TDragon195's Fanmake Collection 2
by TDragon195
Summary: Enjoy the Sequel of fanmake collection 2 of 2.
1. The Little Princess

**The Little Princess**

Summary: Princess Kilala has fallen in love with Prince Rei, something her father Kain Highwind doesn't approve of. Kilala would do anything to see Rei, even if it means selling her voice to Eris. KilalaxRei, TerrencexKatara

Cast:

Ariel: Kilala Reno (Kilala Princess)

Prince Eric: Rei (Kilala Princess)

Ursula/Vanessa: Eris (Sinbad:Legend of the Seven Seas)/Disapro (Winx Club)

Flotsam and Jetsam: Roscoe and Desoto (Oliver and Company)

Sebastian: Lorax (the Lorax 2012)

Flounder: Terrence Silva (TDragon195v2's OC), Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender), Starfire (Teen Titans), Joey Wheeler (Yugioh) and Miss Martian (Young Justice)

King Triton: Kain Highwind (Dissidia)

Scuttle: Miguel and Tulio (The Road to El Dorado)

Grimsby: Lord Rogers (The Swan Princess)

Carlotta: Granny (Looney Tune)

Chef Louis: Scott (Total Drama Revenge of the Island)

Ariel's sisters: Hermione Granger (Harry Potter), Edward Cullen (Twilight), Lance (Sym Bionic Titan), Sakura Haruno (Naruto) and Cream the Rabbit (Sonic)

* * *

into the water. Suddenly, from the fog, a blue cruise ship appeared crashing through the waves as the sailors on the ship began to sing.

Sailors: **_I'll tell you a tale of the mystical blue_**

**_It'll put your mind in a swirl_**

**_Look out, lad. A miracle's so surreal_**

**_In the mysterious Marmoreal._**

On the top of the deck, a well-built teenage boy about fourteen-years-old came to look at the view. He had red hair and blue eyes, wearing a black vest shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. His name is Rei.

Standing next to her was a little blue puppy dog like pokemon named Riolu.

"Ain't this great? The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face..." Rei said happily as he ruffled Riolu's fur,

"A perfect day to be at sea... Right Rogers?" Rei asked to the Ultimate Life Form.

The figure was a short man with black hair and small goatee. he wore purple ryal outfit. His name is Lord Rogers.

"Oh yeah…" Rogers said sickly, looking pale, "Delightful… I think gonna heave. ho…"

"A fine strong wind and a following sea. King Kain Highwind must be in a good mood today" A ninja boy named Sasuke Uchiha said as Rei and Riolu walked in his direction.

"King Kain?" Rei asked, turning towards Sasuke and his older sister, Bella Swan.

"He's the ruler of Marmoreal, where all the immortals, magical beings and creatures live." Bella explained.

Rogers scoffed as he walked up to the two, "Magical beings? Pah! Ridiculous!" Rogers mocked. "Don't listen to your siblings, Rei. They'll rot your brains out with that stupid sailor garbage!"

Sasuke obviously heard this, and angrily grabbed a fish and walked over to Shadow.

"Now you listen here, Shadow! Sailor garbage or not, I know it's true!" Sasuke snapped, waving the fish in Shadow's face. "They all live in a far away magical realm. I just know it!"

"Oh, get that out of my face! " Rogers said in disgust.

The fish in her hand began to flop away until it slipped out of her hands, slapped Dracula in their faces a several times, and back into the ocean, relieved.

Sailors: **_Heave, ho. Heave, ho_**

**_In the mysterious Marmoreal!_**

Meanwhile, in the magical realm, magical beings walked towards a palace and gathered in the auditorium. A fanfare was heard, and a girl has brown hair tied in a ponytail and green eyes, wearing a green sailor scout uniform named Lita Kino aka Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon) came up on stage. She then cleared her throat.

"His royal highness, King Kain Highwind!" Lita announced.

Then, a man with blonde hair, wearing dark purple armor with a dragon helmet that covers his eyes, accented with a variety elaborate patterns and designs in blue and white. He was carrying a sapphire blue sceptre. His name is Kain Highwind, ruler of Marmoreal.

"And now, the court composer, Lorax!" Lita exclaimed.

Kazoos played and everyone cheered as an orange furred creature named Lorax entered.

"I'm really looking forward to this, Lorax." Kain smiled.

"Don't worry, your Majesty, this is one concert nobody will ever forget!" Lorax told Kain, "Every one of your children will be wonderful!"

"Yess…and especially my young, Kilala." Kain said.

"Yes, Your daughter have a remarkable voice." agreed Lorax as he moved off muttering, "I just wish She'd use her in rehearsals once in a while."

Jacobyel then headed over to the conductor's stand and took out a stick and 3 white roses opened, revealing Kain's children, Edward Cullen (Twilight), Hermione Granger (Harry Potter), Lance (Sym-Bionic Titan), Sakura Haruno (Naruto) and Cream the Rabbit (Sonic).

Kids: **_We are the children of Kain Highwind_**

**_Great King who loves us and treated us well_**

**_Edward_**

Edward: **_*imitating electric guitar*_**

Kids: **_Hermione_**

Hermione: **_Oooooooh_**

Kids: **_Lance_**

Lance: **_AWWWOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

Kids: **_Sakura_**

Sakura: **_La-La-La_**

Kids: **_Cream_**

Cream: **_La-La-La_**

Kids: **_And then there is the brightest in her musical debut_**

**_Our sixh fellow sister, we're presenting her to you_**

**_To sing a song that Jacobyel wrote, her voice is filled with glee_**

**_She's our sister, Kilala…_**

Everyone gasped in horror when they saw the flower open to reveal no one. Jacobyel was especially shocked. They then looked at a very angry Kain, whose teeth started to grind in anger with his specter glowing bright.

"KILALA!" Kain roared.


	2. Miguel and Tulio

**Miguel and Tulio**

Meanwhile, a fourteen-year-old girl landed near a rock. She had long blonde hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes, wearing a school uniform consisting of a white shirt, a blue vest, a pink tie, a grey skirt with a yellow Mickey Mouse logo, white socks and black shoes.

"Kilala! Wait for us!" a teenage female voice shouted behind her.

"Hey, guys! Hurry up!" Kilala shouted as she looked behind.

Four of Kilala's friends appear and stand next to Kilala.

The first one is a teenage boy with black spiky hair and blue eyes, wearing a black shirt, beige jeans, white shoes and had battle armor on his right arm. His name is Terrence Silva.

The second is a teenage girl with brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue dres with white lines and a water tribe necklace. Her name is Katara, Terrence's girlfriend.

The third is a teenage boy werewolf with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, wearing green jacket with a white, blue pants and white shoe. Her name is Joey Wheeler.

The fourth is a teen alien girl with long red hair and green eyes, wearing a purple uniform. Her name is Starfire.

The fifth and final figure is another alien with green skin, red hai, freckles around hazel eyes, wearing a short-sleeved white top with a red X on it, along with blue skirt, cape, gloves, and ankle high boots. Her name is Megan Morse aka Miss Martian.

Joey gasped for breath. "Kilala! You know that most of us can't run that fast!" the duelist snapped.

"Yeah, what's the big rush for?" Miss Martain asked.

"That!" Kilala said as he pointed to an ancient castle nestled in the jungle.

"Incredible." she said with a gasp.

"Wow, and it's pretty too!" Katara added.

"Yes, I suppose it's amazing. Now, can we go home?" Joey asked as she backed away.

"You're not getting cold feet, are you?" Terrence asked with a smirk.

"No, I'm just not sure about this place." said Joey as the group slowly made their way to the temple. "There might be dust in there...and I'm allergic to dust." Joey lied. She made a fake sneeze. Kilala rolled her eyes. She pushed a tablet on the temple and the entrance opened up. The group stepped inside.

"Okay, Clawdeen. You can stand guard and watch for Jabberwocky." Kilala said with a smirk.

"Alright, Kilala. Don't worry about me! We'll," Clawdeen stopped and gulped."WHAT! JABBERWOCKY HOLD ON! WAIT FOR ME!" Joey shouted. She ran inside, just as the entrance closed.

"Joey, you're such a coward." Kilala's voice said.

"I AM NOT A COWARD!" Joey's voice shouted.

Meanwhile, a dragon was lurking around, he was Jabberwocky. Back inside the castle, Kilala handed a torch to Terrence. The dragon halfa ignited it with his energy blast and handed it back to her. As the group continued to travel deeper into the temple, Clawdeen was getting more and more nervous.

"Oh, I love this." Joey said sarcastically. "Excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every cor-" Joey suddenly saw a skeleton and screamed her head off. "Kilala!" the duelist screamed as he crashed into the group.

"Are you okay, Joey?" Kilala asked the shivering girl.

"Yeah. Totally fine." Joey fibbed.

Kilala suddenly saw something on a pedestal. She picked it up and examined it. It was a metal object with 3 pointy ends. "Man! Have you seen anything so amazing in all your life?" he asked the group happily.

"Wow, what is it?" Katara asked.

Kilala opened her mouth real wide and took a deep breath, then suddenly stopped. "I have no idea." she admitted sheepishly.

"I bet Miguel and Tulio will know." Starfire said.

They then went around the room to find more items while Joey had the feeling that she was being watched.

"Um, guys, do you hear something?" Joey asked.

Kilala then picked up a small wooden object, and looked at it in confusion.

"Hey guys got any idea on what this is?" Kilala asked her friends.

"Not a clue." Katara answered

"Uh- guys? Shouldn't we go now?" Joey asked, scared.

Unknown to her and from behind her, Jabberwocky came quietly up behind her.

"Oh, Joey, relax. Nothing bad gonna happen." Kilala told her.

Joey then turned around slowly to see Jabberwocky ready to attack.

"GUYS, JABBERWOCKY IS BEHIND US AND WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" Joey shouted at the top of his lungs. The group turned around and screamed as Jabberwocky let out a roar.

The gang ran for their lives as Terrence blast through the temple. Suddenly, Kilala saw her bag on the ground. Kilala grabbed it, just as Jabberwocky blast her. She dodged the dragon and flew after her friends. Suddenly, Joey crashed into a palm tree and collapsed to the ground. Kilala and Katara gasped. Before Jabberwocky could reach her, Katara grabbed her and ran off. They were soon ran through a ring and Jabberwocky got its neck trapped.

Joey blew a raspberry at the dragon. Jabberwocky snapped his jaws, causing Piplup to scream and run after his friends.

"Joey, you really are a coward!" Katara said with a laugh.

"I'M NOT!" Joey shouted angrily.

"Yes you are." Miss Martian and Terrence said.

Later, outside of Marmoreal, two teenagers, where on an island resting while looking through a telescope.

One is a man with curly black hair put in a ponytail, a blue shirt, a brown vest, and dark-green pants, his name is Tulio.

The other is another man with blonde hair, a small beard, a loose-fitting red shirt, and tan pants, his name iss Miguel.

"Tulio!"

"Huh? What?" mumbled Miguel slowly waking up. "Who said that?"

Tulio takes a look through the binoculars. He didn't know that he's looking through the wrong end though. He sees Kilala and company.

"Hey, we got people from Marmoreal faraway!" said Tulio excited. "Hey guys! How it's going?" Tulio puts his binoculars down and jumps upon seeing that Kilala and her friends are actually closer. "Whoa, that's fast!"

he then turned to the arrivals. "So Kilala, what brought you out of Sinnoh?" Tracy asked.

"We found some stuff!" Kilala said as she placed the bag on the ground.

"Yeah, we were in this castle." Terrence said.

"Yes, it was really dark and scary." Katara added.

"Let's see what you guys found." Miguel said peeking into a backpack. He takes out the metal object with 3 pointy ends. "A fork? This is what you found?"

"What's a fork?" Kilala asked puzzled. He has never seen anything like it before.

"Well, here on Earth, people use it to eat, but in Marmoreal, it has another use. It's called a dinglehopper which can people in magical realm used to work their hairs!" explained Miguel as he demonstrates on his hair.

"Wow, a dinglehopper." Kilala said, taking the 'dinglehopper' in awe.

"And fork." mentioned Katara.

"So what do you called this thing?" Joey asked taking the wooden object.

"Cool! A pipe," Tulio said amazed.

"Actually, Tracy. It is a snarfblat!" Miguel pointed out.

"Snarfblat?" asked Tulio in amusement.

"What is a snarfblat?" Joey asked.

"Very useful thing. It goes way back into the beginning when people used to sit around and stared at each other all day." said Link as he started Joey right into the eye.

"Okay, that's disturbing. Stop that."

"When it got boring, they made this snarfblat to make music. Like so!" Miguel blows into the pipe, causing oil and stuff to come out. Lousy music but it creates a realization in Kilala. A horrible one.

"Music? Oh great! The concert! It's today!" yelled Kilala in shock.

"Joey, you said it was tomorrow!" Miss Martian told Joey.

"So I got my times wrong!" snapped Joey.

Kilala grabs the fork and pipe like crazy and puts all of them back into her bag. She exclaims, "Great. Dad is going to killed me!"

"Well, better get home before daddy gets upset." remarked Miguel as Kilala finishes packing.

"Right, right. Sure! Gotta go," Kilala said as she opens the portal back to Marmoreal in panic. "Bye Tulio! Good to see you again!"

"Hey, no problem! Stop by anytime!" Tulio said waving goodbye.

As the six immortals hurried back to the castle, they didn't realize they were being watched by two figures on a tall cliff. Both were doberman. one with the red collar named Roscoe and the another one with the blue collare named DeSoto.

Meanwhile, in a dark lair, someone watched Kilala and the others from a crystal ball, sitting in a chair. It was a woman with dark raven, red eyes and wearing purple dress. Her name is Eris.

"Yes, little Kilala. Hurry to the celebration. You wouldn't want to disappoint your father, would you?" Kirax said fiendishly. She then scoffed. "Celebration indeed. Bah! We had parties when I was in the palace."

As she said that, she pick up a cup of wine and drink them.

"And now, look at me, wasted away to practically nothing - banished and exiled and practically starving, while he and his magical beings and creatures celebrate." She said, referring to Kain as Eris got off her chair, "Well, I'll give 'em something to celebrate soon enough. Roscoe! DeSoto!"

"What is it, ma'am?" Roscoe asked into his headset.

"I want you and DeSoto to keep a close watch on this little princess, the daughter of his. She could be crucial to Kain's undoing..." Eris said with a sinister chuckle.


	3. Kilala's Dream

**Kilala's Dream**

The good news was that Kilala, Terrence, Katara, Joey, Starfire and Miss Martian got back to the castle. The bad news was that by the time they got back, the concert was over. And right now Kain and Jacobyel were scolding Kilala in the throne room.

"Kilala, I just don't know what I'm gonna to do with you." Kain told his daughter.

"Look, Dad. I'm really sorry, but it wasn't my fault. It just slipped my mind." Kilala apologized.

"Well, honestly, Kilala. I just don't know how different you can be from your sibilings." Kain said.

Kilala then explained. "Well, I'm sure different, because the others are all-"

"Don't change the subject, Kilala!" Kain scolded. "Anyways, if it wasn't for your careless behavior-"

"Careless and reckless, if I might add." Lorax added.

"Yeah, yeah. Careless and reckless." Kain said. "The concert wouldn't have been-"

"Ruined! Completely destroyed! That's what it was, young ghost!" Lorax scolded Kilala. "This concert was supposed to be my greatest work in my whole immortal lifetime."

Outside of the door, Terrence, Katara, Joey, Starfire and Miss Martian had heard enough, and barged in, and ran up to Kain, Lorax and Kilala.

"It WASN'T Kilala's fault!" Terrence snapped in Kilala's defense.

"You can't handle the truth!" Starfire added.

"Yeah, that Jabberwocky chased us." Joey explained. "Then we fought him. Well, actually, we ran away from him. We were safe afterward. But then, the con men came along, and they were like 'This is this', and 'That is that'."

"Con men?" Kain asked, then angrily asked, "Miguel and Tulio?"

"Uh-oh!" Joey said, realizing she blurted out too much as Katara pulled her behind the others, who all glared at her, annoyed.

"You saw Miguel and Tulio again?" Kain asked in disbelief.

"Well, nothing bad happened." Kilala responded, smiling stupidly.

"Oh, Kilala. How many times do we have to go through this?" Kain scolded. "You could have been seen by one of those ruthless, non-magic, barbaric... humans!"

"Dad! What have you got against humans? They're not barbarians!" Kilala argued with a snap.

"They're extremely dangerous if you meddle with them. Do you think I would want to see my young daughter as a stuff trophy?" Kain asked, partly rhetorical.

"You're not talking to a one-year-old, Dad! I'm fourteen-years-old and I'm not a child!" Kilala snapped in annoyance.

"Don't you talk back to me with that tone of voice, Kilala!" Kain snapped angrily. "As long as you live in my palace, and you're my daughter, you'll do as I tell you without question!"

"Oh, come on! Will you just listen to me-" Kilala started.

"Not another word, Kilala!" Kain roared angrily. "And I never, EVER want to hear of you going to the human world again! IS THAT CLEAR, Kilala?"

Kilala then turned towards Kain with an angry look, and she was about to snap at him. But before Kilala could even open her mouth, her eyes flooded up with tears, and she simply flew off out of the throne room. Before they left to follow after Kilala, Terrence, Katara, Joey, Starfire and Miss Martian angrily glared at Kain.

"Some dad you are to Kilala, your HIGHNESS!" Miss Martian snarled and hissed angrily as Starfire growled threatingly as she pumped her fists. With that they ran off.

Kain felt guilty as she sat down in his throne while Lorax stood next to him.

"Hmph. Kids. They'll get away, these days" Lorax frowned.

"You don't think I was too hard on Kilala, do you?" Kain asked.

"Hard on Kilala? Not really, no." Lorax said, shaking his head. He then started to explain. "If young Kilala was my daughter, I would put me foot down, look her straight in the eye, and show her. You shouldn't have to let him 'talk on about walking off and seeing Miguel and Tulio. Nope. I would keep young Kilala under tight control."

"Hm. You're absolutely right, Lorax." Kain agreed as Lorax smirked. "Kilala needs some supervision, by someone who can look after her all the time, and you're the best one for the job." He explained.

"What?" Jacobyel said in surprised

Later, Lorax was walking down the hallway as he grumbled to himself. "Why is it that you two and I always get us into ridiculous situations? I write symphonies; not baby-sit kids when I'm asked." He complained.

He then looked to their left, and saw Kilala, Terrence, Katara, Joey, Starfire and Miss Martian outside in the courtyard. The six then flew off out over the sea. Lorax went off after them.

The six immortals then looked around to see if anyone was watching them. At that moment, Lorax knelt down so they would not be discovered.

Katara then knocked a sequence of knocks on the boulder that covered the entrance to the cove. The boulder moved, and the went inside.

Lorax then made a dash inside as well, trying not to make a sound. He kind of tripped, and bumped into a red crystal. Literally. He stood up, confused.

"What?" Jacobyel said when he saw the grotto, seeing that it was full of human things. He then saw Kilala examining the fork as the others looked at her with concern.

"Kilala, are you okay?" Terrence asked.

Kilala sighed sadly. "If only I could just make my father understand." She said.

"Huh?" Lorax asked in confusion.

"I just don't see the way he does." Kilala continued. "Just how can an awesome world that makes super cool things can be so bad?"

Lorax then scampered behind a cabinet, and watched Kilala, who began to sing.

Kilala: **_Look at this stuff,_**

**_Isn't it neat?_**

**_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_**

**_She places the fork on a candelabrum._**

**_Wouldn't you think I'm the princess?_**

**_The princess who has everything_**

**_Wing spins a globe._**

**_Look at this trove,_**

**_Treasures untold_**

**_How many wonders can one cavern hold?_**

Katara opens up a chest containing gold and jewels.

**_Looking around here you'd think,_**

**_Sure, she's got everything_**

**_Clawdeen looks at a closed Jack-in-the-Box._**

**_I got gadgets and gizmos aplenty,_**

**_I got whozits and whatzits galore_**

Joey knocks on the top of it. It opens up, scaring her.

**_You want thingamabobs?_**

**_I got twenty_**

She shows her friends a case of corkscrews. She sigh sadly and puts it down.

**_But who cares?_**

**_No big deal,_**

**_I want more_**

Jacobyel then raise his eyebrow at this.

**_I want to be where the people are_**

She looks up at a music box with a man and woman waltzing.

**_I wanna see_**

**_Wanna see 'em dancing_**

**_Walking around on those-_**

"What do ya call them?" Kilala asked.

Joey held up hia leg, and pointed to his own foot while smiling as Clawdeen answered. "Feet?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah." Kilala smiled with a chuckle.

"Oh boy." Lorax said, rolling his eyes.

Kilala: **_Flying around_**

**_You don't get too far_**

**_Legs are required for jumping, dancing,_**

**_And strolling along down a-_**

"What's that word again?" Kilala asked.

Kilala, Katara and Starfire: **_Street!_**

Kilala: **_Out where they walk,_**

**_Out where they run,_**

**_Out where they stay all day in the sun!_**

**_Wanderin' free,_**

**_Wish I could be,_**

**_Part of that World!_**

**_What would I give,_**

**_if I could live out of this world?_**

Lorax continued to walk around until he bumped into something, and he saw... DEMONS! But it was actually their reflections in a funhouse mirror. This made him scream with wide eyes, big mouths and his tongues sticking out. He then tumbled backwards into a big lantern.

Kilala: **_What would I pay_**

**_to spend a day warm on the sand?_**

Kilala and her friends smiled as lies on the ground. Kilala sits up sadly.

Kilala: **_Betcha in that world,_**

**_They understand,_**

**_That they don't reprimand their young ones_**

**_Bright young women,_**

**_sick of flying_**

**_Ready to stand!_**

Kilala flips through a book as Katara and Joey watch.

Kilala: **_And ready to know what the people know,_**

**_Ask them my questions and get some answers_**

Meanwhile, Lorax rolled around dizzily in the lantern. The group looks at an oil painting of King Stefan.

Kilala: **_What's a fire and why does it_**

**_What's the word? Burn!_**

**_When's it my turn?_**

**_Wouldn't I love?_**

**_Love to explore that realm up above!_**

Kilala flies to the top of the cottage and reaches out the window. She looks out to the mortal realm, longing to be part of the human world.

Kilala: **_Out past the sea_**

Kilala sadly floats down. Her friends watch her sadly as Miss Martain blows his nose into a handkerchief.

Kilala: **_Wish I could be,_**

**_Part of that World_**

The song ended when Lorax fell out of lantern, and then on a Krusty the Clown jack-in-the-box launching them across the room, causing a crash which made everyone besides Kilala hide like cowards. She then saw Lorax covered with random objects as he had a necklace on, along with a pipe in his mouth with his chin lying on an accordion that was going up and down, and up and down. he seemed to be glaring at Kilala intently.

"Lorax?" Kilala asked in surprise.

Lorax then spat the pipe out of his mouth as he stood up. "Little princess, what are you- How could you-**_ WHAT IN THE BLACK PEARL IS ALL THIS?_**" Jacobyel asked angrily, throwing the items off him.

"It's- uh- just my collection." Kilala replied, smiling nervously. Terrence, Katara, Joey, Starfire and Miss Martian got out of their hiding places angrily as Lorax spoke.

"Oh, I see. Your collection." Lorax said calmly as he smiled and looked at a gold pocket watch, and then got angry again, tossing the items away as he shouted. "IF YOUR FATHER, THE KING, KNEW ABOUT THIS, HE'D HAVE A COW! MAN HE'D-"

"You're not gonna tell him, are you?" Katara asked in worry, getting in Lorax's face.

"Please, don't, Jacobyel. Dad would never understand!" Kilala begged.

Lorax sighed and then spoke to Kilala. "Look, little princess. You're under bounds of pressure, and I understand that, so why don't I make a nice cup of your favorite drink and we'll forgot that..." Jacobyel said, taking Kilala's hand, and the group began to walk off when Kilala heard a noise.

"What's that?" Kilala asked in confusion, walking off to find the source of the noise.

The group then ran after Kilala.

Terrence, Katara, Joey, Starfire and Miss Martian later found Kilala on the shore, watching a cruise ship that was on the sea, which fireworks shot up from it. Kilala then chuckled.

"Little Princess, what are you-?" Lorax began to scold, until he looked towards the ship, and gasped. "SWEET MOTHER OF THE BLACK PARADE!" He exclaimed.

The young princess then swam towards the big cruise ship.

"KILALA? KILALA! PLEASE! COME BACK! PRETTY PLEASE!" Lorax shouted in despair. He then looked towards the others. "Come on! We must swim after him!"

They then dove into the water or flew some, and swam after Kilala, who did not know what great thing she would find on the cruise ship.


	4. Kilala's In Love

**Kilala's In Love**

When Kilala got over to the ship, she climbed up the side and looked on to see that there was a party.

When she looked to his right, he saw a blue dog with a black eats. He then stopped and his ears twitched and he began searching around the ship till he came towards Kilala. The young princess then yelped and hid. She then decided to check if the dog had left, only to see her face-to-face. The dog then smiled and rubbed his face with Kilala's cheek.

"Riolu! Here, boy!" A teenage male voice called.

This got Riolu's attention, and he turned around, and ran off for the source of the voice while Kilala looked on, seeing where Riolu was going.

Riolu ran over to Rei, and started licking him like crazy as he laughed happily. "Okay, okay. I get it, Riolu!" Rei said with a smile.

When Kilala saw Rei, her heartbeat started going really fast. She had never seen someone as handsome as him. She began to smiled a little grin.

"Hey there, Kiddo! Quite a show, eh?" A familiar voice called.

Kilala turned immediately around to see Miguel and Tulio right next to him.

"Guys, not so loud! They'll hear you." Kilala scolded.

"Oh, I see. We're being intrepidatious." Tulio said with a smirk. She then shouted at the top of her lungs as she stood up. "WE'RE OUT TO DISCOVER!"

Kilala pulled Miguel and Tulio down.

Kilala then pointed to Rei, who played with Riolu. "I've never seen a human this close before. Oh - he's really handsome?" She said in awe.

Tulio took a look at Riolu, thinking Kilala was talking about him. "I don't know looks kinda blueish and black eared."

"No, Tulio; she meant the red hair boy." Miguel said, pointing to Rei.

Then, Lord Rogers came on the deck, trying to get everyone's attention. "Quiet! Quiet please!" He called.

"Thank you." He said with a smile as everyone looked in his direction. "Now, it is my greatest pleasure to give Rei a very special, very expensive, very large birthday present."

Everyone, except for Riolu, Rei, Kilala, Miguel and Tulio cheered and whistled.

"Oh, Shadow, you shouldn't have." Rei said.

"I know." Lorrd Rogers said with a smile, walking over to a large object that was covered by a sheet. "Happy Birthday, Rei!"

He pulled the sheet off to reveal the object to be a stupid-looking, but accurate statue of Rei.

The real Rei looked at the statue nervously. Riolu just glared angrily at the statue with a growl.

Rei then looked at Shadow. "Gee, Rogers. I guess words can't describe my appreciation for this gift." He said with a loss of words.

"Well, I supervised the sculpting myself, but I hoped the statue would be a good wedding present, but..." Rogers began before Rei cut his sentence short.

"Oh, Rogers. Please don't start." Rei told him as she walked towards the railing of the ship as Kilala, Miguel and Tulio hid. "You aren't upset because I didn't marry any princess, are you?"

Lord Rogers then sighed. "Look, Rei. It's not that you keep on turning down every boy I come to call, but- well- you do. Anyways, it's just that the entire kingdom wants you to be with a beautiful girl that you might love." He said. "And- well- you're not really looking hard enough."

Rei then sat on the railing, watching the sea and sky. "Well, that right girl's out there somewhere. I just haven't found her yet." He replied as Kilala smiled upon hearing this. "But when the time's right, I'll know. It'll hit me good. Like, well, lightning."

Then, the sky grew dark, and a flash of lightning tore through the sky. That caught their attention.

"Oh, sure. Say it when it's about to happen." Lord Rogers said sarcastically as he glared at Rei.

"Hurricane a'comin'!.!"Shadow (Sonic X) shouted. "Stand fast! Secure the riggin'!"

Everyone on the deck then started scrambling all over the place to secure the rigging as it began to rain really hard. Meanwhile, Terrence, Katara, Joey, Starfire, Miss Martiana and Lorax were swimming towards the boat, but they then got tumbled in the waves.

Back on the ship, Kilala, Miguel and Tulio hung onto the side of the ship for dear life.

"The wind's really starting to pick up!" Miguel shouted.

"Keep holding on!" Tulio told him.

Then, the two literally got blown away.

"WHOA! KILALAAAAAAAAAA!" Miguel shouted as he, and Tulio blew away in the wind.

Kilala then got blown off of the side of the ship. A flash of lightning then hit the boat, setting the mast ablaze. Kilala gasped.

On the ship, Rei saw a rock looming ahead of the ship. "ABANDON SHIP!" he shouted before the ship crashed into the rock, causing everyone to fall off of the ship.

In the water, Lord Rogers was flapping his arms as if he was trying to fly.

"Shadow, Hang on!" Rei exclaimed, as he helped him into the lifeboat.

They were about to row off when Rei heard a panicked bark. he looked up at the enflamed ship, and gasped. Riole was on the deck trapped by a wall of fire.

"Riolu!" Rei shouted. he then dove into the water.

The prince swam towards the ship, and climbed up the side. he then heard a crack from behind her, and he spun around to see the mast falling towards him. he successfully jumped out of the way. The mast then fell through the deck into a room filled with dynamites, fireworks, etc.

Rei sighed with relief, and ran up to where Riolu was trapped, and opened her arms wide. "Jump, Riolu!" He exclaimed. "Come on buddy, jump! You can do it!"

Without hesitation, Riolu jumped into Rei's arms, and he ran off with Riolu in his arms, only to get his own foot stuck. He also accidentally threw Riolu into the water. Riolu then swam up to the lifeboat and got in it, soggy wet and not too happy.

As Rei struggled to get herself free, a woman named Belle (Beauty and the Beast) looked up at the ship, and saw something that made him gasp. "Rei!" She shouted, pointing to a flame that was an inch from a barrel of gunpowder.

Rei looked to her left at the barrel of gunpowder. The ship's top deck then exploded. Everyone gasped in horror.

Kilala wasn't any less shocked, and she looked frantically for Rei. She then looked left, and saw an unconscious Rei (whose outfit looked tattered) floating on a raft-like piece of wood. The raft then tipped over, causing her to roll into the sea, and sink. Kilala then took a deep breath and dove in, and grabbed Rei, swam up to the surface, and flew to shore with Rei in her arms.

The next morning, Kilala was sitting next to Rei's unconscious body. Miguel and Tulio then came up to them.

Klala looked up at them. "Guys. You gotta tell me. Is he- dead?" She asked.

Tulio opened Rei's eyelid a bit, and closed it. "It's hard for me to say, but I don't know." she said sadly.

Link, went over to Rei's foot, and put his ear to it. "Aw, crud. I - I can't make out a heartbeat." He said sadly.

Then, Rei started breathing, but didn't actually wake up.

"No, wait! He's breathing." Kilala exclaimed in relief. "He's so, handsome." She stroked his hair as he began to sing.

Kilala: **_What would I give_**

**_To live where you are?_**

**_What would I pay_**

**_To stay here beside you?_**

At that same moment, Terrence, Katara, Joey, Starfire, Miss Martian and Lorax got washed up onto the shore and they looked up at Lorax.

**_What would I do to see you_**

**_Smiling at me?_**

When Lorax saw Kilala next to Rei, they stared for a minute, and gasped as he jaws dropped open as far as it could, but Miguel and Tulio closed it for them.

**_Where would we walk?_**

**_Where would we run?_**

**_If we could stay all day in the sun?_**

**_Just you and me_**

Rei began to wake up and his eyes opened and she saw Kilala looking over him. But because her vision was blurry, and the sun was burning, instead of seeing Kilala as a princess, she saw a human girl. He then smiled.

**_And I could be_**

**_Part of your world_**

Kilala looked up and to his left when she heard a dog barking. She saw that Riolu was running her way. Kilala then immediately hid with the others, as Riolu came up to Rei, who struggled to get up, and licked his cheek, and looked back towards Kilala, who dove into the water.

"Rei!" A familiar voice called.

Then, Lord Rogers came up to Rei, and helped him to his feet.

"Oh, Rei. I nearly had a heart attack." Shadow said in relief.

"A girl- rescued me..." Rei said, half to herself. "She was singing... she had the most- beautiful singing voice..."

"Sounds like someone's swallowed too much seawater." Shadow assumed. "Let's go." He turned towards Riolu, who was looking on at the sea. "That means you, too, Riolu."

With that, Rei, Lord Rogers and Riolu walked up to the castle.

Meanwhile, Kilala and the others watched the entire thing from behind the rocks.

"Okay. We will forget whole thing ever happened." Lorax explained. "King Kain will never know. If you don't tell, I won't tell. I'll stay in one piece."

"Agreed." The others said.

Kilala continued to eye Rei as she concluded her song.

Kilala: **_I don't know when_**

**_I don't know how_**

**_But I know something's starting right now_**

**_Watch and you'll see_**

**_Someday I'll be_**

**_Part of your realm!_**

Meanwhile, Roscoe and DeSoto were watching the entire thing from behind another rock. Meanwhile, in her dark lair, Kirax watched the entire thing from her' point-of-view. She was shocked at first, but she then laughed.

"Oh, I can't stand it! It's too easy!" The evil girl exclaimed in disbelief and happiness.

"The child is in love not just any human!" Roscoe pointed out. "He's Prince Leon!"

"Ooh, she's gonna be so busted!" DeSoto shouted.

"Her father will love that." She said with sarcasm and a smirk. "Well, it seems that Kain's lovesick, beautiful, sweet, girl could make a fine addition to my little garden."

She turned towards a group of little black humanoid beings. These creatures, known as Heartless, cowered in fear as she chuckled evilly, and her chuckle turned into a derisive laugh.


	5. In Marmoreal

**In Marmoreal**

At the palace the next day, Edward, Hermione, Lance, Sakura and Cream were in a long line waiting outside the bathroom door Kilala was inside.

"Kilala, come on! You've been in there all morning!" Lance complained.

The door then opened, and Kilala came out, humming to himself seemingly happily obvious to everything around her.

"What is with her?" Cream asked rhetorically.

Kilala then bumped into King Kain.

"Oh! Morning, dad." Kilala greeted as she helped Kain up. The young princess then left, continuing to sing to herself.

"Well, well. Princess' got it bad." Edward said with his confused and smirky face.

"Whatcha mean, Edward?" Kain asked in confusion.

"Isn't it obvious, dad?" Sakura asked, and she spoke in a romantic tone and hold her hands. "Kilala's in love."

"Kilala? In love?" King Kain asked in surprise. He then smiled at the thought of it, and chuckled.

Later, in the park, Lorac was pacing back and forth in front of a rock. Kilala sat on the rock, picking petals off of a flower.

"Okay, so far, so good." Lorax said. "King Kain probably doesn't know. But keeping big secret won't be really easy."

"He loves me..." Kilala said as she picked a flower petal, then spoke in a disappointed tone as she picked another. "Hmmm, He loves me not..."? She picked off the last petal and exclaimed in happiness. "She loves me! Yeah! I knew it!"

"Young princess, stop talking like maniac!" Lorax said to Kilala.

"I gotta see him again! Tonight! Miguel and Tulio knows where he lives." Kilala exclaimed.

"Kilala, please, keep your head out of the puffy white things where it doesn't belong!" Lorax said

"There called clouds but anyway. I'll fly over to that castle." Kilala said Before she could finish, Kilala got cut off by Lorax.

"THIS IS YOUR HOME!" Jacobyel shouted. Kilala started to fly off, but Jacobyel blocked her way as Calypso music began to play. "Kilala, listen to me. The mortal realm is a mess. Life under the shield is better than anything they got out there!" Jacobyel explained. The boy began to sing:

Lorax: **_The grass is always greener_**

**_He did a backflip._**

**_Near some old tropic lake_**

Lorax came over to Kilala, who was looking at the sky, daydreaming.

**_You dream about going out there_**

**_But that is a big mistake_**

Jacobyel shook his head to Kilala, who turned away angrily.

**_Just look at the world around you_**

**_Right here in this magic world_**

A lot of Ducklett flew around Kilala, who enjoyed it and flew a little upward as she twirled a bit.

**_Such wonderful things surround you_**

**_What more are ya lookin' for?_**

Lorax flew on a warp star as he sang.

**_In Marmoreal_**

**_Marmoreal_**

He then accidentally flew off and smacked into a wall.

**_Darlin', it's better_**

**_Way, way much better_**

**_Take it from me_**

As Jacobyel sang, Clawdeen did a charade of pushing something heavy, and then falling on her front, panting.

**_Out on the shore they work all day_**

**_Out in the sun they slave away_**

**_While we're devotin'_**

**_Full time to floatin'_**

**_In Marmoreal_**

Lorax then jumped up, and landed next to Ted (The Lorax), who was playing steel drums. Then, Jacobyel joined in.

Lorax and Ted: **_Right here, the creatures are happy_**

Lorax: **_As off through the wind they roll_**

A group of Mew Mews lead by Zoey (Tokyo Mew) flew around happily.

Lorax and Ted: **_The creatures on the land ain't happy_**

Ted: **_They're sad cause they're in the bowl_**

Then Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) was trapped in a bubble and it flew towards Kilala, who looked shocked.

Jacobyel: **_But the creature in the bowl is lucky_**

**_He's in for a worser fate_**

**_One day when the boss get hungry_**

On "hungry", he popped the bubble with his a fork. Scamper then landed on a giant plate.

Eeyore (in annoyance): Guess who's gonna be on the plate

Lorax: **_Uh-oh! In Marmoreal_**

**_Marmoreal_**

**_Nobody beats us, fries us_**

**_Or eats us in fricassee_**

Lorax picked up a hook, looked at it in disgust, and tossed it away. Clawdeen then picked up the hook.

**_We're what the mortals love to cook_**

**_In this ol' realm we're off the hook_**

She then put the hook into a clam, which spat it out, causing the hook to hit Joey in the back of the head. Luckily, she wasn't stabbed. "OW!" She exclaimed.

Jacobyel: We've got no troubles, life is the bubbles

In Marmoreal

Then, Victoria, Jemima, Electra and Etcetera (Cats the Musical) came up.

Lorax: **_Marmoreal_**

Victoria, Jemima, Electra and Etcetera: **_In Marmoreal_**

**_Marmorea_l**

Lorax: **_Since life is sweet here_**

**_We got the beat here naturally_**

Victoria, Jemima, Electra and Etcetera: **_Naturaly-e-e-e_**

Lorax: **_Even the sturgeon and the ray_**

Kilala then smiled, and joined in.

Kilala: They get the urge 'n' start to play

Then, a Chimchar and Kilala each picked up an instrument, and played to the rhythm.

Jacobyel: **_We got the spirit, you got to hear it_**

**_Tranquility_**

**_The newt play the flute_**

**_The carp play the harp_**

**_The plaice play the bass_**

**_And they soundin' sharp_**

**_The bass play the brass_**

**_The chub play the tub_**

**_The fluke is the duke of soul_**

Esmeralda: **_Yeah!_**

Jacobyel: **_The ray he can play_**

**_The lings on the strings_**

**_The trout rockin' out_**

**_The corpse bride, she sings_**

**_The smelt and the sprat_**

**_They know where it's at_**

**_And oh, that blowfish BLOW!_**

While everyone was singing and dancing, Katara came into the area, and walked around, looking for the others. Then, a fat penguin Lovelace (Happy Feet) grabbed her and danced with her. The waterbender struggled to get free, and she got free of him and slugged him in the face. She then spotted Kilala and the others and came over to them.

"Guys, come on." She told them.

"Katara, can't it wait until after the song?" Joey whined.

Katara groaned in frustration. "Fine, but after this song, you have to come with me immediately." She said. She then joined in with the song.

Lorax: **_YEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHH!_**

**_In Marmoreal!_**

Others: **_Marmoreal_**

Jacobyel: **_In Marmoreal!_**

Others: **_Marmoreal_**

Kilala then danced as she sang.

Kilala: **_When the sardine_**

**_Begins to beguine_**

**_It's music to me_**

Lorax: **_What do they got? A lot of sand?_**

As he sang that, he picked up some sand and tossed it up. Becca and Gerard meanwhile ran over to a cylinder, and struck the top of it with their cane, causing bubbles to come out of the top.

**_We got a hot sensational band_**

**_Each little clam here_**

**_Know how to jam here_**

**_In Marmoreal!_**

Terrence and Katara ran to each other and began to dance with each other as Lorax sang the next part.

**_Each little slug here_**

**_Cuttin' a rug here_**

**_In Marmoreal _**

Jacobyel pointed over to Gary the snail (Spongebob Squarepants) who was playing a saxaphone while singing the next part.

**_Each little snail here_**

**_Know how to wail here_**

**_That's why it's hotter_**

**_Like under water_**

**_Yes we're in luck here_**

**_Down in the muck here_**

All: **_In Marmoreal!_**

The song ended when they all looked towards Lorax. Then, without a word everyone else besides Lorax left because Kilala and the others aren't here.

"Someone here to glue Kilala's feet to the floor." Lorax complained.

"Lorax! Lorax!" A voice called. Lorax spun around to see Lita running their way.

When Lita was a foot in front of the three, she looked up at him, panting heavily. "JLorax, I've been looking everywhere for you!" Lita said. "I got an important message from King Kain!"

"King Kain?" Lorax asked in fear.

Lita nodded. "He told me that he has to see you right away!" She said. "It's something about Kilala!" She then ran off, leaving Lorax in a state of shock.

"He knows!" He gasped.

Later, in the throne room, King Kain was sitting in his throne, waiting patiently for Jaobyel.

"Let's see now." King Kain chuckled, smiling. "Oh, who could that lucky boy be?"

He then looked up and saw a nervous Lorax at the entrance. He cleared his throat. "Come in, Lorasx."

"Remember. I mustn't overreact." Jacobyel said to himself. "Stay as calm as possible."

When Lorax were a foot in front of King Kain, he looked at him. "Yes?" Lorax said in a squeaky voice.

He noticed this, cleared his throat and spoke in his normal voice. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Now, Lorax, I'm concerned about Kilala." King Kain said, then asked. "Have you noticed she's been acting peculiar lately?"

"Oh, uh, peculiar?" Lorax asked nervously.

"You know, moaning about, daydreaming, singing to herself…" King Kain explained. "Don't tell me ya haven't noticed."

"Oh- I, I-" Lorax stammered, his eyes narrowing left and right rapidly.

"Lorax…" King Kain said, getting a bit anxious.

"Hmm?" Lorax asked nervously. King Kain signaled them to come closer, and they did.

"I know you've been keeping something from me, and it ain't swell." King Kain said.

Lorax gulped, and then asked nervously. "Keeping something?" He began to sweat.

"About Kilala?" King Kain responded.

Lorax looked down at his legs, seeing that they were shaking. Lorax held them still and he looked back at King Kain.

"Kilala…?" Lorax said.

"In love?" King Kain asked, smiling devilishly. That did it. Lorax couldn't hold it in any longer.

"**_I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I TRIED TO STOP HER, SIR_**!" Jacobyel exploded, falling to her knees as he grabbed King Kain's legs. "**_SHE WOULDN'T LISTEN! I TOLD HER TO STAY AWAY FROM HUMAN MORTAL BOY! HE IS BAD! HE IS TROUBLE! HE-_**"

"Humans?" King Kain asked in shock, then yelled angrily as she came directly in Lorax's face, making him lean so far back that he fell onto his own back. "WHAT ABOUT HUMANS?"

"Who said anything about humans?" Lorax as he backed up.

He then turned around, and began to run off when King Kain grabbed Lorax by his leg, making them run in place. The king then walked off, with her grip still on Lorax.


	6. Destruction Of Kilala's Grotto

**Destruction Of Kilala's Grotto**

Later, Terrence, Katara, Joey, Starfire and Miss Martian led Kilala back to the grotto.

"Katara. Why can't you tell us why you brought us back here?" Kilala asked as they went into the cove.

"You'll see!" She said with a smile, leading them further into the grotto. "TA-DAH!" She exclaimed when they were all the way in the grotto, and she and the others pointed ahead, and smiled as Kilala looked on in surprise, and Kilala gasped when he saw...

"Rei's statue!" Kilala exclaimed in surprise. "But where- when- how did you get it?"

"It fell in here last night somehow. We found it in here." Terrence explained." So Katara and I just wanted to surprised you Kilala."

"Yeah, but how did you carry it all the way here, I mean, it must've taken a while?" Starfire asked.

"Terrence told me about the statue, so we used our powers to move, Gerard." Miss Martian said.

Kilala then smiled at him. "Oh, you guys are the greatest." She exclaimed, giving Becca and the gang a hug each time.

Kilala then went over to the statue. "It looks just like him. It's even got his eyes." She said, admiring the statue and she pretended. "Hey, handsome. Wanna run away with me?" She then chuckled. "Oh, this is the greatest day of my life!"

The next thing the six had heard that they didn't expect to hear was the sound of a specter heating. Kilala spun and yelped when he saw a shadowed King Kain (except for his eyes, which had an angry look in them) at the entrance with an intent look.

"Dad?" Kilala exclaimed in shock.

Terrence, Katara and Joey hid behind a giant dresser, and poked their heads out while Starfire got behind a cloak and Miss Martian became invisible. Lorax stood right behind King Kain, looking down at the ground in guilt.

"I consider myself a reasonable father and king and I have kept my patience up until now, Kilala." Queen Kain said, stepping out of the shadows as he walked towards Kilala and he stopped a yard in front of him. "I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be followed; not to be rebelled against!"

Kilala bit her lip, and began to explain. "But father, I-" Her sentence got cut short by King Kain.

"Now, I am going to ask you once, and I want the truth! Did you or did you not rescue a mortal human boy from drowning?" He demanded.

"Look, dad, I had to!" Kilala argued.

"Contact between the mortal world and Marmoreal is forbidden! Kilala, you know that! Everyone knows that!" King Kain scolded.

"But if I didn't do anything, he would have drowned and died!" Kilala exclaimed.

"Do you think I care? One less human to worry about!" King Kain said coldly, turning around.

"You're more cruel than Golbez! You don't even know Rei!" Kilala snapped angrily while glaring at King Kain.

"Know him? I don't have to meet him or know him!" The king snapped, turning to face Kilala. "They're all the same; Spineless, savage, cold-hearted, magical being, princess, and toon hunters, who capture creatures for their own fun 'n' games; incapable of having any feelings-"

That did it for Kilala because she couldn't hold it in anymore. "DAD, I LOVE HIM!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. The young princess gasped at her own words and she clamped his mouth shut and hid behind the statue, but she still looked at King Kain.

Lorax gasped while the others' eyes widened in shock.

"No." King Kain said in disbelief and shock. She then got angry. "Have you finally lost your mind, Kilala? he's a human! You're a princess!" She yelled.

"I don't care, anymore." Kilala pouted.

"So help me, Kilala, I'm gonna get through to you." King Kain

From his hiding place, Terrence couldn't take it anymore. He got out and shouted, "You take back what you said about Leon, you pompous, arrogant, ol' windbag!" Lorax gasped.

"What did you say?" Kain demanded.

The rest of Frankie's friends came out of their hiding places. "You heard him, you beast!" Katara snapped.

"You're ten times worse than your own brother!" Joey added.

"You're not a very nice man!" Starfire added.

"You have no heart at all!" Miss Martian added. "You big mean thing!"

"ENOUGH!" Frankenstein shouted, silencing everybody. "You have gone too far! You are all banished from Marmoreal for the rest of your days!" He turned to the LXG and added, "And that goes for you, Lorax."

"But, Lorax, I can-" Quartermain began.

"It's too late!" And as for you Kilala, if talking to you isn't enough, then I guess I got no other choice but to do this!" King Kain said menacingly as his specter started to give off a fiery aura, making the others gulped as they hid.

Then, King Kain started destroying everything that Kilala thought valuable by jumping from shelf to shelf, firing lasers from her scepter.

"Dad!" Kilala said, trying to make her father stop but to no avail. "No! No, father! Please! dad, stop!"

When everything else was destroyed, King Kain turned towards the statue of Rei, and pointed his specter at it. Kilala then saw this, and gasped in horror. "DAD, NO!"

But it was too late. An orb of blue fire charged on the tip of his hands, and a white laserbeam fired out of the tip, and at the statue, destroying it.

After that, Kilala looked down at the remains in shock. Her shock then turned into sadness and started to cry as she buried her face in her arms and sat down. King Kain's anger then turned to guilt. His hands turn to his normal hands, and walked off sadly, feeling very ashamed. Terrence, Katara, Joey, Starfire and Miss Martian came out of their hiding spots, and came over to Kilala.

Jacobyel then spoke to Kilala. "Look, Kilala. I-"

"Just go away." Kilala said, still crying.

Lorax sighed sadly, and walked off with the others following, but Terrence stayed behind, gathered the remains of Terrence's statue, piled them up into one big pile as Katara waterbend to freeze the pieces and the dragon stick out his hand. "Curage!" The dragon halfa said as he pointed his hand at the remains of the statue. The statue then pieced itself back together until it was as good as new. They then left happily, knowing that they did a good thing for Kilala.

As Kilala continued to cry, Roscoe and DeSoto entered through a dark hole and stood a yard behind Kilala.

"Poor sweet child." Desoto said feeling "sorry" for Kilala, as he and Roscoe came over to Kilala.

The young princess stopped crying, dried her eyes, and turned to see the two dolls.

"Hey, poor little girl." Roscoe added. "She's got a pretty serious problem. If only there was something we could do. But there is something."

"Who- who are you two?" Kilala asked, a little scared.

"Don't be scared, little girl." DeSoto said.

"We represent someone who can help you." Rocoe said to Kilala.

"Someone who could make all your dreams come true." DeSoto added.

"Just imagine-" The two said. "You and your mortal boyfriend...Together forever." The two finished

Kilala still didn't follow. "Wha- what are you talkin' about?" She asked rhetorically.

"You mean you've never heard of our master, Eric? She has great powers ." Chucky said.

Kilala thought about this. "The Goddess of Chaos and Discord? Why, that's- I couldn't possibly-" He then yelled aloud. "No! Get out of here and leave me alone!" And with that, she buried her face in her arms again and turned away.

"Suit yourself, princess." DeSoto said, shrugging.

"It was only a suggestion." Roscoe added.

As Roscoe and DeSoto went towards the exit to the grotto, Roscoe walked towards the statue of Rei and picked it up, and dropped it behind Kilala with a thud. Luckily, the statue didn't get broken. The princess turned around upon hearing the thud, and gasped when she saw Rei's statue, good as new. She stood up, and looked at the statue with a sad look. She then reached her decision and looked back at the two, who almost left the grotto.

"Roscoe! DeSoto! Wait!" She called.

"Yeeeeeeeeeess?" Roscoe and DeSoto asked, turning toward Kilala.

A minute later, Terrence, Katara, Joey, Starfire, Miss Martian and Lorax were outside, feeling sorry for Kilala.

Katara sniffled, wiped some of her tears away and spoke. "Poor Kilala."

"I didn't mean to tell." Lorax explained. "It was big accident."

Terrence glared at the LXG. "You're accidents!"

"Thanks to you, we're homeless!" Joey snapped at the LXG.

"You sure do have big mouths!" Starfire added angrily.

"You just had to tattle on Frankie!" Joey added. coming into Lorax's face as he pull his excalibur and held it to Lorax's face while gripping him by the fur. "I OUGHTA CUT YOU UP!"

"Joey!" Miss martian scolded.

Terrence looked at the others, who were giving him an angry look. The goth singer then let go of Jacobyel, and put his weapon away. "Heh, heh. Sorry. I guess I can't really control my anger." Joey said nervously.

"Well, that's still no way to speak to Jacobyel; even if he did rat Kilala out, accident or not." Terrence said.

"Yes. It was accident." Lorax said. "I was under lot of pressure and I can't hold it in any longer."

Just then, they heard the boulder come open. The six turned to see Kilala, Roscoe and DeSoto walking off.

"Kilala, where are you going?" Lorax asked as he and the others went over to them.

"And what are you doing with them?" Joey demanded and saw the two doberman in fear.

"I'm gonna go see Eris." Kilala replied coldly.

The others stopped dead in their tracks as Lorax gasped in horror upon hearing the name. "Princess, no!" Jacobyel yelled as he tried to stop the princess by holding onto his arm. "No! Eris is a witch! She's a monster!"

"Then why don't you go tell my father! You did that when you told him that I saved Rei! So go ahead and tell him that I'm gonna go see Eris! You know you're good at ratting others out!" Kilala snarled angrily as she looked at Jacobyel with an angry look, and shoved him back.

She then continued to walk off until she stopped to look back at Terrence. "Terrence and Katara, thanks for repairing the statue. Now, bye guys." She then followed after Roscoe and Desoto.

"But… But, I..." Lorax said, but Kilala and the sinister doberman duo were already ten miles ahead of them. Lorax turned towards Terrence, Katara, Joey, Starfire and Miss Martian with a determined look on his face. "Come on!"

They ran after Kilala, Roscoe and DeSoto in hot pursuit, fearful that Kilala would do something that she and the others would regret for the rest of their lives.


	7. Eris' Deal

**Eris' Deal**

Later, Kilala followed Roscoe and DeSoto through a geiser field until they came to a twisted and evil-looking castle. The young princess assumed that this was where Kirax lived as she looked up at it nervously.

"Come on." Roscoe called as Kilala looked at him. "We don't have all day."

Kilala gulped nervously, nodded and followed them in. She was a bit creeped out by the interior of the castle hallways as she followed the doll duo in. What really freaked Kilala out was the Heartless garden, where the black beings looked as if they were trying to tell Kilala this: "Don't go any farther. Turn back." Then, a Heartless grabbed onto Kilala's leg, making her yelp. She struggled until she flew up and flew off after the others until she came to a spell room, which looked like a total mess.

"Ah, you've arrived." A sinister female voice said. Kilala froze with shock and spun around to see Eris there.

"But honestly, haven't you ever heard of knocking?" She scolded as she went all over the room to clean up the mess. "It's really rude to just barge in. But now, Roscoe and DeSoto told me that you have fallen for this human mortal named Rei. You're not to blame, however. He is the most handsome creature to walk the earth, isn't he?"

As she continued, she used her finger to make a "Come here" signal on all the objects on every spread-out item. She then straightened a lamp's shade, and used her staff to make a fire and put it on the lamp, making its light burn brightly. "But there is the one and only perfect solution. In order to get what you desire deeply, all you have to do is become a human yourself, and not to mention a mortal, but that would mean giving up your immortality princess."

Kilala gasped upon hearing this and lowered to the ground. "Can you actually help me?" She asked with a light of hope inside of her.

Eris smirked and turned towards Kilala. "My dear sweet child. That's what I do. It's what I live for doing that. Helping unfortunate immortals, mystical, and ghost creatures- such as yourself."

Kilala became a bit nervous as the evil godess began to sing.

Eris: **_I admit that in the past I've been a nasty_**

**_They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch_**

Roscoe and DeSoto snickered, earning a glare from Eris, causing them to shut up.

**_But you'll find that nowadays_**

**_I've mended all my ways_**

**_Repented, seen the light and made a day_**

**_True? Yes_**

**_And I fortunately know a little magic_**

**_It's a talent that I always have possessed_**

**_And here lately, please don't laugh_**

**_I use it on behalf_**

**_Of the miserable, lonely and depressed_**

On her table, a hologram of a skinny man and a fat woman appeared.

"Pathetic." roscoe said in annoyance earning a smack on the back of the head from Eris.

"Quiet, my dear!" she scolded as Eris continued to sing.

Eris: **_Poor unfortunate souls_**

**_In pain_**

**_In need_**

**_This one longing to be thinner_**

**_That one wants to get the girl_**

**_And do I help them?_**

She snapped his fingers and the hologram man was more fit and the woman was skinny. The two smiled and hugged.

**_Yes, indeed_**

"Oh my!" Kilala exclaimed.

**_Those poor unfortunate souls_**

**_So sad_**

**_So true_**

Meanwhile, at a doorway to the entrance of the Unversed garden, Jacobyel looked in and looked shocked. He then signaled for the others to come over. Terrence, Katara, Joey, Starfire and Miss Martian came up. They then tiptoed through the garden while Jacobyel followed, extremely scared out of his wits.

**They come flocking to my cauldron**

**_Crying, "Spells, Kirax please!"_**

**_And I help them?_**

**_Yes, I do_**

**_Now it's happened once or twice_**

**_Someone couldn't pay the price_**

**_And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals_**

The holograms then turned into holograms of Heartless, making Kilala gasp in horror, and she backed away.

**_Yes, I've had the odd complaint_**

**_But on the whole I've been a saint_**

On 'saint', a spotlight focused on Eris as her dress turned entirely white. The spotlight was from DeSoto.

**_To those poor unfortunate souls_**

After that, Eris's suit returned to its normal color as she walked over to Kilala, putting a claw on the princess' shoulder. "Now, here's the deal." She began to explain to Kilala as they walked over to the table. "I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human mortal for three days. Understand? Three days. Now this is the important part."

As Eris continued, a hologram of three suns passed by over a hologram of the earth. "Now, before the sun sets on the third day, you must have Rei fall desperately in love with you."

"Uh what?" Kilala asked in confusion.

"In your case, she'll have to kiss you. Not just any kiss; the kiss of true love." Eris said, as a hologram of a crown appeared on a heart that shimmered.

Unknown to anyone, Jacobyel, Terrence, Katara, Joey, Starfire and Miss Martian tiptoed into the room and stayed at the doorway.

"You see, if he kisses you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain a human mortal for all eternity." Eriss smiled as a hologram of a silhouette of a teenage girl walked, making Kilala smile.

"But if he doesn't, you'll return to your normal princess/immortal self." Eris said

The hologram of the silhouetted boy turned into a silhouette of Kilala in princess form and the real Kilala frowned, and the hologram faded. "And - you belong... to me." Eris finished in a dark tone.

"What? No! Kilala, don't!" Lorax yelled, but without warning, Roscoe and DeSoto ran to up to them, and wrapped his and the others' mouth, silencing them.

"Have we got a deal?" Eris asked Kilala.

"Well, if I become a mortal and a human, I'll never see and be with my father and siblings ever again." Kilala said half to herself.

"Hmm. That's right." Eris agreed. "But you will have your boy by your side for all eternity." She then chuckled fiendishly. "Life is full of many tough decisions, is it not?" She then realized something. "Oh, yes. I almost forgot. I'd hate to break it to you, but this offer isn't free. You have to pay for it."

"What?" Kilala exclaimed in disbelief. "I don't have..." but interrupt by Eris' finger on her mouth.

"I'm not asking that." Eris told her. "Just a special token that you have. In other words, all you have to do is... give me your voice."

Kilala gulped at the thought of this and put her hand on her throat. "My... my voice?" She asked nervously.

"You got it, my girl." Eris replied. "So, in your case, you won't do any more talking, singing; nothin'."

"But without my voice," Kilala complained. "How can I...?"

"Well, you'll have your looks. Your pretty face." Eris explained. "Furthermore, don't estermate the importants of body language. Ha!" He then began to sing again.

Eris: **_A lot of girls don't like a lot of blabber_**

**_They think a boy who gossips is a bore_**

As she said this line, Kirax rushed over to a cupboard and tapped on the door with her hand, making it open.

**_Yes, o'er there it's much preferred_**

**_For young girls not to say a word_**

**_And after all, dear boy, what is idle prattle for?_**

**_Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation_**

She threw a few ingredients into a cauldron as Kilala looked on.

**_True ladies will avoid it when they can_**

**_But they dote and swoon and fawn_**

**_On a man who's withdrawn_**

**_It's he who holds her tongue who gets his girl_**

Kirax then threw a tongue into the cauldron.

**_Come on, you poor unfortunate soul_**

**_Go ahead!_**

**_Make your choice!_**

As Kirax sang the next line, she made a vision of Rei smiling appear before Kilala, who smiled lovingly at the image.

**_I'm a very busy woman_**

**_And I haven't got all day_**

**_It won't cost much_**

**_Just your VOICE!_**

As Eris said that part, the vision of Rei looked like she was saying it, and the vision disappeared, as Eris jumped forward, nearly scaring the living daylights out of Kilala.

**_You poor unfortunate soul_**

**_It's sad_**

**_But true_**

Eris then put a hand on Kilala's shoulder, and with her hand, made a contract appear with a bone-like quill.

**_If you want to cross a bridge, my deat_**

**_You've got to pay the toll_**

**_Take a gulp and take a breath_**

**_And go ahead and sign the scroll!_**

Kilala read the first part, which read, "I hereby hand over unto Kirax, the evil girl, one voice." She didn't bother to read the fine print, and she skipped to the far bottom, which read, "Signed, for all eternity, X."

**_Roscoe, DeSoto, now I've got her, guys_**

**_The boss is on a roll_**

**_This poor-_**

A stern look came onto Kilala's face as she looked up.

**_Un-_**

Kilala grabbed the pen as Terrence, Starfire and Lorax's eyes widened and Katara, Joey and Miss Martian cover their mouths in horror.

**_Fortunate soul!_**

Kilala then turned her own head away while clenching her teeth as she signed 'Kilala' on the dotted line. When Kilala finished signing her own name, Kirax took the contract back and smiled evilly. Her cauldron then started glowing blue.

Eris: **_Paluga, sarruga, come winds of the Caspian Sea._**

As Eris chanted this, she waved her hands, and a blue whirlwind appeared around her and Eris, who looked extremely nervous.

**_Now rings us glossitis and max laryngitis,_**

**_La voce to me!_**

Then, two huge red phantom-like claws appeared out beside Eris. Each was to his left and right. She then turned red all over, as did Kilala.

"Now... sing." Eris ordered darkly as she looked at Kilala with a look of insanity in his eyes.

Kilala nodded nervously, took a deep breath and began to sing.

"Keep singing!" Eris exclaimed.

Then, the one phantom claw held Kilala, who was still singing, still while the other went into his mouth and down his throat and took a gold-glowing sphere out. It was Kilala's voice! Even though it was taken from her, Kilala's voice still sang. She then clasped her hands over her throat as she looked on with a look of shock on her face. The phantom claws took the sphere to Eris and it went into his small pendent, as she smiled fiendishly.

Then, Eris began to laugh wickedly as Kilala got trapped in a yellow bubble, and she began to completely change. After the transformation was done, Kilala was now a human girl with her same hairstyle and eyes but she ragged clothes. The bubble that had him trapped then popped, and Kilala landed on the ground.

Her friends ran over to her, as Terrence created a portal, and they all jumped in as Eris continued to laugh.

Then, in the mortal world, in an ocean nearby Rei's home town, Kilala came out of the water, gasping for air. Soon enough, the others came up, too, Lorax got on top, as they all helped Kilala swim to shore.


	8. Meeting Rei

**Meeting Rei**

Meanwhile, on another part of the shore, Kilala, Lorax, Terrence, Katara, Joey, Starfire, Miss Martian got washed up. Everyone, besides Kilala, was exhausted. Kilala, who was sitting in the water, woke up slowly, and she touched her arm, and it felt like human skin. The young girl looked at his refection in the water and saw he was at last a human mortal!

"Well, look at what the cat just dragged in!" Tulio's voice called and Kilala and the others looked up to see Tracy and Link coming toward her. When Tulio and Miguel saw that Kilala was human, Tulio gasped, but Link didn't bother to notice that. He stopped to where Kilala was sitting and continued in an excited tone.

"Look at ya! Look at ya! There's something different." He took a guess. "Don't tell me. I got it. It's your hairdo! Right? You've been usin' the dinglehopper, right?"

Kilala shook her head in response. Tulio began to speak. "Uh- Kilala- Kilala's a-"

"No? Okay. That's not what it is. Let me guess again." Link said, ignoring Dot and making Yakko groan. He then sighed in confusion as he paced back and forth, not even bothering to notice Kilala was human. "I gotta admit. There is something about you. It's on the tip of my tongue. If I think long and hard, I'll-" He was cut off by Gerard, Clawdeen, Terrence and Jacobyel.

"KILALA'S A HUMAN MORTAL, YOU IDIOT!" Miss Martian, Joey, Terrence and Lorax shouted in a frustrated manner.

Miguel looked at Kilala to realize that what Lorax, Miss Martian, Joey and Terrence had said was true, and gasped.

"She traded her own voice to an evil woman, Kirax, and young princess became human mortal." Lorax said in an angry huff.

"I knew that, I was just messing with ya." Miguel said.

"Well, Kilala has been turned into a human mortal." Katara explained as Kilala stood up on her new legs.

"She's gotta make the prince, Rei, fall in love with her." Joey added. "And he's gotta kiss her!"

As Kilala stood up, she lost her balance, and her legs wobbled. "And she only has three days!" Starfire exclaimed in despair as Kilala fell down and water splashed on the guys.

"Just look at him! A mortal! A HUMAN MORTAL!" Lorax exclaimed again in despair. He then gasped like he was going to die. "My nerves are shot! This is disaster! What would King Kain say?" He then looked. "I need a demonstrate what King Kain would say!"

The duelist nodded, and holding a stick to look like a specter and shouted angrily at Lorax jumped up and down angrily.

"He'd say that he'll kill you even we're banished?" Terrence assumed.

"Yes. Now, if you'll excuse me, he is gonna go back home right now and tell King Kain what I should have done at the first minute!" Lorax said angrily as he began to storm off. Kilala then got in Lorax's path, and began shaking her head 'no'.

"And don't shake head 'no' at me, young lady!" Lorax said angrily to Kilala and then spoke in a happy tone. "Hey. Maybe there's still time! We can get the evil woman to give you voice back, then you can go home with all the normal immortal creatures and just be..." He tried to look for the right words when he saw that Kilala looked like he was saying 'Please no!' as Terrence and Katara shook their heads 'no' to Lorax.

"Just be..." The creature then sighed sadly. "Just be miserable for rest of life." He then groaned. "All right, all right. I will try and help you find your prince."

Kilala then smiled, and hugged Jacobyel.

"Oh, I'm turning out to be such softie, but I don't want to make you upset." Lorax said.

Kilala then began to run off when Joey stopped her.

Joey then chuckled. "You can't go searching for your heart's desire when you're wearing ragged clothes." He said before he burst into laughter.

The blonde haired girl looked down at himself, and her clothes is torn up.

"We need to get her some clothes and fast." Miss Martian said

"Don't worry, I got that covered." Starfire said looking around.

Meanwhile, Rei and Riolu walked along the shore until Riolu's ears twitched. He then got excited and he began scampering around in exaggeration.

"What is it, boy?" Rei asked him. The blue dog then ran down the shore as Rei chased after him. "Hey! Come back, Riolu!"

Meanwhile, where Kilala and the others were, Kilala was wearing a yellow dress. The others looked confident, but Lorax actually looked annoyed while Joey then whistled.

"Girls, look out! Kilala is on the loose." Joey said.

Then, they heard squeaking. They all turned immediately around to see Riolu coming around the corner, looking around in excitement. He then looked their way, and began running over there.

"Looks like it! Hide!" Tulio yelled in panic. And with that, everyone besides Kilala and Jacobyel hid behind the rocks and in the sand.

Lorax screamed in panic, and ran up to Kilala, and hid inside her pocket. Riolu then ran towards Dawn until he chased him around a rock until the girl got up on the rock. Riolu then licked her. That was when Rei came around the corner.

"Riolu!" He called. The teenager then saw Riolu and he hopped out of Kilala's arms and scurried over to Rei. "What's wrong with you boy? Oh." he looked at Kilala, who freaked out a little bit, and messed his own hair up a bit by mistake. "Are you okay?"

"Sorry if my pokemon scared you." he apologized. "He gets really excited about people he likes." Rei then took a good look at Kilala, and he smiled at her.

"But, for some reason, you seem really familiar." he said. "Have we met?" Kilala smiled widely and nodded.

"We have met?" Rei exclaimed, smiling. Kilala nodded again with a smile and Rei smiled. "I knew it! You're the one! The one I've been looking for! What's your name?"

Kilala smiled, and opened his mouth to respond. "Kilala," was what she would have said, but no sound came from her mouth and the girl put a hand on her own throat.

'Oh, no! I should have remembered that I traded my voice to Eris to be a human.' Kilala thought sadly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Rei asked with concern. Kilala pointed to his own throat, noting that she couldn't talk. "You can't speak?"

Kilala just shook her head sadly.

"Oh, gee. I was hoping you were her." Rei said sadly.

Riolu sighed in frustration, and Kilala did the same. Then, she got a bright idea. She tapped Rei on the shoulder, and she began to make a little game of charades.

"What is it? You're hurt?" The prince asked as the girl made a charade as if she was flapping her arms. "No, that's not it. You need help!"

Then, Kilala slipped off the rock and fell face first on the sandy ground. Rei then helped him up.

"You should be more careful." He said. They then looked each other in the eyes, and Rei looked over Kilala's outfit. "Gosh. You must have really been through a lot. Come on. You'll be okay where we're going."

They then walked off with Riolu following. Kilala looked back at the others, who smiled while Miguel and Tulio gave him a thumbs-up. Then, all of a sudden, Terrence looked around as if something was missing.

"What's wrong, Terrence?" Katara asked.

"Where's Lorax?" Terrence asked, looking around in panic. Joey turned Terrence's head towards Kilala, and Lorax poked their heads out of Kilala's pocket, and mouthed, 'I'm okay.' The others sighed in relief.

Later, in a bathroom, Kilala played in a bubble bath in a huge tub. an elder woman then entered the room. She had gey hair and black eyes, wearing a white shirt and dark blue dress.

"Poor thing. You must have been through a lot. But not to worry. Grent will have ya feeling better in no time." The girl, known as Ilana, said to Kilala. Then picked up Kilala's "temporary outfit", and looked towards her.

"I'll- uh- I'll just get this washed for you." Granny said.

Later, Kilala's outfit was tossed into a huge wooden, but soapy water-filled tub. Lorax then poked his head out of the jacket, only to poke it back in as a washer named Alexis Rhodes washed it, and Lorax were forced to take a bath, courtesy of her.

"Did you see the girl that came here with Rei this afternoon?" Tea Garder (Yugioh) asked as she washed the coverall. "I mean you guys must have heard about her."

"Well, my brother Atticus said..." Alexis (Yugioh GX) said as she washed the dress. Under the water, Lorax made silly and shaky voices underwater. He was then taken out of the water, and then, Lorax burped as Alexis, unaware of the girl, continued. "Then again, what do I care what he says?"

"Alexis' right. That girl was washed up onto shore, and in a dumb-looking outfit. Third of all, she doesn't even speak." Akiza Izinski (Yugioh GX) added as she ringed the water out of the outfit as Lorax growled angrily after he was unknowingly ringed.

Lorax took the dress and hung it on a clothesline. "Not my idea of a princess. Besides, if Rei is looking for a girl, I got a list of available ones here."

Lorax, unnoticed, jumped out of the dress, and jumped into a window. He grumbled angrily before they looked around themselves, and gasped. They found a lot of dead fish being cooked, fried, boiled, etc. What shocked the Lorax the most was a plate filled with dead crabs. This shocked them so much that Lorax's eyes rolled back, and they fainted.


	9. Kitchen Mischief

**Kitchen Mischief**

In the dining room, Lord Rogers was sitting at the table while Rei looked out the window and on at the sea.

"Rei, stop talking crazy." Lord Rogers said. "girls don't swim around in the ocean saving people."

Rei then looked at him as he spoke. "Actually, I could be wrong, but I'm pretty sure that he flew me out of the ocean and to shore." He said, earning a funny look from Shadow. "Look. I may not be making any sense, but believe me; I know that girl who saved me was real. And when I find her, I'll marry her."

"Aw, come on, friend. Don't be afraid to go in there." Granny's voice said.

Rei turned to see Kilala enter the room. She was now wore a golden yellow ballgown without sleeves and a shoulder line.

"Wow, Rei, isn't she wonderful?" Lord Rogers asked.

"You look... great." Rei said to Kilala while blushing.

"Come on. You're probably starving. Sit here." Lord Rogers said, bringing Kilala to a chair. The blonde haired teenager then sat down in the chair, and she spotted something next to her plate that made him smile. A dinglehopper!

"Not every day we have a beautiful young woman with us for dinner. Am I right?" Lord Rogers asked Rei.

"Um, yeah..." Rei agreed.

Kilala then picked up the "dinglehopper", and started combing his hair with it. She stopped to see Rei giving her a funny look. The boy then looked at Shadow, who double-blinked at Kilala, who put the fork down in embarrassment. She then saw Lord Rogers light a pipe, and Kilala smiled in excitement and gestured to see the pipe.

"Huh? You want this?" Lord Rogers asked Kilala.

"Aw, come on, Rogers. The girl's curious." Ilana told Lord Rogers.

The lord then nodded, and handed the pipe to Kilala. "Well, it's been in the family for years and..." Shadow began to explain before Kilala blew into the pipe with all his might, blowing the contents into Rogers' face. The next thing he knew, Rogers' face was covered in black soot, making Rei burst out with laughter.

"Well, that's pretty funny." Granny said with a giggle.

Rei then stopped laughing. "Sorry about that, Lord Rogers." Rei said sheepishly.

"Wow, Rei! You haven't smiled like that in ages!" Granny said.

"Yeah, yeah. Very funny." Lord Rogers complained while cleaning his face with a napkin. He then smiled again, and turned towards Granny. "Sooo, what's for dinner?"

"Oh, you're gonna to love it! Our brother's making his specialty; stuffed turtles!" Granny responded.

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen, after waking up from thier own fainting, Lorax poked their head out from behind a big box of cereal, and they saw a teenage boy getting ingredients from a cabinet as he hummed this song. He had dark eyes and orange hair, wearing a whtie tank shirt and blue jean, apron and chef's hat. He must have been the chef, Scott. As he went over to a counter with a few salmon on it, he started singing.

Scott: **_Les poissons_**

**_Les poissons_**

**_How I love les possions_**

**_Love to chop_**

On "chop", Scott chopped the salmon in half, making Lorax cringe.

**_And to serve little fish_**

Lorax then chopped the salmon three more times, making Lorax cringe three more times.

**_First I cut off their heads_**

**_Then I pull out the bones_**

**_Ah mais out_**

**_Ca c'est toujours delish_**

Scott then cut off the head of the salmon and pulled out the bones, making Jacobyel look as if they were going to barf.

**_Les poissons_**

**_Les poissons_**

**_Hee hee hee_**

**_Hah hah hah_**

**_With the cleaver I hack them in two_**

Lorax then ran off to another part of the counter, and looked the head of a salmon in the eyes. The boy then gasped as they looked the dead fish's head in the eyes.

**_I pull out what's inside_**

**_And I serve it up fried_**

**_Cause I love little fishes_**

**_Don't you?_**

Lorax then saw two empty turtle shells, and hid inside of them. They then picked up two pieces of lettuce and tried to walk away underneath them.

**_Here's something for tempting the palate_**

**_Prepared in the classic technique_**

**_First you pound the fish with a mallet_**

**_Then, you slash through the skin_**

**_Give the belly a slice_**

**_Then you rub some salt in_**

**_Cause that makes it taste nice_**

On "slash" and "slice", Jacobyel cringed. He then saw the lettuces that Lorax were hiding under, and Jacobyel picked it then gasped in horror. Scott came over there, and when he saw "turtle Loraxl", he gasped.

**_Oh no! You're right! I missed one_**

As he sang again, he picked up "turtle Lorax", and started doing dramatic poses with them.

**_Oh, my words!_**

**_What is this?_**

**_How on earth could I miss_**

**_Such sweet little turtles by a tab?_**

**_Quel dommage_**

**_What a loss_**

**_Here we go in the sauce_**

He then tossed the turtles in a bowl of sauce.

**_Now some flour_**

**_I think just a dab_**

Ron then tossed flour all over Jacobyel, making them white all over, and he sneeze.

**_Now I stuff you two with bread_**

The chef then stuffed breads into the turtles.

**_It don't hurt cause you're dead_**

**_And you're certainly lucky you two are_**

Lorax then spat the breads out, and gasped for air.

**_Cause it gonna be hot_**

**_In my big silver pot_**

**_Toodle loo mon poisson!_**

**_Au revoir!_**

Ron then threw turtles Jacobyel towards a pot of boiling water. Luckily, Jacobyel grabbed onto the side of the pot, saving themselves. A bit of the hot water then splashed onto his legs, and they yelled out as he went flying out of his turtle disguises. he then hopped back on the counter. This caught Ron's attention. Jacobyel looked towards him, and he screamed, and began to run off until Hatchet picked them up, and looked at them with a funny look.

"Hey. You're not turtle; that's a human boy." Scott said in confusion.

Lorax then glared angrily at the chef with a growl, and Lorax poked Scott's eyes with his fingers and kicked his face.

"!" Scot screamed.

Lorax then landed safely on the floor, and Scott got out his knives, and swung it on the ground. Luckily, Lorax dodged the attack.

Scott then threw a bunch of papers at Lorax, who ran away from him while screaming. Lorax then stopped in front of a china cabinet, and turned to see Scott running at them while screaming, and he jumped at them. The boy then screamed, and went behind the cabinet.

Meanwhile, in the dining room, Rei, Lord Rogers, Kilala and Granny heard loud noises coming from the kitchen.

"Uh- I better go see how the stuffed turtles are coming along." Granny said nervously. She ran off to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, which looked like a tornado had hit, Scot were tearing it apart, looking for Lorax.

"Come out of your hiding place and fight you coward!" Scott shouted angrily as he looked under the table.

Ilana then entered the kitchen, and saw the chef making the kitchen a mess

"**_SCOTT_**!" Granny shouted angrily.

Scott stopped tearing the place apart, and slowly turned towards the doorway to see an angry-looking Ilana there. Scott then yelped, and hid his knives behind their own backs, and laughed nervously.

"Uh- hiya, Ilana." Scott said with a nervous toothy grin.

"Don't you go and "hiya, Granny" me! What are you doing in here?" Ilana scolded.

"Uh- it wasn't My fault! Some weird creature came in and trashed the place so he could ruin the dinner course! And right now, I'm were looking for him because I knew they were going too far this time and-" Scott lied then he laughed nervoulsy.

Granny looked at him for a minute, and sighed. Ron laughed nervously and hastily. Ilana then took three plates with plate covers over them and left the kitchen.

Meanwhile, back in the dining room, Granny walked in with the trays. "Oh, that Scott! He can be a real handful, but then again..." She muttered to herself before she noticed Rei, Kilala and Lord Rogers looking at them in a funny way. "Uh- never mind." They then placed each of the three plates in front of Kilala, Rei and Lord rogers.

"So, Rei, do you think your new friend would like to see the kingdom? I mean, like as a tour?" Lord Rogers suggested.

Rei, who was completely not listening to his cousin and was looking at Kilala, turned towards Lord Rogers. "Uh- could you say that again, Rogers? I wasnt' paying attention." Rei asked him.

"Well, one thing's for sure is that you'll never meet your dream girl by just moping about in this castle!" Lord Rogers told him.

As Lord Rogers lifted his plate cover, Kilala looked in that direction, and silently gasped when he saw Lorax on Lord Rogers' plate, and Lorax said quietly, "Shh!" The young girl then took her plate cover off, and signaled Lorax to come across. Lorax then nodded, and ran over to Kilala's plate, unnoticed by anyone besides Kilala. When Lorax got to Kilala's plate, the blonde haired girl slammed the cover back onto her plate.

"I mean, come on!" lord Rogers finished in complaint to Rei.

"Okay, okay! Calm down!" Rei said. He then looked at Kilala, "So, do you want to go with me on a tour of the kingdom tomorrow?" He asked her. Kilala then nodded with a smile.

"Great idea. I'll have the opportunity to get him to fall in love with me and kiss me." Kilala thought as she continued to nod to Rei.

"Wonderful! Now let's eat before these turtles run away!" Lord Rogers said with a smile. He then poked his fork into the lettuce on his plate, where Lorax was.

Later that night, Kilala (now clad in a white nightdress) watched from her bedroom balcony down at the courtyard as Rei played happily with Riolu, who seemed to be barking happily.

"Come on, Riolu!" he exclaimed. he then jumped in his arms, and licked his face happily.

Then, he looked up at the balcony to see Kilala there and he waved. Kilala blushed and waved back. Shee then walked into her room where Lorax was complaining iand got some lettuces out of his cloths. Then, a portal appeared, and Terrence, Katara, Clawdeen, Becca and Gerard came out of it.

"Hey, Kilala. How are things so far?" Miss Martian asked Kilala.

Kilala looked at him with a confused look.

Joey then giggled. "She can't talk. Remember?" he said.

Terrence then spotted Jacobyel complaining while he was brushing the lettuces out of his clothes. "Hey, Lorax. What's wrong?" The dragon halfa asked him.

"Well, I got forced to take bath because of some people. Then, I was almost killed by a chef." Jacobyel explained unhappily. Kilala then came over to Jacobyel.

Kilala then went over to her bed, and got on it. She then realized that it was very soft, and relaxed.

"Well, I hopes that young princess is happy for what her friends are doing for her! Now it is time to get serious!" Terrence told Kilala.

"Luckily, you got the right guy to get dating tips from." Lorax said with a smile.

"Oh, brother!" Katara, Joey and Starfire complained while rolling their eyes.

"Oh, shut up!" Lorax said in annoyance to them. He then looked back at Kilala. "Tomorrow, when that Rei boy takes you for that ride, you gotta look your best! You gotta look beautiful!" He continued.

"Yeah. And you gotta give him a 'Kiss me, please!' gaze, like this!" Terrence added as he demonstrated a 'Kiss me, please!' gaze on Katara.

Joey puckering up her lips with his eyes closed.

They then heard breathing, and Joey stopped her puckering demonstration, and opened one eye to see Kilala fast asleep. The guys then smiled while Joey made a few bunk beds and the guys' outfits changed into a pair of pajamas with a snap of their own fingers.

Lorax, smiled as he turned off the light and got into his own bed. "You are hopeless, Kilala. You know that? Completely hopeless." He said with a smile before he went to sleep.

In her bunk, Starfire was sitting up with a look of concern on her face. Miss Martian then saw this. "Starfire. What's wrong?" He asked her.

Starfire then sighed. "It's just that, well, I wonder how King Kain's handling the news of Kilala running away." She said.

"I know what you mean." Miss Martian said sadly.

Meanwhile, back in Marmoreal, in the palace, King Kain was pacing back and forth in worry in the throne room. That was when Lita came running up to him. Kain then turned to look at her with hope.

"Tell me. Did you find them?" King Kain asked hopefully.

"No, your Majesty. We haven't found Kilala, Lorax, Terrence, Katara, Joey, Starfire and Miss Martian anywhere." Lita said sadly while shaking her head. "We searched everywhere. The temple, the city, the dump; everywhere, and we haven't found them or your daughter."

"Well, you gotta keep lookin'. Leave no rock unturned or no alley unexplored! No one can stop to sleep or rest until it's assured that Kilala and the others are safely at home!" The warrior ordered.

Lita then nodded as she bowed. "Yes, sire." She said before she ran off to continue the search.

King Kain then sat down sadly in his throne. "Aw, gosh. After what I did to her grotto, I feel a lot worse than Golbez. Oh, Kilala, what have I done? I'm so sorry for making you run away and rest of your friends being banished." he said sadly.


	10. Kiss The Girl

**Kiss The Girl**

The next day, in the kingdom, Kilala who was now dress to her clothes, but with long sleeve shirt. Rei took Kilala for a tour of the kingdom in a red car. What made Rei giggle was when Kilala leaned over the side of the car, and he was looking at the view from underneath the car. As the car passed by on a bridge, Joey, Starfire, Miss Martian and Lorax unnoticed, came up to it.

"Hey, Terrence, Katara. Has he kissed her yet? " The boy asked.

Then, Terrence and Katara poked their heads out of their hiding place and spoke to him. "Nope." Terrence replied, shaking his head along with Katara as Lorax and Joey groan.

Later, in the plaza, Kilala looked on at everything with a smile as Rei stood next to her.

"Oh, Judy!" A voice called, getting the blonde haired girl's attention. She looked in the direction of the voice to see a puppet show, and she went over to the booth, and pulled the puppet off of the hand. Whoops! Kilala thought with a goofy smile.

A little later, Kilala and Rei danced in the plaza, as they smiled. Then, a minute later, they were driving off to the countryside underneath an archway as Tulio and Miguel came up to Joey, Starfire, Miss Martian and Lorax.

"Hey, guys, any kissing going on yet?" Tulio asked.

Miss Martian shook his head sadly. "No. Not yet." He responded.

Miguel then grunted in frustration. "Well, they better get crackin'." He complained.

"Say, where's Terrence and Katara?" Tracy asked looking around.

"Went to have fun." Joey responded.

Also at the dance plaza, Terrence and Katara, in disguise while checking on Kilala and Rei, dances in the plaza. As they dance, they smiled and kissed each other.

Later, as Rei and Kilala rode along the countryside, Kilala made a gesture as if she wanted to drive.

Rei shrugged. _'I don't see why not.'_ he thought.

The two then switched places, and Kilala was in the driver's seat while Rei sat in the passenger seat. But when Kilala drove, she drove like a maniac. Rei then saw that the chasm in front of the car and screamed. The car drove off the, but it made it safely to the other side. Afterward, Kilala drove more calmly, making Rei calmer with a sigh.

Later, that evening, Kilala and Rei sat in a rowboat on the lake. Meanwhile, the others tried to see if anything was happening.

"So what are they doing?" Miss Martian asked.

"Nothing, unfortunately," Tulio added.

"Man, this is boring." Miguel said with a yawn.

"And concerning. The girl only has one more day left." Jacobyel said in concern. "He didn't kissed even one time!"

"Yeah, whatcha going to do," Terrence shrugged.

Miguel then thought about it for a minute, and got an idea.

"Hey! I got an idea! This calls for a little vocal romantic stimulation. Stand back!" He exclaimed, running off.

"Oh, no!" Starfire said in worry as Link climbed up a tree. The teen then turned towards the others. "Cover your ears!"

The others nodded, and did as they were told. Luckily, they couldn't hear Miguel's terrible singing, which could even cause glass to break.

In the boat, Rei heard Miguel's terrible singing, and cringed. "What the! Sounds like something's dying out there!" he complained to Kilala, who nodded as she cringed.

He looked up at Kilala, who gave him the "O.K." hand signal as he continued to sing. The princess then put her face in her own hands in frustration. Yeah. This will surely improve my chances of kissing Rei by a million percent. She thought with sarcasm and frustration.

Then, Tracy, Jacobyel, Terrence, Katara, Clawdeen, Starfire and Miss Martian then looked up at Miguel, and rolled they eyes in annoyance. Jacobyel then picked up a rock about the size of his own hands, and threw it at Miguel's head. The rock then hit Miguel in the head, and he got knocked out.

"You want something done right, you have to do it yourself." Lorax complained, getting out a bag and he took an instrument out for everyone each. "First of all, we gotta create the mood."

With the Digimon and Pokemon helping out.

"Let's do it!" Lorax said as he and the others got out their instruments.

"Okay now. Percussion." Lorax said, as some of the guys started playing the drums.

"Strings." Lorax said, the others began to play various string instruments.

"Winds." Lorax continue the rest began to play various winds instruments.

"Words." Lorax finished at the same time, and he began to sing.

Lorax: **_There you see her_**

**_Sittin' there across the way_**

**_She don't got a lot to say,_**

**_But there's somethin' about her_**

They leaned towards Rei, who looked at Kilala with confusion, as the three friends continued. Kilala then looked at the three, and silently gasped.

**_And you don't know why,_**

**_But you're dyin' to try_**

**_You wanna kiss the girl_**

They then hid and Rei turned to look behind herself.

"What the-? Did you hear something? " The prince asked.

Kilala just shrugged as Lorax continued to sing, and Terrence, Katara, Joey, Starfire, Miss Martian, Tulio, and the others, besides Tulio, who was still unconscious, joined in.

All (except for Miguel, Rei and Kilala): **_Yes, you want her_**

**_Look at her, you know you do_**

Kilala and Rei then looked at each other with a smile.

It's possible she wants you too

There's one way to ask her

It don't take a word

The others looked on with smiles of hope as Kilala and Rei leaned towards each other face to face. The blonde haired girl moved in for the kiss, but Rei leaned back. Kilala then put her own face in her own hands. Literally.

**_Not a single word_**

**_Go on and kiss the girl_**

Lorax then turned towards the other with a smile.

"Sing with us now." He said, and they all began to sing. While Terrence dances with Katara.

All (besides Link, Rei and Kilala):**_ Sha la la la la la_**

**_My, oh my_**

**_Looks like the boy's too shy_**

**_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_**

Kilala felt pretty frustrated right now. You could tell in her features as well.

**_Sha la la la la la_**

**_Ain't it sad?_**

**_Ain't it a shame?_**

Joey then fell his face first in the mud when she slipped for some reason. He then looked up in disappointment.

**_Too bad, she's gonna miss the girl_**

"You know, I feel sorry that I don't know your name". Rei said to Kilala. "Hm. Maybe I could guess. Is it, uh, Aurora?"

Kilala shook her head, making a look that said, 'Eew! No!'

"Okay, no." Rei said. "How about- Tiana?"

Kilala shook his head again in disgust.

"Jasmine?"

Lorax leaned forward towards Rei and whispered. "Kilala. Her name is Kilala. "He said before hiding.

"Kilala...?" Rei wondered aloud. Then, Kilala nodded and smiled.

"Kilala? " Rei asked Kilala in excitement, smiling. He nodded again.

"Wow. You have a great name." Rei said with a smile. "Okay, Kilala."

Lorax began to sing again as Clawdeen opened the drapes to the lagoon and Kilala and Rei's boat went through the drapes and into the lagoon.

**_Now's your moment_**

**_Floating in a blue lagoon_**

Then, Lorax rose out of the water, unnoticed by both Kilala and Rei.

**_Boy, you better do it soon_**

**_No time will be sweetest_**

**_She don't say a word_**

**_And she won't say a word_**

**_until you kiss the girl_**

The others then joined in again.

All (besides Link, Rei and Kilala): **_Sha la la la la la_**

**_Don't be scared_**

**_You got the mood prepared_**

Then, Krysta flew through, scattering sparkles.

**_Go on and kiss the girl_**

Terrence and Katara demonstrates it by kissing each other while dancing.

**_Sha la la la la la_**

**_Don't stop now_**

**_Don't try to hide it how_**

**_You want to kiss the girl_**

**_Sha la la la la la_**

**_Float along_**

**_Listen to the song_**

At this point, Tulio and Starfire were dancing when came down in front of them, singing terribly. They glared at him; Starfire quickly covers Link's mouth, shutting him up.

**_The song says kiss the girl_**

Then, a few pokemon and digimon fish and fish swam around the boat on their own backs as they sprayed water from their own mouths like whales.

**_Sha la la la la_**

**_The music plays_**

**_Do what the music says_**

**_You got to kiss the girl_**

**_You've got to kiss the girl_**

As Kilala and Rei looked at each other passionately, smiling, the others looked on excitedly as they smiled.

**_You wanna kiss the girl_**

**_You've gotta kiss the girl_**

Lorax was looking on with a smile as he held Miguel by the throat and shook him like a British nanny as they shouted. "WELL, WHAT'RE YA WAITING FOR?" and Terrence, Katara, Miss Martian, Starfire and Joey hug tightly.

**_Go on and kiss the girl_**

When Kilala and Rei were about to kiss, the boat somehow tipped over, making the two fall into the water. Jacobyel put his own face into his own hands as if they lost all hope, and the others swam/flew/ran off.

"Darn it!" Miss Martian, Starfire and Joey snapped in frustration. "They were so close, too!"

"Oh, man!" Terrence and Katara complained.

'Darn it! I was so close!' thought Kilala angrily.

"Whoa! Hang on! I gotcha." Rei said as he and Kilala stood up.

Unknowing to them, from a tree, Roscoe and DeSoto were watching the scene. They high fived and laughed, menically.

Meanwhile, from her lair, Eris watched Kilala and Rei standing up in the water (totally drenched) from her crystal ball. The sinister witch then smiled as she spoke. "Nice work, you two. That was a close one." Her smile then turned into a scowl. "TOO close!" She then growled. "That little brat! Ugh! She's better than I expected!"

She then rushed over to her cupboard and got out both a potion vial, and a glass sphere (in which a butterfly was contained) and she walked towards his cauldron.

"At this rate, by the time they kiss, it will happen before sunset for sure. Well, it's time to took matters into my OWN HANDS!" She yelled as she threw the glass sphere and potion into the cauldron, and she continued evilly as she held out the pendent that contained Kilala's voice." Kain's daughter will be mine! And then, I'll make that queen too! I'll make it sure that I see him breathe his VERY LAST BREATH!"

The evil girl then started to glow and she laughed derisively as she transformed into a normal teenage girl and his voice changed.

Later, that evening, Rei played his flute as he stood on a balcony, overlooking the sea. Shadow then approached him after he had stopped playing after a sad sigh.

"Rei?" Lord Rogers asked as Rei turned towards him.

"Yes, Rogers?" Rei asked.

"Well, I just wanted to say that the girl who is warm and caring, one of flesh and blood, is better than any mystery woman." The lord told him. Shadow then left him alone on the balcony.

Rei thought about this for a minute, and looked up at Kilala, who stood at her bedroom window as she brushed her hair and she then went to bed. Ash then smiled, but then frowned and sighed sadly as he looked down at his flute. Then he looked towards the sea, and, with all his might, he tossed the flute as far away into the ocean. he then looked back up at Kilala's bedroom window.

he then began to walk off to go see Kilala. But then, Rei heard a voice singing. She looked around for the source of the voice. The red haired teenager then looked down at the shore, and he saw a teenage girl walking along the shore as she sang. She had pale skin, blode hair and red eyes, wearing red/white corset dress.

"Who could she be? That voice sounds so familiar, but I've never seen her before." Rei wondered in thought.

Then, the girl's singing voice caused Rei to become hypnotized, and there were swirls in her eyes (like when a person is hypnotized). And it just happened; Rei had literally fallen under the girl's spell.


	11. Wedding Crashers

**Wedding Crashers**

The next day, Kilala and the gang were asleep in the bedroom. At that same time, two familiar con men came into the room.

"Hey, Kilala, wake up!" Tulio shouted happily. "I just heard the greatest news ever!"

With that, Kilala and the others woke up grogily. Just then, Tulio shook the former princess' hand. "We did it, kid! We actually did it! Congratulations!" Tulio congratulated happily.

"What do you mean, Tulio?" Joey asked with a groan.

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you haven't heard! The whole town's talking about it! The prince is getting hitched today!" Link answered.

"Huh?" Starfire, Joey, Terrence and Katara, asked in confusion.

Miss Martian thought at this, and spoke up. "Wait a minute. You mean...?" The alien heroine began.

Miguel then nodded. "You betcha; He's gettin' married!" He answered with a smile before coming over to Jacobyel, and giving him a noogie. "You silly sidewalker, you! I just came by to wish you luck! Lorax, the others, and I'll be there to cheer ya on, Kilala! We wouldn't missed it!" With that, the teens jumped out the window to a rocket, and flew ot the window.

Joey looked confused, and then smiled as they looked at Kilala. "Looks like you're gonna get true love's kiss after all, kid!" Katara exclaimed with a smile.

By now, Kilala looked extremely excited. She then went over to Lorax, gave them a big hug, let go, and ran out of his bedroom happily with the others, besides Lorax, following.

"Wait for us!" The boy called, beginning to follow.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd that that Rei boy would want to marry Kilala right away?" Katara asked rhetorically. She then reconsidered that question, and the three ran off to follow Kilala.

Meanwhile, Kilala reached the grand staircase, still excited. But when the blonde haired girl came to a balcony, she looked down in the foyer, and a shock met her eyes. Down there was Rei and Lord Rogers, along with the girl he saw from the other night. At that same time, Kilala's friends came up next to her, and looked to see the three down there.

"Who's that?" Starfire asked, referring to the girl with Rei.

"Well, looks like I owe ya an apology, Rei." Lord Rogers said to Rei (who was still in his trance). "I guess this mystery woman actually exists, and she is quite the lovely. Congratulations, Disapro." With that, Lord Rogers shook hands with the girl.

"Well, as you can see, I'm quite athletic. And that night when I was swimming, I found Rei floating on that raft, and I couldn't let him drown." Disapro said with a smirk.

Rei nodded. "We wish to be married at once." He said to Lord Rogers.

"Right away? But shouldn't we take time to make the preparations and..." Lord Rogers began before Rei interrupted.

"No; this afternoon, Shadow. The wedding ship should depart at sunset." The red haired boy answered.

Back on the balcony, the entire gang looked extremely shocked. "WHAT?" Terrence yelled in disbelief.

At that same time, Lorax came up to them, unaware of what happened at first. "What's wrong? I thought Kilala was happy to be marrying Rei." Lorax said, confused by everyone's shocked faces.

CJoey then looked at him. "Look down there and see for yourself." She said, pointing down into the foyer.

With that, Jacobyel looked down to where Joey pointed, and the two looked shocked to see that Rei was with Disapro. "This can't be happening!" The boy exclaimed.

"And to make matters worse, Rei isn't marrying Kilala; she's marrying that girl with her right there." Miss Martian added.

"Oh, no!" Lorax said in shock.

"Well, if you insist." Lord Rogers said to Rei with a shrug, unaware of the gang up on the balcony.

Kilala was now so upset that tears flooded up in her eyes. She then ran off with the other following. Only Victoria saw them leaving. The vampire girl then looked at the pendant still hanging around her neck as she chuckled evilly, yet quietly.

Later, Kilala arrived at the dock to see the wedding ship depart. The others were there as well. The blonde haired girl then slid down a pole on the dock, sitting down and crying.

"Aw, Kilala!" Lorax said sadly. "And I thought that Rei really loved her."

Starfire was crying, feeling bad for Kilala, while Terrence, Katara, Joey and Miss Martian were having sad faces.

Meanwhile, on the wedding ship, Tulio and Miguel were walking down the hallway. Miguel was wearing a red tux and Tracy was wearing a black/blue tux.

"I love this wedding and I'll dance to this, baby. Plus, a Wedding crashing." Miguel answered.

"Uh isn't that illegal?" Tulio asked.

"I dunno." Miguel shrugged.

"Anyways, I can't wait to have some of that cake, too!"said Tulio gleefuly.

"Sssh!" Link said as he suddenly heard a voice singing from the bride's dressing room.

"Well, that's strange. Since when can Kilala sing?" Tracy asked rhetorically.

The teens went to look through the door (which was cracked open) of the bride's dressing room. To their surprise, they saw not Kilala, but instead Disapro. As they watched, the boy in question was singing.

Disapro: **_What a fine looking bride I'll make, my dear I'll look divine_**

**_Things are working out according to my ultimate design_**

With an evil smirk, she picked up a pin a pin and threw it at a vase, destroying it, much to the viewers' shock and gulped.

**_Soon I'll have that little princess and Marmoreal will be mine!_**

As Disapro laughed evilly, she looked into the mirror. The teens looked shocked to see Kirax in Disapro's reflection. "ERIS?" Miguel exclaimed in shock.

"Aw, no! He's gonna... we gotta...!" Tulio stammered. She then ran at the wall, only to ram in it.

"We gotta get Kilala!" Miguel said.

Miguel and Tulio took out there boat, and rowed it.

Back on the dock, Kilala was still in a heap with the others looking on sadly. At that same time, Link and Tracy rowed their boats fast and jumped out of the boat.

"Kilala! KILALA!" Miguel yelled at the top of his lungs. "We got big trouble!"

"What kind of trouble?" Terrence asked.

"Well, we kinda snuck aboard the wedding ship." Tulio said, beginning to explain.

"Yeah. Then, we looked into the bride's dressing room. And the bride isn't Kilala!" Tulio added in a panic.

"There's more! The girl was looking in a mirror, singing even worse." Miguel added.

Tulio then grabbed Jacobyel by the collar, and looked him in the eyes. "THE GIRL THAT REI IS GONNA MARRY IS ACTUALLY ERIS! DO YOU UNDERSTAND A WORD I'M SAYING? THE PRINCE IS GOING TO MARRY ERIS IN DISGUISE!" Tulio shouted, shaking Jacobyel like a British nanny before letting the tiger go.

Upon hearing "ERIS", Kilala looked shocked.

"Are you two sure?" Lorax asked in horror.

"Lorax, I would be kidding right now, but We're not." Miguel answered.

Katara thought upon hearing of Eris in disguise, and she looked shocked. "Hold on! If Eris' in disguise as a teenager, then that means she's cheating on Kilala's deal!" She exclaimed angrily.

"Well, that's not good. She's even more of a creep than we thought." Joey said.

"Then, Rei didn't fall for her in first sight. Kilala cast a spell on her." Lorax said in shock.

"Great. What do we do?" Joey asked, worried.

Kilala stood up and looked at the wedding ship, seeing the sun set as well. "Before the sun sets on the third day..." Kirax's voice said from inside Kilala's mind in a haunting way.

With a look of determination, Kilala jumped up into the water, and began swimming towards the ship.

Lorax hit barrels and they landed in the water. Then he looked at Terrence, Katara, Joey, Starfire and Miss Martian. "Kilala grabbed on to that. Clawdeen! Get Kilala over to that boat as fast as possible." The boy ordered.

A determined look came onto Joey face, and they nodded. "I'll try!" She said, jumping up, Terrence, Starfire and Miss Martian flew with ropes around them and Kilala, Katara and Joey landed in the water started to swim with ropes around them.

Then, the gang flew/swam off towards the wedding ship as fast as possible.

"I must have King Kain know of this." Lorax said, opening a portal.

"And us?" Miguel asked.

"You and Tulio got to stall that wedding by any means necessary, Miguel! I know we can count on you!" Jacobyel yelled as he went into the portal.

Lorax then looked at Terrence, Katara, Starfire, Joey and Miss Martian. "You guys find help from both worlds find help from this world; I'll go get Kilala's siblings." With that, the boy jumped into another portal.

A minute later, at King Kain's castle, Kain's other children were basically worried about Kilala. At that same moment, Jacobyel came out of a portal. "Guys, you gotta come with me!" Lorax exclaimed.

"Why?" Cream asked, "You were banished

"Because Eris' plotting to take over this realm, and she's using Kilala as bait!" The boy answered.

Lance then stood up. "We gotta tell our father about this!" He exclaimed, but before he could go out the door, Lorax grabbed him.

"I've got that already got that underway, Lance!" Lorax said, and he looked towards the other siblings. "Now, come on! We're gonna need your help, guys!"

Terrence nodded, transformed into his killjoy form, Party Poison, and he ran off to find the other magical being while the others jumped into another portal.

Back with Miguel and Tulio. They ran pass the place they sang "Kiss the Guy". The Imaginary friends, pokemon , Digimon and the other cartoon characters.

"Let's go we have an emergency here!" Miguel and Tulio shouted, as the pokemon, cartoons, good witches, and other charcters swam/flew/ride through the sea.

Meanwhile, on the wedding ship, Rei and Disapro/Eris walked down the aisle. The disguised villain then noticed Riolu growling at her with his teeth gritted, but Disapro/Eris kicked him. With a look of satisfaction on his face, she and Rei continued down the aisle until they reached the end and stopped in front of Pastor Gallswells (Corpse Bride).

"Dearly beloved..." Gallswells began.

A mile from the ship, Kilala and the others were still flying/swimming towards the ship. "Hang on, Kilala. We're almost there!" Katara said.

Back on the ship, Disapro/Eris smiled evilly, watching the sun setting as Pastor Gallswells continued.

"Now do you, Rei, take Disapro, to be your lawfully-wedded wife, through health and sickness till death departs you?" Gallswells asked.

"I do." Rei said, still in his trance.

"And do you..."

"Charge!" A voice shouted.

Disapro/Eris and everyone turned as Tracy, Link the rest of the cartoon friends gang, along with the heroes, pokemon, Digimon, Jacobyel, Edward, Hermione, Lance, Sakura, Cream, and the others arrived on the ship, causing mayhem.

First off, the sailor scouts gang started throwing raw veggies at the disguised villain. At that same time, some of the kids flew on jetpacks, and dropped water balloons on her. Then, Sailor Venus came right up to Disapro/Eris, and kicked her really hard in the shin, making the villain scream.

"Oh, shut up!" Sakura said in annoyance before hitting, and hit Disapro/Eris.

"Then by the power invested in me..." Gallswells began before he looked up and looked confused. "Is this part of the wedding?"

Disapro/Eris looked really angry. "You guys got a lot of nerve!" She yelled angrily before she looked down, and to her shock, pokemon were shocking, blasting, and every power at him.

The pokemon then got into a crowd around Disapro/Eris. "Now what?" The villain complained.

Walrein, Swampert, Seel, Dewgong, Zudomon, Seadramon, Octomon and MarineAngemon hit him with their attacks.

All the attacks then headed towards Disapro/Eris. "Oh, boy." She said before she got hit by all the attacks and fell into a cake.

During the craziness, Terrence, Katara, Starfire, Miss Martian, Joey and Kilala got onto the deck in the nick of time. Disapro/Eris, now a total mess, stood up, looking really furious. At that same time, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles came up to her.

"What do you three want?" She snapped in annoyance. The only thing Sonic, Tails and Knuckles did in response was throw a bucket of water all over the villain.

Then, Cure Melody and the Precures came up to her, and screamed the disguised witch really hard at witch. "Why you..." Victoria/Kirax growled, angrily grabbing by the arms. "I've had enough of this!"

Meanwhile, Tulio kicked Disapro/Eris really hard on the legs, while Miguel pulled the necklace, pendent. Just then, Riolu came running from behind and bit Victoria/Kirax on the butt. She yelled in pain and let go of Tulio and Miguel at the same time just as the pendent necklace, which flew up into the air and landed on the ground, breaking it. The voice that was in it got freed and floated up to Kilala, singing. Rei came out of her trance just as everyone looked at Kilala, especially Disapro/Eris, eyes back to normal, who was looking furious at her. Then, the sphere went into Kilala's throat as he finished singing.

"Kilala?" Rei wondered quietly.

"Rei!" Kilala exclaimed happily as Riolu ran up to Kilala and licked her happily. Kilala petted him in response.

"You can talk? Then you are the one!" Rei said happily as she ran up to Kilala and hugged him.

"Rei! Get away from her!" Disapro/Eris yelled angrily. She suddenly realized that she spoke with her normal voice and covered her mouth with her eyes widened.

"Oh Rei. I wanted to tell you." Kilala said happily. Just as they were about to kiss...

"Rei, NO!" Eris shouted.

At that same time, the sunset and Kilala held her chest in pain as she turning back to an immortal princess herself.

"Kilala's a... princes?" Rei thought in shock.

"I wanted to tell you Rei but-." Kilala began but was cut off by Disapro/Eris.

Disapro/Eris laughed evilly. "You're too late! YOU'RE TOO LATE!" With that, Disapro transformed back into Eris with purple lighting, making everyone on the ship gasp in horror.

Eris charged and grabbed Kilala, and opening a portal in the process. Eris then looked at Rei, who was still shocked. "So long, prince! We shall never meet again!" The evil girl said evilly before jumping into the portal with the other guys following.

"Kilala!" Rei shouted in shock before the guys disappeared into the portal after Eris.

The red haired boy looked up in determination. He knew what he had to do. With that, Rei ran off to get ready to save Kilala.


	12. The Attack Of Eris

**The Attack Of Eris**

After the big throw down on the ship, Eris was carrying Kilala trapped in her arms.

"Consider yourself lucky my dear, your not the one I'm after, I have a much better prize in mind." Eris said carrying Kilala encased in her arms with her cohorts, Roscoe and DeSoto.

"ERIS HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" a voice boomed, and Eris and her goons turned to see King Kain, Lorax and Kilala's friends.

"Why, Kain! Ha ha ha- How ARE you?"

"Let my daughter go!" Kain threatened her.

"Not a chance Kain, she's mine now! As you can see we made a deal" Eris said holding out the contract.

"Dad I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, she tricked me." Kilala said, when Roscoe and DeSoto are now holding her.

Kain just blasted the contract with the Specter, but to no avail.

"You see that? The contract's legal, binding and completely unbreakable – even for the king of all princesses. Of course, I always was a queen with an eye for a bargain. The daughter of the great king is a very precious commodity." Eris said, as Roscoe and DeSoto let go of Kilala and she is engulfed by a small cyclone and she slowly begins to turn into a Heartless. "But - I might be willing to make an exchange for someone even better. . . ." she finished looking at Kain.

Meanwhile back on the ship Rei was heading over to a boy named Kai Hiwatari (Beyblade) who was holding some kind of boat.

"Kai, I need your boat!" Rei said.

"Understood!" he said giving Rei his board.

Rei hopped onto the board and rode it across the sea until Shadow called out to him.

"Rei what are you doing?"

"Shadow, I may have lost him once, there's no way I'm losing her again!"

Back with Eris and Kain, Kilala is almost a Heartless.

"Now whaddaya say Kain, have we got a deal?"

"Your highness." Lorax said.

"It must be done Lorax." The king replied as he signed the contract.

"It's done then!" Eris said.

Then Kilala turned back to his princess self and Kain begins to transform into a Heartless.

"NO, Father NO!" Kilala shouted, and her friend's looked in a shock as Kirax laughed.

Meanwhile Rei already made it to the forest and saw a bright glow in the middle of it.

'Looks like trouble.' he thought.

Back on the ground, King Kain had been reduced to a Heartless that looked like he had blonde hair.

"Your majesty." Jacobyel and the gang said in disbelief.

"Father?" Kilala said.

"At last, the Sceptre powers are mine." Kirax said picking up the specter and places a crown around her head, and she laughs maniacally.

Kilala angrily launched herself at Kirax, "YOU MONSTER!"

Eris just overpowered Kilala and pinned her down.

"Kilala!" Kilala's friends shouted but was held back by Roscoe and DeSoto, which made Joey scream.

"Don't toy with me little brat! Contract or no- AAAAHH!" She looked at her arm and saw a cut, he looked over and saw Rei on a tree branch holding a bow and arrow in her hands.

"Rei!" Kilala shouted.

"Didn't think I'd leave you huh?" Rei said smugly.

"You little brat!" Kirax shouted.

"Rei get out of here now!"

"Get him!"

Then the Heartless grabbed Rei and he tried to wiggle out.

"Come on!" Lorax and Joey shouted as they and their friends attacked the lackey, as Joey and the others hit the heartless pulled Chucky's hair, slapped, and kicked him.

"Say goodbye to your sweetie, as I turn him into a little boy!" Eris pointed her scepter to

Kilala then made Kirax miss Rei and the blast form the Sceptre hits the heartless. They were engulf by a lighting and turned into a model of Chucky and Tiffany. Kirax caught them and looked sad along with Roscoe and Desoto.

"Heartless!" she cried, "My poor little babies." Then she looked and saw Kilala running Rei away and she seethed through her teeth in anger.

Then Kirax was engulfed by a black cloud and Kilala's friends watched with fear at the sight, as Terrence and Katara hugs and Gerard holds Becca. Meanwhile Kilala was swimming Rei across the ocean.

"Don't worry Rei, I'm going to get you as far away from here as possible."

"No I'm not leaving you." Rei said gripping Kilala's hand.

"Don't worry about me."

Then the sky began to darken as darkness poured out of the sky, and they looked back and saw a hundred foot Kirax and she just continued to grown until she was bigger than the size of a skyscraper. She then reached his extra long arm and grabbed the couple and brought them back towards her.

Emperor Pete: **_This emperor is back to bring his wrath, _**

**_Yen Sid and that boat boy king can't get rid of me. _**

**_Not that easily _**

**_And like who all dare defy me they will learn their lesson well _**

**_Never toy with a giel like me_**

Eris fires an energy blast, separating the two lovers. The others get ready to fight.

Terrence: **_You got what you deserved!_**

Sora jumps forward but Roscoe and DeSoto appeared and ambushed grabbing onto him.

"Roscoe and DeSoto," Eris yelled out.

**_Loyal servants strong as the tide _**

**_Greatest buddies hasten to my side _**

**_Right now! _**

**_Your master needs you _**

**_Crush those stupid fools _**

**_Make them writhe!_**

Miss Martian and Joey attacks Roscoe and DeSoto. It appears that their efforts won't hurt but Starfire shoots many starbolt, hitting the doberman making them let go of Sora. The two run with the good guys after them.

"I don't think so!" Joey remarked.

The heroes dodged more of Eris's blasts as they trailed Roscoe and DeSoto. Then a combined attack from Terrence's excalibur, Katara's waterbendign, and Starfire's starbolt hits Roscoe and DeSoto, destroying them instantly.

"All right," Joey cheered. Meanwhile, Ami runs to helped Ash but was knocked back a lot by a lughing Pete.

Eris: **_Such a feeble mortal, _****_No, I can't believe my eyes _**

**_Such a stubborn rock star who is fighting for her prize _**

**_Without your precious Pokemon trainer now you're crazy with revenge _**

**_I suppose I sympathize_**

Eris fires a meteor at Ash who dodges it.

"I'm not gonna lose him!" Rei cried with his keyblade ready for battle!

"Right, we're with you all the way!" Joey agreed riding baby dragon. Terrence jumps up and fires another blast at Eris but the villains blocks it with his hands.

"Roscoe and DeSoto," Eris called out for his minions, unaware of their deaths.

**_Loyal servants strong as the tide _**

**_Sweetest buddies hasten to my side_**

Eris throws a punch at Sora who dodges it. Miss Martian, Starfire and Katara jumps out and smack the villain in the face, annoying him. Joey jumps up now and hits the villain with a bunch of attacks before jumping back to the ground.

**_Right now! _**

**_Your master needs you Smash those stupid fools! _**

**_Make them writhe!_**

"Sorry 'Master'." Lorax called out, "Your buddies, toasted they are."

Upon hearing this, Eris got furious and fires a shocking attack at everyone. The heroes managed to dodge the attack.

**_This is not the end my 'friends'. _**

**_I swear I've just begun _**

**_It's not over until Emperor Pete has won!_**

"There's gotta be something I can do. I don't." Rei said with determination.

he then pulled out a bag he took along with him and was running until he saw a boat.

"I know there must be something in here I can use." Rei said, until he finally founds a boat, "I'll use that boat."

"It's a small price to pay to save the one I love." He said hopping onto the boat; place a spear at the end and rode across the Ocean to help his lover.

Meanwhile All the gang were still fighting the Giant Eris.

"Let's see how thick you really are." Starfire said as he saw Eris deflect the blows.

"Whoa! Let's see how tough she is!" Terrence shouted punching Eris with his fists.

"ENOUGH OF THIS FOOLISHNESS!" Eris boomed slamming all of Kilala's friends and Dawn off her and they landed onto a chunk of land in the middle of the ocean.

"Well guys this is it." Kilala said.

"At least we're all going together." Katara said, as she and the others hugged, with their eyes closed

Lorax ducked with his eyes closed.

As Lorax was about to destroy them, "HEY YOU OVERGROWN HAG!" A voice called out, and they all looked over and saw Rei on a boat, holding out the Spear.

"Rei?" Kilala asked.

"HOW BOUT' JOINING ME FOR A HUNT, I'M IN THE MOOD FOR EVIL GIRL!" He shouted and he threw it like a javelin at the Giant Eris, piercing her right in the heart.

The Giant Eris screamed in pain and lightning struck her and she began rotting and dissolving as she sank into the sea, while Rei had collapses on shore. Then a queen of light spread across the land, and back at Kirax's dark mansion all the Heartless in her garden turned back into the people and creatures they once were and they ran out of the mansion cheering. Then the Sceptre floats down in front of Jacobyel, and the Heartless Kain the scepter just lands around the Heartless and she turns back to his normal self and hold the Scepter, and was happy that the threat was over and Eris was dead.


	13. Kilala's Part Of Rei's World Now

**Kilala's Part Of Rei's World Now**

Morning rose and Kilala watches the unconscious Rei on top of a rock close to shore, while Kain, Jacobyel and Kilala's friends watched her, including Tracy and Link.

"tI'm sorry how I act before, and all six are welcome back to Marmoreal," Kain sia,d "So she really does love him doesn't she, guys?"

"She does." Miss Martian said.

"And he loves her." Starfire said.

"They were both willing to sacrifice themselves to protect each other." Joey said.

"That's right big guy." Lorax said, "It's like I always say. Guys have to be free to lead their own lives."

"You've never said that before." Terrence scolded him.

"Have to." Lorax said

"Since when?" Link asked.

"UH, I just have." Lorax replied

"Will you guys stop." Katara said breaking them up.

"Well then I guess there's only one problem left." Kain said.

"What's that your majesty?" Lorax asked.

"Yeah what?" They all wondered.

"How much I'm going to miss her." He said pointing the Scepter at Kilala and Kilala noticed she began to glow and she smiled happily as she looked at his mother and friends who were smiling with him.

Then Kilala had turned back into a human with the same hair and eye color he had, and was wearing some sparkling clothes. As she walked on shore, Rei woke up and saw her walking towards him with the sun shining on her. He smiled and rose to his feet and ran to Kilala as he picked her up and spun her around in the air. And when he set her down, they embraced in a kiss.

And that kiss soon faded to their wedding kiss, and Riolu jumped into both of their arms and licked Kilala, and the crowd cheered with happiness, and Ilana was filling up with tears blubbered over Shadow's suit and Shadow looked disturbed.

And on the ground over by the shore was Kain, Kilala's siblings, and many other magical creatures. Kilala then went over to all her friends on the ship and shook hands and hugged the guys, and gave each of the girls a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks guys, for risking your lives for me."

"No problemo." Joey said.

"Yeah we knew you'd do the same for us." Katara said.

"I don't know if I could ever thank you guys enough for helping me find my perfect girl." Rei said hugging the girls.

"Well, I loved a happy ending." Starfire sighs.

Terrence and Katara were kissing as well then the love only they could provide

"Hey, anybody seen Lorax?" Joey asked.

Lorax were over by the food sticking his finger in the cake and took a bit of it, until a huge shadow loomed over him, it was the Shadow of Scott holding a butcher knife, and he tried to chop Lorax but they scurried away down the ship, until they looked and saw a rope connected to the mast, they looked back and saw Ron heading for him, so Lorax grinned evilly and untied the rope and the mast hit Scott in the face, causing it to look flat and he fainted. He then jumped around doing flips all the way over to the guys.

"HA, YES! Thank you, thank you." He said doing bows.

Then the gang got off the ship and Kilala walked out to the edge where Kain used his scepter to hovered herself onto the ship and hugged his daughter.

"I love you, Dad." Kilala whispered into her ear.

Kain looked over at Rei and he bowed to him, and he smiled and went back down with the other. He then used his scepter to make a rainbow appeared and the boat sailed off leaving the rest of the song to be heard.

**_Now we can walk,_**

**_Now we can run,_**

**_Now we can stay all day in the sun._**

**_Just you and me,_**

**_And I can be,_**

**_Part of your world._**

Rei and Kilala share one final kiss as the screen fades to black.

Voice Cast:

Kilala Reno: Tara Strong

Rei: Jason Marsden

Kain Highwind: Liam O'Brien

Terrence Silva: Sean Schemmel

Katara: Mae Whitman

Joey Wheeler: Wayne Grayson

Starfire: Hyndech Walch

Miss Martian: Danica McKellar

Eris: Michelle Pfeiffer

Roscoe: Tauren Blacque

DeSoto: Carl Weintraub

Disapro: Ariana Grande

Tulio: Kevin Kline

Miguel: Kenneth Branagh

Lord Rogers: Mark Harelik

Granny: June Foray

Scott: James Wallis

Lorax: Danny DeVito

Edward Cullen: Robert Pattinson

Hermione Granger: Emma Watson

Lance: Kevin Thoms

Sakura Haruno: Kate Higgins

Cream the Rabbit: Rebecca Honig

Lita Kino: Susan Roman


	14. Ritchieladdin

**Ritchieladdin**

Tobias was just an ordinary wizard/jokester street rat until he finds a magic bottle containing a skeleton genies named Jack Skellington to win Princess Kitty Pryde's heart. But Discord has other plans. Pairing: RitchiexKitty, JacobxMaria

Casts:

Aladdin...Ritchie (Pokemon)

Abu...Sparky the Pikachu (Pokemon)

Princess Jasmine...Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat (X-Men:Evolution)

Rajah...Entei (Pokemon 3:The Movie)

Jafar...Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)

Iago...Hunch (Rock-a-Doodle)

Sultan...Hank McCoy aka Beast (X-Men Evolution)

Genie...Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas)

Carpet...Buckbeak (Harrypotter and the Prisoner of Azkaban)

Razoul...Shadow Lance (TDragon195's OC)

Other guards...Grillga (TDragon195's OC), Makunga (Madagascar Escape 2 Africa), Ember McLain (Danny Phantom), Joker (Batman), Mylene Farrow (Bakugan New Vestoria), Hexxus (Ferngully), Demyx (Kingdom Hearts 2) and Psycho Green Ranger (TDragon195's Power Rangers in space)

Prince Achmed...Valentine (Monster High)

Gazeem...Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons)

Storyteller...Jacob Silva (TDragon195's OC) and Maria Tidwell (Batthan's OC)

* * *

Our Story Begins

Two teenagers are seen riding across a desert. The first one is a teenage boy with brown hair and dark eyes. He wore a red t shirt with a number six on it, blue shorts and sneakers. His name is Justin T. Nocturne. The second was a teenage girl with long black hair and dark eyes. She wore blue Arabian belly dancer attire. Her name is Princess Eve, Justin's girlfriend. They were riding a across a desert a they sing a song.

Maria: **_Oh we come from a land_**

**_From a faraway place_**

**_Where the caravan camels roam_**

Jacob: **_Where it's flat and immense_**

**_And the heat is intense It's barbaric, but hey-it's home!_**

Maria: **_When the wind's at your back_**

**_And the sun's from the west_**

Jacob: **_And the sand in the glass is right_**

Both: **_Come on down, stop on by hop a Pokemon and fly_**

**_To another Cartoonian night!_**

**_Bayville nights_**

**_Like Bayville days_**

**_More often than not_**

**_Are hotter than hot_**

**_In a lot of good ways_**

**_Bayville nights_**

**_'Neath Cartoonian moons_**

**_A fool off his guard_**

**_Could fall and fall hard_**

**_Out there on the dunes._**

As Jacob and Maria jumped of their horse, they landed in front of fanfic readers.

"Good evening dear friends, charmed to meet you," Eve greeted them, "Please come closer."

They literally came a little bit too close.

"Not that close!" both shrieked as they got in their faces, which was pulled off.

"Anyway, welcome to Bayville," Jacob said, "City of mystery, of enchantment, and the finest merchandise this side of the Toon Vegas, on sale today, come on down!"

Jacob said as he pulled out a convenience stand containing many items duel gaunlet, maps, wands, ghost hunting equipment, you name it.

"Heh, heh. Look at this yes Heh, heh. Look at this! Yes!" Jacob said as he got a contraption out, "Combination hookah and coffee maker-also makes Julienne fries."

"It won't break!" Maria continued as he tapped it on the counter, "will not—"He shook it uncontrollably and it fell apart, and that left Justin in shock."It actually broke!"

Maria then pulled up something else. "Ooohh, look at this, we have never seen one of these intact before. This is the famous Dead Sea Tupperware. Listen."

Jacob pried the Tupperware open a bit and he made a raspberry sound.

"Ah still good, heh." Eve said.

They began walking away but Jacob and Maria ran in front of them.

"Wait a minute don't go!" They exclaimed stopping both of them in their tracks.

"I can see that you're only interested in the exceptionally rare." Eve said, "I think you would be most rewarded to consider...this."

She then pulled what looked like a black necklace out of her own pants pocket.

"It look like a necklace, but you shouldn't be fooled by its commonplace appearance. Like so many things, it is not what is outside, but what is inside that counts." Eve explained.

They walking off again but Jacob and Maria once again stopped them.

"This is no ordinary locket!" Jacob exclaimed, and then began explaining. "It once changed the life of a young Galalunian's life, a young Pokemon who liked this locket was more than what he seemed. An emerald in the rough."

"Would you like to hear the tale." MAria asked. "Very well." Justin and Eve began as he poured some shiny dust into the palm of his own hand and they threw the dust up into the sky, where it formed a nightscape. Justin then began, "It begins on a dark night, where a monk waits, with a dark purpose."

It was night in a desert; we see two standing next to one horse. The first figure a creature with horse-like head, a right deer antler, a left goat horn, a fang, a beard, has a lion right arm, an eagle's claw on the left, a lizard right leg, a goat left leg, a bat right wing, a pegasus left wing, a snake tail and tongue, and different sized pupils. His name is Discord, the Spirit of Disharmony and Chaos.

The second figure is a brown owl named hunch.

They waited until they saw a yellow skinned man with red hair shaped like a star and palm tree leaves. He wore a green short sleeved shirt, yellow pants and red giant shoes. named Sideshow and he came running up to them.

"You're late Bob." Discord said in cold tone.

"Sorry about that discord." sideshowd explains in Shakespearian accent.

"Do you have it, then?" Discord asked.

"I have to fream Krusty the Clown, but I got t." Sideshow Bob said as he takes out a medallion.

discord reaches for it but Wolf Boss held it back and smirks.

"I want the treasure first." He said.

Suddenly Hunch swooped down as he grabs it from the boy's hand.

"Hey!" protested Sideshow.

Discord chuckles as Hunch hands the medallion over to him.

"Not to worry, my criminal friend, You will get what you deserved." Discord chuckled.

"You'll get it soon!" Hunch laughed.

Discord takes out another half of the medallion and puts both halves together. Once together, the medallion became whole and it looked like a ghost wisp and begins to glow. Suddenly it flew out of Discord's hands, flies around, and goes off into the desert.

"Quickly follow the trail!" Discord shouted grabbing Wolf Boss onto his horse and they rode after it, While Hunch flew after them. They chased it all the way to a large sand dune, then the two pieces separated and pierced into the dune on separate sides like the dune had eyes, then as they made it to it, the dune suddenly rose up and formed a giant dark ghost like Pokemon, and it opened it's mouth. The three travelers looked at it in amusement.

"At last, after all these years." Discord said, "The Darkrai of Wonders!"

"Darkrai of wonders!" Hunch said.

"Oh my Gosh." Sideshow said amazed at this.

"Okay, remember." Discord said to Wolf Boss. "You go in and get me the locket. The rest of the treasure is yours but the locket is mine."

Discord then released Sideshow Bob and he slowly made him rubbed his hands in glee as he goes to the Darkrai of Wonders.

Hunch then whispered to Garland, "Geez! Where did you find this clown?" Discord shushed him.

Sideshow Bob looked down into Darkrai's mouth and saw stairs moving, as he slowly stepped on it Darkrai roared and blew him back.

"Who disturbs my Slumber?" Darkrai demanded

"Uh, huh-hi It is I, Sideshow Bob, a comidiam criminal." Sideshow said bowing to Darkrai.

"Know this. Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. The emerald stone in the rough." Darkrai explained.

Sideshow Bob turned to Discord waiting for instructions.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Garland asked, "Get going, unleass you're scared!" He shouted

Sideshow Bob then slowly stepped down the stairs into Darkrai, he seemed scared at first but noticed nothing happening so he sighed with relief, then another roar came. Sideshow Bob turned back, but the cave's mouth slammed shut and the dune collapsed back to normal. All that was left were the two halves of the object.

"NO!" Garland yelled.

"Seek thee out, the Emerald in the rough." The voice of Darkrai said.

Garland and Mienfoo dusted themselves off, and Mienfoo was really ticked off.

"I can't believe it! I can't believe this!" Hunch yelled angrily as he goes over to grab the discarded piece of the object. "We're never going to get our hands on that stupid locket! Just forget it!" Hunch gave the halves back to Discord, he pulled out his hair mumbling, "Great! I am so upset that I'm molting!"

"Patient, Hunch, Patient." Discord explains, "Sideshow Bob was obviously less than worthy."

"Oh there's a big surprise!" Hunch yelled, and started talking sarcastically "I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from not being surprised! This is a really big prob-"

Hunch was cut off by Discord shutting his mouth. "Yes I know. Only one can enter Darkrai. so who this…this emerald in the rough."


	15. Richie Street Trainer

**Richie Street Trainer**

Meanwhile, in the city of Bayville, it was daytime and on the roof of a building, was a ten year old boy with auburn hair and black eyes. He wore a light green outfit and a blue hat was seen on the run. His name Ritchie but he was referred to as a street trainer by almost everyone. When Lance stopped, he almost dropped the loaf of bread he was carrying, but caught it.

Stop right there, thief!" a voice yelled and Lance looked behind herself as he said to himself "Uh-Oh!"

The source of the voice came from a a shadow toon of Lance wearing corporal outfit. This was none other than Shadow Lance, Captain of the guards. With him were eight other guards who were dressed in different uniforms. They are Grillga, Makunga, Ember McLain, Joker, Mylene Farrow, Hexxus, Demyx and Psycho Green Ranger.

"I' have you no, street Trainer!" Shadow Lance yelled angrily, about to use his sword.

Ritchie looked down over the edge and at the loaf of bread.

"All this for a loaf of bread?" he asked sarcastically. He shrugged and then said "Oh, well"

He jumped off, landing on two ropes strung between buildings with drying clothes on them. He skied down them, collecting bits and pieces of clothing on her as she descended. Finally, He was nearing the end of the rope at a window when a woman named Mai Valentine (yugioh) yelled out, reached out, and slammed the shutters closed. Lance slammed flat into the shutters and fell to the street. Luckily, his fall was broken by numerous awnings and the pile of clothes around him. He pulled off the top layer of clothes and looked down at the bread that He caught when...

"There she is, boss!" Makugna yelled from the top of the building as he, Shadow Lance, and the rest of the guards looked down.

"You won't get away that easy!" Demyx yelled.

"You think that was easy?" Ritchie asked ironically as he smiled.

He then heard a few voices laughing, looked to his right, and saw Frankie Stein, Draculaura and Clawdeen Wolf (all three from Monster High).

Ritchie smiled sheepishly, but looked left when she heard Rattlesnake Jake say "You lot, over that way. Ember and Joker, follow me. We'll find him."

Ritchie then wrapped the sheet around herself as she went over to Frankie, Draculaura and Clawdeen and greeted "Morning, girls"

"Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we, Lance?" Clawdeen asked.

"Trouble?" Ritchie laughed "Nah, you're only in trouble if you get caught"

He didn't pay attention to the other two, who had the 'Uh-Oh' looks on their faces when they saw Shadow Lance behind Ritchie and ran off. Shadow Lance then grabbed Lance by the collar and pulled her up to her face. Ritchie's disguise fell off.

"Gotcha!" Shadow Lance smirked.

"I'm in trouble!" Ritchie yelped.

"And this time-" Shadow Lance began, but his sentence got cut short when a, yellow tail landed on him and started to shock, dropping Lance, but luckily, ritche landed on her feet.

The thing that shocked Shadow Lance's head and tied it up jumped off of Rattlesnake Jake's back and landed in front of Lance. This was a electric mouse like pokemon with red cheeks. This is Sparky the Pikachu.

Perfect timing, Riolu! As usual" Ritchie smiled.

"Pika, Pika." Sparky squeaked.

Come on! Let's get out of here" Ritchie exclaimed as she ran off with Riolu.

The other guards came up to Shadow as he yelled "Get them!" The guards chased Ritchie and Sparky.

Ritchie and Sparky bumped into Joker as Lance began to sing and Orochimaru swung his sword at the two.

Ritchie: **_Gotta keep... one jump ahead of the breadline_**

**_One swing ahead of the sword_**

Sparky blew a raspberry at Joker as Lance pulled the guard's pants down. Joker then yelped and swung his sword at Sparky, who dodged the attack, causing a barrel of fish to break.

**_I steal only what I can afford_**

"That's everything" Ritchie said as he and Riolu ran off again and Joker followed them, not before he pulled a fish over his lower body, using it as pants.

**_One jump ahead of the lawmen_**

**_That's all and that's no joke_**

**_These guys don't appreciate I'm broke_**

Lance and Riolu scampered up a pile of barrels and then kicked a barrel down on top of Stayne, which sent him flying into all the other guards. Lance climbed onto a platform.

Shadow Lance: Riffraff!

Ember, Demyx and Joker: **_Street Rat!_**

Grillga, Psycho Green Ranger and Makunga: **_Scoundrel!_**

Mylene and Hexxus: **_Take that!_**

They threw their weapons up at Lance and Riolu.

Ritchie: **_Just a little snack, guys_**

The guards then hook the platform back and forth, trying to knock Ritchie and Sparky off.

Guards: **_Rip him open, take it back, guys!_**

Ritchie: **_I can take a hint, gotta face the facts_**

Lance jumped off the platform to certain death, only to grab Riolu's hand, which his tail was held by long pole like an acrobat.

**_You're my only friend, Sparky_**

The duo swung into a harem. There was Kairi, Namine and Xion (all three from Kingdom Hearts series).

"Who?" the girls asked and they sang.

Kairi, Namine and Xion: **_Oh, it's sad, Lance's hit the bottom_**

**_He's become a one-man rise in crime_**

Unknown to anyone, Riolu stuffed a plate full of chocolate in his mouth like a chipmunk. Amy then bumped into the Iracebeth of Crims, the Red Queen.

Iracebeth: **_I'd blame parents, except he hasn't got 'em_**

He tries to hit Naruto with a wand but Ritchie ducks.

Ritchie: **_Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat_**

**_Tell you all about it when I got the time_**

Ritche and Sparky then jumped out the window and landed outside.

**_One jump ahead of the slowpokes_**

**_One skip ahead of my doom_**

Outside, Drake was posing to a crowd. The guards rushed past. Lance and Riolu were behind Drake, matching his moves until they made a mistake and were discovered by Telulu and Vidia.

**_Next time, gonna use a nom de plume_**

"There they are!" Telulu and Vidia shouted.

ritchie and Sparky ran off again, but this time, they ran through a horde of sheep.

**_One jump ahead of the hitmen_**

**_One hit ahead of the flock_**

**_I think I'll take a stroll around the block_**

A chase sequence then happened, in which Ritchie and Sparky, pursued by Rattlesnake Jake and the rest of the guards, after racing through a horde of sheep, hurdled over a man sleeping on a bed of nails until Demyx accidentally landed on the man. Then, Sparky disguised himself with jewels until a shopkeeper named Vegeta (DBZ) discovered them.

Vegeta: **_Stop, thief!_**

**_Vandal!_**

"Sparky!" Ritchie scolded, picking Sparky up and running off.

Bulma: **_Scandal!_**

Now, Ritchie was cornered by the guards who were smirking maliciously in front of a door.

Ritche: **_Let's not be too hasty_**

The door opened and a gypsy woman named Tilly Hipp (Cats don't Dance) came out and held Lance like a baby.

Tilly: Still, I think he's RATHER tasty

Ritchie then made the impression that he was about to vomit and he tumbled away, then put his arm around Hexxus and Shadow Lance, acting like they were chums.

Ritchie: **_Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat_**

**_Otherwise, we'd get along_**

"WRONG!" the guards shouted.

They all then jumped into a pile and fought. When they stopped, they realized Ritchie and Sparky weren't there. The two were sneaking away in barrels.

"There they go! Get 'em!" shadow Lance shouted and Ritchie and Sparky ran off once again.

They ran across a flaming pit, followed by the guards, who hopped up and down, screaming in pain as they crossed the pit. Ritchie and Sparky then passed a teenager with red hair, red eyes, wearing a black trench coat, a helipack and spiral goggles; his name was Jack Spicer (Xiaolin Showdown), who was shoving a big sword down his throat to entertain a crowd. Riolu then went back and took the sword directly from out of Jack's throat, making him gag a little.

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed after gagging.

Sparky then advanced slowly towards the guards with the sword as they, minus Rattlesnake Jacke, cowered in fear even Demyx wetting himself.

"He's got a sword!" Joker exclaimed in fear. Sparky brandishing the sword.

"You idiots! We've ALL got swords and weapons!" Shadow snapped as he and the other guards got their swords and weapons out.

Sparky smiled stupidly and set the sword down gently, then ran back towards Ritchie

Once again, Ritchie and Sparky found themselves surrounded, with guards coming from left and right. Ritchie and Sparky then jumped up and climbed a rope trick being done on the street as the guards all crashed into each other.

Ritchie: **_One jump ahead of the hoof beats!_**

Guards: **_Vandal!_**

Ritchie: **_One hop ahead of the huns!_**

Guards: **_Street Trainer!_**

Ritchie: **_One trick ahead of disaster!_**

Guards: **_Scoundrel!_**

Ritchie: **_They're quick, but I'm much faster!_**

Guards: **_Take that!_**

The guards chased Ritchie and Sparky up a staircase and into a room. Lance then grabbed a carpet.

Ritchie: **_Here goes, better throw my hand in_**

**_Wish me happy landing_**

**_All I gotta do is jump!_**

The next thing Lance and Riolu did was jump out the window and sit on the carpet. The guards followed them, but they just fell out the window. Luckily, they landed into a vat of something smelly. Unfortunately, it had the sign 'Steven and Janine's discount cow pies'.

Meanwhile, Ritchie and Sparky use the carpet as a parachute to land safely and out of danger. The two then high-fived each other as they landed safely on the ground.

"And now, my partner in crime, we feast!" Ritchie smiled as he broke the bread in half and gave a piece to Sparky, who began to eat.

When Lance was about to take a bite from her piece of bread, she looked over and saw Yakko, Wakko and Dot rummaging through the garbage for food. The three saw them, then dropped what they found and tried to hide. Lance looked at them, then at the bread, then at Riolu.

Sparky frowned when he looked at Ritchie. Sparky then took a big bite out of his food, but Ritchie got up and walked over to Yakko, Wakko and Dot. Yakko pulled Wakko and Dot back. Lance held his hand out the piece of bread in his hand.

"Here. Go on, take it." Ritchie said.

"You're really giving this to us?" Yakko asked.

"Yeah" Ritchie nodded.

"Thanks" Wakko and Dot smiled as they got the piece of bread from Lance.

The Warners then giggled with delight as Lance walked away, feeling proud of his generousity. Sparky then swallowed his bite and looked guilty. He walked over to Yakko, Wakko and Dot and offered his bread to them. In delight, Dot patted him on the head while Wakko hugged him; Riolu liked this. They were interrupted when they heard a fanfare.

"Pika?" Sparky said.

"What's going on?" Ritchie asked.

Lance and Riolu walked into the daylight, where there was a parade going on. Sparky looked between the crowd while ritchie looked over the crowd. He then saw a man with pale skin, shaggy hair with black and red stripes and bright pink eyes, wearing a black/red formal uniform. He was Valentine and he was riding a horse.

"I suppose he's on his way to the palace" Po (Kung Fu Panda) assumed.

"Another suitor for the princess" Sulley (Monster Inc.) sighed, rolling his eyes.

When Ritchie looked back at the street, she then gasped when he saw Wakko and Dot running towards Valentine's horse.

"Wakko, Dot, wait!" Yakko exclaimed, running after Wakko and Dot, but it was too late. Wakko and Dot startled Valentine's horse.

"Out of my way, you filthy brats!" Valentine snapped, about to beat them with her whip that grew three times their original size.

Then, without warning, Ritchie came in and grabbed Marluxia's whip with his hand.

"Hey! If I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners!" Ritchie scolded, throwing the whip back at Valentine.

"Oh!" Valentine growled "I'll teach you some manners!" he then kicked Lance into a mud puddle. Sparky then sat up in disgust. The crowd laughed at him. Sparky then helped her up and Lance looked back at Marluxia with a smirk.

"Look at that, sparky. It's not every day you see a horse with two rear ends!" Ritchie snapped while glaring Valentine.

"Oooooooohhh!" the crowd said.

Valentine stopped and turned back to look at Ritchie with a scowl.

"Ha! You are a worthless street Trainer," Valentine told him as Ritchie's smirk faded, "You were born and die a street trainer, and only your fleas will mourn you."

Ritchie was so angry, he rushed towards Valentine, but the palace doors slammed shut in his face. He then looked up at the doors with a frown as Sparky walked up next to him.

"I'm not worthless," ritchie said unhappily "And I don't have fleas!"

Ritchie then sighed sadly "Come on, Sparky. Let's go home"

As the two walked home, the sun had set as Amy looked up at the starry night. With a sigh, he began to sing.

Ritchie: _**Proud of your boy **_

_**I'll make you proud of your boy **_

_**Believe me, bad as I've been, Ma **_

_**You're in for a pleasant surprise**_

He then saw Sparky coo a bit as he continued to find some sticks to make a fire for him as Ritchie watched him with a sad look. He continued on his way, kicking some stray rocks as he kept looking for some.

_**I've wasted time **_

_**I've wasted me **_

_**So say I'm slow for my age **_

_**A late bloomer, Okay, I agree**_

He then saw the park and went through it, collecting sticks that were on the ground. Sparky followed him, going into a tree to find some more sticks for him. He looked around as he kept looking up.

_**That I've been one rotten kid **_

_**Some son, some pride and some joy **_

_**But I'll get over these lousin' up **_

_**Messin' up, screwin' up times**_

He then looked up as he saw a family driving down a road, as he smiled a bit, but then frowned as he sighed a bit. He really wished it was him with their parents in that car, but knew that could never be now.

_**You'll see, Ma, now comes the better part **_

_**Someone's gonna make good **_

_**Cross his stupid heart **_

_**Make good and finally make you **_

_**Proud of your boy**_

He then saw Sparky with some sticks, making him smile a bit as he pets him. He then took the sticks as they made their way home. They didn't know it, but Mako was watching them from the window still, as he looked at him with some sadness.

_**Tell me that I've been a louse and loafer **_

_**You won't get a fight here, no ma'am **_

_**Say I'm a goldbrick, a good-off, no good **_

_**But that couldn't be all that I am**_

He then crossed a bridge as he sighed a bit, sitting down as he looked up at the moon, as Sparky got onto his shoulder.

_**Water flows under the bridge **_

_**Let it pass, let it go **_

_**There's no good reason that you should believe me **_

_**Not yet, I know, but**_

He then began to continue his way home, as he got to the building he and Mako called home as he walked up the stairs.

_**Someday and soon **_

_**I'll make you proud of your boy **_

_**Though I can't make myself taller **_

_**Or smarter or handsome or wise**_

_**I'll do my best, what else can I do? **_

_**Since I wasn't born perfect like Dad or you **_

_**Mom, I will try to Try hard to make you **_

_**Proud of your boy**_

Riolu then got into his littled bed and pulled the covers over himself. Lance then tucked Riolu in for the night. He then pulled back a curtain to reveal the beautiful palace.

"Someday, Sparky, things are gonna change" Ritchie smiled, looking at the palace "We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all."


	16. Kitty's wish

**Kitty's wish**

The next morning, at the palace of Bayville, the back doors slammed open and an angry Valentine stormed into the room, grumbling "Well, I have never been so insulted in all my life!"

He then stormed past a man with blue fure and light brown eyes, wearing a beige shirt and brown pants. He's Hank McCoy aka Beast, ruler of Bayville.

"Prince Valentine, you're not leaving so soon, are you?" Ansem asked, concerned.

"Good luck marrying her off!" Valentine snapped, storming out of the room. Ansem then spotted that the back of Valentine's trenchcoat was missing revealing his underwears with bats on it.

Beast then groaned, "Kitty!" he turned around to go into the courtyard, assuming that the incident had something to do with Ilana. When in the courtyard, he walked around, calling "Kitty! Kitty Pryde!"

Beast then spotted a teenage girl with brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a pink coat with white shirt under it, blue jeans and brown sandals. Her name is Kitty Pryde aka Shadowcat, the princess of Bayville and Beast's student.

"Kitty!" Beast exclaimed and walked towards her until a large lion-like pokemon and snarled at him. She was Ilana's pet, Kate. In hes mouth was what looked like a black cloth.

"Oh confound it Entei!" Beast scolded as he pulled the cloth out of her mouth as he looked at it, he realized it was the torn off piece of Marluxia's trenchcoat. "So this is why Prince Marluxia stormed out." Beast scolded about that cloth being actually the missing piece of Marluxia's trenchcoat.

"Oh come on, Mr. McCoy. Entei was just playing with her." Kitty smiled to her guardian, then turned to Entei, "Weren't you, Entei? You were just playing with that over-dressed, self-absorbed Prince Marluxia, weren't you?"

Ilana laughed with Entei, and she looked up to see Beast giving her an intent look. Kitty then clears her throat, and stood up.

"Ilana, you must stop rejecting every suitor who comes to call." Ansem said as he followed Ilana to the birdcage., "The law says you…"

"…must be married to a prince…" Kitty and Beast said together.

"By your next birthday." Beast finished.

"The law is wrong, Ansem." Kitty said to his teacher with a sigh.

"You only got three more days left." Beast told Ilana in concern.

As Kitty opens the cage, Kitty got a bird out, holding it, and said "Mr. McCoy, I hate being forced into this. If I do marry, I want it to be for love."

"Ilana, it's not really just this law. I know you once loved Avalanche and broke upe with him. I'm not gonna be around forever and I..." Beast said, taking the bird from Kitty. Kitty just walked off as Beast put the bird back. "I just wanna make sure you're taken care of. That all I Provided for"

Kitty walked back over to the fountain as she said "Please! Try to understand! I've never been on my own or had any real friends"

Entie, who were sleeping, looked up and growled in annoyance "What was that!"

"Except you Entei ," Kitty said smiling.

Upon hearing that, Entei smiled back and said "Thats more like it."

"I've never even been outside the palace walls" Kitty finished.

"But Kitty, you're a princess." Beast said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Then, maybe I don't wanna BE a princess anymore!" Kitty snapped, slapping at the water.

Beast then growled in frustration and began to storm back inside until he looked at Kate and snapped "Lord forbid you should have any kids!"

He then stormed back inside as Kate and Ilana watched him leave and gave each other a confused look. Then, Ilana thought for a minute, ran back over to the birdcage, and opened it, freeing all the birds inside as Ilana looked on. As she went and sat back down on the side of the fountain, she began to sing.

Meanwhile, inside, Ansem paced back and forth past a model of Cartoonia as he mumbled to himself "I don't know where he gets it from. Her mother wasn't that picky" He then walked over to his city model and spun the sun/moon sphere until he saw a shadow and stepped away in startle, only to see that it was Discord.

"Oh! Garland" Ansem said, relaxed "My most trusted advisor"

Discord then bowed "My position is to serve you, my lord. What's the problem?"

"It's this suitor business. Kitty have broke up with Lance and he refuses to choose a husband. I'm at my wit's-end." Ansem explained.

"Hoot, wit's-end." Hunch honked in agreement.

"Oh, ha, ha. Have a cupcake, Hunch." Beast smiled, getting a cupcake out.

Hunch looked terrified. Then Beast stuffed it into Hunch's mouth. Hunch grimaced as he tried to eat it, but his skin turned green from the disgusting taste. Dscord and Beast both laughed.

"You certainly have a way with dumb animals." Discord smiled at the king.

"What was that you said?" Hunch asked angrily, yet quietly while glaring at Discord.

"Anyway, I'd be happy to help you with this thorn in your side" Discord said to Ansem.

"Well, if anyone can help, it's you" Beast said.

"But, it would require the use of the mystic emerald." Ansem pointed out.

"Uh, my ring?" Beast asked nervously, looking at the ring on his own finger, "But it's been in the X-men for years."

"It is necessary to find the princess a suitor." Discord said. He then got out his scepter, and aimed it at Beast, and the crystal fire made a hypnotizing sign, and made Ansem have a hypnotized look in his eyes. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

"Everything will be...fine." Beast said as if in a trance.

"The emerald." Discord gestured.

"Here, Discord. Whatever you need will… be… fine." Beast said as he removed his ring and handed it to Discord.

"You are most gracious, my liege." Discord praised, "Now you run along and play with your little toys and enjoy your coffee."

"Yes...that'll be...pretty good." Beast smiled, although he was still hypnotized and he walked back over to his city model.

Discord and Hunch then left the room. When they were out of the room, Hunch spat out his treats, feeling like he almost threw up.

"I can't take it anymore!" Hunch snapped, "If I gotta choke down on one more of those yucky, disgusting treats...Bam! Whack!"

Discord pulled a rope, which revealed a hidden entrance to his chambers.

"Calm yourself, Hunch." Discord said.

"Then I'd grab him around the head. Whack! Whack!" Hunch continued.

"Soon, I will be the ruler of this land, not that Mutant abomination." Discord smiled fiendishly.

"And then, I'll stuff the treats down his throat. Ha ha!" Hunch exclaimed, smiling evilly at the thought of it.

The pair then passed through a door and slammed it shut.

Later at night, in the garden, Kitty running wearing a dark gray cloak. It reached a palace wall and begin to phasing it. Before she could, this figure felt a tug at her cloak. The figure turned and sees Entie sad as she tugged her cloak sadly.

"You're leaving are you, Shadowkat."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kate." said Ilana sadly as she pets the wolf. "But I can't stay here and have my decisions made for me. I'm gonna miss you."

Petting Entei for what maybe the last time, Kitty begins to phase through the wall again.

"Goodbye, my friend." said Kitty as she disappeared through the wall.

"Good luck, Kitty." Entei lays down, looking sadly at the wall Kitty has went through, knowing that she might never return.


	17. Ritchie meet Kitty

**Ritchie meet Kitty**

The next day, in the marketplace, Ritchie and Sparky were on top of the awning of a fruit stand which had the sign 'Donlad Duck's melon stand'. Lance then turned towards Riolu.

"Okay Sparky, go!" Ritchie said.

Sparky nodded. Sparky then leaned over the edge as he use his tail to hold himself. A Duck wearing a sailor outfit was holding a melon as he called out. That must have been Donald Duck.

"Get your juicy melons here!" Donald commentated to the people that passed by.

Then, Sparky grabbed a melon from behind and hung there. Riolu then chuckled, getting Donald's attention.

"What the-? Hey! Put that down!" Donld scolded.

All Riolu did in response was taunt Donald by mocking him, making Donald gritting his teeth in anger.

"Why you!" Donald snapped as he got angry , "GET AWAY FROM HERE, YOU FILTHY THING!"

Donald took the melon back, not noticing that Lance had bent down and snatched another melon from the stand. Dr. Facilier went back to the front and put the melon that he held on top of the stack where the other melon was. He looked confused and looked back at Riolu.

"Pika" Sparky smirked before he zinged back up onto the roof leaving Donald confused.

On the roof, Ritchie cracked the melon in half and gave one half to Riolu, saying "Nice work, Riolu. Breakfast is served!"

Meanwhile, Kitty, who was still disguised, was looking around. As she does, shopkeepers called out to him.

"Pot! Get a pot here! No finer pot in brass or silver!" called out a shopkeeper named Keswick (TUFF Puppy).

"Sugar dates, sugar dates and figs! Suger dates and pistachios!" called out a shopkeeper named Oscar Proud (The Proud Family).

"Would the pretty girl like a necklace? A nice necklace for a nice girl." called a shopkeeper named Duncan (Total Drama series).

Kitty was fascinated by these shops, but she got really startled when a man named Crasher Wake (Pokemon) accidentally thrusted a fish into her face.

"Fresh fish! We catch 'em, you buy 'em!" Crasher Wake shouted.

"No, thank you" Kitty said, backing away.

Meanwhile, Kitty backed away, but accidentally bumped into a Jellicle cat named Rum Tum Tugger (Cats the musical, who was startled into swallowing his own fire that he used for a crowd trick.

"Oh, excuse me" Kitty apologized.

Rum Tum Tugger (Cats the musical) belched and spits out flames, disgusting her and making her hood to fall down.

"Excuse me" Rum Tum Tugger said sheepishly.

"I'm really, really sorry" Ilana smiled.

At the awning nearby, Ritche saw Kitty and a strange look came over his face, noting that he had obviously fallen deeply in love with her. His eyes became heart-shaped and his heart was even beating faster than normal.

"Wow!" Ritchie said in amazement.

Ilana pulled the hood of her cloak back over her head. Riolu then noticed the silly grin on Lance's face as the Galalunian boy looked at Ilana with lovestruck eyes. Riolu then waved his hand in front of Lance's face.

"Pikahu. Pika, pika!" Sparky said, trying to get Ritchi's attention.

Meanwhile, Kitty stopped at the soda stand and saw a little black haired girl named Lilo Pelekai (Lilo and Stitch) reaching for a bottle of cola. She then looked sadly up at Kitty.

"Oh, you must be thirsty. Here you go" Ilana said with a smile as she handed her a bottle of cola from the stand.

"You better be paying for that!" Ilana turn and saw an angry shopkeeper named Bellatrix Lestrange (Harry Potter) glaring at her. which Lilo ran off.

"Pay?" Kitt asked in confusion.

"No one steals from my soda stand!" snapped Bellatrix angrily as she approaches her.

"I'm sorry, I don't have any money" Kitty said.

"THIEF!" Bellatrix accused.

"No, wait! I'm no thief! If you let me go, I can go to the palace and get some money from King Ansem the Wise to pay you, I promise" the princess begged.

"Do you know what the penalty is FOR STEALING?" Bellatrix asked Ilana angrily as she pinned Ilana's hand on the table and, on 'STEALING', held her wand up high, ready to give her a dark mark.

"No, wait! Please!" Ilana begged

Then, the wand came down, but all of a sudden, a hand came in and stopped the wand from hitting its target. The hand was Ritchie's.

"Oh thank goodness! Thank you so much, ma'am, for finding her!" said Ritchie with a smile. Ritchie turned to Kityy and begins scolding her. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Uh thanks, but what are you going?" asked Kitty with a frown.

"Just play along." whispered Ritchie.

"You know this girl?" asked Bellatrix with a frown.

"Sadly, yes. She's my sister." ritchie said sadly " She's a little crazy" said Ritchie making a crazy sign much to Kitty's annoyance.

"She said she knew the king!" Bellatrix brought up, coming right up in Ritchie's face.

"She thinks that Pokemon is the king" Ritchie lied, pointing to Sparky.

Kitty suddenly realized what Ritchie is suggesting and she kneel to Sparky.

"Oh great King Beast. How may I serve you?" asked Kitty as she bowed to Sparky.

Sparky looks confused until he realized this so he played along.

"Pika! Pikachu" She then pats Ilana on the head

Bellatrix looked in a suspicious puzzlement while Ritchie picks an apple from the cart.

"Sad, isn't it, but no harm done." said Ritch as he tosses the cola bottle to Bellatrix. He then took Ilana's hand and they began to walk off. "Now come along, sis. Time to go see the doctor"

They then bumped into a llama and Ilana spoke to it "Oh, hello, doctor. How are you?" Kitty asked, still pretending to be crazy, to a llama.

"No, not that one!" Ritchie said to Kitty with a hissed.

He then turned towards Sparky. "Come on, 'King Beast'."

Sparky then bowed to the crowd and everything he stole from the cart fell out.

"PIKA!" Riolu squeaked.

"What?" yelled Bellatrix as she turns around. Bellatrix now realized that she has been tricked. "Come back here, you good for nothing thieves!" Bellatrix yelled as ritchie, Kitty and Sparky continued running and they laughed.

In Discord's underground lab, he was at work with a huge contraption that cooked up a lightning storm. The reason, Hunch was running on a treadmill.

"With all do respect, Garland, can't we wait for a real storm to do this?" Hunch complained, almost out of breath as his tired legs ached.

"Save your breath, Hunch, faster!" Discord place Beast's emerald ring on the machine.

"Yes, your Evilness." Hunch grumbled angrily as he ran faster.

As he did, a lightning bolt hit the emerald onyx ring, melting it into the hourglass below. The sand inside began to swirl like magic.

"Oh, sands of time! show me the one who can enter the Darkrai!" Discord demanded.

The sand in the top of the hourglass revealed the Darkrai of Wonders. As it fell through in a storm, it created an image. The image melted into an image of Ritchie and Sparky climbing up a fire escape in Toonrabia, followed by Kitty still in disguise.

"There he is, Hunch!" Discord said, smiling evilly as he looked at the image Ritchie. "My emerald in the rough."

"That's him?" Hunch yelled angrily, letting go. "That's the bum we've been waiting on?" Just then, he fell and lay on the treadmill mat as it went spinning around at high speed. He then began bouncing around the room out of control, losing his fur, unnoticed by Garland.

"Let's send him an invitation from the guards to the palace." Discord said with a smirk. "Shall we?"

Hunch then went flying into a wall. All of his feather was gone.

"Sure thing Discord!" Hunch said with a cough as he fell to the ground.

Discord cackled his trademark evil laugh as she looked in the hourglass again.


	18. Ritchie Under Arrest

**Ritchie Under Arrest**

Meanwhile, back in Bayville, the sun was setting, Ritchie and Sparky climbed to the top, with Kitty following up behind them.

"We're almost there." The pokemon trainer told the mutant.

When Kitty got to the top, she accidentally tripped and nearly fell. Lucky for her, Ritchie was there to catch her in his arms. The two looked at each other as if for the longest time. Ilana then let go and blushed.

"Uh- I wanted to thank you for saving me from that mad witch." Kitty said, referring to Bellatrix.

"It was nothing. I'm just glad to help a friend in need." Ritchie said, blushing as he grabbed onto a pole. "So, first time in the market?"

Ritchie then used the pole to propel himself to the next building. He turned to look at Kitty, still on the previous building, waiting for an answer, tossing the pole to her.

"Isn't that a litte bit obvious." Kitty said with a giggle.

"Well, you kinda stick out like a sore thumb." Ritchie told her with a smile, still love-struck. Kitty blushed, returning the look. Ritchie then finally came to her senses. "But the truth is, Bayville isn't safe as you think it is."

He then put a plank between the buildings, expecting Kitty to walk on it to cross over. But when she stood on one end, Ilana propelled himself over with the pole Lance handed to her. This made Ritchie and Sparky's jaws drop open in surprise.

"Hey. I'm a fast learner." Kitty said with a smirk, tossing the pole to Lance, who became even more lovestruck.

Ritchie Sparky just stared at her. He handed Ilana's pole to Riolu, who scowled at him. Then Ritchie took Kitty to the apartment where he and Sparky lived.

"Is this where you live?" Kitty asked as she looked at her shabby surroundings.

"Yeah, just me and Sparky," Ritchie answered. "We come and go as we please."

"That sounds like fun." Kitty said

"Well, it's not much..." Ritchie pulled the curtain away to reveal his view of the city, with the palace in focal point. "...but it has a great view." He sighed dreamily at the palace. "Isn't this cool?"

Kitty sighed, depressed. "Yeah, it's wonderful."

"It would be so great to live in a palace," Ritchie smiled, "and have servants, valets..."

"People telling you where to go and how to dress," Kitty finished.

Sparky pulled out two Cola bottles, and Lance took two, one for him and one Diet Cola for Kitty. "All we do is steal food and avoiding the guards," Ritchie said.

"You're not free to make your own choices," Kitty said. "You just feel..."

"Trapped?" Ritchie finished. Kitty looked at him, then smiled. Ritchie handed Kitty her Diet Cola as he asked, "So where you from?"

Kitty sighed as she caught the bottle. "What does it matter? I ran away, and I am NOT going back!"

"How come?" Kitty asked as he handed his half drank cola bottle to Sparky. Sparky looked peeved, but he smirked at Kitty's bottle of Diet Cola as he hatched an idea.

"I'm forced to get married soon thank to my teacher," Ilana answered as Lance sat next to her.

Ritchie looked concerned. "That's awful." He caught Riolu trying to get Ilana's Diet Cola and shouted, "SPARKY!"

Sparky ran away from her, shouting angry nonsense.

"What?" Kitty asked.

Ritchie informed her, "Uh, Sparky said...that's not fair!"

"Pika?" Sparky asked, confused.

"Did he?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, he did," Ritchie answered, then Riolu glared at him.

"And does Sparky have anything else to say?" Kitty asked Ritchie.

"He hopes he could help a special girl like you," Ritchie answered. Sparky rolled his eyes.

Ritchie leaned his face closer to Kitty's as she said, "Tell him that it's...sweet." They looked like they were about to kiss until...

"THERE YOU ARE!" a voice shouted. Ritchie and Kitty looked up to find that it belonged to Shadow Lance. Some of the guards were there!

"They're after me!" Ritchie and Kitty panicked. When they realized what they said, they looked at one another. "They're after you?"

As the guards advanced on them, Kitty shouted, "My guardian must've sent them!"

Ritchie stood at the window and held her hand out to Kitty. "Do you trust me?" she demanded.

"What?" Kitty said

"Do you trust me?" Ritchie asked again

Kitty gave Lance her hand. "Yes..."

"Then JUMP!" Ritchie and Kitty jumped out the window and fell to the streets below. They landed in a pile of sand, but before they could get away, they ran into Shadow Lance and his men.

"We just keep running into each other, don't we, street rat?" Shadow Lance asked with a smirk. Suddenly, Sparky started beating on his head, allowing Ritchie and Kitty to run away. But the two were blocked by the other guards, and Shadow Lance flung Sparky into a pot. Shadow Lance grabbed Lance as he shouted, "It's the dungeon for you, Lancey boy!"

"Let him go!" Kitty demanded, but Shadow Lance pushed her down.

"Look at that, guys! A street Trainee!" Shadow Lance mocked, and the other guards laughed.

But Kitty wouldn't have it. "Let him go!" she ordered once more, then took off her peasant clothes. "By the order of the princess!"

Shadow Lance and his guards gasped. "Princess Kitty!" Shadow Lance shouted.

"The princess?" Ritchie gasped.

"Pikachu?" Riolu repeated in the pot.

"But what are you doing outside the palace?" asked Shadow Lance, confused.

"And with this street rat?" Psycho Green Ranger asked.

"That's none of your concern Shadow, nor yours Psycho Green!" Ilana snapped. "Now release him!"

"I would, I really could Kitty, doll, but our orders come from Discord. You have to talk to him about that." He and the guards hauled Shadow Lance away.

"Believe me, I will talk him out," Kitty muttered severely as she watched Shadow leave.

At the palace... The wall opened to reveal a door, and Discord peeked out of it. When the coast was clear, he walked out.

"Discord?" Kitty's voice called out in her regular clothes.

Finding Kitty, Discord greeted, "Oh, Princess Kitty!"

Hunch was about to come out, but Discord shut the door on his neck. "Garland! I'm stuck here!" he wheezed.

"How may I help you, my little rose?" Discord asked innocently.

"Don't play nice, Discord. The guards just took a boy from the market," Kitty said, "and I was told that the orders came from you!"

"Your teacher has kept me in charge of keeping order in Bayville. Beside the boy was a criminal." said Discord

"What was his crime?" asked Kitty

Hunch tugged at Discord's cape with his claw, "Discord, I can't breathe here, I'm turning blue..."

"Why, kidnapping the princess," Discord fibbed.

"Could you just open a little.." he then kicked Hunch back behind the door. "OW! That hurt!" Hunch cried.

Kitty couldn't believe what discord has said. "He didn't kidnap me! I ran away!"

Discord gasped in feigned shock. "Oh, that's horrible! If I had known earlier!"

"What do you mean?" Tech asked puzzled.

Mistress 9 turned back to Tommy with an evil grin. "sadly, his sentence wouldn't have been carried out."

"What sentence?" Ilana asked.

"Death..." Garland answered severely. "...by beheading."

Kitty gasped. "No!" she sat down to hear this

Discord smiled and spoke in pretend sympathy as he put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm truly, deeply sorry, Kitty." He said.

"How could you be so cruel?" Kitty ran out of the room in tears.

When Kitty was gone, Hunch pried the door open and crawled out the door, wheezing and coughing as he went. When he reached Discord, he asked, "So, how did it go?"

Discord smirked. "I think she took it pretty well." He looked direction of the door that Kitty had left through, with an evil smile, same with Hunch.

Kitty sat on the fountain in the courtyard, crying. Entei found her, and she nudged her nose on her mistress' arm. "Kitty?" Entei said

"It's all my fault for running away, Entei," Kitty sniffed. "I didn't even know his name." Entei began to comfort Ilana.


	19. The Darkrai of Wonder

**The Darkrai of Wonder**

Underneath the palace dungeons. In one cell, Ritchei was cuffed to the wall. he looked glum as he muttered, "She was the princess! I can't believe it. I must've been so stupid to her!"

Suddenly, a voice called out from above, "Pika! Pika! Pikachu?"

Ritchie smiled. "Sparky! Down here!"

At that moment, Sparky jump down to Lance. When he arrived, Ritchie asked, "Can you help me get outta here?"

"Pikachu!" Ritchie snapped.

"Why not?" Lance asked.

Sparky started mocking Ilana for a minute, then he shouted angrily.

Ritchie sighed. "But she was worth it." Sparky pulled out a bobby pin and used it pick Ritchie's lock. "Don't worry, Sparky, I won't be seeing her again," Lance told to Riolu. "I'm a street rat, and there's a law."

"Pikachu!" Sparky said.

"Well, she deserves a prince. I'm only a fool."

Suddenly, someone spoke from the shadows. "You're only a fool when you give up, my boy."

"Who are you?" ritchie asked cautiously.

A muscular penguin with a dark red cape emerged from the shadows. "I go by Drake, a lowly prisoner like yourself. But when we join forces, we could be more."

"I'm listening..." Ritchie said.

"There is a legendary Pokemon, a Darkrai of Wonders!" Drake told him. "A place that is filled with treasure beyond your wildest dreams!" To prove his point, he pulled out a handful of gems and gold coins. Sparky "oohed" and "ahhed" at it while Lance seemed intrigued. Drake put the treasure away and began to leave. "Perhaps enough treasure to impress your princess, I'm sure."

When his back was turned, Hunch popped out from under the cape, sweating. "Garland, will you hurry up? I'm dying in here!" he demanded.

Drake (Discord who used a disguise spell) shoved Hunch back inside just as Ritchie pointed out, "The law says that only a princess could-"

"Have you heard of the golden rule?" Drake asked. "Whoever has the gold makes the rules?" He showed off her hideous teeth, creeping Ritchie and Sparky out.

"Why do you want me to help you?" Lance asked.

"I need someone young to do this job." Drake said

"I guess we're all in." Naruto said. "But, there's a problem. The cave is out there, and we're in here."

Drake smiled slyly. "Things aren't always what they seem." he pressed a brick into the wall, and a door opened. He held out his hand and asked, "Do we have a deal?"

Ritchie and sparky just looked at each.

While a sandstorm raged in the desert outside of BAyville, Ritchie, Sparky and Drake tracked through the sand until they reached the Darkrai of Wonders.

When they arrived, the Darkrai came to life and demanded, "Who disturbs my slumber?"

Lance bravely answered, "It is I, Ritchie."

The Darkrai took a good luck at him, and he said, "Proceed, but touch nothing but the locket!" He revealed the doorway into the temple.

"Remember,my boy! First fetch me the locket!" Drake shouted to Ritchie. "Then you shall have your reward!"

"C'mon Riolu!" Ritchie whispered to the terrified Sparky, who were hiding in Ritchie's hat. He went down the steps until he reached a door. When he looked inside, she found massive piles of treasure!

"Wow, would ya look at that?" Lance said "Just a handful of this stuff would make me richer than King Beast!"

Sparky went for a treasure chest. But before he could touch it.

"STOP, SPARKY!" Sparky stopped dead in his tracks. "Don't touch anything!" Lance warned. "We gotta find that locket!"

Sparky scowled then followed ritchie. Behind him, a hippogriff cautiously flew behind him. Sparky had the feeling that he was being watched, but when he turned around, he didn't see the hippogrif. Sparky then continued following Ritchie. The hippogriff flew behind him and they hid again when Sparky looked back. he ran to Lance and shouted.

"Calm down, Sparky," Ritchie assured him. He continued their way. Then Riolu found the Hippogriff's shadow looming over him and he looked up to find them waving at him.

Sparky screamed, and he crashed into Ritchie.

"Spaky, are you crazy?" Ritchie asked as Sparky turned his head towards the hippogriff.

Ritchie saw the three creatures in amazement. "A hippogriff, Buckbeak!" Ritchie said. "C'mon out, I'm not gonna hurt ya."

Buckbeak, followed by Tiger and Grizabella walked up to the group, but Riolu jumped in fright. "Hey, take it easy, Rango," Lance assured him. "He's not gonna bite." "You see, we're trying to find this locket."

Buckbeak motioned for Ritchie and Sparky to follow them, then flew off.

"Maybe he knows where it is!" Ritchie figured out as he and Sparky followed Buckbeak.

With Buckbeak in the lead, Ritchie and Sparky made their way through room after room within the Darkrai of Wonders. Finally, they reached a massive room with a body of water. In the middle is a tall pillar with stairs.

"Wait here!" Ritchie ordered Sparky, then he went for the pillar.

Sparky scowled, then his eyes veered towards a golden statue of a greek goddess. In its hands was a massive red ruby. Snickering with greed, Sparky snuck for the ruby. Buckbeak turned to see what Riolu is up to, and he gasped and grabbed him by the tail to keep him away.

Ritchie reached the top of the pillar, and sitting on a pedestal was a green emerald locket. He picked it up and observed it. "This is it? This is what we came all the way down here to-" he trailed off when he found Sparky breaking free from Buckbeak then ran for the ruby. "RIOLU, NOOO!"

But it was too late. Spark got the ruby and cackled. Suddenly, Darkrai's voice roared, "INFIDELS!"

"Pika." Riolu said nervously.

"You have touched the forbidden treasure!" The voice boomed once again as everyone looked around nervously.

Sparky put the ruby back on the statue, which combusted into flames! He ran off, terrified. The whole room started to shake.

"You will never see the light of day AGAIN!" Darkrai shouted again.

With the locket in hand, Lance ran down the stairs, but the stairs sloped under her feet, causing her to fall and slide in the direction of boiling lava! Luckily, Bucbeak caught him on his back, and he flew off with Sparky. They were pursued by a tidal wave of lava, which flowed into the opening Ritchie, Sparky and Buckbeak were using to escape. They ducked when some rubble fell from the ceiling.

When Ritchie got back up, Sparky was clinging to his face. "Sparky! Sparky, this is no time to panic!" He pulled the Sparky off, and he gasped when he found that they were heading for a wall!

"START PANICKING!" Lance screamed.

Buckbeak flew down the wall and found the doorway that led to the treasure chamber. They flew past flaming treasure when they reached the entrance. But just as they reached the crumbling stairs, a rock fell on Buckbeak, causing him to fling Ritchie to the stairs. Lance grabbed what was left of the stairs, while Buckbeak was pinned to the floor by the rock.

Ritchie found Drake and he shouted, "Help me up!"

"Throw me the locket!" Drake ordered.

"I can't! Give me your hand!"

"First give me the locket!"

Ritchie carefully reached behind his back and pulled out the locket. He handed it to Drake who snatched it away.

"YES! AT LAST!" Drake laughed triumphantly as lightning flashed. He suddenly grabbed Ritchie's wrist.

"What are you doing?" Ritchie asked.

"Giving you your reward..." Drake answered. Then his voice changed into Discord's, "...your eternal reward!" He pulled a dagger out of his cloak and aimed it at Ritchie. But before Drake could stab him, Sparky ran in and bit his arm. Screaming in pain, Drake let go of Ritchie and flung Sparky out of the way.

As Ritche fell, Buckbeak freed himself out and he flew for him. He caught Ritchie on his back, but a rock fell on Ritchie's head, knocking him out.

The Darkrai started to disappear into the night, and so did the storm. When all is calm, Drake turn back into Garland as he laughed, "It's mine! It's all mine!" He reached into his cloak, then his face fell. "What? It's not here? No!" Then his voice echoed through the night, "NOOOOOOOO!"


	20. Jack, Skeleton of the Locket

**Jack, Skeleton of the Locket**

Back at the Palace of Bayville, Ilana was in her room still somber over what happened today, Entei was the only one in there to comfort her until Beast came in.

"Kitty?" he asked concerned, "What's wrong?"

"Oh Mr. McCoy." Kitty said almost starting to cry, "Discord has done…something…terrible."

"There, there my dear." Beast said comforting her, "Now tell me what happen today."

Meanwhileback with our heroes, Ritchie laid on the ground unconscious, until Sparky woke up. They then begun waking Ritchie up.

"Oh, my head!" Ritchie groaned.

They all look up and noticed the passage has been covered up with sand.

"We're trapped!" Ritchie shouted. "Why that double crossing, two-faced son of a jackal! I can't believe we got tricked by an old man. This has to be the worst day of my life. Well whoever that guy was, he's long gone with that locket."

Sparky just snickered and reached from behind his back and pulled out the locket.

"Hah, why you hairy little thief." Terrence said taking the locket from the Pokemon. "Looks like such a beat-up worthless piece of junk. Hang on guys, something must be written here." Lance said examining the locket, "Open the locket?"

As Lance began to open the locket it began glowing and it shot out fireworks, and the shock of it cause Riolu, Grizabella, Tiger and Braviary to hide behind a boulder, leaving Lance holding on to the out of control locket.

Then a figure burst out of it hidden in smoke, and then stretched out and the figure appeared to be a skeleton wearing black tuxedo.

"AHHHHHHHHHH…OY!" the skeleton shouted, "Ten thousand years can give you such a pain in the neck." He spoke to Lance and his friends.

"Hang in there one minute!" He said grabbing Ritchie and hung him by the back of his collar on a pointed rock. The being then grabbed his head pulled it off his body turned it around. "WHOA, WHOA! Man does it feel good to be out of there. Hiya it's nice to be back ladies and gentleman, hey where ya from whatcha name?" he asked Lance who just got himself loose.

"Uh, uh, Ritchie." Lance said.

"Ritchie! Well hello Ritchie, nice to have you and your pals on the show. Can we call ya Rich, or maybe just Lunis, or how bout' Rit?" The thing said.

"Whoa, I've must've hit my head harder than I thought." Ritchie said.

"Do you smoke, mind if I do?" The being asked as he started laughing and giving Sparky quite a scare. 'Ha, ha, ha, ha! I'm sorry little guy, didn't mean to burst your scales. Hey Buckbeak!" he said referring to Braviary, Tiger and Grizabella, "I haven't seen you three in a few millennia, give me some pound, yeah! He said as he and the hippogriff pound it. Then the being looks down at Lance. "Say, you're a lot smaller than the chief, either that or I'm getting big. Look at me from the side, do I look different to you?" he asked Ritchie.

"Wait a minute!" Ritchie shouted, "I'm your master?" he asked.

"That's right, it can be taught." the skeleton replied putting a diploma in Lance's hand and a graduation cap on his head. "What do you wish of me? THE EVER IMPRESSIVE.!" He said with an Arnold Schwarzenegger accent. He then became trapped inside a small cube, "THE LONG CONTAINED!" he strained while trying to break free. Then he broke out and held up a ventriloquist's dummy look-alike. "Often imitated. But never duplicated-.

He multiplies into many of him.

"Duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated." The duplicates called out.

"Jack Skellington, the skeleton of the Locket!" the skeleton known as Jack Skellington shouted into a mike. "Right here direct form the locket, right here for your enjoyment wish fulfillment. Thank you!" He shouted as Ed Sullivan.

"Whoa, whoa, Wish Fulfillment?" Ritchie asked

"That's three wishes to be exact. And ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes." Jet said turning into a slot machine, and three Jet's appear in the windows. "That's all your getting, three!" he said as three Jet's come out of the slot wearing sombreros. "Uno, Dos, Tres!" He then transformed into Groucho Marx. "No substitutions or exchanges for refunds."

"Hah, now I know I'm dreaming." Ritchie whispered to his friends.

"Master!" Jack said flying into the air, "I don't think you realize what you've got here. So why don't you and your boys ruminate, while I illuminate the possibilities." he said as the room filled with a bright light.

Jack: **_When Ali Baba had them forty thieves,_**

**_Sheherezadie had a thousand tales_**

**_But Master you're in luck 'Cause up your sleeves, you've got a brand of magic that never fails._**

Jack creates forty thieves that surround Ritchie and his friends. Jack pops out of Ritchie's shirt and his arms come out of Ritchie's sleeves and began pummeling the pirates.

**_You've got some power in your corner now, some heavy ammunition in your pack!_**

**_You've got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo, and how_**

**_See all ya gotta do is open that locket,_**

**_And I'll say!_**

A boxing ring appears, with Lance in a corner being massaged by Jet, and fanned by Sparky. Jet turned into a pile of fireworks and explodes. He then appears inside the lamp and grabs Lance's hand and rubs the lamp with it.

**_Mister Ritchie sir, what will your pleasure be?_**

**_Let me take your order jot it down,_**

**_Ya ain't never had a friend like me._**

**_Ha, ha, ha!_**

A table and chairs appears in front of them, and Jet writes stuff down on a note pad like a waiter.

**_Life is your restaurant, and I'm your maitre'd!_**

**_C'mon whisper what it is you want,_**

**_Yeah you ain't never had a friend like me._**

**_Yes sir we pride ourselves on service_**

Jack appears as a plate of chicken, then returns to normal size and duplicates into four. And they began giving Ritchie a shave, haircut, and manicure.

**_You're the boss, the King, the Shah!_**

**_Say what you wish, it's your true dish,_**

**_How 'bout a little more Baklava_**

Ritchie appears in a comfy chair surrounded by gold, Sparky and Buckbeak fan him with palm tree leaves, and Jet fills the room with Baklava. Then Lance appears standing on top of a giant letter "A" above a ton of food piled up.

**_Have some of column A_**

**_Lance fall from "A" and lands on top of another pile of food with a "B" on it._**

**_Try all of column B._**

**_Lance falls from there but lands on a pillow poofed up by Jet._**

**_I'm in the mood to help ya dude,_**

**_You ain't never had a friend like me!_**

Jack opens his mouth and his tongue turns into a staircase and a miniature Jack walks out from it dressed in a white tux and top hat. As he does a little dance his two giant hands until the surround him and squash him into nothing.

**_Can your friends do this?_**

Jacl sand as he took off his head and creates duplicates of it and begins juggling them.

**_Can your friends do that?_**

Jack sang as he tosses the heads to Lance who began juggling them.

**_No way!_**

**_Can your friends pull this?_**

Jack sang pulling a rabbit out of a top black hat.

**_Out of their little hat!_**

**_Can your friends go poof!_**

Jack turned into a dragon that spit out fire, which the fire turned into three hot girls.

**_Well Lookey here! Ha, ha._**

**_Can your friends go abracadabra, LETTERRIP!_**

**_And then make the sucker disappear?_**

**_Don't just sit there, slack-jawed BUGGY-EYED!_**

**_I'm here to help you face all your fears!_**

Jack stared at Ritchie with a dropped jaw and his eyes popping out, before he shrunk himself and dove off of Ritchie's hands like a diving board

**_You've got me bona-fide, certified,_**

**_you've got a skeleton for charged affairs!_**

Jack transformed into a contract and wrapped himself around Ritchie, who unwrapped himself causing Ritchie to spin out of control until Jack stopped him.

**_I got the power to help ya out,_**

**_So what you wish I really want to know!_**

**_You've got a list that's three miles long, no doubt._**

**_Well, all you've got to do is open up!_**

**_Master Lance sir,_**

**_HAVE A WISH, OR, TWO OR THREE!_**

**_I'm on the job, you big nabob!_**

**_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend._**

**_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend_**

**_You ain't never_**

**_Had a_**

**_Friend_**

**_Like_**

**_Me!_**

Then the whole room filled up with lights and dancers, while Ritchie was being tossed up into the air by a slaking and Sparky was scooping up gold into their paws.

**_You ain't never had a friend like me, YEAH!_**

After the song was done a neon light saying applaud appeared above them and Buckbeak was the only ones to applaud while everyone else was trying to regain their senses. But sparky noticed all the gold they scooped up was gone.

"So what's it gonna be Master?" Jack asked Ritche.

"So let me get this straight." Ritchie began, "You are going to grant me any three wishes I desire?"

"Ah… almost." Jack said, "There are a few provisos… a couple of quid-pro-quos."

"Like…?" Ritche asked.

"Well for starters." Jack began, "Uh, rule number one: I can't kill anybody." Jack said chopping his own head off. "So don't ask! Rule number two: I can't make anybody fall in love with anybody else," he said, kissing Ritchie. "You little punim, there." Jack said pinching Ritchie's face, "RULE NUMBER THREE: I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture…I DON'T LIKE DOING IT! Jet said acting like a zombie. "Other than that, you got it." Jack says bowing to Ritchie.

Ritchie thought for a minute and finally spoke up.

"Provisos?" Lance asked, "He means limitations Lance. On wishes. "Hah, some old powerful Mobian hawk. can't even bring people back from the dead." Ritchie mocked Jack.

At that moment Jack began to feel a little ticked off and his eyes firmed towards them.

"Well I don't Sparky, he' can't get out of this cave." Lance began, "I guess we're going to have to find a way out of here ourselves."

As ritchie and his friends began to walk away Jack stomped his foot down in front of them stopping them. But little did he know of what Ritchie and his friends were expecting him to do that.

"Excuse me!" Jack scoffed, "Are you lookin' at me, did you open my locket, did you wake me up, did you bring me here!" He said unaware of the looks Ritchie and Sparky were exchanging to each other. "And all of a sudden you and your pals are walking out on me, I don't think so man, not right now. YOU'RE GETTING YOUR WISHES SO SIT DOWN! He yelled with a booming voice.

Jack shrunk down to human size and grabbed the gang and sat them on Buckbeak. "Now in case of emergencies." Jet began, "The exits are here, here, here, here, here, here, here, anywhere! Keep your hands and arms inside Buckbeak, cause'… we're…outta here!

Then Buckbeak blasted out of the sand dunes and flew off into the desert sky.


	21. First Wish

**First Wish**

Back in the palace of Bayville, in the throne room Beast and Kitty are talking to Discord about what he has done.

"Garland, this is a completely unacceptable!" The King scolded at his advisor who was bowing to him, "After all your years of serving me you know you are to discuss sentencing prisoners with me, before they are beheaded!" He finished.

"My apologies sire, it won't happen again I promise you that." Discord said while bowing.

"Well then I suggest we put all of this aside, Kitty, Discord?" Beast asked bringing Kity and Discord together.

"I give you my most sincerest apologies to you Kitty." Discord said taking Kitty's hand.

"At least one good thing will come out of my arranged marriage." Kitty said taking her hand out of Garland's grip, "When I become Queen, the first thing I'm gonna do is get rid of you!"

"Yes, all better now, I think it's best if we get back to this suitor business Kitty…" Beast said as he turned around and saw Kitty walking out of the throne room so he runs after them, "Kitty!" The King called out as he ran after them.

When the room was cleared Discord dropped his innocent look and put on his firm look and started growling in frustration.

"If only I had gotten that locket!" Discord growled.

"the first I'm gonna do get rid of you." Hunch said mimicking Kitty, "AHH! I can't believe we still have to kiss up to that chump mutant, and that chump student, for the rest of our lives!" Hunch complained to Discord.

"Not quite Hunch." Discord interrupted, "Only until she finds a chump husband. Then she'll have us banished, or worse… Have us to the gallows!"

Both Discord and Hunch shudder at the thought of that until Hunch spoke up with an idea.

"Mienfoo, that is the most..."

"Wait a minute Discord, what if you were the chump husband." Mienfoo said.

"What?" Discord yelled angrily.

"All right work with me here." Hunch continued, "Say you marry Ilana all right, and that way you become the king of this realm."

Discord thought for a moment and became intrigued with this idea.

"Hmm, marry the mutant valley girl, I become the king, this idea is perfect!" Discord said.

"Yeah Perfect." Hunch said as he flies onto Discord's shoulder, "And then we drop Pops-in-Law and the little woman, off a cliff, YAAAAAAGHH ker-splat!" he said, jumping off of Garland's shoulder and splats onto the ground.

"I loved how your foul little mind works!" Discord laughed.

Then as we zoom out they begin taking turns laughing mimicking each other's. Out in an oasis in the middle of a desert, Buckbeak flies around the Oasis until he lands in it.

"Thank you for flyin' Buckbeak's flight service." Jack said pretending to be a flight attendant. "Please remain seated until the Pokemon has come to a complete stop. Thank you, thank you, goodbye now, thank you thank you, goodbye! WELL! How about that, Mr. Doubting Mustafa?" he challenged Lance and his friends.

"Well you sure showed us." Ritchie said sarcastically. "Now about my three wishes Jack?"

"Uh do my ears deceive me, three? said Jack, "You're down by one boy!" Jack shouted shoving his index finger into Ritchie's face.

"Nuh-uh, I never actually wished to get out of the cave." Ritchie said, "You did that all on your own."

At that moment Jack's jaw dropped wide opened, "I can't believe I fell for that!" He shouted to himself, "Well I'm feelin' sheepish." Jack said transforming into a sheep, "Al right you ba-a-a-ad boy! But no more freebies got dat!"

"Deal." Lance agrees, "Now let me see, three wishes, they'd have to be good ones. hey what would you wish for Jet?" Ritchie asked Jack who was just minding his own business.

"Me?" Jack asked caught off guard by Ritchie's question, "No ones ever asked me that before. Well, in my case… oh forget it."

"What?" Ritchie asked.

"Forget it?" Jack said.

"Come on man tell us." Ritchie begs.

"Freedom." Jack told the guys as Ritchie picked up the locket.

"So what you're saying is you're a prisoner?" Ritchie asked.

"You know its all part of the whole skeleton-gig," said Jack, who grew super sized and his body became darker, "PHENOMENAL COSMIC POWERS!" He shouted as he vanished back into the book, until Sparky took the top off it and they saw Jet crammed inside of it, "Itty-bitty living space!" Jack said with a tiny voice.

"Wow Jet…that must be terrible!" Ritchie said.

Then Jack popped out of the lamp again, "But oh…to be free…! Not to havin' to go POOF what do you need? POOF what do you need? POOF what do you need! Now to be my own Master! Such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world!" Jack said a little dramatically. Then, he sank back down to reality. "But who am I kidding? Let's get real here, it's never gonna to happen. Jack, wake up and smell the ginger beer ya idiot!" he said while smacking himself.

"Why?" Ritchie asked.

"The only way I get out of this locket, if my Master chooses to set me free. So, you can guess how often that's happened…" he grumbled.

"I'll do it! I'll set you free!" Ritchie said.

"Uh-huh, yeah right!" Jack said. He turned his head into Pinocchio's, and grew a long nose. Lance pushed it back in.

"No really, I promise! After I use my first two wishes…I'll use my last wish to set you free!" he said.

"Well, here's hoping," Jack said shaking Riychie's hand. "It's MAGIC TIME! So how 'bout it; what is it YOU want most?" he asked.

"Well…there's…this…girl…" Ritchie began.

Jack makes a buzzing sound "WRONG!" Jack said. "I can't make anybody fall in love, remember? Geez how may times to I have to remind people about that detail?"

"Oh but Jack you don't understand." Ritchie said, "she's a mutant, she's smart… and fun…and…" he trailed off.

"Pretty." Jack offered.

"Beautiful!" Ritchie said. "She's got these eyes, that just… and this hair, wow and her smile!" Ritchie said with a sight.

Jack was sitting in a Parisian café with Riolu, Braviary, Tiger and Grizabella, as he said, "Ami. C'est lamour."

"However she is a Princess and the others are her friends, to have any chance we'd have to be…" Lance paused for a moment, "Say…can you make me a Prince?" Lance asked.

Jet opened a book called 'Royal Recipes' and began reading. "Okay let's see…Chicken ala King?" he said as he pulled out Ginger (Chicken Run) wearing a crown on his head. "Nope. Alaskan King Crab?" he said, picking Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) out of the book. It pinched him. "OW! I hate it when that happens! Caesar Salad-" an arm and dagger popped out of the book, causing him to shriek. "EYAAGH! Et tu Brute! Ah-ha…To Make a Prince. Now, is that an official wish? Say the magic words man…!"

"Jack, I wish for you to make me a Prince!" Lance commanded.

"Al right! YO! YO! HOO! HOO!" Jet shouted as he takes on square shoulders and looks like Arsenio Hall, and then poofs himself into a fashion designer. "All right first this dark blue shirt and dark jeans combo is much two last century, and what are we trying to say with these shoes Timberland? No, let's work with you here." Jet said measuring up Terrence and then poof he was now in different attire. Lance was now dressed in green shirt, dark cape, black trousers, black shoes, a and black hat with white feathers with red tips. "Ooh, muy macho Rich." Jack said to Ritchie who was admiring himself in the mirror.

"Now this is what a real guy should wear." Ritchie says looking at his reflection in a mirror.

"Ah yes, you look stylin'." Jack said making pointing gestures. "But Rich your look is still missing something…it says…Mode of Transportation! 'Scuse me, Sparky!" Jack whistled. "Little Sparky! Over here!" As Sparky tried to scamper away Sparky caught him and flew him over to Jack. While pretending to be the host of a game show, Jet said "And what better way to make your grand debut in Cartoonia, then riding your very own, brand new camel? Watch out, they spirit!" he said as Riolu turned into a yellow camel. "Hmm…not enough." Jack snapped his fingers and Riolu turned into a yellow stallion. "Still not enough. Let me see. Ah no, what do I want…let's see…"

Jet kept snapping his fingers causing sparky to turn into all sorts of animals or other things you use to get around him until Riolu transformed back to his normal self until Jet got an idea.

"Yes!" Jet shouted, "HE"S THE EVOLVE FORM SPARKY!" and with that Sparky had turned into his evolved form: giant Raichu, "Talk about your wide load, check this action out."

Buckbea was unlucky however because he was at the bottom of Sparky's foot trying to pull himself out.

Sparky looked at his reflection in a pond, and freaked out at his appearance. He began climbing up a tree but the tree fell over because of his weight he was putting on it.

"Wow Sparky." Ritchie said petting Sparky's head, "Looking good."

"He's got the outfit, he's got the Lucario, but we're not through yet!" Jack said, "Hang on to your attire, we're gonna make you a star!" Jack shouted as he whipped up some more magic and fireworks shot out of the oasis.


	22. Enter Richmond

**Enter Richmond**

In the Palace of Bayville, King Beast was reading Shakespearian poem until Discord walked in and thus interrupted his reading.

"Your highness, I believe I have found a solution to the problem with your student," Discord said.

"hoot, the problem with your student!" Hunch repeated as he landed on the arm rest of the throne.

"What's your solution Garland?" Beast says

"Right here!" Discord unrolled a scroll, and began reading. "If the chosen one to the throne has not chosen a groom by the appointed time, then the King shall choose for her."

"But Kitty hated all those suitors, and her friend back tehn won't even date rich people how can I choose someone she hates?" Discord asked shoving some cupcakes into Hunch's mouth.

"Not to worry, Beast. There's more;" Discord continued. "In the event of the princess still not finding a suitor, the princess must then be wed to… hmm, interesting…"

"What? Who!" Beast asked.

"The Royal advisor… why that's… me." Discord said.

The King then started to examine the scroll. "B-but I thought the law said that only a prince or warrior could marry a Princess and her friends, I'm quite sure of it…" he said.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures your highness." Discord said holding his staff in front of the King.

"Desperate… Measures." The King said hypnotized.

"You will order Ilana to marry me." Discord said

"I will order Ilana…to…" Beast said hypnotized but quickly snapped out of it, "But you're so much older."

"Ilana WILL marry me!" Discord commanded

"Ilana will…" Beast said hypnotized again but snapped out of it again when sound came out of nowhere. "What, what was that, that music." he said racing to the balcony of the palace, as he looked into the distance and saw a parade heading into the city. "Discord, you must see this." He calls called out to them, and the five came to the balcony.

It turns out the parade had Jack in mariachi attire as he was leading a band consisting of halloween monsters, also in mariachi clothes, playing mexican styled music followed bySparky driving the cadillac with the top down. Then Jet danced around through out the city singing the song.

Jack: **_From out of the dust comes a man true and bold,_**

**_Champion of the fandango_**

**_By night, he drinks cola, by day, kills bad men_**

**_And the townspeople know him as Lancelot_**

**_Coming down the mountainside, the people hail his name_**

**_And of his legend they'll sango_**

**_With iron in his heart and steel in his claws_**

**_He'll pump the heads all full of lead and Lancelot_**

**_They looked seeing Lance and his friends riding the cadillac, while waving to the crowd._**

Jack and Townspeople: **_Richmond_**

**_Richmond_**

**_Richmond_**

**_Richmond_**

**_(in a dramatic whisper) Richmond_**

Hucnh were just dancing around to the rhythm, until Discord looked over to them and glared daggers at them causing them to stop.

**_A ladies' man indeed_**

**_From his head down to his knee_**

**_Richmond was doing the tango_**

**_But in came Marluxia from his hideout in the hill_**

Jet disguised as an old man as he sang.

**_With a notion to kill Richmond._**

Jack disguised as a little boy as he sang to Bella and Edward (both from Twilight).

Jack and Townspeople: **_Richmond_**

**_Richmond_**

At that moment Ilana walked her own balcony and saw what was going on.

**_Richmond_**

**_Richmond_**

**_Richmond_**

**_(in a dramatic whisper) Richmond_**

Then above in a balcony, as the song continued the three girls, Kairi, Xion and Namine were watching Lance and his friends go down the street, and from behind the curtain Jack appeared disguised as a princess of heart. Ritchie/Richmond blows the girls a kiss and they faint in Jack's arms. While back on Kitty's balcony she looks attracted to Richmond and his friends to the other guys, but Kitty scoffs and walks away followed by them.

Jack and Townspeople: **_Richmond_**

**_Richmond_**

**_Richmond_**

**_Richmond_**

**_(in a dramatic whisper) Richmond_**

As Sparky paraded through the palace gates and up to the doors, the king and his servants run to the doors and slowly opens in, but Discord slides over to the door and lays his hand on it closing it. But as the palace began shaking the doors fly open squashing Discord and Hunch.

**_Whether Richmond is gone_**

**_His legend will live on_**

**_Even in the clubs and the bars of Bayville_**

Jet jumps out of the cadillac and dances around with Beast.

**_He'll live and he'll die_**

**_With his keyblade at his side_**

**_And all the ladies cry_**

**_For Richmond..._**

The doors open to reveal Discord squashed in the wall leaving behind body prints

Jack and Townspeople: **_Richmond_**

**_Richmond_**

**_Richmond_**

**_Richmond_**

**_(in a dramatic whisper) Richmond_**

Jack vanishes back to the locket, while Ritchie ride down on Buckbeak, and he lands in front of the King and bowed to him, while Discord pushes everything out the door and slams the palace doors shut.

"Splendid, an extraordinary performance!" The King cheered while clapping. "What an entrance!" Becca cheers.

Richmond then jumped off Buckbeak and stepped forward while clearing his throat, "King BEast, I have journeyed from afar to seek your student hand in marriage."

"Richmond, of course I'm delighted to meet you." Beast said shaking Richmond's hand, "And this is my royal advisor, Discord. He's delighted as well." The King reveals him.

"oh joy." Discord said dryly as he walked over to Terrador, "But I'm afraid Rochmond."

"Richmond." Richmond corrected him.

"Whatever, you cannot just parade in here uninvited…" Discord was then cut off by BEast looking at Buckbeak.

"This is a most excellent creature you have here." The King said while petting Buckbeak, "Do you suppose..."

"Why not at all Beast, let me help you." Richmond said helping Beast board Buckbeak, but just as Buckbeak took off Discord put a staff down on Buckbeak's tailfeathers.

"Sire, I have to advise against this." Discord said.

"Oh come now Garland don't be a spoiled sport, have some fun!" Beast says.

He blasted off freeing his tail, and Discord ended up swinging the staff and hit Hunch with it.

The King and Buckbeak fly high into the ceiling, then begin a dive-bomb attack, flying under Sparky, scaring them. The flight continues in the background, while Discord and Richmond and his friends talk in the foreground.

"Curious to know boy." Discord said to Richmond, "Where did you say you were from again?"

"Oh here and there." Richmond said."Much farther than you've traveled, I'm sure."

"go ahead and try me." Discord challenged them.

As Buckbeak flew right by them Hunch flew up, but when Buckbeak was heading right for him a flew away screaming.

"Watch it, watch it!" He said screaming

Buckbeak was about to collide with the owl but made a dive before hitting him. Hunch shut his eyes and sighed, but to him misfortune crashed into a pillar, he slides down it and lands on his head with little Beast's on Buckbeak's flying above him around in a circle saying "Have a cupcake!" While up Ansem chuckling at his pain.

Buckbeak was about ready to land. "Whoo-Hoo, we're coming in for a landing. Discord watch this now!" Ansem cheered as he landed on the ground.

The threy landed gracefully, and Discord said, "Spectacular, sire."

"Ooh, lovely," Beast said. "Yes, I do seem to have a knack for it."

Braviary walked over to Lucario dizzily and collapsed, but Sparky caught him.

"Whew… I haven't had… so much fun since I rode X-jet… ah, what a remarkable lad. And a prince, to boot! If we're lucky, you won't have to marry Kitty, after all!" The King whispered to Discord.

"I don't trust the boy one bit, sire." Discord whispered back to him.

"Nonsense discord, there's one thing I pride myself on, I'm an excellent judge of character!" Beast said.

"Oh, sure, oh yeah excellent judge, of- NOT!" Hunch said who was listening in on their conversation

"Kitty will like this one!" Beast said

"And I'm pretty sure I'll like Ms. Pryde." Ritchie said.

"Your highness, no. I must intercede on Kitty's behalf!" Discord said when Kitty walked into the room. "This boy is no different from the rest. What makes him think he is worthy of Kitty?"

"King BEast, I am richmond! Ha! Just let her meet me!" Richmond said feeling so full of himself. "I will win your princess…"

"How dare you?" Kitty, feeling beyond insulted. "All of you, standing around, like deciding my future? I am so not a prize to be won!" She said as she stormed off.

"Oh dear, don't worry, Richmond… I think Kitty just needs time to calm down…" BEast said as he escort Richmond away.

"So what now Discord?" Hunch asked

"I think it's time to say goodbye to Rochmond…" Garland sneered.


	23. A Whole New World

**A Whole New World**

At nighttime, Kitty was looking out her balcony, while in the courtyard, Ritchie was pacing back and forth, while Sparky tried to unpeel an lemon but ended up squirting it into his face.

"I can't believe this, Ilana won't even let me talk to her!" He groaned, "I Should've known this Prince wish wouldn't work out!"

Jack was playing chess with Buckbeak.

"So, move," Jack said to Buckbeak. Buckbeak did so, knocking a black piece off the chessboard. "Hey. That's a good move." Jack turned into Rodney Dangerfield, as he said, "I can't believe it-I'm losing to a Hippogriff."

"Jack, I need help!" Ritchie whined like a big baby.

"Alright, Sparky here's the deal! If you want to court the little lady you have to be a straight shooter do you got it?" Jack said in a Jack Nicholson voice.

"What are you saying?" Ritchie asked.

Jack just sighed and poofed a chalkboard in front of him and he pointed to the words "Tell her the…TRUTH!"

"No way! If Kitty found out I was just some… crummy street rat… she'd laugh at me." he sighed.

"A woman appreciates a man who can make her laugh!" Jack said. "…Ritchie all joking aside. You really ought to be yourself."

"Hey, that's the last thing I want to be!" Ritchie growled while straightening his trenchcoat. "Okay, I'm going to go see her, I- I've got to be smooth, cool, confident! How do I look?"

"Like a prince," Jet said, before he watched as Ritchie flew up to the balcony on Buckbeak.

Kitty was just on her bed, feeling depressed with Entei beside her when she heard Ritchie.

"Princess Kitty Pryde?" Ritchie calls.

Entei looked up and growled.

"Who's there?" asked Kitty.

"It's me, Richm… ah, ahem…" Ritchie made his voice sound more like muscular. "Richmond!"

"I do not want to see you!" she said

"Please, please Kitty! Just give me a chance!" Ritchie begged, but to no avail. Entei came out and backed Ritchie to the edge of the balcony.

"Just leave me alone!" said Ilana.

"You heard her, no leave!" Entei demanded

"Nice pokemon!" Ritchie said as he tried to back Kate away. "Easy… take off, go!"

"How's he doing?" Jack asked Buckbeak, who gave him a look as if to say, 'Do you really want to know?' before he cut his neck with his finger.

"Good pokemon, take off and go. Down, pokemon," Ritchie said, taking his hat off and using it to brush Kate away.

"Wait a minute…" said Kitty after a few moments. "Do I…know you?"

"No! Ha, no," said Ritchie.

"You remind me of someone me… met in the marketplace." Kitty says suspiciously.

'Oh no she's onto me.' Ritchie though but cleared his throat. "I uh have servants to go to the marketplace for me. Why, I even have servants to go to the marketplace for my servants, so, so it couldn't have been me."

"No. I guess not," sighed Kitty.

Jack then as a small fly appeared on Lance's shoulder and started speaking to him "Enough about you, Casanova, talk about her! She's smart! Fun! the hair, the eyes, anything! Pick a feature!"

"Uh, Miss Pryde, you're very…"

"Lovely, magnificent, feminine… punctual!" Jack whispered some advice to him.

"Punctual!" said Kitty.

"Punctual!"

"Sorry!"

"Uh, beautiful!" Ritchie quickly corrected.

"Nice recovery!"

"Hmm, I'm also rich too, you know." said Kitty, walking towards him.

"Yeah…" said Ritchie.

"The student of a King…" she continued.

"I know…"

"A fine prize for any Prince to marry…"

"Right, right! A, a Prince like me!" he agreed.

The girl could see what she was trying to do to the Prince.

"Warning, warning!" Jack said, buzzing in her ear.

Kitty tapped his nose… "Right. A Prince like you." …right before pulling down his wing over his eyes. "And every other stuffed-shirt, wavering peacock I've met!"

Jack's rear end was on fire, as he was wearing goggles, and crashing, as he shouted, "Mayday! Mayday! We're going down!"

"But-" Kitty tried to reason

"Just go…jump off a balcony!" shouted Kitty, fed up of him.

"What?" Ritchie stammered, totally confused.

"Stop her! Stop her! Hey want me to sting her?" Jack suggested.

"Buzz off Jet, you've done enough already!" said Ritchie.

"Okay, but remember; beee yourself!" and Jack disappeared into the locket hidden under Ritchie's shirt around his neck.

"Yeah, right!"

"What!" said Kitty.

"Uh, you're right!" Ritchie said, making a new thing out of what he'd just blurted out. "You aren't just… some… prize to be won. You should be free to make your own choice. I'll go now…" he said, stepping off the balcony.

"No!" She gasps.

"What? What!" He pops his head up.

"How are you doing that?" asked Ilana, looking bewildered, before she looked over the edge and saw Lance standing on Braviary's back.

"It's a Hippogriff," Ritchie said to Kitty. "Buckbeak, this is Kitty Pryde. Kitty, this is Buckbeak."

"He's cute," Kitty said, as she scratched Buckbeak on his head, and Buckbeak's head moved up and down, as Kitty had found Buckbeak's ticklish spot.

"Listen you uh, don't… want to go for a ride, do you?" Ritchie asked. "We could get out of the palace, see the world."

"Is it safe?" Kitty asks

"Sure, do you trust me?" he asks

"What?" Kitty asks remembering that quote.

"Do you trust me?" Ritchie said, holding out his hand.

Kitty recognized him from the first time they met, and said; "Yes!"

Kitty got onto Buckbeak and Buckbeak spread his wings out, the same as he had done before when Beast had been riding on him, and then zoomed off into the sky, startling Ilana, as she looked back at a bewildered Entei, before she turned back and gasped, as they flew over the palace wall and into the sky.

Ritchie: **_can show you the world_**

**_Shining, shimmering, splendid._**

**_Tell me princess, now when did you last_**

**_Let your heart decide?_**

Ritchie picked a flower of a windowsill and gave it to Kitty.

**_I can open your eyes_**

**_Take you wonder by wonder_**

**_Over, sideways, and under_**

**_On a Hippogriff ride_**

Ritchie flew over sideways and under, before he soared above the clouds.

**_A whole new world!_**

**_A new fantastic point of view_**

**_No one to tell us no_**

**_Or where to go_**

**_Or say we're only dreaming_**

Kitty looked back and watched as the city disappeared from sight, as Buckbeak flew in and out of the clouds.

Kitty: **_A whole new world_**

**_A dazzling place I never knew_**

**_But when I'm way up here_**

**_It's crystal clear_**

**_That now I'm in a whole new world with you!_**

Ritchie: **_Now I'm in a whole new world with you!_**

They each caught a small cloud as Buckbeak continued the flight and then circled a pillar of clouds, giving a swirly look to it.

Kitty: **_Unbelievable sights_**

They were then flying with a small flock of birds and one of the birds saw them and squawked in terror.

**_Indescribable feeling_**

**_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_**

**_Through an endless diamond sky_**

Buckbeak did somersaults and flips, at times causing Ritchie and Kitty to free-fall, but each time, Braviary managed to catch them, before they flew off into the clouds where a starry night awaited them.

**_A whole new world!_**

Ritchie: **_Don't you dare close your eyes_**

Kitty: **_An hundred thousand things to see_**

Ritchie: **_Hold your breath-it gets better!_**

They flew into Egypt above the Nile River towards the Great Pyramids, where a tour was going on. A girl named Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) saw them and pointed them out to the crowd, as Lance and Ilana waved at them, and everyone who saw them fainted, except for Ghoulia yelps (Monster High), who waved back, as Braviary flew back into the clouds.

Kitty: **_I'm like a shooting star,_**

**_I've come so far_**

**_I can't go back to where I used to be!_**

Ritchie: **_A whole new world!_**

Kitty: **_Every turn a surprise_**

Ritchie: **_With new horizons to pursue_**

Kitty: **_Every moment, red-letter_**

Kitty petted a Ponyta, before they flew away.

Both: **_I'll chase them anywhere_**

**_There's time to spare_**

**_Let me share this whole new world with you_**

When they go through a forest, Ritchie picks an rose off a tree and gives it to her-just like he did the day they met. Kitty smiled.

Ritchie: **_A whole new world_**

Kitty: **_A whole new world_**

Ritchie: **_That's where we'll be_**

Kitty: **_That's where we'll be_**

Ritchie: **_A thrilling chase_**

Kitty: **_A wondrous place_**

Both: **_For you and me!_**

The two held hands, as Buckbeak glided along the lake.

Later on, they were in China, sitting on a roof and watching the Chinese New Year being celebrated.

"It's all so magical," Kitty sighed.

"Sure is." Ritchie said.

Then, Kitty decided to burst the bubble. "It's a shame Sparky had to miss this," she said. If this so-called prince really was who he said he was, he wouldn't know who she was talking about. But he did!

"Nah, he hates fireworks," Ritchie said, not even realizing Kitty knew, but Buckbeak's head shot up, as he realized Kitty knew. "He doesn't really like flying either." But then, Ritchie realized Kitty knew, even before Braviary frantically gestured to her to ix-nay on the hippogriff-stay, as he said, "Um, that is…oh no."

"You are the boy from the market!" said Kitty. "I knew it! Why did you lie to me?"

"Ilana, I'm sorry!"

"Did you think I was stupid?" asked Kitty.

"No!"

"That I wouldn't figure it out?"

"I hoped you wouldn't," mumbled Ritchie. "Wait, no! That's, that's not what I meant!"

"Who are you? Tell me the truth!" demanded Kitty.

"The truth?" Ritchie said. "The truth!" he still wasn't sure what to say, he even looked at Buckbeak who were hoping he'd get them out of. "The truth is…that me and my friends sometimes just dress as commoners, to escape the pressures of palace life!"

Kitty just gave him a skeptical look.

"Why didn't you just tell us?" asked Kitty.

"Well, you know… royalty going out in disguise, I mean it's sounds sort-of strange, don't you think?" said Ritchie.

"Hmm, not that strange!" said Kitty. She then leaned her head on his shoulder.

'Yes, I'm finally getting the hang of this.' Ritchie thought.

Buckbeak put his wing under his chin and looks mystified.


	24. Discord's Traitorious

**Discord's Traitorious**

As time flew by, Ritchie and Buckbeak gave Kitty a ride home, as they made it to the balcony. She hopped off Buckbeak and looked up at Ritchie. "Goodnight, my handsome prince," said Kitty.

"Sleep well, princess," said Ritchie. The two leaned in…and Buckbeak lifted Ritchie up so that he and Kitty could kiss. Then, Kitty went back into her room.

"Yes!" Ritchie said. He fell backwards onto Braviary and he slowly landed on the ground of the courtyard as Lance gazes up into the sky. "For the first time in my life, things are starting to go right…" All of a sudden, he was grabbed and gagged by Shadow Lance, Hexxus and Myelen. He tried to call for help, but he looked over and saw Sparky trapped in a net. Then Makunga, Ember and Grillga tied Buckbeak to a tree, Discord and Hunch appeared before Ritchi in the shadows.

"I'm afraid you've overstayed your welcome, richmond!" he said."Make sure he's never found or seen!" Ritchie struggled, but the guards knocked them unconscious.

Shadow Lance laughed as they dropped Lance and his friends off a cliff into the sea. Their legs were bound to a ball-and-chain…they'd never be able to swim up.

'I got to get to the locket.' Ritchie though but noticed the lamp slipped out from under his shirt.

When the three of them hit the ocean floor, the locket landed inches away from him, as they tried to swim over to it just a little bit it was too late, they went unconscious and they fell to the floor, but that caused the locket to move closer to them, and Naruto with just an ounce of conscious left in him opened the locket and Jack emerges from it with a bath brush, rubber duckie, and a shower cap.

"Never fails. Get in the bath, then the locket is open," The duckies squeaked as Jack turned around, "Hello?" he then noticed the Ritchie unconscious. "rich? he gasp,"Rich, snap out of it! Oh, you can't cheat on this one! I can't help you unless Rich makes a wish. You have to say 'Jack I want you to save my live' Got it? Ok. Come on, Ritchie!" Jack shouted to Ritchie shaking him by the shoulders causing his head to nod.

"I'll take that as a "yes"!" said Jack. Jet's head turns into a siren and he makes Siren sounds as his body turns into a submarine. "Up scope!" Jet just babbles some stuff in German as he grabs Ritchie and they land on the cliff they were thrown off of. As Ritchi was catching his breaths Jack grabbed him.

"Don't you scare me like that!" Jack said.

"Jack, I uh… heh, thanks, Jack," said Ritchie, hugging him and the others hugged him to.

"Aw Rich I'm getting kind-of fond of you, guys really," Jack said as he held onto him and they flew off back to the palace. "Not that I want to pick out curtains or anything."

Meanwhile, Kitty was in her room, brushing her hair and humming the song she'd recently sung with Lance when Beast came in.

"Kitty?" called Ansem.

"Oh, Mr. McCoy," she said. "I just had the most wonderful time. I'm so happy."

"You should be, Ilana. I have chosen a husband for you," said her teacher who talked in monotone.

"What?"

"…You will wed Discord." Ansem said as the other door opened to reveal Discord.

Kitty gasped and brought her hands to her face.

"surprised, kitty!" Discord said. "A fine quality in a wife"

"I will never marry you!" shouted Kitty. "Ansem, I choose Richmond!"

"Richmond left for a meeting." Discord said,

"Better check your crystal ball again, Discord!" It was Richmond! He was just standing by the curtain, casually.

"Richmond!" cried Ilana as Garland gasped in shock.

"How in the heck uh… hoot?" Hunch said.

"Tell him the truth, Discord. You tried to have me killed!" said Ritchie.

"What ridiculous nonsense you have." Garland said. "My lord, he's obviously lying…" he secretly held the staff close to Beast to influence him even more.

"Obviously…lying," BEast repeated, before Lance noticed the staff was glowing.

"Mr. McCoy, what's wrong with you!" Kitty cried.

"I think I know what's wrong, Kitty!" Ritchie said, snatching the staff from Discord and smashing it on the floor, making Discord flinch.

"Oh, what happen!" said BEast who was snap out of Garland's spell.

"Sir, Discord has been controlling you with this!" Lance said holding out the broken staff, "He also did the same on the guards."

"Iahw-what?" gasped Kitty's teacher. "Discord you, you traitor!"

"Sire, I can be explained." Discord said trying to cover up but to no avail, Beast, Ritchie and Kitty advance towards him and Hunch.

"Guards, guards!" BEast shouted

"Oh that's it. We're dead, we're dead, just dig a grave for both of us, we're dead!" Hunch said.

Discord then sees the locket sticking out of Ritchie's shirt around his neck, he tries to make a move but was apprehended by Psycho Green Ranger and Joker, as Beast said, "Arrest Discord at once!"

"This is not over yet, Boy!" sneered Discord. He took out a vial of flash powder, and threw it down, disappearing with Bartok in a cloud of red dust.

"Find him! Search everywhere!" ordered BEast.

"Ilana, are you alright?" asked Ritchie.

"Yes I'm al right," said Kitty. They were about to kiss again, but Ansem walked right through them, complaining about the situation.

"I can't believe this, this is a disaster, Discord, my faithful servant, plotting against me all this time, I-?" Beast saw his daughter with Kitty, "Can this be true? My student has finally chosen a suitor!" he cried. Kitty nodded with a grin. "Ha ha!" he celebrated. "Oh, I'm so happy I could just kiss you…uh but I won't I'll leave that to my…ah, yes! But you two will be wed at once! Yes, yes and you'll be happy! And then you, my boy, will become King of Bayville!"

"Uh…King of Bayville?" Ritchie inquired.

"Oh yes. Someone of your unspeakable stature, and moral character is exactly what this kingdom needs!"

Ritchie was suppose to be happy but realized his promise to Jet.

Meanwhile in discord's hiding spot, Garland slams the doors open and Hunch flew in and heads for the drawers.

"We GOTTA GET OUT, WE GOTTA GET OUT! I GOTTA START PACKING, DISCORD! Only essentials, I've got the weapons, the knives, the guns and what about this picture? I don't know, I think I'm making a weird face in it or giving you bunny ears…" but his craziness was interrupted by Discord, who was laughing like a maniac.

"Ha ha ha…" he cackled, pounding on the door. "Ah HA HA HA!"

"Oh boy," Hunch said. "He's cracked. He's gone crazy just like before. Discord! Discord! Calm down!" Hunch shouted grabbing Discord by his cheeks, and Discord grabs his Hunch by the neck. "ACK! That's a good grip!" Hunch wheezed

"Richmond is nothing more than that ragged pokemon trainer, Ritchie!" Garland growled. "He has the locket, Hunch…"

"That little-!" Hunch started but was interrupted by Discrd.

"YOU are going to get it for me!"

"Me?" Hunch asked.


	25. Broken Promise and King Discord

**Broken Promise and King Discord**

Outside the palace, Ritchie was walking through the gardens and thinking over what happened.

"King?" He said. "They want to make me king?"

Just then, Jack came out of the locket, saying, "Huzzah! Hail the conquering hero!"

He turned into a band and began playing 'Stars and Stripes Forever,' but Ritchie sighed sadly and walked away with her head hung. He noticed this and looked puzzled, before Jack came up with an idea and flew over to Lance.

"Ritchie," he said, "you've just won the heart of the princess." He held his wings up like a director scoping a picture of him, as he asked, "What are you gonna do next?"

Ritchie just looked at him, before she walked over to her bed, falling on it with another sad sigh, making the others once again confused. Jack came over to Ritchie and pulled out a script labeled 'Ritchieladdin,' as he whispered to him, "Psst, your line is 'I'm going to free the skeleton.' Anytime, now."

"Jet…I can't do it," Ritchie confessed.

"Sure you can," Jack said. "You just go," He grabbed Ritchie's head and used him as a mock ventriloquist's dummy, as he said, "'Jack, I wish you free.'"

"I'm really serious," Ritchie said, as he pulled away and began to pace back and forth. "Look, I'm sorry- I really am. But they want to make me king-no! They want to make Richmond king. Without you Jack, I'm just Ritchie."

"But Rich, you won," Jack said.

"Yeah, with your help!" Lance said. "The only reason anyone thinks I'm anything is because of you. What if they find out I'm not really a prince?" He then said, quietly, "What if Kitty finds out? I'll lose her. Jack, I can't keep this up anymore . I can't wish you free."

Jack frowned, before he said, sarcastically, "It's alright, Lance, I understand. After all, you lied to everyone else. And here, we were beginning to feel left out. Now, if you'll excuse me, master."

This last word was said with disgust, as he poofed into the locket. Sparky and Buckbeak were watching all this from the window.

ritchie picked up the lamp, as he said, "Jet, I'm really sorry."

In response to what he'd said, Jet blew a raspberry at her from the locket.

"Well, fine," Ritchie said, as he slammed a pillow on top of the locket. "Then just stay in there!" He angrily pouted, before He noticed his friends flinching at what had happened, and then snapped at them, "And what are you guys lookin' at?"

Buckbeak and Sparky's feelings were now hurt.

"Look, I-I'm sorry," Lance said, as Sparky was the first to leave. "Wait, guys-wait. I'm sorry, I didn't-wait, c'mon." Buckbeak was the last to leave and Lance sighed, as she realized something, "What am I doing? Jack's right. I gotta tell the truth."

Just then, Ritchie heard Kitty call out, "Richmond, oh Richmond, will you come here?"

"Well, here goes!" said Ritchie, as he headed outside the garden. "Kitty, where are you?"

It was actually Hunch disguised as flamingo that he was doing kitty's voice, as he stood next to a flamingo. Hunch cleared his voice and said, imitating Kitty's voice, "Out in the menagerie, hurry."

"Coming," Lance called, as he passed Mienfoo without realizing it.

As Hunch watched Ritchie go, he began to laugh evilly, until they turned back and looked into a face of a flamingo, who was panting and said, "D'uh."

"I'm not your date, pinky!" He whacked the flamigo down, "Jerk!"

He went into the Lance's room and found the locket underneath a pillow. "Oh boy, Discord is sure gonna be happy to see you! "(Discord's voice)Excellent work, Hunch!" Ah, go on! "(Discord's voice)No, really. On a scale of one to ten, you are eleven!" Aw Discord, you're too much. I'm embarrassed! I'm blushing!" Hunch said as he flew out the window holding the lamp.

Meanwhile, back at the palace, Beast said, "People of Bayville, my daughter has finally chosen a suitor!"

Kitty was peeking out of a curtain, just as they heard Ritchie say, "Kitty?"

Kitty turned and saw Ritchie, before she said, "Richmond, where have you been?"

"Kitty," Ritchie said, "there's, uh, there's something I gotta tell you."

But Kitty grabbed his arm and pulled him up the stairs, as she said, "The whole kingdom has turned out for Mr. McCoy's announcement!"

"No!" Lance yelled. "But, Kitty, listen to me, please!"

"Good luck," Ilana said, as she shoved Lance out onto the platform with Ansem, as he announced, "Lancelot!"

"Oh boy." Ritchie said nervously.

Meanwhile above in another building Discord and Hunch were watching them from a window.

"Look at them…" sneered Hunch. "cheering that Pokemon trainer!"

"Let them cheer for awhile," said discord, who opened the locket and Jack came out with an angry look.

"Ya know Rich I'm gettin really…I…don't think you're him!" squealed Jack. "Tonight, the part of Lance will be played by an ugly creature in different animal parts…"

"Hear this, you foolish skeleton," Discord said, throwing the skeleton to the ground and crushing his faces beneath his foot, "I am your master now."

"I was afraid of that," Jack said, nervously.

"Jack, grant me my first wish!" Discord said. "I wish to rule on high, as King of Bayville!"

Back at the palace, all of a sudden, dark clouds engulfed the palace. The palace shook and the roof ripped off and Ritchie and Beast ducked.

"Bless my soul," Beast said. "What is this? What is going on?"

Beast began to swirled around. Ansem's clothes except for his underwear and mouth disappeared off him and appeared on Discord!

"Garland, you…vile betrayer!" said Kitty's teacher.

"That's King Vile Betrayer to you!" yelled Hunch.

"Oh yeah? We'll just see about that!" said Ritchie, reaching in his shirt for the locket but couldn't find it. It was gone. "The locket!" he gasped.

Discord chuckled, as he said, "I got the locket now and by the way, Finders-keepers, Rochmond!"

Ritchie urned and gasped in horror, as he saw a giant Jet reach down and pick up the palace, as if it were a toy. Ritchie whistled and Buckbeak flew ahead of Sparky.

As Ritchie flew up to Jack on Buckbeak, he yelled, "Jack, NO!"

"Sorry kid," Jack said, "I've got a new master, now,"

"Discord…I command you to stop!" Discord ordered

"Oh, but there's a new order in this city…my order! Finally YOU will all bow to ME!" discord commanded

"We'll like never bow to you," Kitty yelled.

"Why am I not surprised, Discord?" asked Mienfoo.

"If you will not bow before a Lord…THEN YOU WILL COWER BEFORE LORD OF CHAOS!" screamed Discord. "Jack! My second wish! I wish to be the most powerful lord of Chaos…IN THE WORLD!"

He laughed evilly and Lance got back onto Buckbeak, as Jack nervously looked away and shut his eyes, pointing a finger to Discord.

"Jet, stop!" Lance yelled, but it was too late.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Mienfoo announced, "a warm Mixtrabah welcome for Sorcerer Garland!"

Dark magic crackled all around Garland…he was changing yet again…! Discord then landed on the ground back in his new vicious form and holding a staff.

"Now, where were we," Discord said. "Oh yes, I remember. Abject humiliation!" He zapped Kitty and Beast, entei lunged towards him, but he said, "Down boy!" and zapped her, turning her into an puppy.

"what." said Entei.

"Oh Kitty, there's someone I want you to introduce!" said discord.

"Discord! Get your hands off her!" yelled Ritchie, coming in on Buckbeak.

Discord: **_They told him don't you ever come around here_**

**_Don't wanna see your face you better disappear_**

**_The fire's in their eyes and their looks aren't really clear_**

**_So beat it_**

**_Just beat it_**

Discord zaps Ritchie with his scepter, knocking Buckbeak away. He then bring the boy closer to the ground.

**_They're out to get you better leave while you can_**

**_Don't want no single bow don't be a macho man_**

**_Garland brings Lance and Ilana closer to each other._**

**_You wanna be tought better do what you can_**

**_So beat it_**

**_But you wanna be bad_**

Discord then zaps Ritchi, who is changed back to his real self. Kitty looked shocked as Hunch laughed at this.

"Kitty meet Ritchie?" laughed Mienfoo sinisterly.

"Richmond…" said Kitty.

"Kitty, I tried to tell you-" stuttered Lance. "I'm just-"

Discord: **_Just beat it_**

**_Beat it_**

**_Beat it_**

**_Beat it_**

**_No one wants to be defeated_**

Sparky tried a attack on him but was zapped back into Pikachu.

**_Showin how funky and strong is your fight_**

**_It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_**

Discord then begins to float Ritchie and Sparky up smirking evilly at them.

**_Just beat it_**

**_Beat it_**

**_Beat it_**

**_Beat it_**

**_No one wants to be defeated_**

Discord then gave a hard punch to Ritchie's face.

**_Showin how funky_**

With a wave of his scepter, Ritchie and Sparky are swept right into an abandoned pillar.

**_And strong is your fight_**

Quickly, Buckbeak flew right into the pillar as the villain continues.

**_It doesn't matter_**

Discord pretends to be a golfer swinging like a pro with his scepter. As Discord swings wildly, the pillar Ritchie and Sparky are in begins to launch off like a rocket. Jack watches sadly as the pillar disappears from sight.

**_Who's wrong or right_**

"Bye! See ya!" Hunch said waving goodbye.

**_Just beat it!_**

As the song ends, Discord laughs evilly like a psycho. His shadow covers Kitty and Beast who look at the villain cowardly.


	26. Ritchie vs Discord

**Ritchie vs Discord**

The turret arrived in a snowy wasteland and crashed to the ground and rolled. Lance, Tiger and Grizabella emerged from the turret, shivering.

"Sparky!" he called. "SPARKY!" Then he heard something, and saw a lump under the snow. He knew it was Sparky, and he began to dig him out and his friends began helping him. "Aw guys this is all my fault!" he said. "I should've freed Jet when I had the chance!" Then he found his friend. "Sparky! Are you okay?"

"Pika!" shivered sparky.

"I'm sorry, Sparky," sparky said. "I made a big mess of everything, somehow. I gotta go back and set things right."

Lance made his way through the snow with Sparky before a frozen Buckbeak emerged from the snow.

"Buckbeak!" Ritchie exclaimed, before he saw that his wings were trapped beneath the turret. He tried to tug him free, before she got an idea and said, "Guys, start digging!" TRiolu did as he was told and Ritchie said, "That's it!"

Finally, enough snow was removed, causing the turret to roll away. Ritchie quickly pulled Sparky out of the way, as they began to try and run from the turret, before Ritchie got an idea, and then slid into place, much to Sparky's horror. The turret rolled over them and once it rolled over the edge, Ritchie was unharmed, sitting in a patch of snow, left by a window.

"Yeah! All right!" Ritchie cried.

Sparky fell down in fear.

Buckbeak shook off the snow and flew over, scooping up Lance and the others, as Sparky said, "Now, back to Bayville! Let's go!"

Meanwhile, Bayville itself now looked like an evil citadel covered by evil red clouds. And the palace isn't a great sight as it used to either. Inside, Discord is sitting in a throne made in an image of himself, watching Hunch stuffing Beast dressed like a puppet on strings, with a bunch of cupcakes.

"Puppet King Beast want a cupcake?" Hunch asked, as he stuffed cupcake into Beast's mouth, despite his attempt to keep his mouth shut. "Here's your cupcake. Shove 'em all down your throat. Here, have lots of cupcakes. Have a few more!"

"Stop it!" cried Kitty. "Discord, please leave him alone!" She was chained in shackles, and forced to be Discord's little waitress, bringing him wine and she was wearing a red harem girl outfit.

Discord gestured for Hunch to stop, but not before they stuffed more cupcakes into Beast's mouth.

"It pains me to see you how young mutant reduced to this, Kitty," Discord said, taking a swig of the bottle of wine Kitty was holding. Kitty scowled, as she wiped wine off her face, as Garland continued, "Someone such as yourself should be on the arm of the most powerful chaos being in the world." He waved his finger and made a crown appear, as he said, "How about it? Why, together as king and queen we rule all…"

Kitty's eyes widened in horror, before he reached for a glass of wine and splashed Discord with it, as she spat, "I would say Never!"

Discord growled, before he said, "I'll show you some respect!" Kitty fell back, as Discord raised her hand as if to slap her, but then she stopped herself. he turns to Jack, looking sadly. "No. Jack Skelleton, I have decided to make my final wish. I wish for Princes Kitty Pryde to fall madly in love with me." Kitty gasped in horror.

Meanwhile, Ritchie and the others arrived back in Bayville and flew towards the palace.

Back in the Palace, Jack describes a problem to Discord. "Ah, Master…there are a few provisos, A couple of quid-pro-"

"Don't talk back to me, you bag of bones!" Discord yelled, grabbing Jack. "You will do what I order you to, slave!"

It was at this moment that Kitty looked up and saw Ritchie, his friends and Buckbeak in the window, as he quickly shushed her, and then Kitty got an idea.

"Discord," Kitty said, Discord and Jack turned and watched as Kitty stood up and put the crown on her head, as she said, with a smirk, "I never realized how incredibly handsome and cute you are."

Jack's mouth just dropped extremely far, and stood in shock and Discord looked a little surprised.

But then, Discord smirked and said, "That's better." He pulled Jack's jaws up like shades, before he said, as he approached Kitty, "Now, vixen, tell me more about…myself."

Kitty approached him, as he said, "You're tall, dark all strong…"

As Ritchie and Sparky jumped down, Jet noticed them.

"Rich, little buddy!" Jack said, but Ritchie shushed him, and the Jack hawk quickly zipped his mouth shut, before he zapped over to Ritchie.

He unzipped his mouth and Jack said, "Rich, I can't help you. I work for Senor animal psychopath, now! " As he said this, his head changed into Discord, before it changed back to his head, "What are we gonna do?"

"Hey, I'm a street trainer, remember?" Ritchie said, rezipping Jet's mouth. "I'll improvise."

They slid down a pile of gold and hid close to Kitty and Discord, whose back was turned to Lance.

"Go on," Discord said.

"And your beard…is so…twisted," Kitty said, putting her arms around him and pretending to twist with her finger, actually motioning for Ritchie and his friends to come over.

Hunch was eating some grapes, before he noticed Ritchie, gasped, and yelled, "Dis-" But, Sparky grabbed him and covered his mouth, holding them down.

"And the Street Trainer?" Discord said, drawing closer, as Kitty made a face of disgust, before he quickly slipped back into the act.

"What Galalunian?" Kitty said.

As Hunch continued to struggle with Riolu, they knocked over a bowl, drawing Discord's attention, but Kitty quickly grabbed him and kissed him. Ritchie stared on at this, with an incredulous look of horror on her face. Even the others found this disgusting.

Sparky still holding Hunch stick his tongues out in disgust while Hunch looks disgust.

"Eww!" Hunch exclaimed, muffled.

Once they let go, Discord said, "Kitty, That was…"

But then, he stopped as he noticed Ritchie's reflection in Kitty's crown, whirled around, and yelled, "You!" he zapped Lance flinging her against a pile of gold, as he yelled, "How many times do I have to kill you, boy?"

kitty rushed Discord, but he threw her to the ground. Ritchie rushed over and grabbed Discord's hands.

"Get the locket!" he yelled at Kitty.

Kitty ran over to it and picked it up.

"No!" Ritchie yelled, before he shook off Lance and zapped Ilana into an hourglass. "Ah, ah, ah, princess-your time is up!"

The sand from the top of the hourglass began to fall to the bottom and to make matters worse, Kitty was at the bottom!

"Kitty!" Ritchie yelled.

"Oh, nice shot, Dis-" Hunch began, only for Sparky to hit him with a bowl, knocking him out, before he rushed for the locket.

"Don't toy with me," Discord said, zapping them, turning Sparky into a wind-up toy.

"Sparky!" Ritchie yelled.

Buckbeak flew in and grabbed the locket in his claw, but Garland said, "Things are not real, boy !" before he zapped Discord, turning him into a baby.

"Get the point," Discord said, before he blocked Ritchie's path with a bunch of swords and picked up the locket, laughing evilly. Ritchie picked up the sword, putting it in her right hand and went in, as Discord said, "I'm feeling hot!"

He breathed a ring of fire around Ritchie and laughed evilly.

"What's the matter?" Lance yelled. "You're afraid to fight me yourself, you cowardly stallion?"

Discord appeared in the fire, as he said, "A stallion, am I? Perhaps you'd like to see how stallion-LIKE I CAN BE!" the fire disappeared as Garland turned into a discord version stallion.

Ritchie let out a fast jump from Discord's claws and he manage to get a cut on Discord's side. "AAH!" the villain screamed.

Jack became cheerleaders with the letter 'L' on their sweaters, as they said, "Rick-em, rock-em, rack-em stallion, stick that sword into that Stallion!"

Discord turned to Jack and said, "You stay out of this!"

Jack began to wave a little pennant with the letter 'D' on it, as he said, "Discord, Discord, he's our man, if he can't do it- GREAT!"

Ritchie used the Skeleton's distraction to try and get to the hourglass, where Kitty was trapped, but Discord saw this and blocked his path, throwing him away and causing Lance to lose him sword in the process.

"Ritchie!" Kitty yelled.

The sand was now up to Kitty's knees. Lance jumped onto a large gem and slid across the floor, grabbing his sword on his way. he turned a corner, but Discord couldn't, so the front half of Garland crashed through a wall and hung outside the palace. Discord jumped on the Discord's back and pinned him down with his sword, by stabbing him. Discord screamed in agony and Ritchie jumped off of him and picked up his sword and ran over to try and free Kitty, who was now chest deep in the sand.

"Kitty, hang on!" Ritchie yelled, as he was about to hit the glass with his sword, but Discord grabbed him and pulled him away from Kitty, causing him to drop his sword.

Discord laughed evilly, before he said, "You little fool! You thought you could defeat the most powerful being on Earth!"

"Squeeze him, Discord," Hunch said with evil smiles, as he wrung his hands. "Squeeze him like a-" As he said this, he didn't notice Jack beside him, until he elbowed him out of the way.

"You're nothing without the skeleton, boy" Garland taunted him,

"The skeleton?" Ritchie said, before he spotted Jack and got an idea. "The skeleton The skeleton has more power than you'll ever have!"

"What?" Discord said.

"He gave you your powers," Ritchie continued, "He can take it away!"

"Ritchie, what are you doing?" Jack asked. "Why are you bringing me into this?"

"Face it, Discord," Ritchie said, "you're still just second best!"

"You're right," Discord said. "His power does exceed my own!" He then smirked, as he added, "But not for long!"

He then circled his head around the skeleton, as Jet said, "The boy is crazy. he's a little punch drunk! One too many hits or possession with the stallion." as Jack said this, his hand turned into a stallion and he hit his head with it.

"Slave," Discord yelled. "I make my third wish! I wish to be an all-powerful skeleton!"

Kitty was starting to go under the sand.

"Alright," Jack said, reluctantly. "Your wish is our command." Ritchie watched in concern, silently hoping and praying that his plan would work, as he said, "Way to go, Rich."

Jack covered his eyes with one hand, while the other zapped Garland. Discord's form dissipated and he turned into a dark skeletal form of Discord.

"Yes, yes!" Discord exclaimed, as the Discord claw disappeared, dropping Ritchie to the ground, before he rushed over to Ilana, as her hand disappeared beneath the sand, and he smashed the glass with the sword, freeing Kitty, as she and the sand poured out, as Ritchie held her, while she coughed out the sand. "The power!" Discord yelled, as he grew and then burst through the roof. "The absolute power!"

"What have you done?" Kitty shouted at Lance, as they both clung to each other.

"Trust me," Discord yelled.

A dark multi-color locket appeared at Discord's base.

Discord yelled, as he was busy conjuring, "The universe is mine to command, to control!"

"Not so fast, discord!" Lance said, as he ran over. "Aren't y'all forgetting something?"

"What?" discord said, as he looked down questioningly.

"You wanted to be a skeleton, you got it!" Ritchie yelled.

"What?" Discord exclaimed, as shackles appeared on his wrists.

"And everything that goes with it," Ritchie shouted, as he held up the locket.

"No!" Discord screamed, as he was sucked into the locket. "No!"

"I'm gettin' out of here," Hunch said, as he began to flee.

But, as he tried to fly away, Discord grabbed him and pulled him with him.

"Phenomenal cosmic powers!" Ritchie said, as the two were sucked into the lamp, before he smirked, as he added, "Itty bitty livin' space."

"Lance, you little genius, you!" Jack said, happily.

sparky turned back to normal, as did Buckbeak, as he hugged Sparky, Kitty and Beast, who was holding Entei, until she changed back to normal, causing Beast to be crushed by Entei's new weight, while the palace reappeared where it was supposed to be.


	27. A Whole New Life

**A Whole New Life**

Ritchie was holding the new locket, as Discord and Hunch could be heard arguing from inside of the locket.

"Get your blasted beak out of my face!" Discord yelled at Hunch.

"Oh, shut up, you moron!" Hunch yelled.

"Don't tell me to shut up, you little twerp…!" Discord said

"Allow me," Jack said, taking the locket from Ritchie and going to the balcony. He was now wearing a baseball cap, as he wound up his arm as if to throw the locket, but opened his palm flat and flicked the locket out into the desert with his finger, as he said, "10,000 years in the Darkrai of Wonders ought to chill him out!"

As the locket disappeared over the horizon, Discord and Hunch continued to argue, as they faded out of view.

Kitty walked over to Ritchie and they both held hands, but looked sad.

"Kitty," Ritchie said, "I'm sorry I lied to you about being a Prince."

"I think I understand why you did," Kitty said.

Ritchie sighed, sadly, as she said, "Well, I guess…this…is good-bye?"

Sparky and Buckbeak looked on at this sadly, while Jack poked his heads around the corner, shocked at what he was hearing.

"Oh, that stupid law," Kitty said. "This isn't fair. I love you, Ritchie."

Jack wiped away a tear, as he said, "Ritchie, no problem. You've still got one wish left. Just say the word and you're a prince again."

"But, what about your freedom?" Ritchie said. "You're gonna give your freedom up for me?"

"Hey, it's only an eternity of servitude," Jack said. "This is love." He leaned down next to her, as he added, "Lance, you're not gonna find another girl like her in a million years. Believe me, I know. I've looked."

"Kitty," Ritchie said, "I do love you, but I've got to stop pretending to be something I'm not."

"I understand," Kitty said.

They took one final look into each other's eyes, before Ritchie turned to the skeleton and said, "Jack, I wish for your freedom."

"One bona fide prince degree coming up," Jack said. "I-" But then, he stopped short as he registered what Ritchie had wished and said, "What?"

"Jack, you're free," Ritchie said, holding the locket up.

Soon enough, a transformation ensued, in which the shackles fell off of the Mobian hawk's wrists and the locket fell uselessly to the ground. Jack picked it up and looked at it.

"I'm free," Jack said. "I'm free." He quickly handed the locket to Ritchie and said, "Quick, quick, wish for something outrageous. "Say 'I want Las Vegas.' Wish for the Las Vegas. Try that!"

"Uh, I wish for Las Vegas?" Lance said.

"No way!" Jack said, before he laughed hysterically and bounced around the balcony, like a pinball. "Oh, does that feel good! I'm free! I'm free at last! I'm hittin' the road. I'm off to see the world! I'm-"

He had been packing his suitcase, until he looked down and saw Ritchie looking sad.

"Jack," Ritchie said, "I'm-I'm gonna miss you."

"Me too, guys," Jack said. "No matter what anybody says, you'll always be a prince to us."

They both hugged and Beast stepped forward.

"That's right," Beast said. "You've certainly proven your worth as far as I'm concerned. It's that law that's the problem."

"Mr. McCoy?" Kitty said, looking confused.

"Well, am I King or not?" Beast said. "From this day forth, the princess shall marry whomever she deems worthy."

Kitty's eyes widened happily at what Ansem had decreed, before she ran to Ritchie and pulled him into her arms, as she said, "Him! I choose…I choose you, Ritch."

Ritche laughed and said, "Call me Rich."

They both leaned in to kiss, but Jack pulled everybody together, as he said, "Oh, all of ya. Come over here. Big group hug? Mind if I kiss the pokemon?" He kissed Sparky, who got shocked, and said, glaring at Jack, "You shocked me. Well, I can't do any more damage around this popsicle stand, I'm outta here! Bye-bye, you two crazy lovebirds! Hey, Buckbeak: ciao! I'm history! No, I'm mythology! No, I don't care what I am, I'm free!"

As he flew away, he left a trail of sparkles.

That night, fireworks were exploding and Ritchie and Kitty were riding on Braviary. Kitty was dressed in a blue formal dress while Ritchie was wearing a green tuxedo uniform with black shoe and white gloves.

Ritchie: **_A whole new world_**

Kitty: **_A whole new life_**

Both (along with an off-screen chorus): **_For you and me_**

Chorus: **_A whole new world_**

Ritchie and Kitty kissed, before they flew off into the night into the moonlight on Buck. After they disappeared into the moonlight, the moon turned, revealing Jack's laughing face. Suddenly, the film was grabbed 'off the projector,' as Jack lifted it up and he looked at the audience.

"Made ya look," he said, before Jack dropped the film back to normal with the normal moon.

**Voice Actor**

Ritchie: Tara Jayne

Kitty: Maggie O'Paige

Beast: Michael Kopsa

Discord: John de Lanice

Hunch: Charles Nelso Riley (May he rest in peace)

Jack Skellington:

Shadow Lance: Eric Stuart

Psycho Green Ranger, Grillga: John DiMaggio

Monev: Jason Marsden

Demyx: Ryan O'Donohue

Mylene Farrow: Bailey Stocker

Makunga: Alec Baldwin

Ember McLain: Tara Strong

Joker: Mark Hamill

Hexxus: Tim Curry

Jacob Silva:

Maria Tidwell:

Entei: Dan Green

Sideshow Bob:


	28. Naminecchio

**Naminecchio**

Summary: A puppet girl, Namine must learn to be brave, truthful and unselfish in order to become a real girl with the help of her friends, Ilana and Bella Swan. ZoeyxMike, GwenxTrent

Cast:

Pinocchio: Namine (Kingdom Hearts)

Jiminy Cricket: Zoey (Total Drama Revenge of the Island) and Gwen (Total Drama series)

Gepetto: Aurora (Sleeping Beauty)

The Blue Fairy: Mike (Total Drama Revenge of the Island) and Trent (Total Drama series)

Honest John Worthington Foulfellow: Mistress 9 (Sailor Moon)

Gideon: Telulu (Sailor Moon)

Stromboli: Bellatrix LeStrange (Harry Potter)

The Coachman: Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty)

Lampwick: Ursula (Pokemon)

Monstro: Kyogre (Pokemon)

Figaro: Marie (The Aristocats)

Cleo: Oshawott (Pokemon)

* * *

Voice 1: **_When you wish upon a star_**

**_Makes no difference who you are_**

**_Anything your heart desires will come to you_**

Voice 2: **_If your heart is in your dreams_**

**_No request is too extreme_**

**_When you wish upon a star_**

**_As dreamers do_**

Chorus: **_Fate is kind_**

**_She bring to those who love_**

**_The sweet fulfillment of their secret longing_**

As our story begins, we see a desk, where standing propped up was a blue book entitled 'Naminecchio'. Two nearby books near that book were entitled 'The Little Princess' and 'Ritchieladdin'. A light then focused on a shelf near the book, where two girls were standing.

The first girl had dark teal hair and black eyes, wearing a black/teal shirt black skirt and black boots. Her name is Gwen.

The second has red hair and black eyes, wearing a red top, beige cargo pants and sandal. Her name is Zoey, they sat, they continued to sing.

Gwen and Zoey: **_Like a bolt out of the blue_**

**_Fate steps in and sees you through_**

**_When you wish upon a star_**

**_Your dreams come true_**

As soon as the song ended, Gwen and Zoey looked at the readers (which is you) with a smile. "Pretty, huh?" the girl asked as she and Ilana stood up.

"I'll bet a lot of you guys don't believe that, about a wish coming true, now do you?" Zoey asked.

Gwen then shrugged a bit. "Well, neither did we. Of course, we're just two simple girls singing our way from hearth to hearth."

"Yeah, but…why don't we tell you all what made us change our minds?" Zoey suggested.

With that, Gwen and Zoey slid down the book 'Naminecchio' and the Galalunian girl undid the lock on the book and opened it to the first page with Bella's help.

"Okay. 'One night, a long time…'" she began before she was interrupted when she saw the first page begin to turn back onto it.

"Here, let me. Just wait while I get this out of our way." Gwen said as she quickly put a candelabrum and placed it between the first pages, using it as a bookmark. "There. Continue, Zoey." The girl smiled as she glanced at her friend.

"Thank you, Gwen." Zoey said, "Now then. Shall we begin?"


	29. Aurora's Wish

**Aurora's Wish**

"One night, long time ago… our travels had taken us to a quiet little village. It was a beautiful night; the stars were shining like diamonds high above the rouse of that sleepy old town." Ilana's voice narrated as we now see a small town in the middle of the night with stars glittering above the houses and the camera starts moving towards the lower left.

"Pretty as a picture." Bella's voice added as the camera then stopped moving when we now see a small shop with a light in the window.

"As we wandered along the crooked streets, there wasn't a soul to be seen." Ilana added as the camera slowly moves in towards the shop, "In fact, the only sign of life was a lighted window in the shop of a wood carver and princess named Aurora."

"So…we hopped over." Gwen added. "And looked in."

The camera then 'hopped' towards the shop and stopped at the window, revealing a glowing fireplace and many carved/hand crafted items. The view then shows Ilana and Bella, dressed in rags of whatever they could find best for clothing and carrying bags.

"It seemed a shame of letting a nice warm fire like that going to waste. So what did we do, you ask?" Ilana said as the girls jumped from the window and squeezed under the doorway. "We go in! Well, we looked around too…"

Gwen and Zoey glanced back and forth, keeping an eye out as they began to scurry from place to place as Bella narrated, "Of course, being in a strange place like that shop, we didn't know what to even expect. Hey, teenage girls can't be too careful, you know."

Zoey then dashed to a hiding place and signaled for Bella to follow, as Gwen joined Zoey behind the hiding spot. Both of them peeked out for any sign of a person or thing. They relaxed and smiled as they stepped out from their hiding place.

"Soon as we saw no one was about, we made ourselves at home." Ilana said as the girls stepped closer to the fireplace and Bella carefully pulled out a hot coal with a rod she carried with her and soon, Bella and Ilana were warming themselves as they glanced around.

"As we stood there warming… ourselves, we took a look about." Gwen added as we see different objects and gadgets. "Well, guys: you've never SEEN such a place like this! The most fantastic clocks you've ever laid eyes on and all carved of wood too. Those tiny music boxes, each one a work of art."

"Mm-hmm. Shelf after shelf with toys and…" Zoey paused as she and Bella noticed something else. "And then something caught our eye: a puppet girl! You know, those marinate things, all springs and joints."

Indeed, what Gwen and Zoey saw was a puppet that looked like a young girl sitting on the top of a dresser. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a white dress and blue sandals. Both Gwen and Zoey rushed over and hopped all the way to the top of the dresser, landing in front of the girl.

Gwen chuckled, "Cute little fellow, isn't she?"

Zoey nodded and pulled on a rope, "Ding-Ding! Going up!" she and Gwen climbed upward until they stopped in front of the puppet girl's face.

Gwen tapped the face a bit, "Good piece of wood too."

"Well now…" a voice said as Gwen and Zoey yelped and looked to see someone coming down the stairs. It was a woman with blonde hair and hazel eyes, wearing a pink dress, a gold crown and a gold necklace. Her name is Aurora, the same wood carver, "It won't take much longer."

With her is her pet kitten, who had white fur and blue eyes, wearing two pink bows. She is called Marie.

"Just a little more paint and she's all finished." Aurora added.

Quickly, Bella and Ilana climbed higher up the strings of the puppet girl and got onto the top shelf, watching Aurora walk up to her latest creation.

"I think she'll be alright, don't you Marie?" Aurora asked, as Marie nodded. As Aurora began working on the puppet, she hummed. Gwen and Zoey saw the next shelf across from them, ran and jumped to reach the shelf but they missed, grabbed the one below the first. Bella got up first, pulled up Ilana and they ducked behind other figurines. Aurora dipped her brush into more paint as Marie and Oshawott, Aurora's second pet and an otter like Pokemon with black beady eyes, watched. Bella smiled watching and rested her hand on something.

"Uh, Bella?" Ilana pointed.

Bella looked and sees her hand on a backside of an Edward Scissorhands doll, "Oh! I beg pardon!" Gwen turned away, clearing her throat and Zoey giggled.

Finally, Aurora put on the last touch and smiled, "See that makes a big difference." Marie and Oshawott nodded.

"Very good." Zoey nodded with Gwen, "Very, very go-!" The teen paused, facing an unhappy-looking face of a Shadow the Hedgehog toy. "Well, can't please everybody." Zoey shrugged but frowned too.

"Now I have just the name for you." Aurora said to the puppet, "Namine." She asked, "Do you like it, Marie?"

Marie thought about it and shook her head.

"No?" Aurora turned to the pokemon. "You do, don't you Oshawott?" But Oshawott shook his head too. "Well then, we'll leave it up to little Nobody girl." She turned to the puppet, "Do you like it?" Aurora then pulled the strings to make Namine nod yes and smiled, "That settles it, Namine it is." Bella and Ilana smiled to themselves.

Aurora picked up Namine, "Come on, we'll try you out." Bella and Ilana saw Aurora was coming their way and they both hid underneath a music box with little players as Aurora pushed a button and it started to play music. Underneath, Bella and Ilana had to dodge the knick-knacks.

"Hey!" Gwen missed one but got poked in the back, "Ow, ow, ow!"

"Take is easy here." Zoey said but almost got squished.

"Oh break it up, will you?" Gwen grumbled. As they crawled back out, Bella nearly dodged the turning key. "Lot of downbeats in there."

Then Gwen and Zoey looked up to see Aurora playing with Namine as Marie followed them. A little song begins to play with Aurora humming her tune.

Aurora: **_Little wooden head_**

**_Go play your part_**

**_Bring a little joy_**

**_To every heart_**

Marie then stepped back as Namine came towards her.

**_Little do you know and yet it's true_**

**_that I'm mighty proud of you_**

**_little wooden feet and best of all_**

**_little wooden seat in case you fall_**

As Namine was lifted and brought back down, Marie got out of the way. Aurora laughed, "How graceful."

**_My little wooden head_**

Meanwhile, Gwen and Zoey stood around the players as they continued playing the song. They then saw Aurora and pretended to be part of the music box as Aurora past by. He then turned Namine towards Oshawott.

"Namine, meet Oshawott." Aurora lifted Namine and the puppet 'curtseyed', "Say hello." Oshawott then shrugged and bowed too. Aurora carried Namine back to Marie, "Say hello to Marie." Then Namine 'petted' the kitten and Marie liked this until Namine 'kicked' her. "Oops, mischievous already." Aurora smiled. Marie frowned and swatted at Namine's leg, getting it tangled in the strings. "You see what happens?" Aurora untangled Namine's leg and then Namine 'crawled' towards Marie, as the kitten backed up until she fell down some stairs. She peeked back up and saw Namine.

"BOO!" Aurora said. Marie got spooked and fell down again and Aurora laughed as he held Namine,

"You little rascal, aren't you? And that smile, you know I…" She noticed Marie rubbing against her leg and moaning. "Jealous, huh?" She picked up Marie by the back of her bow, "You know, Namine, I think Marie is jealous of you." She smiled as Marie tried to hit Namine and set them on the work desk. Petting her kitten, she said, "Don't you worry, Marie. I still…"

Ding. Ding. Ding.

"Uh-oh…" Aurora looked at all the clocks he had made as they all chimed together at the same time and all different looking. One had Bean the Dynamite (Sonic) quacking. The second had Charmy Bee buzzing. The third is with Pongo and Perdita (101 Dalmatian) and their puppies barking. The fourth is Donald Duck (Disney) putting his head out and Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) trying to chop it but misses every time. The fifth is JAck trying to shoot Duke L'Orange (Mighty Ducks) as he repeats, "See ya later, Pops!" The sixth is Captain Jack Sparrow (POTC) hanging out a bar doorway and hiccupping. And the seventh is Gerard Way spanking his brother, Mikey, who is whining.

"Wonder what the time is," Aurora pulled out her wristwatch with a picture of Homer Simpson and Barney Gumble banging mugs together. It said 9:45 PM. "It's getting late." Marie yawned as Aurora picked her up and she looked at Namine, "Goodnight, Namine." She smiled and poked her nose, "You little funny face."

Gwen and Zoey yawned too.

"Goodnight, Oshawott, my little water baby," Aurora ruffed Oshawott's head playfully. Marie was about to get down when Aurora spoke, "Marie, you say goodnight too." Marie glared at the pokemon, who was waiting and looked back at Aurora to say 'Do I have to?'

"Well, go on." Aurora repeated. Marie frowned but gave Oshawott a quick goodnight kiss. "Now sleep well, little noble pokemon." Oshawott then settled to sleep on his pokemon bed.

Bella was setting up sleeping bags for her and Ilana and she climbed in hers, "This is my idea of comfort."

"Mine too." Ilana laid in hers but got up for a moment, "Solid comfort." She then got in a comfortable place and sighed.

Aurora was also in bed, now wearing a long white nightdress, and Marie was already fast asleep in a bed of her own next to Aurora's.

"Heh, look at her, Marie." Aurora nodded to Namine, "She almost looks alive." Marie nodded sleepily and yawned, "Wouldn't it be nice if she was a real girl." She shrugged, "Ow well, come on. We go to sleep now." She settled in her bed and Marie did the same until…

"Oh. And Marie?"

Marie woke up again and frowned, grumpy-like at Aurora, who spoke, 'I forgot to open the window again."

Grumbling and kicking off the sheets, Marie climbed onto Aurora's bed to get to the window, climbed up and opened it ajar. She pushed it more open and hung onto it. She swung herself back to the sill and sat down.

"Oh, Marie! Look!" Aurora pointed, "Look, the Wishing Star!"

Gwen and Zoey, curious, looked at the bright Silver Star as Aurora got on her knees and murmured, "Star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I make tonight… Hey Marie, do you know what I wished?"

Marie shook her head, as Bella and Ilana listened closely and Aurora whispered, "I wished that my little Namine might be a real girl." She lay back in bed and petted Marie, "Wouldn't it be nice, just think. A real girl…"

"Very lovely thought." Zoey spoke, sighing.

"Yeah but not at all practical." Gwen yawned and lay down to sleep. Ilana shrugged and fell asleep too.

"A real… girl…" Aurora stopped petting Marie as the kitten saw this and looked at Aurora, who was sleeping away. Marie crawled under the covers with her and soon fell into a deep sleep.


	30. Trent and Mike

**Trent and Mike**

Later that night, Gwen and Zoey are still sleeping but are having trouble due to the loud tick-tocking of the clocks. They look at three different clocks, their eyes following the swinging of the pendulums until they both shook their heads. Even the sound drop of the grains of sand in an hourglass wasn't helping. Ilana covered her ears as Bella put her sheet over her head but then Aurora and Oshawott started snoring like thunder. Soon, they had enough.

"QUIET!" The girls yelled and the sounds ceased on the spot. "After all, enough's enough." Ilana muttered as she and Bella fell back asleep… but then light came into the room.

"Now what's up?" Bella asked. Two colored lights, a green and blue glow, from the wishing star appeared closer and closer.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Zoey yelped as she pulled Bella along and they hid inside a jar and watched as two figures appeared from the light.

The first is a man with green-brown eyes, pale skin and bronze hair wearing a green shirt with a hand on it, black jeans, sneakers and agren robe.

The second is a teenage boy with black hair and black eyes, wearing a blue shirt, blue jeans, light brown shoes and a blue robe.

Gwen gaped a bit, "It's a real fairy godbrother."

"Good looking ones too." Zoey said. That's when Gwen smacked her, "Ow!"

The first godbrother, Trent, turned towards Aurora and Marie still sleeping, "Good Aurora, since you have given so much happiness to others, you deserve having your wish come true."

The second godbrother, Mike, turned towards Namine and held his hand out with a white glow and touched Namine's forehead as he spoke, "Little puppet made of pine, awake. The gift of life is thane."

Then suddenly, Namine started to move and blinked, rubbing her eyes. Gwen and Zoey saw this, "What you can't do these days," spoke the girl, surprised.

"I can move…" Namine spoke, "I can talk?" Trent and Mike smiled as Namine tried getting up, 'I can walk!" She fell back down.

"Yes, Namine." Tent said, "My brother, Mike here has given you life."

"Why?" Namine asked.

"Because tonight, Aurora wished for a real girl." Mikie answered.

"Am I a real girl?"

"No, Namine." Trent said as Gwen and Zoey, in hiding, got closer to listen, "To make Aurora's wish come true, will be up to you."

"Up to me?" Namine said.

"Prove yourself brave, trueful and unselfish and someday, you will be a real girl." Mike grinned.

Namine smiled, "A real girl!"

"That will not be easy." Zoey said, as Gwen nodded.

"You must learn to choose between right and wrong." Trent added.

"Right and wrong?" Namine said, confused, "But how will I know?"

"Ah, she'll know." Gwen shrugged.

"Your conscious will tell you." Trent explained.

"What are conscious?" Namine asked.

"What are…?" Zoey had enough and jumped down, "I'll tell ya!"

"Hey, wait for me!" Gwen followed her.

Gwen landed in front of Namine with Ilana as the teen said, "A conscious is that small voice people just don't listen to. That's just the trouble with the world today and…" Namine cut her off, "Are you my conscious?"

"Her or me?" Gwen and Zoey asked, looking at each other puzzled.

Trent laughed a bit, "Would you both like to be Namine's conscious?"

Gwen and Zoey saw Trent and Mike smiling at them and they blushed, muttering some stuff before they replied, "Uh-huh."

"Very well," Mike said, "What are your names?"

"Uh, Zoey's the name." The red-haired girl spoke.

"And I'm Gwen." The teen smiled.

"Kneel," Trent said.

"Huh?" Gwen and Zoey both bowed low as Gwen said, "No tricks now."

Trent used his hand with a red glow and touched their foreheads as Bella and Ilana glowed, "We give you the title of Lord High Keepers of the Knowledge of Right and Wrong, Counselors in Moments of Temptation and Guides along the Straight and Narrow path."

"Arise, Miss Gwen and Zoey." Lance said.

Bella and Ilana stood up as they looked at themselves in awe. Bella had a blue clothing, blue jeans and sneakers. Ilana had a red shirt, and black skirt .

"Say, that's pretty swell." Zoey turned around, looking at her new look.

"Yeah, thanks." Gwen then thought of something, "But uh, don't we get badges or something?"

"Well, we'll see." Trent nodded.

"If we do well?" Zoey asked.

"We shouldn't wonder." Mike said.

"Make mine a gold one?" Gwen added.

"Me too." Zoey nodded.

"Maybe." Trent then turned to Namine, "Now remember Namine, be a good girl and always let your conscious be your guide." With that, he and Mike disappeared in green and blue light.

"Bye-bye," Trent waved and Zoey did too.

"Goodbye." Namine waved.


	31. A Wish Come True

**A Wish Come True**

After Trent and Mike had left with Gwen and Zoey in charge of Namine, the red-haired girl was busy looking at her reflection, admiring her look, "Not bad, says I."

"Uh, Zoey? Remember?" Gwen said, pointing to Namine.

"Oh, yeah!" Zoey giggled and turned around, "Almost forgot about you." Gwen rolled her eyes as the teen then spoke, 'Now, Namine. Maybe you, me and Amy need a heart-to-heart talk."

"Why?" Namine asked.

"Well, you want to be a real girl, don't you?" Gwen said.

Namine nodded.

"Alright." Gwen and Zoey seated themselves, "Sit." Namine did so as the red-haired girl took out her rod, "Now then, the world is known to be full of temptations."

"Temptations?" Namine was puzzled.

Gwen nodded, "Yes, temptations." She began to make gestures as she spoke "see there are things that seem right at the time, but…uh… even though some things seem right sometimes…" Zoey and Gwen looked at her as the teen continued, "Sometimes the wrong things, uh… may be right at the wrong time, or… visa-versa."

"You understand?" Zoey asked. Namine started to nod but shook his head, "No, but I can do it right."

They stood up as the red-haired girl smiled, "There we go and we're gonna help you out."

"Now, if anytime you need us, Namine… just whistle. Like this." Bella gave a whistle for demonstration.

"Like this?" Namine tried the same, but it didn't come out right.

"No, no. Try it one more time." Zoey said.

"Like this?" Namine tried again, but still nothing.

"No, Namine. Now listen…" Gwen and Zoey gave three perfect whistles in a row.

Namine fails at first two times, but then gave a perfect whistle and smiles.

"That's it!" Gwen said with a smile.

"C'mon now. Let's sing!" Zoey grins and begins dancing randomly. As Namine watches, Gwen and Zoey jump to the wooden ledge.

Gwen:**_ When you get in trouble_**

**_And you don't know right from wrong_**

**_Give a little whistle (Whistles into her hands)_**

**_Give a little whistle_**

The whistle echoed out of Bella's hands. Then, Zoey takes a turn to sing.

Zoey: **_When you meet temptation_**

**_And the urge is very strong_**

**_Give a little whistle_**

Namine then tries to whistle into her own hands.

Zoey: **_Give a little whistle_**

Namine waits for her whistle's echo, but nothing came out of her hands. Confused, she shook them a little bit and looked at them.

Gwen and Zoey:**_ Not just a little squeak_**

**_Pucker up and blow!_**

Both of them then blow into a jar, causing a low sounding tone. Namine smiles as she slightly stood up.

Zoey: **_And if your whistle's weak_**

Gwen: **_You yell…?_**

"Gwen and Zoey?" Namine guessed with a giggle.

"Right!" Gwen and Zoey said as they now balance on a thin string on a violin, still singing.

Gwen and Zoey: **_Take the straight and narrow path_**

**_And if you start to slide_**

**_Give a little whistle (They slid as the string made a high note)_**

**_Give a little whistle (Another high note was made)_**

**_And always let your conscience be your guide!_**

Then, the violin string they stood on snapped and set them flying onto a bending saw, which they bounced on until they jumped onto a cuckoo clock. Gwen moved the larger hand and Zoey knocked on a small door, as the figures on the cuckoo clock came out, with Gwen and Zoey leading the way like they would at a parade. As the figures went back inside the cuckoo clock, Gwen and Zoey finished up their little tune.

Gwen and Zoey: **_Take the straight and narrow path_**

**_And if you start to slide_**

**_Give a little whistle…_**

"Yoo-hoo." They wink at the last figure, which was a farm boy, who seemed to look back at them as it turned its head in their direction.

Give a little whistle…

"Woo-Hoo!" they grin when the boy 'looked' back at them and they start to follow the last figure.

Gwen and Zoey: **_And always let your conscience be your guide!_**

But then, the small door closes in their faces, causing Gwen and Zoey to fall backwards. Namine then starts to dance along.

Namine: **_And always let your conscience be your guide!_**

But as Namine said this, she suddenly tripped, falling to the floor.

"Namine, look out!" the girls yelped, but it seemed their warning came way too late. The sudden loud noise had awoken Aurora, Marie and Oshawott. Bella and Ilana ran fast for cover.

"Who's there?" Aurora demanded.

Namine, underneath the desk, replied, "It's me!"

"Oh, it's me…" Aurora settled back to sleep but jolted up again. "Marie, there's somebody in here!" Marie hid underneath the pillows as Gwen and Zoeu poked out their heads a little. Aurora lit a candle, took out a small rifle and slowly tiptoes as Marie followed her, "Careful, Marie. She might spring out at us any time." Aurora crept slowly with Marie behind her until they neared the place where Namine was, "She's in here somewhere." Gwen and Zoey, watching this, snickered quietly.

Namine reached out to touch Marie, "Here I am!" Marie screeched and scrambled up Aurora's back, making the princess shoot off her rifle in surprise. Bella and Ilana got out of the way just in time. The clocks went crazy but the noise settled down as Aurora sat up, with Marie on her head and they both saw Namine.

"Oh, Namine." Aurora picked her up and put the girl back on the desk, "How did you get down there?"

"I fell down," replied Namine.

"You did, did…?" Aurora then paused. Something didn't seem right, was she hearings things? "You're talking…"

"Uh-huh." Namine said, nodding.

"No, no, no, no…" Aurora began to back away.

"Yes," Namine waved her arms, "And I can move too!"

"No, no, no, you can't!" Aurora began to panic, "Bad dream, it's just some bad dream. Wake up, come on! Wake up!" She grabbed a jug and pulled water on his head, getting Marie wet too. She calmed down and made a look, "Now we'll see who is dreaming…" She came up to Namine, "Go on, say something!"

Namine stared before she giggled, "You're funny, do it again."

Aurora gasped, "You do talk!"

"Yes," Namine nodded, "The fairy godbrother came."

"fairy godbrother?" Aurora wondered.

"Yeah, and I got two conscious." Namine added.

"Conscious?" Aurora asked, as Gwen and Zoey smiled at this.

Namine then spoke, "And someday, I'm going to be a real girl."

"A real girl!" Aurora picked up Namine happy, "It's my wish, and it's come true! Marie!" the kitten looked happy for her owner, "She's alive and she can talk. Say hello to Marie."

"Hello to Marie," Namine tried to pet Marie, who backed away but slowly let the girl pat her head. Oshawott flapped his flippers as Aurora said, "Oh Oshawott, almost forgot. See, it's Namine." She took Namine over to the pokemon, "He is Oshawott, isn't he handsome?"

"Yeah, handsome." Namine smiled as Oshawott kissed her head playfully and did it to Marie too but the kitten frowned.

Aurora smiled, "This calls for a celebration, music!" She pressed a few music boxes, "You start one too, Namine." She held Namine to a music box and Namine pressed it too, smiling. She and Aurora danced as Marie walked around the music boxes and cringed when she heard the one with the Anthill Mob and Penelope Pitstop.

"Oh, a party." Bella grinned as Ilana walked up to a dancing Sora and Kairi (both from Kingdom Hearts).

"Don't mind if I cut in?" Zoey then started dancing with Sora as Gwen watched this, "How about singing out the next one, big boy?"

Bella then noticed Kairi coming up again, "Zoey, get out of the way!"

But Zoey already got stuck between Kairi and Sora, "Hey, lemme out, lemme out!" She then got unstuck as Bella tried not to laugh. Aurora played an accordion as Namine danced with Marie.

"Come, Oshawott, join us!" Aurora said as the pokemon danced around. Namine then noticed the candle, "Ooh, nice!"

Meanwhile, Aurora was gathering some of her toys to give to Namine, while unknown to her, Namine was trying to pick at the fire and then got a little on her finger.

"Look, pretty!" The girl smiled, holding up her hand.

Aurora looked, yelped and grabbed Namine, looking frantic, "Where's the water?" She stepped on Marie's tail by accident as Namine was unaware of what was happening.

"Here I got it!" Bella called, holding a small hat, "Here's water, wait, I got the-!" But she tripped, dropping the water-filled hat.

"Quick, where's water?" Aurora the spotted Oshawott's water bowl and quickly dunked Namine's hand in it, turning the water black. She sighed in relief, "That was close. Maybe we better get to bed before something else happens." She carried Namine with her as an unhappy Oshawott picked at his drinking water, now black.

Gwen and Zoey again were in their sleeping bags, sighing, "Little girls, you've have a busy night." The teen smiled as she and Zoey finally got to sleep.

With Aurora, she had Namine and Marie in bed with her as she spoke, "Now close your eyes and go to sleep…"

"Why?" Namine asked, as Marie groaned and turned over.

"Oh everyone goes to sleep," Aurora answered, "There's Marie and…Oshawott, and besides, tomorrow you got to go to school."

"But why?" Namine said, as Marie got annoyed and went under the covers.

"Oh just to learn things and get smart…"

"Why?"

Aurora yawned, "Because…"

"Oh…"


	32. Mistress 9 and Telulu

**Mistress 9 and Telulu**

The next morning, the bells rang loud and clear, and doves flew in the morning air. Down in the streets, boys and girls were playing and laughing, as Granny gathered her geese to one side. At one house, Haley (amrcian Dragon: Jake Long) was getting a goodbye kiss from her mother Susan Long(Aso from Amercian Dragon: Jake Long) and she ran off for school to join the other children. At Aurora's home, Namine went out on the front porch followed by Aurora and Marie. Today would be Namine's first day and boy, was she excited.

"Look, Mama! Look!" Namine smiled.

"Now wait, just stand still," Aurora tried to put a vest on Namine but she wouldn't hold still.

"What are those?" Namine pointed to the children going by.

"Huh? Oh those." Aurora said as she got the vest on Namine, "They're your schoolmates, girls and boys."

"Real girls?"

"Yes, now hurry," But before Namine ran off, Aurora called, "Wait a minute, wait." Se got an apple out and gave it to the girl, "It's for your teacher, now turn around and we'll get a look at you." Namine did so with a big grin.

Marie brought school books to Aurora, "Oh yes, them too." Aurora handed the books to Namine, "Now, go on." Namine happily went on his way. Marie began to follow but Aurora picked her up, "Come back here, you. Schools aren't for kittens."

"Bye, Mama!" Namine waved, trotting down the street.

"Bye, dear and hurry back!" Aurora went back inside, humming.

As the children ran for school, there were two figures waling along watching them.

The first was a woman with long dark raven hair and dark eyes, wearing a black dress. She is known as Mistress 9.

Her partner is a woman with green hair and green eyes wearing a black dress, green tights, black shoes and had strings around her arms for gloves. Her name is Telulu.

"Ah, innocent young children, walking their way to school." Mistress 9 chuckled.

"Thirsty little minds running to the fountain of knowledge." Telulu added.

Mistress 9 smiled evilly, "School, a noble execution. What would this stupid world be without…?" She cut himself off when she noticed a poster of some puppets and a woman with black messy hair, dark eyes, wearing a black dress. The poster read 'Bellatrix's Puppet Feature'.

"Well, well, well… Bellatrix LeStrange? So that rascal's back in town, is she?" Mistress 9 laughed and turned to her sidekick, "Remember, Telulu, when we had strings on your and past you off as a puppet?"

Telulu pouted, "It wasn't that funny, only her face was."

"We nearly put the old one on the foolish Death Eater that time." Wuya grinned, as they saw Namine passing by them. "A little wooden girl. Now, then…!" She took a double look and so did Telulu in surprise, "A wooden girl!" The witches ran for a place to hide and spy on Namine.

"Look, Telulu, look!" Mistress 9 said.

"It's just amazing…" Telulu spoke, as Namine went around the corner.

"A live puppet without strings…" The witch started to think, "That might make a fortune to someone. Now let me see…" She saw the poster, "That's it! Bellatrix!"

"That dude? But how can we get her to…?" Telulu was interrupted by Mistress9, "Listen. We play our cards right, we'll be on easy street or my name isn't Wuya."

"Ah," Telulu grinned, "Gotcha."

"Quick, we'll head her off." Mistress and Telulu ran, while keeping in hiding to catch up with Namine. The witches ran ahead and watched, waiting for Namine to approach.

Wuya shushed, "Now's our…" but then she saw the Telulu with vines in her hand, ready to strike, "No, no stupid!" She grabbed Telulu. "Don't be crude." She lightly bonked Telulu's head. "Let me handle this." She saw Namine, "Here she comes."

"Right." Telulu stood back.

Mistress 9 held out his cane, pretending to have a chat with Telulu, "Now Telulu, as I was saying to Fiore only yesterday…" That's when Namine came up and tripped over her cane. Mistress 9 looked 'surprised', "Oh how clumsy of me!" She picked Namine up as Telulu dusted her off, "I am terribly sorry. I do hope you're not injured."

"I…I'm alright." Namine answered.

"Ah, splendid." Mistress 9 picked up the apple and books, taking a bite, "Here's your book."

"I'm going to school." Namine started to walk off.

"School?" Mistress 9 pulled the girl back, "But don't you know there is an easy road to success?"

Namine shook her head, "Uh-uh."

"No?" Wuya spoke, "I speak of the theater. Lights, music, applaud… fame." She added, smiling.

"Fame?" Namine repeated. The word sounded new to her.

"Oh yes and with that personality, that profile… why, she's a natural born actor, right, Telulu?" The witch asked and Telulu nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

"But I'm going…" Namine was again pulled back by Mistress 9.

"Straight to the top! Your name in the lights, 6 feet high!" Mistress9 paused, "Uh, what is your name?"

The girl simply answered, "Namine."

"Namine! N-A…" Wuya stuttered but shrugged it off anyway, "We're wasting precious time." She took Namine by the hand as Telulu followed them. "Come on to the theater!"

Mistress99: **_Hi-deedle-dee-dee_**

**_An actor's life for me!_**

**_A high silk hat and a silver cane_**

**_A watch of gold with a diamond chain_**

**_Hi-diddle-dee-day_**

**_An actor's life is gay_**

**_It's great to be a celebrity_**

**_An actor's life for me_**

Mistress 9, Namine and Telulu marched towards the end of town. Telulu went the wrong way at one point but caught up with the witch and girl.

**_Hi-diddle-dee-dum_**

**_an actor's life is fun…_**

Meanwhile, Gwen and Zoey, who had overslept, were rushing to catch up with Namine in a hurry to help her reach the school.

"Fine conscious we turned out to be," Bella muttered, pulled on her denim jacket, "Late the first day!"

"Well," Zoey added pulling on her cardigan, "She can't get in much trouble between here and school, right?"

They then noticed three figures marching by singing and didn't see who was with them at first. "Oh boy, a parade." Zoey smiled as she and Gwen continued until…

Mistress 9, Telulu and Namine:**_ Hi-diddle-dee-dee_**

**_an actor's life for me_**

"HUH?" Gwen and Zoey jolted at the voice they knew and finally noticed Namine with the witches.

Mistress 9: **_A wax mustache and a beaver coat_**

**_a pony cart and a Billy goat_**

**_Hi-diddle-dee-dum_**

**_an actor's life is fun_**

"Hey, it's Namine." Zoey said, confused.

"Wait!" Gwen ran after Namine and Zoey, "Where are you going, young lady?"

**_You wear your hair in a pompadour_**

**_You ride around in a coach and four_**

"Wait!" The girls stopped in front of the trio, "Stop!" But they almost got stepped on.

**_You stop and buy out a candy store_**

**_an actor's life for me!_**

"Hold on there!" Gwen shouted.

"Namine!" Zoey called.

**_Hi diddle dee-dee_**

**_an actor's life for me_**

Quickly, Zoey and Gwen leapt onto Wuya's shoulder, holding on tight and trying to get Namine's attention.

**_A high silk hat and a silver cane_**

**_A watch of gold and a diamond chain_**

"Hey, Namine!" Gwen yelled, waving her arms, "HEY!"

Then Zoey whistled loudly, causing the trio to stop in surprise.

"What was that?" Mistress 9 asked looking around.

Namine spotted the girls on the witch's head, "Oh it's Gwen and Zory. What are you guys doing up there?"

"Who? What?" Mistress 9 looked up as Gwen Zoey hung on until they saw Telulu looking at them. They shushed and Telulu nodded until she looked back again and glared.

"My dear, you must be seeing things." Mistress 9 spoke to Namine.

"No, they're my conscious, they…" Namine said. Without the witch noticing, Telulu got out her vines and came up slowly on Gwen and Zoey.

"Now, just calm down. There's nothing to be afraid of." Mistress 9 said. Zoey saw Telulu, poked Gwen and they both jumped for it as Telulu brought her vines down, but instead he got the hat stuck on the Mistress 9's head. Telulu looked at her vines, "I thought I got them there."

But then Mistress 9 began to growl angrily, "That back-stabber witch!" Telulu panicked and ran for it as Namine just watched Msitress 9 trying to get the hat off. Gwen and Zoey whistled for Namine near a flower.

"Namine." Gwen spoke, getting the girl's attention, "Over here."

"We're over here." Zoey added.

Namine came up to them happily, "Hey guys, I'm going to be an actress!"

"Let's just settle down, kid. Remember what we said about temptations?" Gwen reminded.

"Yeah."

Zoey pointed her rod at the witches, "That's them."

"Oh no, Zoey." Namine said, "That's Miss Mistress 9 and Telulu."

"Mistress 9?" Gwen said.

"And Telulu?" Zoey added.

Meanwhile, Telulu was trying to get the hat off as Mistress yelled, "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Telulu noticed the cane, stuck it in the hat with Wuya's head, pulled it up and used her vines to punch Wuya of the hat, causing the witch to fly into a pond. She got up, wet and muttered, "Stupid sidekick of mine."

Back with Namine, Gwen was saying, "Now here's what you tell them. You can't go, say thank you just the same…"

"You're sorry but you got to go to school." Zoey finished.

Namine nodded and they heard the two witches coming their way as Bella and Ilana hid inside the flower.

"Namine?" Mistress 9 softly as she can, "Oh, Namine?"

"Where are you, kid?" Telulu added.

"Here they come." Gwen winked.

"Now you tell them." Zoey winked too.

"Yoo-hoo, oh little girl." Gwen then spotted Telulu, "Ah, there you are. Where were we? Ah yes. On to the theater!" Gwen and Zoey listened, waiting for Namine to tell them but…

"Bye, Bella! Bye, Zoey!"

"Wait? WHAT?" Gwen yelled, in disbelief, "Not goodbye!"

"No, Namine! You can't go-!" Zoey didn't finish as the trio disappeared down the pathway, "Oh no, now what?"

"I don't know," Gwen began to run off, "Run and tell her mother!"

Zoey caught her by the jacket, "No Gwen, that will be snitching."

"You're right. We go after her ourselves!" Gwen decided. Then the girls raced to catch up with Namine.


	33. No Strings On Me

**No Strings On Me**

Later that same night, a crowd gathers at a small stage in the square and a woman speaks loudly. It is Bellatrix LeStrange, as she says, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the grand theater of Bellatrix LeStrange! We will now present to you something you will absolutely refuse to believe!"

High on a lamppost, Gwen and Zoey climbed up to get a better view, as Zoey chased away the moths with her rod. They looked to see the crowd, "Big crowd, eh?"

"Looks more like a sale out." Gwen spoke as they listened to Bellatrix as she continued, "Introducing the only puppet who can sing and dance, without the aids of strings! The one and only…NAMINE!"

The girls frowned, "What a build up," frowned Zoey.

The music played as the curtain pulled up and there stood Namine, smiling at the clapping crowd. She then started to sing her tune.

Namine: **_I've got no strings_**

**_To hold me do-!_**

But she tripped and fell face first onto the stage. Namine looked up sheepish as the crowd laughed at this. Gwen and Zoey were still not impressed. "Go ahead; make a fool out of yourself!" Gwen muttered.

"And maybe you'll listen to your conscious!" Zoey added, bitterly.

Bellatrix, also unimpressed, groaned and started yelling in babble, grabbing Namine angrily before she heard the crowd still laughing, calmed down and put Namine on the stage, "Cute kid." She said. The music started up once more as Namine tried again.

Namine: **_I've got no strings_**

**_To hold me down_**

**_To make me fret_**

**_Or make me frown_**

Gwen and Zoey glared and turned away, not wanting to watch this.

**_I've had strings_**

**_But now I'm free_**

**_There are no strings on me_**

Namine danced across the dance.

**_Hi-ho the merry-o_**

**_That's the only way to be_**

**_I want the world to know_**

**_Nothing ever worries me!_**

The crowd enjoyed this as Bellatrix smiled, "What did I tell you, huh?"

Namine:…**_They got strings_**

**_But you can see_**

**_There are no strings on me!_**

Namine panted as she finished and the crowd clapped louder. The boy smiled until the background change and another puppet, Minnie Mouse(Dsiney) came up to him.

Minnie: **_You have no strings,_**

**_Your arms is free,_**

**_To love me by the Zuider Zee._**

**_Ya, ya, ya,_**

**_If you would woo,_**

**_I'd bust my strings for you._**

Then more Disney animal puppets, Daisy Duck and Clarabelle Cow danced around Namine until the scene changed again and a different puppet, Red (Hoodwinked), approached her.

Red: **_You've got no strings,_**

**_Comme ci comme ca,_**

**_Your savoire-faire is ooh la la!_**

**_I've got strings,_**

**_But entre nous,_**

**_I'd cut my strings for you._**

Then more puppets, looking like male and female backup singers, danced. Bella and Ilana only looked once until Gwen covered Zoey's eyes with her hand, as Ilana did the same putting her hand on Gwen's eyes but they took a small peek. The scene changed for the third time and the next puppet, Marge Simpson (The Simpsons), went up to Namine.

Marge: **_Down where the Volga flows,_**

**_There's a Russian rendezvous._**

**_Where me and Homer go,_**

**_But I'd rather go with you, hey!_**

Marge went away and three male puppets, Homer and Bart Simpson, danced a Dutch-like dance repeating, "Hey!" Namine decided to join and did the same dance they did until he saw them spinning around quickly, so she spun around too.

"Hey!" The puppets said.

"Hey!" Namine yelped, and collided with the puppets and poked her head out.

Namine: **_I got no strings on me!_**

Namine then got unstuck from the puppets and fell to the stage again and the crowd went wild throwing money and flowers onto the stage. Gwen and Zoey were in surprise and yet, sadness.

"Hmm, they liked her," Zoey said, confused as was Gwen, "She's a success."

"Wow… maybe we were the wrong ones." Gwen said, concerned.

Bellatrix grinned and patted Namine's head as the crowd continued to cheer for the puppet without strings. Unknown to anyone, the girls were already leaving, looking back sadly at Namine. Was their job finished already?

"Well… she's not going to need us anymore, Ilana…" Bella walked off slowly with Ilana behind her.

"What does an actor even want with a conscious anyways?" Ilana asked, sadly.

Little did they know this was a big mistake…


	34. Hopeless

**Hopeless**

It begins to rain that same night and back at Aurora's home, she paced back and forth worried about Namine while Marie and Oshawott were seated at the table laid with a feast.

"What could have happened to her?" Aurora wondered, "Where could she be that this hour?" She went to get her cloak, "I better go out and look for her." Before she left, she turned to the kitten and pokemon, "And remember, nobody eats a bite until I find her." With that, she went out the door.

Marie smirked as Aurora left, about to get a bite from her dinner but Oshawott squeaked, shaking his head at the kitten. Marie frowned and then pouted.

Meanwhile, with Namine, she was safe inside Bellatrix's carriage. At least, she thought she was safe. Namine sat in front of Bellatrix as the Death Eater counted up the money they had collected that night. "Bravo, Namine!"

"They like me." Namine smiled.

"200…" Bellatrix went on counting, "You are sensational…"

"You mean I'm good?" Namine asked.

"300… You are amazing!" Bellatrix chopped herself up an onion, which of course, was gross.

Namine smiled, "Does that mean I'm an actress?"

"Sure, I might push you in the public's eye." Bellatrix spoke, "Your face, she will be on everyone's tongue!"

"Will she?" Namine asked again.

"Yeah…huh?" Bellatrix noticed a small screw, "What's this?" Angrily, she spoke babble again as Namine watched puzzled. Bellatrix then relaxed as if nothing happened and handed the screw to the young girl, "For you, my little Namine."

"For me? Thanks," Namine stood up happy, "I'll run right home to tell my Mama!"

Bellatrix had been drinking some water until he spat it out when she heard what Namine said, "Home? Oh sure, going home to your mommy. That is very humorous." She laughed.

"You mean it's funny?" Namine said.

"Oh, sure." Bellatrix laughed.

Namine waved, "I'll be back in the morning," She jumped off but Bellatrix caught her, "That's right, it is funny, the 'going home'!" She and Namine laughed but it didn't last very long as Bellatrix had suddenly thrown Namine into a bird's cage. This alarmed Namine a lot.

"There, this will be your new home," Bellatrix put a lock on the cage door, "Where I can find you always!"

Namine looked afraid of this, "No, no, no!"

"Yes, yes, yes! To me!" Bellatrix snapped, "We will tour the world. Paris, London, Monte Carlo, plus even Hawaii!"

"No, no!" pleaded Namine.

"YES!" Bellatrix pounded the table, "We start tonight!" She picked up a bag of gold, "Think about it, you'll make lots of money…for me!" Namine shook her head as Bellatrix picked up an ax, "And when you've grown too old, you'll make good…firewood!"

She hurled the ax at a puppet of Scourge the Hedgehog, laughing as Namine gasped in fear and she screamed, "No, let me out of here! Let me out! You can't keep me-!"

"QUIET!" Bellatrix yelled, knocking Namine against her cage bars, "Shut up before I knock you silly!" She then smiled, "Good night, my little wooden goldmine." Namine looked scared as Bellatrix laughed again and left the carriage.

"No, no, wait!" Namine shook the bars, "Let me out, or I'll tell my Mama!"

Then the carriage began to move and Namine looked outside the window, seeing they were already leaving. "Gwen! Oh, Zoey!" Namine whistled, "Gwen, Zoey, where are you?" She whistled again, "ZOEY! GWEN!" Thunder crashed as Namine shrunk in the corner of her cage, hugging her legs together and her head in her lap.

She had had one chance to prove to become a real girl, but now… she could do nothing, but cry alone in the dark…

As the carriage drove along, Gwen and Zoey with an umbrella watched as it went by, still sad that they were wrong and that Namine wouldn't need them.

"Well, there she goes," sighed Gwen, "The world's great new actress…"

"Could always say we knew him well," Zoey said as she and Bella jumped down and walked off, "To think we could've been her close friends…"

"Same here…" Gwen and Zoey looked back at the departing carriage, "It would've been nice to at least wish her good luck."

"Sure, why don't we?" Zoey suddenly turned the other direction towards the carriage.

"Zoey, wait!" Gwen chased after her as they caught up and climbed up and went through the doorway in a crack. "Namine… hey, Namine?" The teen called softly.

"Listen," said Zoey, "We really want to…"

"Gwen, Zoey!" Namine called from the cage high above them, "I'm glad to see you!"

"Namine? What's happened?" Gwen asked as she and Ilana jumped up to her cage door.

"What did she do to you?" Zoey asked, worried.

"She was mad; she said she would push my face in everybody's eye!" Namine explained, "And she also says that she… she's gonna chop me into firewood!"

"Is that so?" Gwen said, as Namine nodded, "Don't you worry, kid. I got this." She started to climb inside the lock, "Why, this is as easy as rolling off a- OW!" The teen tumbled inside. Zoey and Gwen looked at each other and listened to the noises in the lock until Gwen poked her head out, "Zoey, I'll need that rod."

Zoey handed her the rod as Gwen handed over her jacket, "It's rusty." She went back inside and more noises came out.

"How you doing in there, Gwen?" Zoey called.

"Needs a little oil!" Gwen called, inside.

'Little oil, little oil, little oil…' The voices repeated as the cat stared, "That's what I just said." Gwen then went to work, picking at the lock with the rod as Zoey and Namine got closer… until Gwen got shot out, screaming and passing Namine and Zoey. They looked at Gwen who held onto a bar with her hands, "Must be one of the old models."

"You mean you can't open it?" Namine said.

Gwen climbed down, "No, afraid not. Seems we're stuck here." Zoey handed her the jacket as Gwen put it back on.

"It'll take a miracle to get us out." Zoey said.

"Gee…" Namine sighed.

With Aurora, she was still searching for Namine, not caring about getting wet, "Namine? Namine?" She began to call again but stepped back as Bellatrix's carriage went by him, "Namine!" But no sign of the girl so she went on, not knowing the carriage that past had the person she was looking for.


	35. Lies That Grow

**Lies That Grow**

Back in Bellatrix's carriage, Namine, Gwen and Zoey sat there, trying to think of a way out but nothing could come to them. "We're lost and we're stuck here," moaned Zoey sadly.

"I should've listened to you, guys." Namine said.

"No, this is our fault," said Gwen, "Zoey and I shouldn't have walked out on you."

The puppet girl sniffled, 'Guess I'll never see my Mama again."

"Oh it could be worse…" The teen sighed.

"Be cheerful," said Zoey smiling but she broke into a sob, "Like me!"

Namine began to weep as a tear fell onto Gwen's head and she looked at both Namine and Zoey. "Aw…" The teen took out a large hanky, "Let's take it easy, guys. Come on, blow." She said to Namine, who blew into the hanky. "That a girl. Now you, Ilana." Gwen handed the red-haired girl the hanky and Zoey blew too. "You see, it stopped raining now."

"You're right…" Zoey then spotted two familiar glowing stars, one gren and one blue, "Hey, the stars again…"

"Th-The Men that-!" Gwen leapt up to the bar with Zoey, panicked, "Trent!"

"And Mike!" Zoey added, shocked.

"What will they say?" Namine was frightened, "What will I tell them?"

"You'd better tell the truth!" Zoey and Gwen ducked into some birdseed as Namine ducked down. Trent appeared in the room. The girl peeked and sees them.

"Namine?" Trent asked.

"Hello." Namine waved shyly.

"Miss Gwen and Zoey?" Mike added, as the girls poked out their heads from the birdseed.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise…" Zoey said sheepishly, until she pointed at the teen, "Her fault!"

"Zoey!" Gwen hissed.

"Namine, why weren't you in school?" Trent wanted to know, crossing his arms.

"School? Well…" Namine looked to Gwen and Zoey.

"Go on, tell them." Gwen urged.

Namine nodded, "I was going to school until I met somebody."

"Met somebody?" Mike asked.

"Yeah… two big monsters!" Namine answered. Gwen and Zoey stared at each other in shock and alarm. Namine wasn't lying, was she? "With big green eyes!" she added, but then suddenly her nose grew a bit.

"Monsters?" Trent said, "You weren't afraid, were you?"

"No sir, but they tied me in a big sack!" Namine's nose grew again just an inch.

"You don't say…" Mike then added, "And where were Miss Gwen and Zoey?"

"Oh, Gwen and Zoey?" Namine asked. The girls leapt down.

"Keep us out, leave us out of this!" Zoey whispered as Bella mined a slice-throat gesture.

"They put them in little sacks." Namine explained but her nose grew even longer, with Gwen and Zoey hanging onto it tightly.

"No." Trent spoke.

"Yes!" Namine nodded. Her nose started to grow flower buds.

"How did you escape?" Mike said.

"I didn't they chopped me into firewood!" Namine's last lie had caused the nose to grow a nest with Gwen and Zoey inside as two baby birds hatched. "Oh look, my nose!" she said, alarmed, "What's happened?"

"Perhaps you haven't been telling the truth, Namine," scolded the godbrother.

"PERHAPS?" Gwen and Zoey repeated in disbelief.

"Oh, but I have! Every single word!" protested Namine. This only made the leaves fell from the nose and the birds flew off. Bella and Ilana were still in the nest.

"Oh please help me." Namine said sadly, "I'm awfully sorry!"

"You see, Namine, a lie keeps growing and growing, until it's as plain as the nose on your face." Trent said, as Gwen and Zoey ran to Namine's face.

"He's right, Namine. You better come clean." Gwen agreed.

"I'll never lie again." Namine promised, "Honest, I won't."

The girls went back to Trent and Mike, "Please your honors… I mean fairy godbrothers, sirs? Give the girl another chance." Gwen said.

"For our sake. Will you? Huh?" Zoey made the cutest face she could and so did Bella.

Trent and Mike thought about it, as Trent spoke, "Very well, but remember…"

"A girl, who won't be good, might just as well be made of wood." Mike finished.

"We'll be good, won't we?" Namine, Gwen and Zoey said.

"Alright, but this is the last time we can help you." Trent and Mike used their hands with the light-blue and light-green glows and they disappeared as Namine's nose was normal and the cage door was open.

"Gee, look guys, my nose!" Namine was happy.

"And we're free!" Zoey cheered.

"Come on, we gotta go!" Gwen said.

Quickly and quietly, Namine, Gwen and Zoey snuck out of Bellatrix's carriage without the Death Eater knowing anything because she was too busy humming the tune Namine had sung. The trio hid behind a rock watching her leave.

"Toodle-loo, Bellatrix." Zoey waved.

Namine waved too, "Goodbye, Miss Bellatri-!" But she and Zoey got cut off by Gwen's shush.

"Let's go, before something else happens." The teen spoke, running off with Namine and Zoey following her.

Now all that was left to do was for Bella and Ilana to get Namine back home to Aurora.


	36. Deal With Mother Gothel

**Deal With Mother Gothel**

Meanwhile, in the village, is a bar and inside were Wuya and Telulu at one table and another person sat at the table across from them. She is a woman with green hair and black eyes, wearing a black dress and a black cloak. Her name is Maleficent. She was watching Mistress 9 as the witch chuckled to herself as Telulu drank soda.

Mistress 9: …**_it's great to be a celebrity_**

**_An actor's life for me!_**

She laughed, "And that little dummy fell for it!"

Telulu smirked, and then asked, "What does it take to get a Root Beer around here?" She got bonked by the witch and getting her face stuck in the mug.

"And she still thinks that we're her friends." Mistress 9 smiled, while Gothel smirked in interest, "And did Bellatrix pay… plenty." She got out a small bag on the table. The woman then started to think of something.

"Ain't that right, Telulu?" Mirss 9 smirked. Telulu nodded, getting the mug off her face, "Sure, and she had to make the look." The witch glared about to hit her but she ducked this time.

"So, Maleficent," said the witch turning her attention to the woman, "What's your story?"

"Well…" Maleficent grinned, "How would you blokes like to make some real money?" She got out a really large bag of gold.

Wuya was impressed, "And who do you have to…?" She mined a slice-throat gesture.

"No, no, no… nothing like that. You see…" Maleficent looked to see if anyone was listening, "I have a business to settle with stupid little girls."

"Stupid little girls?" Mistress 9 asked, confused.

"You know, the ones who dare to play hooky from school." Maleficent said.

"Ah…" Mistress 9 then listened to Maleficent as the woman whispered something to her, and Telulu tried to listen from the other side of the witch's head.

"…And I take them to Pleasure Island." Maleficent finished.

"Ah yes, Pleasure Island…" Then Mistess 9 looked shocked, as Telulu fell backwards, "Pleasure Island? But the law!"

"Yeah, suppose they…?" Telulu began to add.

"Oh no, there is no risk. They never come back…" suddenly, Maleficent made the scariest face there was, "As…GIRLS!" Mistress 9 and Telulu held each other as the woman laughed evilly, the witch looked nervous and her sidekick tried to duck in hiding in Mistress 9's arms. Gothel grabbed them both closer.

"Now, the coach leaves around midnight tonight, we'll meet at the crossings." Maleficent then scowled a warning look, "And no double crossing!"

"No, ma'am," replied Mistress 9.

"Search the village square, and any girls you happen upon, bring them to me…"

"Yes…"


	37. Fooled Again

**Fooled Again**

Back with Namine, Gwen and Zoey as they walked home, Namine made a determent look, "No sir, nothing can stop me now! I'll make it good this time!"

"You'd better!" Gwen agreed.

"I will and I'm going to school," added Namine.

"That's the stuff, Namine." Zoey smiled, giving thumbs up.

The puppet girl continued, "I'd rather be smart then be an actress."

"Now you're talking!" Gwen stopped ahead, "Now come on, slow pokes. Race you back home!"

"I call shot gun!" Zoey rushed past the teen in full speed.

"Hey!" Gwen laughed, following the red-haired girl and Namine ran to keep up with her friends. She panted as she still ran until a cane grabbed her arm.

"Well, Namine. What's the rush?"

"I gotta beat Gwen and Zoey home." Namine then noticed Mistress 9 and Telulu standing there, "Oh hello."

"Well, how is the great actor?" the witch asked.

Namine shook her head, "I don't want to be an actress. Miss Bellatrix was terrible."

Mistress 9 made a gasp, "She was?"

"Yep, she locked me in a bird cage."

"She did?" Telulu asked.

"Yeah but I've learned my lesson…" she turned to leave.

"You poor girl, you must be a nervous wreck…" That's when Mistress 9 got an idea and stopped Namine again, "That's it! You are a nervous wreck!"

"I am?" Namine was confused.

"We must make sure about this at once." Mistress 9 said as Telulu got out her note pad. The witch took Namine's wrist as she pretended to think, "Just as I thought…" She then said some stuff as Telulu tried to write it down as fast as she can.

She looked at Namine's tongue, "Hmm… say hippopotamus."

"Hippopotamus." Namine repeated.

"I knew it!" Mistress 9 then said more stuff as Telulu copied it down again. She then had the puppet close her eyes as she pretended to put glasses on her, "Close your eyes, what do you see?"

"Nothing," replied Namine.

"Open up." Mistress 9 held a dotted bed sheet in front of her, "Now what do you see?"

"Spots." The girl said.

"Ah, now that heart." The witch even pretended to listen to her chest. Then she grabbed the note pad from Telulu, "Give me that." She 'read' it over and then spoke, "My girl, you are allergic."

"Allergic?" Namine became nervous.

"Yes and there's only one cure: a vacation on Pleasure Island!' Mistress 9 winked at the Telulu, who snickered.

"Pleasure Island?" Namine had never heard of such a place.

"A place for carefree girls, where every day's a holiday!"

"But I can't go, I…" Namine got stopped once again by Mistress 9 and Telulu.

"Why of course you can go, I even lend you my ticket." Mistress 9 brought out a card and handed it to her, "Here."

"Thanks but I don't…" Namine got cut off by the witch, "I insist, your health comes first, right? Come, the coach departs at midnight." She and Telulu took Namine by the arms and carried her with them.

Mistress 9: **_Hi diddle di di_**

**_It's Pleasure Island for me_**

**_Where every day's a holiday_**

**_And kids have nothing to do but play…_**

"Namine!" Gwen called, looking for her. She and zoey had gone back to find out what was keeping the puppet girl so long.

"Yoo-hoo, Namine!" Zoey called, following the teen in worry.

"Now where do you suppose that she…AW NO!" Gwen groaned as she and Ilana saw Namine with Mistress 9 and Telulu once again, as the trio was heading down the street.

"Namine, no!" Zoey chased them as Gwen ran ahead.

"Hey, get back here young lady!" Gwen called.

Both the girls knew they weren't going to like whatever was happening.


	38. Pleasure Island

**Pleasure Island**

Later that night, Maleficent drove a coach pulled by wolves full of girls, noisy and excited for Pleasure Island. In the driver's seat, Namine sat next to Mistress 9 along with another girl. She had long pink hair with highlights and red eyes, wearing a white coat, teal dress and white shoe. She is Ursula. At the bottom of the coach, Zoey and Gwen hung onto a railing, coughing as the black smoke got in their faces.

Gwen coughed, "Well… here we go again."

"Yep…" Zoey sneezed, "What now?"

Ursula turned to Namine, "The name's Ursula. What's yours?"

The puppet girl waved, "Namine."

"Ever been to Pleasure Island?" Ursula asked.

"No, but Miss Wuya gave me…" Namine was cut off.

"Me neither, but they say it's swell." Ursula smiled, "No school, no cops, and nobody says a word. Plenty to eat, plenty to drink and it's all free."

"Miss Wuya…" Namine got cut off again.

"Boy, that's the place. I can hardly wait!" Ursula grinned.

The coach drove on until it stopped by a large boat, which took Namine, Ursula and the other girls to the one location: Pleasure Island. The girls shouted and cheered as Sabretooth (X-Men Evolution) opened the doors and they rushed into a HUGE carnival with rides, candy and ice cream stands, and any type of treat you can imagine that grew on trees and bushes.

Ursula, holding a piece of turkey leg and Namine, with an ice cream cone and pie, walked by a fighting arena. "Oh look, a scrap!" Ursula began to enter, "Come on, let's poke someone in the nose."

"Why?" Namine asked.

"Just for the fun of it." Ursula went inside.

"Okay, Ursula!" Namine followed her. Meanwhile, in a place known as "Tobacco Road" where girls were grabbing for smokes and cigaretteds, Gwen and Zoey darted this way and that, trying to avoid getting stepped on.

"Namine!" Zoey coughed at the smoke, "Namine!"

"There's something funny about this." Gwen then spotted something, "Huh?"

"We got to get her out of here!" Zoey then noticed the teen gone, "Gwen?" She then saw Bella smelling a pancake, "It's hot chocolate sauce…"

"Gwen!" The red-haired girl scolded.

Gwen turned to her with a bit of pancake and chocolate sauce in her mouth, "Something wrong?"

At a mansion, where the girls were breaking stuff, throwing bricks and coloring on walls, Ursula scratched a match on a Mona Lisa painting to light her smoke, "What did I tell you, isn't this a swell joint?"

"Yeah!" Namine said, carrying an ax, "Being bad is a lot of fun, ain't it?"

"Yep. Get a load of this." Ursula picked up a brick and threw it right at a glass window, smashing it.

"Hop to it, you blokes!" Maleficents whipped at some slaves who were closing the doors, "Lock them tight and be sure to get the crates ready." She smirked evilly at the girls still playing on the rides and having fun, "Every girl in here is soon foolish enough to make monsters of themselves." The evil woman laughed.


	39. The Last Straw

**The Last Straw**

It is late and dark in the middle of the night, as the carnival now looks completely deserted. Among the junk and scraps of candy bar wrappers, used up cigars and popped balloons, two objects are seen moving underneath it. It, of course, was Gwen and Zoey, who hid to avoid being squished.

"It's dark and it smells… can we go out soon?" asked Zoey's voice.

"Shh!" Gwen's voice hissed, "Do you want to get crushed? Now follow me and… no-no-no-no-no-no, Ilana, not that way! Listen, missy, I'm talking to you and-!"

Boing!

"Ow!" Zoey squeaked after bonking her head against something hard in the pile of rubbish.

A groan came from the teen, "Dumb red-haired…" Then, she and Zoey climbed out from their hiding spot, looking around the abandoned carnival, "Namine! Hey, Namine!"

Zoey looked around, nervously, "Where is everybody, all the girls have gone."

"This looks more like the Land of the Dead. Either way, I don't like the looks of this. NAMINE!" Gwen yelled out as they walked along, both worried and concerned.

"Hey, where are you?" Zoey called.

In a Pool Hall, Ursula was taking her shot as Namine sat on a chair, with a cigarette. "Where do you suppose the kids went to, Cleo?" She asked.

"They're around somewhere, why do you care?" Ursula said, "You're having a good time, ain't you?"

"I sure am."

"This is the life."

Namine made a few puffs, "It sure is."

Ursula scoffed, "Ah, you smoke like my grandma. Come on, take a big drag like this." She made a big puff to prove her point.

"Okay, Ursula." Namine smiled and took the biggest puff… but it only made her eyes water up and she coughed out a tiny smoke ring. She suddenly didn't feel so good, with her face green and circles under her eyes.

"Okay, your shot." Ursula said, not noticing Namine's condition. The puppet girl crawled onto the table trying to get a good shot but couldn't focus as the 8 ball was blurry and she shook her head. That's when Gwen and Zoey entered and seeing this, it was too much. And just when Namine was ready to aim…

"NAMINE!" screamed the girls, scaring Namine into missing the ball and falling flat on his face. She looked up groggily, see Gwen and Zoey, neither of them one bit happy.

"So THIS is where we find you!" Gwen snapped angrily, "How can you expect to be a real boy now?"

"Just look at yourself!" Zoey snatched away the cigar from Namine, "Smoking! Playing Pool!" She kicked the 8 ball, hurting her foot a bit, "Yeow!"

"You're coming home with us right this minute!" Gwen frowned until Ursula snatched her up by the jacket, "Whoa!"

"Hey, who's the goth girl?" Ursula said, staring at the teen glaring at her.

"Put me down, you little-!" Gwen tried to punch at her but only ended up tangled in her jacket, "Mph!"

"That's Gwen and Zoey, my conscious. They tell me what's right and wrong." Namine explained.

"What?" Ursula dropped Gwen as she fell near Zoey, who helped her up, "You mean to tell me you take orders from a bunch of commoners?"

"Commoners?" Gwen snarled at her offended, "Now look here you overgrown brat!"

"You'd want to take orders from your commoners- I mean, your conscious!" Zoey crossed her arms, "If you had any."

"Sure, screwballs in corner pocket." Ursula shot a ball to the one Gwen and Zoey were on, sending them down a hole with the ball after them. Gwen and Zoey reached the other balls but Bella saw the first one coming and pulled Zoey out of the way as they dodged it. They climbed back up, completely ticked off as Ursula laughed.

"That did it, that REALLY did it!" Gwen growled, throwing fists as Ilana swung her rod, "We'll knock your block off!"

But Ursula just kept laughing.

Gwen marched forward with Zoey behind her ready for attack, "I'm so gonna rip you apart and put you back together if I felt like it!" The teen muttered.

"Leave room for me!" Zoey added, holding her rod.

Namine grabbed them by Gwen and Zoey's shirts, "Don't hurt them, girls. She's my best friend."

"I will—WHAT?" Gwen and Zoey stopped dead in their tracks. This had gone way too far for them, "Your best friend?"

"What are we then, just your conscious?" Zoey snapped before muttering, "Okay, that's it." She began to break down.

Gwen held the red-haired girl, "If want to make Ilana cry, then so be it. We're done with you." They walked off.

"But guys." Namine said.

"You buttered your bread; now sleep in it, whatever that means!" Ilana frowned as she and Bella walked off… just to fall in the hole again, and they went flying onto the floor, with Cleo laughing at them.

Gwen mocked her back "Ha-ha-ha! Go on, laugh. Make Monsters out of yourselves!"

"This is the line, end of story!" Zoey added sourly.

"But, Gwen, Zoey…" Namine called after the girls, "Ursula says a guy only lives once."

"Ursula, indeed…" Gwen muttered.

"Yeah!" Zoey agreed.

"Come on, let them go." Ursula began to pour two beers for her and Namine.


	40. Monster Fever

**Monster Fever**

Gwen and Zoey kept marching, still not happy and completely angry. "Ursula…" Gwen growled and punched aside some junk, "Ursula!"

"It burns me up too… and after we did for her!" Zoey yelled, throwing her rod down hard on the ground and picked it back up, angrily.

Gwen stepped in gum and pulled her foot off ticked off, "Who's her best friend anyway? Us or that stupid head Ursula?" She and Ilana climbed up the stairway, "I've had enough of this, we're taking the next boat out of here!"

"Open that door, OPEN UP!" Zoey hit the door with her rod, "We wanna go home!"

But then the girls heard what sounded like crying meows. Curious yet confused, they crawled through a crack in the door, and see what seemed like crates full of scared and crying monsters and Maleficent snapping at the slaves, "Lively now! We haven't got all day!"

"Where did all the monsters come from?" Zoey asked.

"I'm not so sure, but look at them." Gwen pointed at the Jellicle cats, seeming to be begging to be let go.

"Come on, let's have another!" Maleficent ordered. One slave brought out a frightened vampiress with blonde fur and pink cloak, Sharpay Evans (High School Musical). "And what's your name?"

Sharpay couldn't answer, except with a meow. Gothel grabbed her, "Okay, you'll do. In you go!" She threw Sharpay into a crate with three other vampiress, Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi (also from High School Muscial). "You four will do nicely for the salt mines. Alright, next!"

A pink werecat, which was shaking, was brought out before the evil woman. "And what might your name be?"

"Rini…" replied the pink Jellicle cat, Rini (Sailor Moon).

Maleficent smirked, "So you can talk."

"Yes, ma'am…" Rini then wailed, "I wanna go home to my mommy!"

Maleficent snatched her, "Take her back! She can still talk!" The slaves pushed Rini into a cage with an blonde werecat, Serena (Sailor moon)and a black oni, Raye (SAilor Moon).

"Please!" Rini begged.

"I don't wanna be a monster!" Serena begged.

"Let me out of here!" Raye yelled.

"QUIET!" Maleficent snapped her whip, scaring the Jellicle cats, "You girls have had your fun, now pay for it!"

"Girls?" Gwen then gasped, "So that's why-!"

"And that means-!" Zoey added.

"NAMINE!" They yelled in horror, before racing back for her.

"What were those two commoners thinking anyway?" Ursula said before sipping her beer and talking to Namine, "You think something bad was going to happen to us."

That's when two brown wolf ear appeared on her head. Namine stared at this, looked at her beer and pushed it away. Then, as Ursula took his shot, a strawberry wolf tail came out of her pants. Namine looked shocked and quickly threw away her cigarette.

"Geez… 'How do you ever expect to be a real girl?'" Ursula turned around… with a werewolf head! "What do those two think I look like? A monster or something?"

"You sure do!" Namine laughed until she cried a meow and covered her mouth in shock. What was happening?

"Hey, you act like a monster!" Ursula laughed until she made a long howl and covered her mouth, "Did that come out of me?"

Namine nodded nervously. Cleo felt her cat nose, placed her hands on her furry strawberry face and then reached for her wolf ears, "Hey…what's going on!" She took a look in the mirror's reflection and screamed. She was turning into a werewolf!

"I've been double-crossed! Help, somebody help!" Ursula ran around panicked while Namine watched in worry, "I've been framed! Help!" She grabbed Namine by the arms and shook her. "Please, you've got to help! Call those girls! Anybody!" But then her hands changed into wolf paws and Namine backed away, scared.

"Mama! MA-A-A-A-M-A-A-A-A-A!" Those were Ursula's last words before she completely become a strawberry werewolf and began meowing and hissing and trashing up the place in had ducked behind a chair for cover but then felt her head. She had two werecat ears!

"Oh, what's happening?" Namine was afraid.

"Come on!" Gwen called as she raced ahead with Ilana behind her.

"I hope we're not too late!" Zoey cried, worried for poor Namine.

Namine began to shake, "What do I do?" That's when she saw her yellow cat tail and gasped in horror. Gwen and Zoey had finally arrived at the Pool Hall.

"Namine?" Zoey yelled.

"Namine!" Gwen yelled, running in with the Red-haired girl.

Namine ran to them, "Zoey! Gwen, help me!" she begged.

"We've gotta go!" Gwen said in panic, "The girls!"

"They're all Monsters and-!" Zoey gasped as she saw the ears and tail, "You are too!" Namine nodded, fearfully.

"Come on, quick before she gets any worse!" Gwen cried. This time, no one argued as the three ran out of the Pool Hall and down the pathway.

"This way, guys! It's our only way out!" Bella pointed to the high rocks. The puppet girl and the girls climbed up as fast as they could before Gothel will catch them.

"Hurry up!" Ilana held onto Namine's tail, "Before they see us!"

They stopped at the edge and below was the ocean. "We've got to jump!" The teen yelled.

"Like we've got a choice?" Ilana asked.

"NOW!" Bella, Ilana and Namine leapt off the edge and dove into the cold water, escaping Pleasure Island for good…


	41. Ocean Search

**Ocean Search**

It is still late at night and far away from Pleasure Island, Namine had finally made it to shore, wet, cold and tired. She still had her cat ears and tail, but she was just glad to have escaped the island.

"Gwen…? Zoey…?" Namine lifted her tail to reveal Gwen and Zoey hanging onto the tip tightly, both soaking wet from the long swim, and she let them down onto the ground, "Are you girls alright?"

"Sure." Gwen spat out water "Thought we'd never make it."

Zoey wrung out her skirt, "Feels good just to be on dry land."

Gwen stood up, "Come on, let's get home."

"Mama!" Namine called as they finally reached the familiar home of the pricess, "Mama, I'm home!"

"We're home, Miss Aurora! Home again!" Zoey called as she and Bella went up to the door with Namine.

"It's me, Namine!" The puppet girl rang the bell, "I'm home to stay!"

"Here she is, Aurora! Home at last!" Gwen called. But they still got no answer.

"Maybe she's asleep." Zoey thought and climbed up to the window, looking inside.

"Mama? Mama, it's me!"

The red-haired girl looked worried, "Gwen, Namine. Over here."

"What, Zoey?" Gwen joined her sister and Namine did too.

"Look, she…" Zoey pointed around the empty room, "She ain't here…"

"She… she's gone…" Namine said sadly.

"Yeah, and Marie…" Zoey added.

"And Oshawott too..." Gwen said.

The trio sat sadly and quietly on the front step as Namine looked guilty, "Maybe something really awful happened to her."

"It's okay, Namine." Gwen tried to comfort her, "We'll figure something out…"

"Let's hope," added Zoey sadly.

Then, on the roof top, came a bronze lion as he dropped a note out of his mouth and darted off as the teen, red-haired girl and puppet girl noticed the letter. "Hey!" Bella got down checking it out as she noticed the odd yet familiar lion, then she got back to the note, "It's a message…"

"What's it say?" Namine asked.

"It's about Aurora."

"Where is she, Gwen?" Zoey asked.

The teen read the note out loud, "It says here, that she went looking for Namine and… uh, she was swallowed by a whale pokemon."

"Swallowed by a whale pokemon?" Namine and Zoey gasped.

"Yeah, and-!" Gwen did a double take, "A WHALE POKEMON?" She read it over again, "A whale pokemon named Kyogre!" Namine began to whimper but Gwen found more on the note, "Wait-wait, she's alive!"

"Alive?" Namine looked hopeful.

"Where, Gwen?" Zoey wanted to know.

"Inside the whale pokemon, at the bottom of the sea." The teen spoke.

"Bottom of the sea?" Namine became serious as she got up and walked off somewhere.

"Yeah, and…hey!" Gwen and Zoey noticed her leaving, "Where you going?"

"I'm going to find him!" She answered. The girls looked shocked and caught up with him. This couldn't be the same Namine they knew, could it?

"Namine, wait. Are you crazy?" Gwen asked in disbelief.

"Yeah and besides- hello! She's in a whale pokemon!" Zoey added.

"I've gotta find her!" Namine then ran ahead.

Gwen and Zoey chased her, knowing that it was the same Namine but no longer the foolish puppet they had always known. "Hey, Namine! Hey, listen here, missy!"

As it was getting close to dawn, Namine had reached the edge of the ocean and with some rope she had found, she tied it around her waist and then to a big boulder, as the girls caught up with her again.

"Namine, listen to us, you're crazy." Gwen said, "Kyogre is very powerful, he could swallow ships if he had to."

"And it's dangerous!" Zoey said, "We might even…!"

"Goodbye, guys." Namine said, holding out her hand for a last handshake.

"Goodbye, from us?" Gwen glanced into the blue water, "Hey, we may be live bait down there but we're with you!"

"Me too!" Zoey smiled and climbed up on the boulder with Bella, "Let's go!"

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" The girls called as Namine took a step off and fell right into the water, being pulled down by the rock as fish and water creatures scattered out of their way.

"Gang way down there!" Gwen called.

"Coming through!" Zoey called.

Finally they reached the sandy bottom and Namine took a look around the ocean floor, "What a big place."

Gwen and Zoey grabbed onto some rocks to keep from floating as Gwen grabbed her jacket before it got away. Namine pulled herself onto his feet and walked slowly along the sandy floor. Zoey joined her, clinging to the boulder.

"Come on, Gwen." Zoey said.

"Alright, just got to take on some balance…" As she reached for a rock, she noticed a little pink starfish with green and purple shorts, "Move aside, buddy." The teen then placed the rock in her hair, "So long." But she tripped upside down instead. The starfish, Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants), smiled as he looked at her.

"Maybe I put it in the wrong end." She got up and grabbed a long piece of seaweed and tied it to the rock and around her waist as she frowned a little at Patrick, "No more space then a goldfish…" She then trudged along with Patrick following her, "It's chilly."

"Mama!" Namine called as she and Ilana, who swam beside her, searched through a garden of sea flowers, "Mama!" Then the sea flowers disappeared as the puppet girl and red-haired girl went on. Soon, the teen with Patrick still behind her caught up.

"Namine, Zoey! Wait up for me!" Gwen climbed onto the boulder with Ilana.

"Mama!" Namine called again.

"Mama!" Namine called before she noticed, "Wait, that ain't my mama." She called again, "Miss Aurora!"

Suddenly, Patrick grabbed the seaweed, dragging Bella backwards, "Hey, what the-?" She fell and pulled the seaweed from Patrick, "Let- let go!" Patrick darted off as the cat shook her fist. "Yeah you'd better run you little rotten-!" She yelped as a yellow sponge named Spongebob (Spongebob squarepants), came up glaring at her with Patrick peaking out behind him.

"…Squirt." Gwen squeaked.

"What are you doing, messing with my pal?" Spongebob demanded.

"Now l-l-look here, s-s-sir, I was only…" Gwen tripped backwards over a root, "No seriously, I…" She gulped as Spongebob and Patrick came up close to her, "We were only looking… for Kyogre, sir."

"Kyogre?" Spongebob and Patrick gasped before they swam away at full speed.

"Well, that got them!" Gwen smirked.

"Mama!" Namine called again, as many sea creatures, curious about the stranger, followed him from behind. "Mama!" Namine then noticed an orange fish, Nemo. "Oh, hello." Nemo (Finding Nemo) swam around her, as she giggled and then noticed the others, "Oh… can you tell me where we can find Kyogre?"

The sea creatures only gasped and swam away, screaming.

"Gee, they're scared…" said Namine.

Ilana knocked her rod on a seashell and it opened to a mermaid, Ariel (The Little Mermaid). "Yeah?" He asked.

"Uh, pardon me, Ariel…" Zoey bowed politely, 'Could you inform me and my friends of Kyogre?"

Suddenly the clam closed and ducked underground. "Get out!" Ilana was pushed out inside a bubble and so was her rod, "Take this with you too!"

"Hold on there." Zoey poked her hand out and pulled her rod back but then the bubble began filling with water as the hedgehog struggled until the bubble popped, leaving her okay. "Weird," she murmured.

Bella and Ilana caught up to Namine and climbed up, pushing off snails and starfish, "One side, go on. Break it up, break it up." The teen said. Then as they went though the forest of seaweed…

"Hey!"

"What in the-?"

As they exited the seaweed forest, the girls had been surrounded by pink buzzing jellyfish. "Whoa, whoa, watch out." Zoey backed away behind Gwen.

"Now, now, easy, let's take it easy here." Gwen backed away also. Namine stopped, smiling at the school of jellyfish and giggled as one poked his nose. Then, Bella came up on the back of a blue jellyfish.

"Steady, Nelly." Gwen then spoke, "Go on, Namine, why don't you ask them?"

Namine nodded and asked, "Can any of you tell me where I can find Kyogre?"

The jellyfish only responded with scared buzzing and swam off, as the blue jellyfish tried to buck Bella off and finally got rid of the teen from him. "Talk about cowardness…" she muttered.

"Mama!" Namine called, as the sea creatures watched her, the girls go on, "Mama!"

"Miss Aurora!" Gwen and Zoey called.


	42. Reunion With Aurora

**Reunion With Aurora**

At the darkest part of the ocean bottom lays the monstrous creature whose name is feared all around the sea. The world's largest whale pokemon, Kyogre and he is right now sleeping away, snoring in between.

Meanwhile, inside the belly of Kyogre, it a ship and on that ship… is a familiar princess and her kitten and pokemon, Aurora. She had been searching for Namine out at sea and ended up swallowed by the pokemon along with Marie and Oshawott. As she and Marie sat on the edge, Aurora sighed sadly.

"Not a bite for days…" She said, while Oshawott was putting up gravestones in his bowl, "We can't hold out much longer…" Aurora then sneezed and so did Marie, almost falling of but she got back up.

"I never thought it would end this way, Marie…starving to death in the belly of a whale pokemon." She sadly petted her kitten, "I'll never know what had happened to little Namine. She was such a good girl." Pulling in her fishing rod, she frowned at the empty hook, "It's hopeless, Marie. There isn't a fish left. If Kyogre doesn't wake up soon, then… I'm afraid we're done for…"

On the outside of the sleeping pokemon, a school of tuna fish swam by as Kyogre saw them and smirked. As they swam by, Kyogre opened his black eye widely, scaring the fish and he growled, swimming after them at full speed. His mouth opened, pouring in the fish and Aurora, from her ship, saw them coming in, "Here it comes! Tuna fish!"

Grabbing her fishing pole, she began pulling in the tuna fish one by one, "Here's a big one! Keep them in there, Marie!" she called to the kitten, as Marie ran over and pushed in the struggling tuna fish into a wooden crate.

The rest of the tuna fish swam for escape, they past by Namine, Gwen and Zoey, the three having no idea what was going on.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Namine called, but they didn't stop, "Have you seen…?" Suddenly the pokemon crashed through and the puppet girl finally saw why they were swimming away in fear. "KYOGRE!" She tried to swim away but the rock got caught and she was stuck swimming in place.

"Whoa!" Gwen and Zoey quickly untied the rope from the rock, "We gotta get out of here!" Namine finally got free just as Kyogre was about to crash into her, still chasing the fish.

"Come on!" Gwen tried to get in front, "Keep going, Namine!"

"No one wait for me!" Zoey yelped, getting in front.

"Never saw so many!" Aurora got splashed still pulling in the fish but he was more focused on getting food at last, "Enough for weeks!"

Marie was still getting the fish in the crate but one of them slapped its tail in her face. Marie was about to hit it but she slipped.

Kyogre was getting closer every following second and Namine yelped, grabbing onto the tuna fish one by one to get in front of the school of fish. They went upward as Kyogre followed them close behind. Namine leapt out in the air but fell back down right inside Kyogre, along with the fish. Kyogre then rested a bit as the girls floated onto their umbrella and knocked on the skin of the pokemon's face.

"Hey, blubber-mouth open up!" Zoey called.

"We gotta get in there!" Gwen called.

"That's the last of them!" Aurora pulled in the last of the fish and among them was Namine, she grabbed a fish just as Aurora pulled them both up but she didn't see Namine, "Only a few left!"

Namine landed in the crate, "Hey!"

"There's another one!" Aurora didn't even hear Namine because he was busy with the fish which Namine had to dodge.

"Hey, Mama!" Namine cried, "Mama!"

Aurora groaned, "Don't bother me now, Namine! I have to-!" She paused. She knew that voice! "N…Namine?"

"Mama!" Namine held out her arms for a hug with her mother.

"Namine!" Aurora ran to pick up her daughter…only to grab a fish instead, "My daughter!"

"Hey, Mama!" Namine laughed, "Here I am."

"Huh?" Aurora noticed what she grabbed and dropped the fish, "Oh yes." Namine leap into Aurora's arms as the princess embraced her daughter tightly, "Namine, my dear! I'm so happy to see you!"

"Me too, Mama!" Namine hugged Aurora and then Marie jumped into the girl's arms, "Marie! Oh, Marie." Namine petted the kitten.

The pokemon jumped in excited as Namine smiled, "Oshawott, you're here too!"

"See? We're all back together again." Aurora smiled, until Namine sneezed, "Oh but you're soaking wet."

"Yes, Mama." Namine said as Aurora set her on a barrel.

"Mustn't catch cold."

"But I came to save…"

"You shouldn't have come all the way out here." Aurora wrapped a large blanket around Namine.

"But Mama…"

"But I'm really glad to see you after…" As Aurora started to fix up Namine's hair, two familiar cat ears popped out. Aurora gasped in horror as Marie and Oshawott hid, "Namine!"

Namine looked around, "What's the matter?"

"Those ears."

"Ears?" Namine then saw she was talking about her cat ears, "Oh, that's nothing, I got a tail too." She tried to laugh but let out a meow, spooking Marie and Oshawott again.

"Namine…" Aurora looked concerned, "What's happened to you?"

"Well, I…uh…" Namine looked guilty and a bit upset that she might've failed her mother.

"Oh don't mind it, dear. As long as you're my daughter…" Aurora hugged Namine close, "Nothing else matters…"

"Come on, we don't have all day for this!" Gwen yelled as she and Ilana still wanted to get inside Kyogre to reach Namine. Seagulls were flying overhead.

"Open up those buffoons! Open up, we told yah- HEY!" Zoey yelped just as a seagull darted at her and Bella, and more came.

"Cut it out!" Gwen dodged another seagull.

The seagulls kept darting at them, as Bella and Ilana leapt inside a floating bottle and blocked the opening to protect themselves from the hungry seagulls.

"Hey, whoa! Quit it!" Gwen yelped a bit as the bottle shook back and forth cause by the birds.

"Beat it, you buzzards!" Zoey frowned.


	43. Escape From Kyogre

**Escape From Kyogre**

Back inside Kyogre, Namine is explaining why she came for Aurora, but the princess looks concerned. "Escape? No, Namine. I've tried everything to get out of here. I even built a raft." She pointed to a little boat.

"A raft? That's it!" Namine said, "We take the raft, and when the whale pokemon opens his mouth…"

"No, no, listen." Aurora sighed, "Kyogre only opens his mouth when he's eating. Then everything goes in, but nothing comes out."

"Oh…" Namine looked disappointed as Aurora took her by the arm, "Now come on, we'll set up the fire and…"

"Fire?" Namine suddenly had another plan, "That's it."

"Yes, then we'll all eat again." Aurora saw Namine run off.

"A great big fire, lots of smoke!" Namine said, excited.

"Oh sure, smoked fish is good too." Aurora was confused.

"Quick, need some more." Namine handed her mother some wood as she grabbed a wooden chair.

"Namine, not the chair!" Aurora yelped, but the puppet girl already broke it in a pile.

"Hurry, Mama! More wood!" Namine cried as the princess set down her pile of wood.

"But what will we sit on?" Aurora asked.

Namine grabbed the lantern, "We don't need it! we're getting out!" She threw the lantern down on the wood, causing it to burn up in a big fire.

"But how?" Aurora wanted to know.

"We'll make him sneeze!" Namine blew on the fire.

"Make him sneeze?" Aurora watched the black smoke rising upward, "Oh, that'll make him mad."

Outside of the whale pokemon, smoke poured out of his mouth, slowly and he sniffed, puzzled, but then he inhaled, "Ah… Ah... Ahh…"

"Hey it's about time!" Gwen and Zoey, who had been waiting the whole time, rowed their bottle inside Kyogre's mouth.

"Ah… Ahh… Ah…"

"It won't work!" Aurora called as she and Namine pushed the raft, with Oshawott and Marie on the raft.

"Hurry, Mama!" Namine climbed on top.

"We'll never get that pokemon to sneeze!" Aurora yelled over the loud noises of Kyogre.

"Yes, we will!"

"Hey, which way you going?" Gwen called, watching Namine and Aurora go by them.

"Wait for us!" Zoe cried, as they turned the bottle around.

"Alright!" Namine and Aurora began to row hard, "Here we go!"

"Ah…AH… AHH-CHOO!" Kyogre suddenly sneezed a giant sneeze, sending Aurora, Namine, Marie and Oshawott out of the mouth in the water. So did Gwen and Zoey.

"Bless you!" they said.

But then Kyogre began to inhale again as Aurora looked back in worry, "He's pulling us back!"

"No, we'll make it!" Namine kept rowing with her mother, "Faster, faster!"

They were almost back inside the pokemon, as Aurora yelled, "It's no use! We're done for!"

"AHHH-CHOOOO!" Kyogre sneezed the puppet girl and her mother out farther into the sea back into calm waters.

"We made it!" Namine cheered.

But then Kyogre growled and splashed the waters angrily, causing waves.

"Look!" Aurora yelped, "Now he is mad!"

Kyogre saw his prisoners escaping and charged after them like an angry bull in Spain.

"I told you he'd be furious!" Aurora said, as Kyogre chased after them but then he dove underwater.

"He's gone!" Aurora searched for Kyogre.

"Where'd he go?" Namine looked for the pokemon too.

Suddenly, Kyogre leapt up underneath them, causing the raft, Namine and Aurora to fly up, "Hang on!" They fell back in the water as Kyogre made a hard turn, coming right back at them in full speed.

Namine helped Aurora back on the raft as she saw Kyogre coming again, "He's coming back! Hurry!"

"He's trying to kill us! Paddle, dear!" Aurora called.

Kyogre then caused a huge wave, as Namine and Aurora slid down it and they saw Jaws leaping upward again.

"Let's go back!" Namine called as they rowed the raft backwards to avoid Kyogre who dove a few inches from them but his tail remained in the air.

"Look out!" Aurora called as the tail began to come down fast upon them.

"JUMP!" She yelled as they dove in the water, just as Kyogre had brought down his tail breaking the raft into a thousand pieces.

Namine came back up for air, "Mama? Mama?" She saw Aurora clinging to a drift of wood, "Mama!"

"Namine…" Aurora was very tired to swim anymore, "Swim for shore, swim for shore."

Kyogre was coming at them again.

"Hang on, Mama!" Namine swam over to her mother.

Aurora smiled, weakly, "Save… yourself…" She let go of the driftwood as if to drown but Namine dove under after her.

As she pulled up Aurora, who was unconscious, by her dress, Namine yelped as Kyogre was coming back. But then Namine saw the rocks, which he knew would be their only escape and pulled Aurora with him as she swam away as fast as she could, with Kyogre a few yards away. A huge wave crashed into the rocks, blocking the exit Namine was swimming for as she gasped as Kyogre dove towards her. At the last minute, Namine spotted the exit and quickly pulled Aurora with him behind the rocks, completely missing Kyogre as the shark crashed into the rocks, bashing against them angrily, knowing his meals had escaped.

On the other side, Aurora was washed onto the sandy shore, ragged and soaking. Marie and Oshawott soon joined her as the kitten looked at her mistress with concern.

"Namine, save yourself…don't mind me, dear…" Aurora murmured, as Marie looked sad, "Save yourself… Namine…"

Finally, Gwen and Zoey washed up on shore too and climbed out from the bottle. "Namine!" the teen called as she and the Galalunian climbed onto a rock.

"Hey, Namine!" Zoy called, receiving no answer.

Then Gwen looked to her left, "Namine-!" Then something made her gasp in horror. Zoey looked and gasped in horror too. There lay Namine, face first in the water, not moving one bit.

"Oh no…" Zoey whispered, tearing up.

"No…" Gwen added, trying not to weep.

Namine… had given up her life… for her mother…


	44. A Real Life Girl

**A Real Life Girl**

Back at Aurora's home, no one is happy. Poor Namine's lifeless body laid on Aurora's bed, as the princess knelt beside her, weeping in sorrow for the loss of her daughter.

"My girl…" She wept as Gwen and Zoey, sitting by the candle stick, were also unhappy. Zoey wept as Gwen tried to comfort her, "My brave little girl…"

Even Oshawott and Marie, who wiped a tear from her cheek, looked sad for Namine. Then, unknown to anyone, two familiar lights glowed over Namine, one bronze and the other a light blue.

"Namine, prove yourself brave, truthful and unselfish…" Trent's voice echoed.

"And someday you will be a real girl…" Mike's voice echoed.

"Awaken, Namine… awaken…" The voices chimed as Namine began to glow and her cat tail and ears vanished. Then, Namine sat up, rubbed her eyes and saw Aurora, still weeping.

"Mama…?" Namine asked softly, "What you crying for?"

"Because… you're dead, Namine…" Aurora answered, not looking up.

"No… no I'm not!"

"Yes, yes you are… now lie down and…"

"But Mama, I'm alive, see? And…" Namine looked at her hand, realizing something. It wasn't made of wood, "And I'm…" She felt her arm and then her face, feeling no wood anymore but skin and that meant… "I'm real…" Namine smiled as Aurora finally looked up to see the truth, "I'm a real girl!"

Gwen and Zoey looked up, gasping and happy to see their friend alive and not only that…

"You're alive, and…" Aurora scooped up Namine in her arms in an embrace, "And you are a real girl!"

Gwen and Zoey cheered as Marie jumped up and hugged Oshawott tightly, but this time, the pokemon didn't mind.

"This calls for a celebration!" Aurora grinned as the clocks all chimed and Marie swiped at one. "Lots of music!" Taking her accordion, Aurora and Namine danced happily as Maria and Oshawott joined in too. At the window, Gwen and Zoey smiled at the new happy little family.

"And this is practically where we came in, right, Ilana?" Bella smiled.

"Right!" Zoey gave thumbs up.

The girls leapt up to the window to see the shining Wishing Star. Quietly, they climbed out and closed the window behind them, turning to the star up above.

"Thank you, boys…" Gwen spoke, "She deserved being a real girl."

"And it sure was nice of you to…" Zoey was cut off as she and Gwen glowed for a minute, "Hey!"

"What…?" Gwen was the first to see what she and Ilana had on their jacker and cardigan: two golden badges, "Well, I'll be!"

"Solid gold too!" Zoey smiled, "And we think it's swell."

Gwen twinkled her badge as Zoey waved at the Wishing Star, which twinkled back at them.

Gwen and Zoey: **_When you wish upon a star_**

**_Makes no difference who you are…_**

**_Chorus: When you wish upon a star…_**

**_Your dreams will come true!_**

THE END

**Voice Cast**

Namine: Brittany Snow

Gwen: Megan Fahlenbock

Zoey: Barbara Mamabolo

Aurora: Jennifer Hale

Trent: Scott McCord

Mike: Cory Doran

Mistress 9: Jennifer Gould

Telulu: Kirsten Bishop

Bellatrix LeStrange: Helena Bonham Carter

Maleficent: Eleanor Audley (may she rest in peace)

Ursula:Melissa Schoenberg


	45. The Great Galalunian Detective

**The Great Galalunian Detective**

Summary: With the help of her assistants, Ilana of Baker Street helps a boy named Max find his sister who has been kidnapped by the evil Bellatrix LeStrange who plots to become queen no matter what.

Cast:

Basil: Ilana (Sym Bionic Titan)

Dr. Dawson: Mia Kamiko (My Naruto OC), Wilhimina (My Pirates of the Carribeans OC) and Drakion (My Monster High OC)

Olivia: Max (Pokemon)

Hiram: May (Pokemon)

Ratigan: Constricta (My OC)

Fidget: Gross Sisters (The Proud Family)

Queen Mousetoria: King Spirit (My MLP: FIM's OC)

Toby: Grizabella (Cats the Musical)

Felicia: Persian (Pokemon)

Mrs. Judson: Afred Pennyworth (Batman: animated Series)

* * *

May Kidnapped

Our story begins in the city of ToonTown in 1897. One foggy night, something very big is about to happen, but we'll get to that later. Cartoon City is a very busy place when a carriage drove by a small toy shop in the corner of the street; it's called 'May's Toy Shop,' who belongs to a girl with brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a red t shirt, black shorts, black socks, red sneakers, black and white gloves and a red bandana named May.

Inside, May is making something for someone. That someone is a little boy with black hair and brown eyes, wearing a green shirt, black shorts, brown shoes and glasses. His name is Max, May's younger brother.

"You know, May, this is the best birthday ever," said Max, giggling.

"It sure is, but it won't be until I give you your present," said May with a smile.

"What is it, what is it?" Max asked, very excited.

"Now, now close your eyes," said May; Max covered his eyes. As May goes to a small cupboard, she caught him, peeking, "Max, no peeking." Max giggles, covering his eyes. May got something from the cupboard and came to the table. In his hand is a toy that looks like a flower bud. May winds up the key and placed the toy in front of Max.

Max heard the wonderful music; he opened his eyes and saw the flower bud, turning into a Kirlia pokemon, dancing for him. Max smiled, loving his present, "Oh May, you made this just for me?" May nodded, smiling at her brother. Outside, three shadowy figures approaches to the toy shop, laughing as the shadows looms over the shop.

Inside, the Kirlia doll finished her dance as the song came to an end. Max smiled very happy and hugged May, "You're the best sister in the whole world!" It very true; May loved him so much. As they have a tender moment; the locked door began to rattle. May and Max looked at the door, which it rattled loudly.

Something or someone is trying to get in! May held her brother, as he is getting scared, "What is it?" Max asked, getting scared.

"I don't know. Quick Max, stay here and don't come out," May place Max inside the cupboard. Suddenly, without warning the figures bursts through the window. They have blue skin and dark blue hair and wearing white shirt and black overall. Their names are Nubia, Gina and Olie, the Gross Sister

Meanwhile, Max opens the door, quietly a bit and watches his sister fighting Mephiles, Anti Lance and Anti Ilana, making a mess around the shop. Even though May is a Pokemon trainer she can still beat them, but they were too fast for her. All of a sudden, a table was thrown to the cupboard closing the door and causing Max to get pushed back.

"We got you now!" Nubia snarled, taking May away.

"Let go of me, you filthy scoundles! Max!" May shouted. Max look horrified, when the whole thing is quiet, too quiet. Max pushed the door open, moving the table. He looked shocked when he saw a huge mess and all the light are out. All of the paint buckets were spilled but Max is worried about someone else.

"May!" Max called, looking for May; he runs to the broken window, "May, where are you? May! May!" There was no response from his echoes; May has been kidnapped!


	46. Ilana of Baker Street

**Ilana of Baker Street**

A while after, a carriage is seen going through the streets of Toonatopia. Someone speaks up as we focus on it.

"This happened on the eve of King Spirit's Diamond Jubilee. It was the same thing that happened on the year her Majety's government had almost come to an end. You see, she..." The voice chuckles as he said "Whoops! Sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself."

As the carriage continues, we see three figures in it, one reading a newspaper.

The first is a fourteen years old with green eyes and black hair with two ponytails. She wore pink shirt, purple fingerless gloves, gray short and black heel sandals.. He is the one narrating.

The second is a fifteen year old girl She has light tan, platinium blond hair and ruby red eyes. She wore a pirate white shirt, brown vest, black pants and boot.

The third and final is a dragon whoe wore a green jersey shirt, blue jean and white sneaker.

"My name is Mia Kamiko and along with me is Wilhimina and Drakion." narrated Seto. The carriage stops, allowing them to get off. They look through the paper and look at some places that have rooms to rent out. "We just came back to Crossopolis after doing military service and we needed a nice place to stay at."

While they kept reading, they noticed a drop of rain fell on the paper. It's beginning to rain so Drakion puts the paper away and gets her umbrella to keep her and her friends dry. Mia kept on narrating "Somewhere dry and warm. Anyway, neither of us knew that our lives would change forever."

Mia, Wilhimina and Drakion walk through an alleyway when they hear someone crying. Out of curiousity, they go to see what it is. It came from a box nearby. As they look in it, they see a young boy crying softly. Unknown to them, it's Max.

"Oh my," Mia said worried. A boy like him shouldn't be out this late unless it's for a good reason. Drakion gets out a hanky and gives it to Max who sees her. "Poor boy, don't cry. Here." The boy takes the hanky and blows into it before giving it back. After putting the hanky away, Mia, Wilhimina and Drakion sat down next to him. "There. Now, what's wrong?"

"I'm lost. I'm trying to find Ilana of Baker Street" said Max concerned. His sister was kidnapped. He was hoping if anyone could help him find May, it could be Ilana. He gave the trio a newspaper clipping which shows one of the Galalunian's recent cases.

"Hmmm...famous detective solves disappearance." Seto said reading the paper. He looks concerned as he said "But, where are your parents?"

"That's why I must find Ilana!" cried Max as he sobs into his hands.

"It's okay, it's okay. We don't know any Ilana." Wilhimina said calmly. Max looks sad. Wilhimina smiles as she said "But we do know where Baker Street is." This made ths boy smile. At last, he can find Ilana and get his help! As Renee opens her umbrella up again, Wilhimina said "Let's go find this Ilana girl together."

Ilana's building is on Baker Street right next to the home of Sherlock Holmes, the other famous detective. Although most people call Sherlock, when he isn't around, they call on Ilana. As the great human detective plays his violin, Mia, Wilhimina, Drakion and Max got to Ilana's building and go up to the door.

Mokuba knocks on the door and it opens up to reveal a man with with grey hair, black eyes. He wore black formal uniform and black shoe His name is Alfred, Ilana's housekeeper.

"Excuse us, sir, is this the home of Ilana of Baker Street?" asked Wilhimina politely.

"Yes, but I'm afraid she's not here. You can come in and wait." said Alfred.

"Thanks, but we don't wanna bother you. This boy..."

She, Mia and Drakion realized Max isn't next to them anymore. Looking around, they and Alfred see Max already inside the building. Smiling happily, he sat near the fireplace while looking at a magnifying glass.

"Oh dear!" gasped Alfred as he gave what he's holding to the trio and runs over to Max. "Poor thing, you must be cold!" The butler takes a blanket and wraps it around Max. "I know what'll help. I'll get some cookies and a nice hot chocolate!"

Shadow chuckles as he heads to the kitchen. As he does, Max looks around the room and smiles. There are inventions, a pipe, shoes (each turn in a circular motion), and such all over the place. Whoever this Ilana is one big detective.

Mia, Wilhimina and Drakion put up the stuff when a voice from the front door yelled out "Ah ha! That villain may have escaped, but this time I'll have her!"

The trio yelps as the front door opens up. Coming into the room is a cat in Chinese cats. She laughs as she holds up a gun while lightning struck. Wilhimina gasped in fear while Mia and Drakion got in their fighting positions. This freak is gonna kill them!

"Out of my way! Out of my way!" snapped the cat as she rushes by the cats, going to a table.

"Alright, listen here, buddy!" protested Drakion in alarm. he yelps as the cat threw off the hat she's wearing, it landing on the dragon's head. With a sigh, she removes the hat as he said "Who are you?"

"What?" asked the cat. She turns and said "Who?" For a while, it looks like she's about to pull her face off. But in reality, she was wearing a mask the whole time! Her real face is actually have blonde hair and black eyes. "Ilana of Baker Street, guys!"

Mia, Wilhimina and Drakion look dumbstruck. This girl is the one Max wanted to see? Ilana chuckles as she removes a tab on her coat, letting air out. She returns to her thin form, surprising the trio more.

Max smiles. He is happy to finally find him. Now she could help! Max walks up as he said "Miss Ilana! I need your help! I..."

"One at a time!" yelled Ilana, removing her disguise, obviously not paying any attention to what the boy is saying. She got her pink house robe on and tosses a dart without looking over her shoulder, hitting the bull's eye on a nearby dart board.

"But you don't understand! I'm in trouble! You..."

"Give me a second!"

Ilana went by her making Max groan. Mia, Wilhimina and Drakion frown. This boy needed this girl's help and she rudely ignored him! What kind of detective is she anyway?

"Now you listen here!" protested Mia. Ilana ignores him as he goes by him, Wilhimina, Drakion and Max quickly. "This young boy needs your help! I think you really..."

"Can ya hold this, doctor?" Ilana interrupts, giving him the gun.

"Sure." Mia closes his eyes, unaware of what he's holding while pointing the gun to her head. Opening his eyes, she yelps as she holds it away from her. Ilana took the gun back making the duelist relieved. But then she realized something "Wait, how'd you know we're doctors?"

"Surgeons, actually. Just got back from military service, right?"

"Yes. Majors Mia and Wilhimina and Drakion. But how did you..." Seto began.

Ilana laughs as she says "Simple!" As she talks, she holds up the Kunoichi's and shows something on it. "You've sewn your torn cuff together with the Lembert stitch, which only a surgeon would use, of course" Putting the kunoichi's arm down, she gets a lot of pillows with plans to use them. "And the thread is a unique form of catgut distinguished by its" He whispers the next part to Max, "peculiar pungency" Max has no idea what the Galalunian girl said but didn't bother to ask about it. "found only in the Afgan provinces"

The trio look amazed. Ilana knows all that? They yelp as Ilana threw three pillows at them, covering their faces.

"That's amazing" said Drakion.

"Actually, it's elementary, Drakion." said Ilana. Without warning, she gets the gun ready and prepares to fire at the pillows while the cats are still holding them.

Gasping in horror, they threw the pillows onto a chair nearby and head for cover, Wilhimina grabbing Max, as the others hid behind another chair. Ilana then fires at the pillows very fast causing feathers to pop out. The firing done, the trio, and Max look out carefully.

"What in the name of?" demanded Alfred who came out of the kitchen. The shots have interrupted his work. He yelps as some feathers got caught in his mouth. Spitting them out, Alfred gasped "My good pillows!"

He looks at the damage that was caused to his pillows. They were his best pillows; he made them himself! He glances at the culprit who kneels in a chair tossing the feathers.

"Miss Ilana!" screamed Alfred as Ilana looks at him spitting out more feathers "How many times..."

"Alfred, everything's okay, chill." assured the Galalunian girl. She sniffed the air and said "So you finally found the hot chocolate! Why not get our guests some"

Ilana pushes Shadow back into the kitchen as the black hedgehog, worried about his pillows, protested "But, I..."

Ilana closes the door on her once Shadow is inside cutting him off. She said "Now then..."

The Galalunian girl got on the floor and searches it, looking for something "Where is that stupid bullet?" She sees a pair of boys's legs in his way making her look up. Ilana is holding the bullet. She takes it as she said "Hey, thanks Mister..."

"Richard. Max Richard."

"Whatever."

"Yes, but you don't understand!"

Ilana hushed the boy and gets another bullet out. She smirked. She's almost close now! She's been pursuing a villain who has managed to escape her so far. If the bullets match, Ilana had her!

The Galalunian girl puts both bullets under a microscope and looks at them carefully while rolling them. So far, the markings match.

"So good..." Ilana said eagerly. After rolling them, he finds another match. "Yes! Yeah!" She rolls them and gasps in horror. The markings this time are in seperate directions. "NOOOOOOO!"

Ilana groans as she looks up from her microscope. "Dang it! Not another dead end" Ilana groans as she throws the bullets away and goes to her chair. "She was almost in my grip of my fist!"

Sighing in failure, Ilana sat down and takes a picolo to play it. Mokuba then motioned Max to try once more to get her help. Max comes over determined. He has come all this way to get her help and this time, she'll listen to him.

"Now will you please listen to me? My sister's gone and I'm all alone" insisted Max.

Ilana sighs as she stops blowing and said "Little boy, this is not a best time for me, please." As she continues playing, she sees Max giving her the sad kitty cat eyes look. Rolling her eyes, the Galalunian girl said "Surely, your mother knows where he is."

Max said "My mother's on vacation."

Ilana's picolo playing was cut short as she yelps upon hearing that.

"Well then..." Ilana said awkwardly. Finally she groans while crossing her arms snapping "Listen, kid, I'm not here for looking for lost sisters."

Ilana turns away making Max annoyed. What is with this girl? She's supposed to be the great and she's turning him down?

"I didn't lose her! He was taken by three girls!" exclaimed Max.

When she realized she said 'three girls', Ilana's eyes widen as she leans to the girl intently. "Did you say...three girls?"

"Yes..."

"Did the girls have blue skin and black overalls?"

"I don't know..." May informed the Galalunian girl.

"Ah-Ha!" Ilana said in triumph as she stood up in her chair.

"My golly, do you know them?" asked Mia surprised. He expects this detective has run into this hedgehog and anti toons before.

"Know them? Those girls are the Gross Sisters, known as Nubia, Gina and Olei, happens to be the employ of the very fiend who was that target of my experiment! The horror of my every waking moment! The nefarious...Constricta!"

Ilana points to a picture above her fireplace as Mia, Wilhimina and Drakion and Max gasp. The picture is that of a woman with brown hair and green eyes, wearing a purple/orange dress. Her name is Lady Constricta.

"Lady Constricta?" asked Mokuba nervously.

"She's a genius, guys!" remarked Ilana as she leans over the top of her chair. "A genius twisted for evil." She ducks down and reappears this time and goes in front of the chair. "Also known as the Queen of crime!"

"Is she all that bad?" asked Drakion.

"Worse!" yelled Ilana as she pokes her head through a banister behind them, startling them. "For years, I've been trying to get my fist on her and I got very close. But each time, she attempts to escape!"

Ilana goes to the picture and waves a hoof at it angrily as she continues "Crossopolis is at high risk while Constricta's still about. There's no evil scheme she wouldn't create and no depravity she wouldn't commit! For now, who knows what she could be planning right now!"

Max gasps in horror. If what Ilana said is true, his sister is in danger!


	47. Constricta

**Constricta**

Somewhere in the dark places of Crossopolis City, activity is happening at a dark and evil hideout. This belongs to Lady Constricta the evil villain and genius. Near it is a prison cell where someone is working.

In the prison itself, a robot was pouring tea into a cup while its maker, May, works sadly on its podium controlling its movements. She's been working for her captor ever since she was brought here. Speaking of which, the villain herself watches her from where she's at.

Constricta gloats, "Quite an ingenious scheme isn't it May? And aren't you proud to be part of it"

"This is...plain nuts!" yelled May angrily as she works while the robot she works on pours some sugar into its tea and stirs.

"We will have this ready by tomorrow evening won't we? You know what'll happen if you fail."

To prove her point, Constricta holds up what appears to be some sort of bell. He rings it once as if summoning something. May frowns as she looks mad. She's not going to be afraid of this evil Death Eater!

"I don't care!" snapped May as she pounds on the controls angrily. This results in the robot going out of control. The thing dumps the cup of tea on its head, grabs a teapot, and pours it on its head as well. It then threw the thing at Bellatrix who got out of the way in time. The thing rushes around like crazy. Soon it stops but squirts some oil onto Bellatrix's dress in the process. The snake lover frowns at this.

"You can do what you want with me. I won't be part of this evil anymore!" said May, defiantly.

Constricta cleans the oil off his suit as she smirks evilly. She expected May to try to defy her. Fortunately, she has his ways of making May work for her.

"Very well...if that's your decision. Oh by the way, I was thinking about having the Gross Sisters bring your brother here," Constricta chuckles evilly as she picks up Max's Kirlia doll which Gina grabbed before she, Olei and Nubia left with May and winds it up.

"Max?" May gasped in shock.

"Sadly yes," Constricta sets the doll down and watches it dance, "I would spend many sleepless nights if anything were to happen to him."

"You…you wouldn't!"

The Snake Lover takes the doll and grins evilly. Suddenly she squeezes the doll too hard causing it to break! She made fake 'tsk' noises at the doll...then jumps at May startling her.

"FINISH IT MAY!" yelled Bellatrix threateningly. Soon all the bravery May had is gone. Not wanting Max to be hurt, she goes back to work. Constricta chuckles evilly as she left the cell.

"I love it when I'm nasty and bad as a viper," Constrict said evilly. As she walks on, she writes a list. There are things on it that is needed for the big night tomorrow.

Constricta arrives at the doorway and sees Nubia sleeping on the top step of the stairs while Gina and Olei sleeps on the last step next to each other. They've been tired after one big kidnapping. Well it's time to wake them up.

"Nubia, Gina, Olei" Constricta said, gently at first. She frowns as he noticed that they're sleeping. Growling she yells loudly "NUBIA! GINA! OLEI!"

They woke up quickly and fell down and rolls down the stairs. Seeing Constricta, they stood in attention.

"Bright and alert as always. Take this list." Constricta hands the list to Nubia, "Get every item on it and no mistakes!"

"Right no mistakes" Nubia said then reads the list from Anti Ilana, "Tools, gears, boy, uniforms..."

"NOW GROSS SISTERS!" snapped Bellatrix, impatiently.

"We're going We're going!" yelled Nubia as she and the girls runs off to do their mistress' bidding.

In Collector's HQ, her minions cheer as the snake lover herself sat on a throne made for her. She chuckles evilly and holds up a hand making them stop.

"My friends, we're about to begin the biggest most evil scheme ever! A crime so infamous, that no one can match it!" Bellatrix said evilly and confidentially.

The minions cheer wildly. Well all but Darla Dimple who was looking at her empty mug. Sadly she holds it upside down as the last drop fell.

Constricta holds up a newspaper. It has an article announcing King Spirit's Diamond Jubilee. "Tomorrow our monarch celebrates her Diamond Jubilee. And with the help of our new friend May," The minions laugh at this, "It will be a night she'll never forget. Her last night and my first as supreme ruler of Crossopolis!"

Constricta jumps as her minions cheer wildly while she messes up her collar. After calming down, she puts her collar back to normal. She goes down a carpet as a spotlight is now on her. As she laughs evilly, she begins to sing when the music came on.

Constricta: **_From the brain that brought you the Big Ben Caper_**

**_The head that made headlines in every newspaper_**

**_And wondrous things like the High Tower Bridge Job_**

**_That cunning display that made the toons sob_**

The villainess spins his cane around a rope and pulls it. Wine begins to pour into a fountain. Darla (Cats Don't Dance) smiles like a drunken fool. Ditching her mug he runs over to the fountain and drinks from one of the spouts like mad.

**_Now comes the real tour de force_**

**_Tricky and wicked of course_**

**_My earlier crimes were fine for their times_**

**_But now that I'm at it again_**

Bellatrix evilly kicks Darla into the fountain. She didn't mind as she continues to drink the wine.

**_An even grimmer plot has been simmering_**

**_In my great criminal brain_**

The minions smile as they sing along.

Minions: **_Even meaner? You mean it?_**

**_Worse than the widows and orphans you drowned?_**

Darla got out of the fountain drunk like a skunk. The remaining thugs lift Bellatrix on their shoulders spinning her around.

**_You're the best of the worst around_**

**_Oh Constricta_**

**_Oh Constricta_**

**_The rest fall behind_**

**_To Constricta_**

**_To Constricta_**

**_The world's greatest criminal mind_**

The minions put their boss back down and back away as they watch constricta play a harp beautifully.

"Thank you, thank you. But it wasn't always this easy especially because of having to put up with that excuse of a Galalunian detective Ilana of Baker Street!" said Constricta hissing in hatred; she motions to a Galalunian detective toy that is supposed to look like Ilana only with needles in it. The minions boo and jeer at it all hating Ilana.

"For years that miserable Galalunian girl has interfered with my plans. And I've never had a moment of peace," said Constricta, sadly. The minions made 'aww' noises while Darla sniffs and cries. The villainess smirks evilly as he said, "But now no one, not even Ilana, can foil this plot! All will bow before me!"

As her minions bow, they continue to sing.

**_Oh Constricta_**

**_Oh Constricta_**

**_You're tops and that's true_**

**_To Constrica_**

**_To constricta_**

Darla: **_To Constricta the world's greatest hag (Hic)_**

Suddenly, Constricta spits her wine out alarmed. The minions gasp in horror. Darla has made the most fatal mistake ever!

"What was that?" snarled Constricta angrily as she turns and approaches Darla angrily "What did you call me?" If there's one thing Constricta hates other than Ilana it's being called 'hag.'

"Oh she didn't mean it, chief." said Mylene (Bakugan New Vestoria).

"It was just a little slip-up." aggress Shego (Kim Possible).

"Never!" snarled Bellatrix snarled as she grabs Darla lifting her up furiously, "I am NOT a hag!"

"Of course you're not!" assured Kelly (Stoked).

"Yeah. You are a witch" added Azula (Avatar: the Last Airbender).

"Yeah, a big witch," Gothel (Tangled) says.

"SILCENCE!" roared Constricta, furiously. She takes Darla outside and throws her out. Darla rolls and got up stupidly, "Darla, I'm afraid you've gone and upset me. You know what happens when someone upsets me."

Constricta takes the bell from before out and rings it. The minions gasp horrified as they've seen this many times before. They shivered as something is seen stomping from an alleyway. As some sort of cat Pokemon appears, Darla continues to sing, unaware of what'll happen next.

Darla: **_Oh Bellatrix_**

**_Oh Bellatrix_**

**_You're the tops and that's true_**

**_(Hic) Oh dear_**

**_To Bellatrix_**

**_To Bellatrix_**

The cat Pokemon takes Darla and lifts her up opening its jaws. The other minions look scared while Constricta hums to herself.

**_To Bellatrix the world's greatest-_**

Darla didn't finish as a gulping noise cut him off followed by a miaow. Darla has been eaten. Some minions take their hats off in respect while Shego wipes her tears away.

Bellatrix smiles as she came over to the monster. A cat Pokemon with cream coloured fur and res eyes, black ears and a red gem on its forehed. Its name is Persian.

"Persian, my precious baby" cooed constricta as she hugs the thing. Despite the thing being big and creepy, constricta loves it like her own son, "Did momma's big boy enjoy his treat?"

Persian burps as Constricta looks alarmed but shook it off smiling. As she goes over to her minions who are scared out of their heads, she said "I trust there'll be no more interruptions. Now you were singing."

After what they saw, the minions are too scared to continue singing as they huddle together. But when Bellatrix shows her bell, they change their minds quickly and continue the song.

Minions: **_Even louder_**

**_We'll shout it!_**

**_No one can doubt what we know you can do_**

The minions now grab a rope, scepter, and a crown and run to their boss giving each to her. She smirks evilly as she looks like some sort of evil queen.

**_You're more evil than even you_**

**_Oh Constricta_**

**_Oh Constricta_**

**_You're one of a kind_**

**_To Constricta_**

**_To Constricta_**

As the minions were singing, they use jewels to make a pyramid. Trixie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) can't keep his balance on a pearl causing them all to fall. More baddies swing on chandeliers. Harley Quinn (Batman: Animated series) misses and falls. Constricta looks like she's going to catch him with her dress but then she pulls it back causing Jack to hit the floor.

**_The world's greatest criminal mind_**

The song ends as the baddies gave one more toast to their boss as she finishes drinking. Constricta smirks evilly. All is going according to plan.

Back at Ilana's place, Max finished telling the Galalunian girl what happened. Ilana is interested now. Besides she'll now be one step closer to putting the villain behind bars once and for all.

"This case is most intriguing with it's multiplicity of elements...its many twists and turns," said Ilana curiously then asks Max, "Now you're sure you told me everything? The slightest detail may be important."

"It's just as I said and then my sister was gone" Max said, worried.

"What do you make of it?" Wilhimina asked Ilana.

"Constricta's definitely up to something. Whatever it is must be something huge," Ilana said as she paces, Max followed her, "The only thing I don't get is what she'd want with May?"

Max stops by the window. He suddenly looks out it and screams as a familiar hedgehog and anti toons peeks in it. Ilana turns as the hedgehog and anti toons ducks.

"C'mon guys, not a moment to lose!" yelled Ilana as she runs to the door.

"Right behind you, Ilana!" said Drakon as they follow her. The four ran outside, but the Gross Sisters just disappeared. This didn't discourage Ilana as she searches the sidewalk. There are muddy sisters' footprints shown.

"They're gone" said Mia.

"Not quite! They left some obvious footprints!" Ilan said with a smirk, "They obviously belong to the same fiends who nabbed the boy's sister...Mephiles, Anti Lance and Anti Ilana!"

"Look at this!" Wilhimina picked up something

Ilana turns and sees a black cloth in Wilhimina's hands. She grins as she recognized it taking it, "Ah ha! Nice work, Wilhimina!"

The three follow the Galalunian girl into the building where Shadow calms the scared Max down.

"Now there's nothing to be afraid of!" he said gently. He yelps while pulling Max away as Ilana rushes by excited. The boy frowns; she gets on his nerves sometimes.

As the three enter, Drakion tells Max, "She's gone."

"But not for long, Mister rochie." Ilana says while removing her robe.

"Richard!" Max corrected her in annoyance.

"Whatever. If we follow Gross Sisters, they're sure to lead us to your sister!"

"You'll get my sister back?" asked Max excited. He knew he could count on Ilana! He runs over and hugs her.

"Yes and sooner than you think" said Ilana as he pushes the boy down and got free of his hold, "Let's go guys. Next stop Grizabella's place"

The three look puzzled as the Galalunian girl puts a sleeveless jacket, over her casual outfit. Renee asked "Grizabella?"

"Oh you guys gotta meet her! She's just what we need for transportation!"

The three were astounded while the Galalunian girl takes out a magnifying glass. Did she just say...?

"You want us to go with you?" asked Wilhimina amazed.

"Why not? I can see that you three wouldn't bother missing out on this adventure!" Ilana said with a grin knowing they won't resist a call to adventure.

"Well when you put it like that, we're in." Mia said eagerly.

"Wait for me! I'm coming too!" said Max accidentally knocking Ilana's piccolo off the chair but she seizes it in time.

"What? Certainly not! This is no misson for children!" remarked Ilana putting the piccolo back on her chair.

"Are we going to take a cab?" Max asked

Ilana groans. Obviously this boy doesn't understand. While Max put some snacks into his pocket, she tries to explain to him "Kid, I don't think you understand. It will be quite dangerous."

Ilana yelps as she sat on her piccolo by mistake. She groans and pulls what's left of it out. She noticed Max giving her the sad kitty eyes look again. She groans as she said, "Young man, you are most definitely not coming with us! And that is final!"


	48. Toy Madness

**Toy Madness**

Sherlock Holmes' home as you recall is right next door near Ilana's building. The man himself is busy on a case unaware that a wall is opening revealing a secret passage. Mia, Wilhimina and Drakion follow her while they're followed by, much to Ilana's annoyance, Max who helps open the door further.

"Not one word out of you," Ilana told him "Is that clear?"

Ilana quiets him as two shadows appear. Sherlock and his assistant Watson are approaching. Ilana closes the passage quickly so they can hear the conversation without being detected.

"I observe that there's a good deal of German music on the program. It is introspective and I want to introspect" said Sherlock in his own way.

"But Holmes, music is so frightfully dull" protested Watson.

"Let's go then"

The five in the passageway waited until they're certain that it's safe to come out. When it is, Ilana comes out followed by the four as she called out "Grizabella? Grizabella?"

"Who is Grizabella?" Max asked Wilhimina curiously.

"Well, uh, she's a..." Wilhimina pauses as Max waits. He turns to Ilana, "Hey Miss Ilana, who is Grizabella?"

As if to answer Wilhimina's question, a big shadow stomps over. Suddenly something big and happy appears to see the Galalunian girl. It's a Jellicle feline with long wavy brown hair and midnight black eyes, wearing a black outfit, black boots and along brown fur coat. Her name is Grizabella, Sherlock's pet and Ilana's friend.

"Here she is now!" said Ilana happily as she pushes the three forward, "Grizabella, meet Renee, Mokuba and Seto." Grizabella began sniffing Wilhimina.

"Uh, nice to meet you, girl," said Wilhimina nervously. Then Grizabella began sniffing around as if she's looking for something.

"I know what you're all thinking. She can't possibly still be alive but it's true." Ilana explained, "Grizabella here is the one of the best Jellicle cats. She also happens to have the best senses of sight, hearing, and smell of all Jellicles. Maybe even better if you ask me."

Grizabella stops to where Max is hiding sniffing him out. The boy pushes the fringe he's hiding behind aside and smiles. Grizabella smiles back at Max. He looked so young and innocent in her own eyes.

"Hello, Grizabella," said Max, as Grizabella sniffed him; Max giggled, "Silly cat. Would you like a cookie." Grizabella nodded and she lick it from his hand.

"All right Grizabella, I want you to..." Ilana stops and frowns as Grizabella is on her back getting a belly rub from Max. Ilana rolls her eyes and whistles getting Grizabella's attention. Both Grizabella and Max see her tapping his foot impatiently.

Max slides off Grizabella landing in Mokuba's arms. Grizabella stood in attention as the Galalunian continues, "Now then, Grizabella I want you to find...these fiends!"

Ilana takes out the cloth from Nubia's skirt and holds it out for him to sniff. When she does, Grizabella growled. Ilana grins as she growls along with her.

"Yes. Pretty good memory you have. Villain! Grrr! Scoundrel! Grrr! Dark blue shirt. three girls. A blue skinned. Leather outfit!" She notices Grizabella looking puzzled at what she just said. Ilana explains, "They're three girls wearing black overall, white shirt," Grizabella growls again after getting it, "Yes! Getting somewhere! Got their scent?" Grizabella nods in confirmation. Ilana smirks as she turned around saying, "Good job!"

She turns back and looks annoyed. Grizabella is paying attention to Max, Mia, Wilhimina and Drakion right now. Ilana sighs. Why did she let Max talk to her into taking him along?

Getting in front of Grizabella, the Galalunian girl said "Mister Raph…"

"Richard!" said Max, Mia, Wilhimina and Drakion said at once in annoyance.

"Whatever. Your sister is as good as found," Ilana gets on Grizabella's back and then makes a 'pointer' pose as she said "Grizabella, let's go!"

Grizabella run...only for Ilana, but steps on her accident. The girl groans as she held Grizabella, running. The Galalunian girl shouted, "Yoicks! And away!"

As the pair ran out, Drakion, Wilhimina, Mia and Max ran to catch up with them not wanting to be left behind.

Later, Grizabella continues pacing sniffing around in hopes of finding The Gross Sister. Just then, Grizabella got the scent and miaows, running off. Ilana, Mia, Wilhimina, Drakion and Max were holding onto her for dear life.

"Thrill of the hunt huh guys?" Ilana calls to the three.

"Easy for you to say." Wilhimina said holding the tail.

"They can't be far now!"

Speaking of The Gross Sister, they're inside a toy store that he broke into stealing stuff that's on their boss' list. Nubia removes some guards' clothes off huge size toy soldiers nearby putting them in a sack.

She then reads the list and checks it as Anti Ilana holds it, "Tools, check. Gears, double check. Boy. Nope didn't him, but I will. Uniforms, I got plenty of those."

So far, they had most of what's on the list. They needs to get the boy and they're finished. Suddenly a miaow is heard alarming him.

"Aahhhhhh! We gotta hide, We gotta hide, We gotta hide!" yelled Nubia grabbing hats from the toy soldiers. He puts them in his sack and goes to run with Gina and Olei. Unknown to them, the list fell from Anti Ilana's pocket and landed in front of the now naked toy soldiers.

Outside, Grizabella has arrived at the toy store pointing to it.

"Nicely done, Grizabella!" laughed Ilana as she got onto the ground followed by Mia, Wilhimina and Drakion. She turns and notices Max still on Grizabella's back holding his arms out. It's obvious to the Galalunian girl that the boy wants to be caught before she jumps. Ilana looks annoyed but sighs as she held her arms out. Max jumps into her arms as she caught him. Ilana sighs as she puts Max down on the ground. She does what she can to get Constricta.

Turning to Grizabella she said, "Now Grizabella, down!" However she noticed Grizabella just stood there. She frowns. She's not going to have disobedience, not from her trainee! "I said down!"

"Don't you mean, sit?" Max asked. Suddenly, Grizabella sits down and Ilana glares and Max.

"Good, girl. Now, can we please get going?" said Ilana as she goes by Max.

"You be good now. We're going to find my sister." Max said.

Ilana sighs as she checks the windows of the toy store. So far it doesn't look like there's any sign of a break in. Or is there? She notices something and points to a small hole in the center of a window.

"Here is where they went in!" said Ilana in triumph.

"But Ilana, how could they fit in there?" asked Renee puzzled. The hole is too small!

"Watch and learn,"

Ilana takes Drakion's finger and puts it in the hole. She motions for Renee to pull her hook back. She did and to her amazement the window opens instantly making another door!

"Miss Ilana, you astound me!" said Mia impressed.

Ilana quiets him then goes into the window as Max, Mia, wilhimina and Drakion follow her in.

Once the eight are inside, Renee puts the window back to where it's at originally. They walk through the store. The place itself is huge. Yet why would Mephiles, Anti Lance and Anti Ilana go to a toy store after trashing another?

Wilhimina yelps as he wasn't watching where he's going causing him to bump into something "I'm sorry..."

He stops as he realized he bumped into a doll. He, Mia, Drakion and Max look around. "Whoa. I've never seen so many toys."

"There are alot." Renee said.

"Behind any of these could lurk our blood-thirsty assassins!" said Ilana appearing from behind the doll's leg startling the four, "So everyone be very careful!"

Ilana with a smirk sneaks around the place while Max, Mia, Wilhimina and Drakion follow her, carefully. They all got to another shelf via ladder. Ilana, Drakion, Wilhimina and Mia walk down a shelf quietly. So far it looks like they're doing okay.

Suddenly a crashing noise is heard stopping them and causing Drakion to yelp and jump into Mia's arms. Startled, the four look to see if they were attacked. As it turns out, Max has turned on a toy music box and watches a toy band play much to his amusement and Ilana's annoyance.

"Oh for..." Ilana angrily runs to the toy box shutting it off. Glaring angrily at the girl who turned it on she snapped, "Please, quiet?" Turning to Drakion, Wilhimina and Mia she added "Don't let the boy out of your sight!"

The three salute as she left in a scoff. They noticed Max giving a salute of his own playfully. They're all impressed. Despite Ilana snapping at him before, he still had faith that he could save May.

"Okay Max, stay close." Wilhimina said holding his hand. Meanwhile, The Gross sister watches the five go by a chessboard.

Ilana sees the chessboard and pushes a rook over one space, "Checkmate..." She noticed something on the floor making her smirk, "Ah ha!" She gets her magnifying glass out and looks at the floor. There are muddy footprints on it. "Nubia, Gina and Olei are definitely here!"

The Galalunian girl follows the tracks until she stops at something. She noticed rows of toy soldiers.

"How very weird" said Ilana interested.

"What is it?" Mia asked as they came over.

"Isn't it obvious? These soldiers have been stripped of their uniforms. And not by any child either," Ilana explained.

The five look amazed. Something odd's going on. Ilana looks and noticed something else.

"Hello!" Ilana rushes over to some robots that are open and looks inside, "Someone must've been able to remove the gears from these toys!"

"Uh oh," yelped Nubia as he, her partners goes to hide.

Drakion noticed something on the ground and picks it up. It's the same list Nubia dropped earlier.

"Ilana, look at this," Drakion begins to say.

"Hang on I'm thinking," Ilana said frowning.

"But, Ilana..."

Drakion didn't get a chance to finish as music begins to play. The five look around as music boxes are playing and wind-up toys are moving. In fact all they toys came to life as if on their own. They expected foul play at work but this is too much!

Max notices some bubbles nearby and chased them while giggling separating him from the others in the process. The bubbles came from an elephant toy nearby. He smiles. Toys are so much fun!

He notices a baby carriage rocking back and forth nearby. Out of curiosity she goes over and looks inside expecting a baby inside. There's something inside...but it isn't a baby! the gross sisters laughs madly as he jumps out and grabs him.

Max's screams are heard by Ilana, Drakion, Mia and Wilhimina in the other room.

"Max!" gasped Drakion in horror. She remembers that they're supposed to watch him!

"Gotcha little boy!" snarled Nubia's voice as a sound of a boy being stuffed into a sack is heard.

"C'mon!" yelled Ilana as she runs behind a toy. Drakion, Mia and Wilhimina were about to follow when the Galalunian girl came back yelling, "AHH! Go back! Go back!"

That's because a Ferris wheel toy was chasing her. The four run and jump onto another toy getting out of the way. That was close! But not for long; a big doll is falling towards them causing them to run. Too bad they couldn't go anywhere due to paper under them!

Before the doll could end the four's lives for good, they managed to get to the paper's end and jump off while the doll breaks. A piece of the doll which is an eye rolled towards Wilhimina and blinks at him freaking him out.

Ilana rushes by in hopes to get to Max in time. However Mephiles winds up a jouster, "Charge!" The jouster rushes towards our heroes.

Ilana yelps as she jumps on a trumpet in the nick of time. Renee, Seto, and Mokuba weren't lucky as the spear caught them getting them hurled towards a dart board getting them pinned to it. Ilana took a look. Big mistake as her head got hit by a cymbal. The band Max started up before has started up again! The Galalunian girl groans as she fell down on a pile of marbles causing them to scatter; each of them flew towards the other three hitting them on the head many times.

"Bye bye!" laughed Nubia as he with her partners and new captive in tow heads to the window. She got it opened...and jumps to dodge an attack by an angry Grizabella. Grizabella realized that her new friend has been captured and is trying to save him.

The three ran back onto the shelves. By this time, Ilana has recovered and chased him once more. She goes on a spring horse and uses it to jump from shelf to shelf.

"Stop you fiends!" yelled Ilana. She got to the top shelf and jumps off the horse at the base of a big pyramid made up of blocks. Ilana is on one side climbing up the pyramid while his enemies is climbing up the other. The Gross Sisters are jumping in hopes to get to the open sky roof above.

Ilana, almost close, jumped at the kidnappers at the last minute only to miss and caused the whole pyramid of blocks to fall taking Lita with them.

The three laughed as they got to the roof top successfully. Olei threw the tied sack with Max in it to the top of the roof as he and his partners climbed out.

"Help me! Ilana, help!" cried Max from inside the sack.

Gina and his partners got out of the store picking up the sack. Happy at they success, they jumps from roof to roof returning to Constricta's hideout.

Nubia: **_We got the gears, We got the tools, We got the uniforms, We got the boy, heh-heh-heh-heh_**

They laughed to themself as they continued on their way.

Inside the store, Drakion, Mia and Wilhimina got themselves free looking worried. Max has been kidnapped! It was all their fault!

"Miss Ilana? Miss Ilana!" yelled Mia looking for the Galalunian girl. They hear noises of a doll saying 'mama' and go to where it can be heard at. They find it and push a small boat and a drum out of the way. They find the Galalunian girl caught in a doll's pull string making it say 'mama' repeatedly while trying to free herself. Ilana looks very VERY upset indeed.

"Ilana, Max, he's..." Wilhimina is about to ask.

"He's gone guys!" snapped Ilana angrily cutting the boy off, "I told you to watch over that boy!" She finally got herself free causing her to fall to the ground. Angrily, she got up and continues her rant, "Now she's been grabbed by that maniacal monster soon to be hostage of the most villainous mind in all of Crossopolis! I knew I shouldn't have..."

Ilana to see their backs turned to her. They look very sad. Ilana looks concerned. She can see their feelings have been hurt. "Guys? Uh, guys? What's up?" Ilana asked.

Drakion sniffs and uses a handkerchief to wipe his tears, "Poor Max. We should've watched him more closely."

Ilana looks bad for what she herself said before. She didn't mean to take her rage on them and knew they didn't mean for Max to get grabbed.

"Look, it's not all that bad," Ilana assured the three. She puts her hand on Drakion's shoulder, "We're going to find her. I know we will."

"Do you think there's a chance?" asked Mia, hopefully.

"I'm sure there's always a chance. For now we can just think."

Ilana paces around the room frowning. What to do? The three sigh as the all wonder what they could do to help.

Drakion feels something in his pocket and looks at it. It's the list he found earlier. He had almost forgotten about it.

"'Get the following: tools, gears...'" Drakion begins to read.

"What?" asked Ilana who happens to have overheard him.

"'Boy, unif-'"

Ilana takes the list and exclaimed "Drakion, you did it! This list is precisely what we need! Back to Baker Street!"


	49. Location Of Constricta's Hideout

**Location Of Constricta's Hideout**

May sighs sadly as he continues working on the villainess' robot. She is almost done yet she feels guilty that she is forced to betray her fellow woman just to keep her brother safe.

"Miss May." said a familiar voice. May sighs sadly as he turns to see Constricta holding her dress as if hiding something. "I got a little surprise for you. Allow me to present…" Constricta laughs as he moves the cape to reveal a surprise in Gina's clutches. A surprise that horrified the poor inventor, "Your brother, Max."

"Max!" gasped May horrified.

"May!" cried Max. He tries to run to his sister but Gina kept a hold on him. With a scowl, Max smashes her foot by stomping her making her let go of the boy resulting in her running to May.

"Ow! My foot!" yelled Anti Ilana angrily holding her foot while hopping up and down.

"May!" cried Max as he hugs May happily, "I thought I would never see you again or find you!"

"There, there, Max. It's all right," said May happy to see her brother again. "I so worried about my little bro!"

"How adorable," mocked Constricta as she pretends to wipe her eyes, "A tearful union. You know I would consider this a very touching moment," She then grabs Max and pulls his away, "Now come along my dear."

"No, please! May!" yelled Max as Constricta gave him to Gina who takes him away, "Let go of me, missy!"

"Max, no!" gasped May horrified, "Constricta, please! Have mercy!"

"Don't worry. Gina and her friends will make sure he is okay. As long as we have no more delays!" Constricta said threateningly.

May sighs sadly as she goes back to her robot, "I will finish it. Just don't hurt my brother, Max."

"Good. Remember, it will be done...by tonight" concluded constricta as she leaves the cell and slams the door on her way out.

"Let me go!" snapped Max struggling to get freed.

"Get in there!" barked Nubia as she stuffed Max in a bottle and puts a cork in it, trapping him "There, that oughta hold ya!"

"Get us out! Help! Let me out!" yelled Max banging his fists on the glass to no prevail.

"See how you like that!" said Nubia. She blew raspberries her and walks back to Bellatrix and her friends.

"The uniforms, good. I knew I could rely on you." said Constricta proudly, "You made sure you got everything, correct?"

"We got it all, boss. Everything on the list!" said Nubia proudly as she reaches into her pocket. He then gave a worried look as she searches herself, "Uh oh…"

"What is wrong?" asked Constricta with a frown. When he sees stuff like that, something has definitely gone wrong.

"The list...well..." said Nubia cringing.

"Where is it?"

"Okay. Uh...where to begin...uh, we were in the toy store to get the uniforms. We heard a meow..." said Nubia trying to explain.

"You're not coming through?" Constricta said with a sigh.

"This feline came," said Nubia putting in, "We ran, we donned a baby bonnet, put the girl in the sack and charas in a jar while that Ilana chased us..."

"What? Ilana is on the case?" yelled Bellatrix in disbelief. She can't believe it! Once again that annoying detective is going to ruined everything, and it's all thanks to the Gross Sisters! "Why you sniveling little…"!"

They yelps as Gina and Olei hugged each other as Constricta held her chest as if having a heart attack. She looks red in fury and from high blood pressure...but then it fades as if he calm down. She puts her arms around the three gently as she said, "My dear friends, you have been getting smashed for too long."

"You mean you're not mad!" said Nubia happily as Bellatrix walks him to the back, "I'm glad you're taking this well!"

Though Nubia spoke too soon as one bell and more screams later, the Gross Sisters are at the mercy of Persian who is holding them up with his paw planning to eat him. The three struggles to escape.

"Let go of me!" Nubia yelled, panicking.

They yelps as the cat stuffs them in Parsian's mouth and closes it. Now they're inside trying to get out.

"Open up, open up!" cried Nubia from inside trying to get out, "A, ai, ai, oh ow!"

Constricta meanwhile leans on a bottle while rubbing her temples. She can't believe it. All was going well until the trio messed up...again!

"That stupid Galalunian girl, putting his nose where it isn't supposed to be in once more, and in my best plan yet of all things!" complained Constricta.

The three got out of the mouth but Persian stuffs them back in, using his claw in his jaw to keep the mouth closed.

"Let us out, let us out!" yelled Nubia from inside once more.

"Oh I can see her grin on her face right now as she storms towards my hideout!" Constricta groaned. She bangs her head on the wall in frustration. But then she realized something. Maybe this mistake could be an advantage. "Yes, yes...I can see it! Ha ha ah! Persian, spit them out!"

"We're too young and beautiful to die!" cried Nubia from inside.

Persian growls not wanting to give up its snack but reluctantly spit the three out out onto the ground near the smiling lame excuse for a toon.

Constricta picked them up. "Nubia, Gina, Olei, you crazy delightful trio. You gave me a perfect opportunity." She laughs as she drops the three while mocking concern. "Poor Ilana," Then she smirks evilly. "I have an idea for when she comes."

Meanwhile, Ilana, Mia, Wilhimina and Drakion returned to the detective's building and went to a lab where the detective gets to work.

The Galalunian girl lights a lamp and uses a magnifying glass to look at the list carefully. "Hmmm...I can deduce very little here. Only that the words are written with a broad pointed quill pen which has spattered, twice. That the paper is of," The detective tosses it in her hand seeing how much it weights, "native Mongolian manufacture, no water mark. And has," Ilana puts the list to her lips and smacks it a lot, "been gummed, if I'm not very much in error," Now she smells it and holds it away from him nearly gagging, "by a hedgehog and anti toons who had been drinking Boozy Babes! A cheap alcohol sold only in the seediest pubs."

"Wow amazing!" Mia said amazed.

"Don't let it get to you just yet Seto we still have no idea where the list came from." Ilana searches her desk and gets out a microscope, "Maybe if we look at it close," The detective puts the letter under the scope and she looks through it. Okay, okay...look. Coal dust! Definitely what can be used in sewer lamps!"

Drakion was about to look at the letter through the microscope but Ilana grabs it and holds it over a flame. Ilana yelps as the Galalunian girl allows the letter to catch fire.

"Ilana, I-I..." Drakion begins to say.

"Hold that thought!" Ilana interrupted. The letter turns into ashes which fell into a bowl. She uses a masher to pat it down before pouring the remains into a jar fill with yellow chemical. Once the ashes are in there, the chemical turns blue. Mokuba, Seto and Renee looks at it as Ilana left and came back with some red stuff, "Move aside, guys," The Galalunian girl picks the jar up and holds it over the red stuff. "Steady..."

Ilana now lets a drop fall. One puff of smoke came out as the chemical turns purple. The detective smirks as she puts the whole thing under a glass spout and turns on a small flame. The green chemical bubbles up and goes through the tubes.

"Good, good, further, further. Almost there, further." said Ilana excited while encouraging it. The chemical is almost there.

Ilana, Mokuba, Seto and Renee see a green droplet about to fall into a violet chemical. "Go on..." insisted Ilana eagerly. Sure enough, the drop fell into the chemical and it turns red. "Yes! Ha ha!" We did it! This reaction could only have been triggered by the paper's extreme saturation with distillation of sodium chloride."

Ilana left the table while Aardvark looks at the chemical. She said in amazement, "So it's salt water?"

"After this experiment, we now know that the list is from the riverfront." Ilana said as she goes through a map. Finding one for the waterfront, she uses pins to stick it on a wall.

"Now hold on Ilana, not to doubt your genius as a detective, but how can you be so sure?" Wilhimina asked.

"Well, will head for a pub where the most likely sewer entrance to Collector's hideout is near the waterfront! We will have our culprit yet!" Ilana slams the pin on the location, hoping this time, Ilana will capture the Bellatrix.


	50. Let Me Be Good To You

**Let Me Be Good To You**

A little later, Grizabella takes the four to the waterfront and drops them off. The Jellicle cat stays where she's at a pier looking at Ilana in concern. She is worried about Max and hopes Ilana will save him.

Ilana whispered, "Stay Grizabella, stay."

Ilana smiles as she, Renee and Seto shoulder head to a pub.

Ilana wore a bluish purple strapless dress and an evil looking crown. She looked like Queen Beryl.

Drakion wore a long blue chinese robe. She looked like Dragon emperor.

As for Mia, he wore a red/black suit. He looked like Harley Quin.

This should be where the entrance to Collector's hideout is at: The Toon Bar.

"Guys?" said Wilhimina from nearby uncomfortably.

"Come on Wilhimina, you're holding us back" Ilana said to the hiding Wilhimina.

"I feel ridiculous in this!"

"What are you talking about? You look perfect!" Mia said.

Wilhimina sighs as he came out. He is dressed a green shirt, black pants shoes and shoe. He looked like Vicky, the Babysister. To him the disguise made him look ridiculous.

"Perfect? Perfectly foolish!" complained Wilhimina.

Hushing him, Ilana opens the door going inside the pub. The Toon Bar is, by far, the dirtiest nastiest place in town. You'd have to be tough and crazy to come here as lowlifes intend to hang out here smoking, gambling, or drinking. In fact those who drank too much passed out already!

In the room a piano player man named Victor Van Dort plays the piano while a cat named Big on stage juggles while dancing. Needless to say, the crowd doesn't like Big at all. A barmaid named Tia Liang giggled while tickling a teen named Shadow Lance. Alister then puckers up. Kirax growls and punches him out of his chair and onto the floor.

Ilana nods. This is definitely the place all right. She whispers to the others, "Stay close and do as I do."

As the four walk through the place, Barodius (Bakugan Gundalian Invader) the bartender was cleaning mugs and glares at the four newcomers. He is suspicious of all of them. Ilana tries to throw him off by waving for service while heading to a table. Wilhimina, Mia and Drakion try to do as she does though their way seem to be a more exaggerated making the patrons give the four suspicious looks as well. Wilhimina yelps as a knife slams on the floor in his way making him stumble back causing a chair belonging to Bellatrix (Harry Potter) to be knocked forward.

"Oh excuse me, miss," apologized Mokuba. He yelps as Bellatrix blows smoke in his face causing him to cough. "Oh my goodness," Of course anyone looking at this laughs as Bellatrix goes back to what she is doing. "Why I oughta...!"

"Stop it, Wilhimina!" whispered Ilana in annoyance, "We're supposed to be lowlife ruffians like them!"

"All right all ready..."

Ilana hushes him as they sat down at the table; Mokuba giving a haughty nod at Mistress 9 trying to blend in. Back on stage Big is almost done with his dance, Victor gulps and it's because the customers are still unhappy with Big's performance.

Soon Big finished his dance and grabbed the juggling balls...only to miss. He bows despite what happened. The only one applauding for him was Mokuba. Too bad the boos soon after drown him out.

"Get off the stage!" Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown) sneered as the customers threw a lot of stuff; knives and bullets included, at the stage. Big runs away just as they were thrown.

Tia Liang goes over to Ilana, Drakion, Wilhimina and Mia's table with a grin as she said, "What'll it be, guys?"

"I'll have a dry sherry...maybe a twist of..." Renee to say before Ilana covers her mouth.

Ilana then uses a rough New York accent, "Four pints for me and my shipmates. We're looking for a friend of mine. Maybe you've heard of her. Goes by the name…of Bellatrix!"

Tia Liang gasps upon hearing the Bellatrix's name as the poker players and Victor gasped as they heard it as well. Ilana knew this was the perfect place because a lot of people are looking at her shocked of her asking just a question.

Tia Liang managed to recover as she shrugs, "Never heard of her"

Mia, Wilhimina and Drakion gulps at the looks given to them though Ilana smirk. Now they know they're in the right place. They just need to find the entrance.

Victor tries to keep things going as he starts another song. The next act begins as Terrence Silva is riding a unicycle. He is very tired because of Ethan Tidwell riding on his back performing. Needless to say, the customers hate them as well. In fact they threw a lot of food and weapons at the performers.

"Let's get out of here!" Terrence yelled.

"You said it!" Ethan nodded.

Terrence and Ethan got off the stage in a hurry. Victor yelps as a knife hits the piano making him more nervous. He quickly gets to the next act as the costumers get ready to throw stuff at the next loser on stage.

But when the third act begins, someone came on stage making them put their weapons down. It is a girl named Charlotte "Lottie" LaBouff (The Princess and the Frog).

Charlotte: **_Dearest friends, dear gentlemen_**

**_Listen to my song_**

**_Life down here's been hard for you_**

**_Life has made you strong_**

**_Let me lift the mood_**

**_With my attitude_**

Soon the beat picks up as she dances on stage while the customers watch with smiles. Drakion smile too. She sings great for a human.

**_Hey fellas_**

**_The time is right_**

**_Get ready_**

**_Tonight's the night_**

**_Boys, what you're hoping for will come true_**

**_Let me be good to you_**

The only person who isn't paying attention to the singer is Ilana whose attention was on Tia Liang whispering something to Barodius at the bar. She looks suspicious. She should be since Barodius is pouring something from a vial into four mugs.

**_You tough guys_**

**_You're feeling all alone_**

**_You rough guys_**

**_The best of you sailors and bums_**

**_All of my chums_**

**_So dream on_**

**_And drink your beer_**

**_Get cozy_**

**_Your baby's here_**

**_You won't be misunderstood_**

**_Let me be good to you_**

With a smile she goes behind a curtain as a band performs picking up the beat some more. As the curtains pull back, Charlotte is joined in the song with two girls, Camille Blood and Iceika. Charlotte has changed her clothes to look like your regular showgirl. She rips off her skirt showing a garter and a feather bow around her waist making the customers (well most of them) howl like mad. Gregory Goyle tries to get on stage though his crew members tried to stop him. Doesn't matter though as Charlotte kicks him away.

**_Hey fellas_**

**_I'll take off all my blues_**

**_Hey fellas_**

**_There's nothing I won't do_**

**_Just for you_**

Charlotte with a smirk points at Mokuba who blushes. Charlotte got off stage while Camille and Iceika dance for the customers.

Meanwhile Kirax came back to the heroes' table and places down the mugs.

"Here you are. It's on the house," said Tia Liang with a secret evil smirk.

"Gosh how nice of them," Drakion smiles.

Mia swirls his finger a bit. she takes a taste and stopped Ilana from drinking upon her conclusion, "Don't drink this. These things have been..." They turn and yelp as Drakion drank all his beer already, "Drugged!"

"Hey this is pretty good," said Drakion, drunk. He turns to the stage and claps happily, "Good job, girls!"

"Mokuba, take it easy! Stay focused!" Ilana hissed.

"Encore, encore!"

Ilana looks annoyed. The drug is taking effect alright. She had to do something. Though before she does, she hears footsteps making her turn. Sure enough in comes the Gross sisters who always came into the pub to look at showgirls like Charlotte as she came back on stage to finish her song. They had no idea that Ilana has seen them. They yelps as they got caught in a hole in a floorboard.

**_So dream on_**

**_And drink your beer_**

**_Get cozy_**

**_Your baby's here_**

**_Hey boys, I'm talking to you_**

"Guys, I found the Gross Sister! We're in luck huh?" Ilana waited for a response from her friends but none came; she sees dumbstruck expressions on Mia and Wilhimina's faces and Drakion was gone. "Drakion?" Mia motions Ilana to the stage and she got her answer in the crazy way "Drakion!"

Sure enough Mokuba was on stage dancing with the girls. Charlotte takes the boy's arm and swings him around before he rejoins the two girls. Ilana slaps herself in annoyance, Wilhima sighed, and Mia mumbled 'oh brother…'

**_Your baby's gonna come through_**

**_Let me be good to you_**

Camille and Iceika gave Mokuba a kiss on the cheek each. The boy blushed and twirls around drunkenly. He wasn't watching where he was going as he ended up falling off stage onto the piano!

"Yeah!" said Charlotte smiling as she makes the final pose.

Drakion got up dazed with visions of show girls around his head. He didn't notice that Victor angry about the boy falling onto his piano was about to hit him with a board. Luckily Drakion slumps down causing Victor to miss and hits a customer named Triviper by accident. Triviper growls angrily at Victor who hides the board innocently. The customer however grabs him by the neck and is about to punch his eyes out. The good news is that Victor got free; the bad news is that Triviper hits the piano so hard it crashes into the band members sending them and Drakion flying like mad. The boy lands on his back as a fight breaks out with the customers choking each other, using stuff as weapons, etc.

Tia Liang and Barodius try to break the fight up while Nubia drinks San Miguel his favorite alcohol beverage with Gina and Olei. They watches the fight get intense with guns firing some managed to break the light bulbs.

Ilana, Wilhimina and Mia barely dodge the attackers as they run to Drakion and help him to his feet slapping him lightly in hopes to bring his to her senses.

"Drakion, Drakion!" said Ilana quickly.

"What, what?" asked Mokuba confused. The drug has now worn off; he is unaware of what just happened or what he did. Seeing the fight he gasped, "W-w-w-what is going on here?"

"Wilhimina, Mia and I just saw..." Ilana turns and sees that the trio is now gone. But she refuses to let that deter her, "Come on, guys! They're not getting away that easily!"

As the bar fight continues to get more intense, Ilana sees something behind the bar; a trapdoor! The trio must have gone down it. She and the others head to the bar; luckily for them no one saw them. Once they got there, Wilhimina, Drakion and Mia climb down the trapdoor. As Ilana is the last to climb down, she closes the door in the nick of time as a chair flies over and hits it.


	51. Ilana's Failure

**Ilana's Failure**

Underground, Ilana spies Nubia, Gina and Olei going into a tunnel. As she, Wilhimina, Mia and Drakion follow the trio quietly; Nubia himself sings the tune Charlotte was singing.

Nubia: **_Let me be good to you...Ba-boo ba-boom... So dream on, and drink your beer...Your baby's here!_**

They group followed them and watched them going into the tunnel.

"Ilana..." Drakion begins to say.

"Hush!" Ilana climbs into the tunnel. "Follow me."

Wilhimina, Mia and Drakion follow the Galalunian girl into the tunnel. It is very dark which makes it hard to see. They do their best not to get lost or anything as they follow the trio's trail.

"Geez, its dark," said Wilhimina.

"I can't see anything either," Mia added.

"Shh, just hold my hand and follow me…no, no, no, no! Mokuba, not that way!" Ilana exclaimed.

"Drakion, you're…" Wilhimina is about to say something, but too late as a part of the tunnel rattles rapidly. That's because Mokuba walks into it. He yelps, "Ow!" Drakion chuckles nervously, "Uh, meant to do that."

Drakion recovers and continues following his friends as they continue going after Ilana.

"Have any clue of where we're going?" asked Drakion as he tries to walk through the darkness of the tunnel.

"Of course. Left turn, then right, Drakion." said Ilana as the three continues.

The tunnel came to an end as Ilana got a grate opened. As she looks to where she's at, she grins as she sees a hideout.

"Ah ha! Guys, we've found it! Constricta's hideout!" said Ilana excited. She has been looking for this place for years but never found it...until now. As she holds the grate open so Drakion, Wilhimina and Mia can come out, she continued, "And it's filthier than I imagined it would be?"

The four sneaks over to the entrance doing their best not to make a sound.

"Okay, once we get in, we find Max and his sister. Then we take Constricta down, as well as his whole gang," Ilana explained.

Ilana, Drakion, Mia and Drakion see something in a bottle nearby, a familiar looking boy with her back to them. It looks like he's sleeping.

"Hey, there's Max! Well, we got lucky, did we?" Ilana said in amusement. The four sneaks over to the bottle. When they got there, Ilana got on the neck and pulls at the cork. She is having trouble though.

"Geez, it's stuck!" said Ilana.

"Max?" Wilhimina asked, knocking on the glass bottle.

The boy turned...and Wilhimina got a fright of his life. "Max" was actually Olei dressed as him! Olei made a kissy face.

"Surprise!" yelled a lot of voices. Startled, Ilana fell to the ground as a banner rolls down from the ceiling. It reads 'Hello Detective'! Balloons are let go into the air while confetti fell. Ilana stood up as she, Drakion, Mia and Wilhimina see Constricta's minions' applause and cheer, mockingly to them.

"Bravo, bravo. Good performance, very good," laughed a familiar voice. Ilana turned and sees a sight that makes her ticked off. Constricta is at the doorway applauding, taunting him. The Galalunian girl glares at Bellatrix with hatred as the villainess comes over. Taking out a watch, she said in false disappointment, "To tell you the truth, I was hoping you would show up 15 minutes earlier. But what do I expect from a detective who is beyond absent minded?"

Ilana growl angry. Anti Lance, Anti Ilana and Mephiles led her, Drakion, Mia and Drakion into a trap...and she fell right for it. Trying to recover, Ilana reply, "Constricta... nobody can have a higher opinion of you than I have, and I, quite frankly, think you're a downright despicable piece of slimy, loathsome sewer hag!"

If Constricta was upset by Ilana's insult, as well as calling the villainess by her real form, she did not show it as she puts her watch away calmly. She chuckles as she continues, "Love the disguise, Ilana," Constricta swipes the crown right off causing the baddies to point and laugh at the hero. The villainess looks at the rose now, "To tell you the truth, I almost didn't recognize you. The greatest," Constricta nudges Ilana and laughs madly, "detective," She leans over now, "in all of Crossopolis!"

Ilana growls angrily. First the villainess got her in a trap, now she taunt and insulted her. As Constricta laughs while walking away, the Galalunian girl snapped, "Bellatrix, I swear, I shall see you behind bars yet!"

"You fool!" snapped Constricta as she gets in her face. She picks up the teenager by the collar and shakes her as she continues, "My mind has triumphed over yours! You are the most pathetic girl you ever live!" She drops the Galalunian girl as she laughs some more. "Guess what? You failed and I won!"

Constricta continues to laugh as Nubia, Gina and Olei though controlling themselves, and the baddies join in laughing at Ilana's failure. The Galalunian girl does her best not to let this get to her. She steels herself against the jeering and pointing. But very soon, she sighs as she gave up. She has failed. She is no detective or a hero. Not even this parody can change it. She is a failure.

Drakion, Mia and Wilhimina look sad at their friend as dhe hangs her head down.

"I love it, this is priceless!" laughed Constricta who kept herself under control. She clutches her sides. "Oh yes, I love it!"


	52. Set The Trap Off

**Set The Trap Off**

Ilana was so depressed after what happened that she doesn't care that she and Wilhimina are taken to a trap somewhere in the hideout and tied down by the goons. Drakion and Mia are now in a cage. Constricta smirks as she watches on.

"And just why you had me and Drakion in a cage?" Mia asked.

"Simple, cause if either of you were in the same 'problem' as the pirate girl and Ilana, one of you would've easily got out with the monkey tail or the fact of a such small size," Bellatrix replied, "I must say, before you arrived, I don't know how to decide on your death." Constricta explained sinisterly. Anti Lance sets the switch and runs in case the death is set off earlier. Wilhimina cringes a bit. A bone breaking metal vibrates slightly. That doesn't sound good. Worst yet, Ilana isn't doing anything to insult Bellatrix or try to escape as she looks catatonic and just looks on blankly.

Constricta nods as he waves around. There is a gun, a crossbow, an axe, and an anvil all pointed at the three trapped heroes

"I know what you're thinking, ingenious? Yes. Let me tell you how it works, my friends." Constricta said as Gina made like Vanna White and nods to a record player nearby. Constricta explains the trap nodding to each item in the room as he does so, "To make sure you get ready for your demise, you will listen to a tune I made just for you. The cord will tighten as it does. Once the song ends, the metal ball will be released rolling down a slide towards the trigger of the trap you're tied down to. And when it gets there..." The villainess laughs as she motions to each trap starting with the trap, then moves on to the gun, the crossbow, the axe, and the anvil. "Snap! Boom! Twang! Thunk! Splat!" Mokuba cringes.

"And then, the so-called great career of Ilana of Baker Street will come to a pathetic and rightful way," Constricta said evilly.

"You crazy woman!" Wilhimina snapped.

"Sorry, Pirate, but I must go and visit the queen," Constricta turns to her minions who've all changed into the uniforms stolen from the Toy Shop, "Everything ready Nubia?"

"All set boss," Nubia nodded, pulling out a large present.

Constricta grins as she looks into a white box with a pink ribbon nearby. Yep, May's 'present' is in there all right, just as she expected.

"Very good, very good indeed," chuckled Constricta. She motions to more of her minions, who are wearing the same uniforms her cohorts are wearing, and soon they get the package moving.

The villainess with a smile goes to May who is tied. Max is nearby trapped in a bottle. He is safe but won't go anywhere for a while.

"You did a woman superb piece of craftsmanship, Miss May," said Constricta slyly. She knocks at the glass startling Max a bit, "Good thing I got the right motivation." With a chuckle, she pats May on one of her back making him groan. More of Constricta's minions got on Persian's back ready to go, "Remember what to do, boys."

"Yeah, ma'am," said the minions nodding as they left.

"Well, as much as I want to stay and watch you die and all that, I am late enough as it is and I shouldn't keep an audience waiting. I got some changes to do at Crossopolis Palace." Constricta explained. Wilhimina eyes her as she continues, "But to be sure I see your demise at all, I left a camera which will take your picture of your remains, if any." The fiend motion to a camera getting ready to take a picture once the traps has done their job, "Make sure you say cheese. Only right you know."

"You...you fiend!" yelled Wilhimina furiously.

"My dear boy, you and your friends have chosen more carefully, you'll never know what accidents they'll lead you into." Constricta chuckles as he starts the record. It begins to play as Bellatrix's voice sang from it.

Record: **_Goodbye so soon_**

**_And isn't this a crime_**

**_We know by now that time_**

**_Knows how to fly_**

As the record continues to play, Olei got in a dirigible. He got it going. The package which has may's 'present' inside is attached by a rope. Constricta climbs up a ladder that was lowered as he waves mockingly to Lita, "Adieu, auf wiedersehen, arrivederci, farewell!"

**_So here's goodbye, so soon._**

"In other words, Bye, bye Ilana," mocked Constricta as she steers the dirigible once she got in. She steers it through the hangar doors and into the night on his way to Crossopolis Palace.

**_We go our separate way_**

**_With time so short_**

**_I'll say so long_**

**_And go so soon_**

**_Goodbye_**

Like Constricta said before, the record is tightening the cable. It won't be long until the thing will get the trap going and that will spell the end of the two heroes.

**_You followed me_**

**_I followed you_**

**_We were like each other's_**

**_Shadows for a while_**

**_Now as you see_**

**_This game is through_**

**_So although it hurts_**

**_I'll try to smile_**

**_As I say..._**

Max looks worried as he looks out his prison at his two friends and Drakion and Mia are trapped in their cage. Constricta has big plans and she expected his sister is involved. And worst, the only person who could stop the fiend seems to have given up!

"Ilana? What does she mean? She's got changes at Crossopolis Palace?" asked Drakion worried. She doesn't like the sound of that.

Ilana finally sighs and spoke up in an uncaring type of voice, "Haven't you guys figured out all ready by now? Queen Aurora is in danger and all is doom."

"The queen?" Wilhimina, Drakion and Mia gasped.

Crossopolis Palace is filled with excitement as trumpets play. People entered the place to intend King Spirit's Jubilee. They have been waiting for a while to see it. What they don't know that it will be one night they will never forget.

In the queen's bedroom, the Alicorn himself is getting ready. he had long blonde mane and blue eyes, wearing a gold crown. His name is King Spirit.

Outside, the guards were keeping an eye out. One of them heard a voice.

The guards are on duty, until they got grabbed by Constricta's villains. Constricta's minions came and got the 'present.' As she combs her hair lock, she was interrupted by a knock on her door, "Come in!"

The door opens and a guard came in. Well, it looks like a guard but it is really Tia Liang in disguise.

"Sorry for the interruption your majesty, but a present arrive just for your Jubilee." explained Tia Liang. He moves as Nubia, Gina, Olei and Bellatrix's other minions bring in a certain package into the room.

"A present! How thoughtful, I love Jubilees!" she said going over to the package.

"Here you go your majesty!" said Nubia as she gave her a note that is attached to the gift.

"Have you been with us long?" King Spirit asked the female anti toon suspiciously. She doesn't recall someone like her in the palace. Aurora takes the note and read, "'to our beloved Queen this gift we send as her 50 year reign...comes to an end?'"

She looks puzzled and confused. Mylene and Shego and the minions took this time to open the present. We finally see what is inside: it looks like Aurora but it is a robot made to look like her.

"How extraordinary," said King Spirit thinking it's a statue. Suddenly the robot came to life and tries to grab Aurora. She yelps as she runs around the bedroom being chased by the thing, "Oh dear!"

Soon the robot stops confusing King Spirit. She looks shocked because a certain villain appears at the doorway with a certain Pokemon trainer/toymaker sadly holding the controls to a certain robot.

"Do you like it, Your Majesty? Very well likeness." said Constricta with a smile.

"Lady Constricta!" Aurora snarled. She knew of Bellatrix's reputation and villainy. She isn't going to allow a fiend like her inside his palace or get away with what she's planning to do. Turning to the guards, unaware of whom they really are, she yelled, "Guards! Arrest this awful excuse for a toon!"

The goons just laughed madly as if saying 'you're kidding me?' Constricta smiles as he picks up a speaker and speaks into it, "Guards, seize this..."

As she continues, his voice spokes through the robot whose voice sounds like King Spirit, "...awful excuse for a Alicorn!"

She looks shock as Aurora laughs making the robot laughs as well. The minions seized the true queen.

"Let go of me at once!" yelled King Spirit struggling.

"Take her away!" ordered Constricta. She rings his bell which signals Persian to get ready for its part.

"Release me! Help! Let me go!" King Spirit roared, being taking away.

Constricta smiles as he wipes the handkerchief on the Queen robot. It has done very well indeed. "Traitors!"

Back at Constricta's lair the record is still playing. With every moment that it does, it gets the heroes closer and closer to their doom. Ilana sadly did not bother to save everyone, even herself. The moment before has hurt him emotionally. Max meanwhile tries to open the cork to no prevail.

Record: **_It's through so although it hurts_**

**_I'll try to smile_**

**_As I say goodbye_**

**_So soon and isn't this..._**

Wilhima sighs sadly. He, Mia and Wilhimina got to snap his new friend out of it. "Ilana? Ilana!" Wilhimina yelled.

"Ilana get a hold of yourself!" Mia added.

"Oh...I am so blind not to see this trap coming!" groaned Ilana sadly. She comment, "Me and my stupid headlines."

"What do you mean?" Drakion asked.

"I was just so caught up in catching her I never thought of the consequences and traps she might've had planned for me." She moaned.

"Okay, you made a mistake, we all do." Drakion assured Ilana, "But it is only a setback. We have to..."

"Face it, guys. Constricta's right. I am absent minded! She is more clever than I am!" scoffed Ilana. "Even he is not stupid to fall into an obvious trap."

"Ilana, pull yourself together! You can stop Bellatrix! Why..." Suddenly, Drakion hears noises making her turn. The record is skipping making Constricta's voice repeat 'so long', "Ilana! The record!"

"I have been outsmarted, why didn't I stay in college like my father told me to instead of dropping out to play detective."

"Please Ilana don't tell us your life story!" Wilhimina pleads.

Ilana ignores her friends as she continues pathetically, "Once more, I was beaten, duped, made a fool out of!" Seto looks angry as he continued hearing Ilana bad-mouthing himself. He can't believe it. This girl is supposed to be the best and she is giving up and feeling sorry for herself!

"Humiliated, belittled..."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled Mia angrily. Enough is enough! The Kunoichi yelps as the record stop skipping and continuing the song. Time is running out and Mia knew there is no more time to waste.

"Ilana, King Spirit is in danger and Max needs our help! We're about to be murdered very soon and you are just lying there feeling sorry for yourself!" said Mia, "Now we know you can save us! But if you're going to be like that, then set the trap off and make it quick!"

**_We know by now that time knows how to fly_**

Ilana scoffed at what Mia just said. She sighs while saying, "Yeah set it off now..." Suddenly her eyes widen. She got an idea. "Set...the...trap...off? Y...yes!" She laughs. "We will set the trap off now!"

Wilhimina looks horrified at the girl's smile. She didn't mean it like that!

"Now Ilana, when I say thatshe mean..." Wilhimina begins to say. Suddenly the song came to an end and the ball rolls on its way to begin the four's deaths.

"I can't watch this." Mia covered his eyes, so did Renee.

Ignoring Drakion, the girl's mind gets to work as he looks around mumbling, "The angle of the trajectory multiplied by the square root of an isosceles triangle..." She mumbles a bit, "dividing Guttermeg's principle of opposing forces in motion," Then he mumbles some more, "and adjusting for the difference in equilibrium! Mokuba, at the exact moment I tell you, we must release the triggering mechanism!"

Wilhimina look horrified. What Ilana is suggesting sounds like suicide. But the boy knew they would probably die soon so may as well get it over with. The ball gets closer as Aardvark gets ready, looking horrified.

"Get ready, you two...steady...NOW!" yelled Ilana.

The two hit the trigger causing the metal switch to go off. Luckily, the ball that was just between their heads stops it. The ordeal is too much for the switch to take as the vibration causes one of the pegs to get close. Soon the peg itself was tossed towards the gun causing it to missed the two and hit the crossbow. Its direction was changed heading towards the axe causing the head to get cut off instead.

This whole thing continues as the blade falls lengthwise and slices through the ropes freeing the four heroes. Wilhimina and Ilana moves just as the anvil fell down missing them. The force of the anvil hitting the ground was enough to rattle the bottle Drew are still in causing the cork to go flying out and for her to go flying out of the thing into the air. Drakion broke the bar to break out of the cage.

Wilhimina breathes in and out heavily. They are saved though the whole ordeal made it terrifying for them. Ilana ditches the different clothes, transforms into her ordinary, and puts her tranch coat back on. Putting an arm around the four, she said, "Splendid job Wilhimina!" She held an arm out allowing her to catch the falling cameria. She holds them close as she said, "Smile everyone!"

The camera snapped allowing it to captured Ilana's smirk and well as Mokuba and Max's disbelief looks. The girl has actually got them all out of that predicament!


	53. Constricta's Plan Failed

**Constricta's Plan Failed**

Back at the palace, the crowd watches as the guards, Constricta's minions in disguise, plays the trumpets signaling the queen's entrance. The woman herself came out...but of course, it is really the King Spirit robot. Since the crowd can't tell the difference, they are easily fooled. They cheered wildly as the queen is about to make a speech.

"We have gathered here not only to celebrate my rule for 60 years but to honor someone," The robot Aurora began to say.

Behind a curtain, constricta smiles evilly from where he's at. Nearby, Wuya holds out a sword to May's back forcing him to read the cue cards held by Mylene as May speaks what needed to be spoken into a speaker.

"Someone who is of true noble stature. I am honored to show to you a woman among people, a gifted leader. A fighter for justice," What May said is spoken through the robot. Bellatrix's time as ruler draws near.

Meanwhile King Spirit is tied and gagged as she is brought to a balcony by Mephiles, Anti Lance and Anti Ilana. Aurora looks horrified. Waiting below the balcony is an eager Persian who jumps his head up. The cat Pokemon is hungry and Aurora is enough to satisfy the cat Pokemon's stomach.

"Oh, Persian! Dinner time!" Nubia called as she gets ready to toss Minnie over the balcony towards Persian.

Back in the other room, the robot Aurora continues, "...Someone who is a majestic mountain of humility. She is my new royal consort...Lady Constricta!

The crowd gasps horrified as the fiend came out wearing a crown and purple robe filled to the brink with medals and all sorts of bling-bling. The crowd also knows of Constricta's villainy and hated her.

Back at the waterfront, Ilana, Max, Mia, Wilhimina and Drakion run out. They don't have time to waste. Aurora is in danger. The girl whistles signaling the mutt to run over.

"Hey Grizabella!" Ilana calls out. The Jellicle cat licks Max, happy to see him alive. This time, the girl did not mind it. She got other times to mind right now. "Let's get going, Grizabella! King Spirit is in mortal danger and we need to get there, pronto!"

Grizabella gets ready as she help the riders get onto his back. In determination, the girl points onward, "To Crossopolis Palace!" Grizabella miaows and runs as fast as she can.

As the crowd watches on in horror, Constricta gave an exaggerated bow to the robot queen as she begins, "Thank you so much, Queen Aurora. I hope you don't mind but since I am now the royal consort and all, I thought I could give out some suggestions of what must be done."

The fiend gets a roll of paper and unfolds it. The crowd yelps as it rolls onto the floor and down the aisle, going past the curtain where Freddy opens it to let the list through. Whatever is on the list cannot be good! Collector clears his throat as he begins, "First off..."

The trio groans as Aurora kicks them while they carries her to the balcony. She is trying to resist her capture.

"Stop it!" snapped Anti Ilana as Persian below still waits in anticipation. His snacks are almost to its mouth now.

Grizabella came on running towards the palace. She runs in front of the carriage startling the horses doing so. But did that stop Grizabella? Nope. She kept on running.

Soon Anti Ilana and the boys got to the balcony's edge. Persian is waiting more anticipated than ever. Almost there...

Meanwhile, Grizabella has got to the palace and rushes to a door. Upon arrival, she stopped to drop Ilana, Max, Seto, Mokuba and Renee off as they rush through the odor.

The trio at the balcony held King Spirit over themself as Persian opens its mouth waiting for the snack.

"By, missy!" remarked Nubia straining. He gets ready to drop the load.

In the hallway, the heroes rush down in hope to save Aurora in the nick of time. They can't delay, they mustn't!

By the time the trio is about to drop her, Ilana pushes past the trio and grabs King Spirit in the nick of time. The trio yelps in alarm as they almost fell off the balcony. King Spirit grabs on, holds the others, and moves around to avoid the cat Pokemon jaws. At any rate, they will eat anything, even them!

"Back off, back off, shoo cat Pokemon!" yelped Nubia in alarm.

Back down below, Persian hears some hissing and turns to see Grizabella running at it. Persian screechs and ran off with the Jellicle feline behind him.

At the Great Hall, the crowd watches hopelessly as Constricta continues reading her evil laws.

"Item 96, all of the toons must be put in chains and work as slaves, which include the elders."

"No!" Granny (Looney Tunes) snapped.

"That also includes the teen and little children," Bellatrix pats Melody's (Little Mermaid: Return to the Sea) head, until Ariel (The Little Mermaid) carried her daughter away.

"This is an outrage! You're insane!" Chazz Princeton (Yugioh GX) snapped.

"Uh, perhaps you didn't get the idea, allow me to make myself...CLEAR!" snapped Bellatrix as she grasps the bow, "I have the power!" She rips the bow in half making the crowd scared, gasping.

"You sure do." said the robot King Spirit in agreement.

"I am supreme!" boomed Constricta as she got on the banister.

"You sure do."

"This is MY kingdom!"

Constricta laughs madly making the crowd cowers under her shadow. With Constricta as the royal consort now, there is nothing they could do.

What Constricta didn't know however is that in the backroom, Ilana has arrived and sees May and the other baddies. Time to make the move.

Constricta pauses as she calms down, clears her throat, and sat down. Turning to the robot Aurora, "If you don't mind, your Highness, and if I could have your permission."

Constricta waits for the robot to say something. No answer. She figures the robot has stopped working and gave it a light slap. Sure enough, it got going.

"Sure do..." Suddenly the robot King Spirit's eyes narrows as it snapped, "You pathetic fiend."

"What?" Constricta said alarmed. This came from out of nowhere!

"You are no royal consort of any kind!"

Constricta yelps and covers the mouth. Turning to the angry crowd, she said sheepishly, "I'm sure she is joking. She is always like that."

The robot got freed and snapped, "You are a fake and a phony!"

"May." groaned Consticta under her breath angrily. What is going on? The toy maker was supposed to say what is on the cue cards under a big penalty. May is going to pay for this! The faker smiles nervously at the crowd.

Back in the back room, unknown to Constricta, Ilana has seized the controls. She and her friends has managed to overpower the baddies and saved May, who is hugging Max happily. Wilhimina, Mia and Drakion hold a rope that is tied around the dazed villains, and Aurora smirks as she gave a tight tug to the rope tied around Nubia, Gina and Olei.

Ilana, in delight, continues speaking through the speaker as she continues to humiliated the villainess, "You are a corrupt, vicious, demented, monster. You have conducted any scheme to get your way."

With a smirk, the detective jerks the controls making the robot's head fly up and spin, biting Constricta on the nose making her yelp. The crowd looks suspicious as he forces the head back down. Soon the arms spring out making him yelped as they hit him in the stomach. The faker tries to hide the robot from view but he can tell in horror that they are not falling for it anymore.

"You can commit any depravity as well!" yelled the robot as it pushes past Constricta. The villainess quickly forces her weight on the robot but it springs upward bringing her up with it causing him to fall soon after.

Ilana smirks as she decided to get to the point, "You crazed woman..."

The Galalunian girl now jerk the controls harder causing the robot outside to fall apart revealing the villainess' ruse a lot more, making the crowd more angry than before.

The robot King Spirit continues, "Are none other than a nasty evil faker, nothing but a..."

"DON'T SAY IT!" yelled Bellatrix almost to the point of her anger as she grabs the robot by the neck.

But unfortunately, that point came as Ilana came out from behind the curtain and points at Constricta yelling, "An old hag!"

Bellatrix looks horrified as he screams, arching her back. Not only Ilana is still alive, she also revealed the rest of her name!

"Arrest her!" yelled Ilana. She, with the help of Drakion, Mia, Wilhimina and King Spirit jump on Constricta and attack her.

The crowd was furious. Constricta has committed treachery and tries to take over, making evil plans to ruin their lives. It's payback time!

The crowd rushes forward to help take on Constricta while anyone not doing so overpowered Bellatrix's minions not tied up yet. The battle gets more intense than that in the pub earlier.

Max watches smirking as Constricta's plan is falling apart.

Unknown to him, the trio got loose. Nubia smirked as he and his friends approached the unknowing Max.

Meanwhile, Persian runs from Grizabella like mad until it got up a wall. The Jellicle cat stopped and jumps up trying to get the Persian but to no prevail. He smirks as he lifted his chin up and turned, jumped down the other side.

Unfortunately, that was a dumb move because he could be heard making cat screech. Persian has jumped right into the kennel of more Jellicle cats!

Constricta screams as she got her attackers off of her. She can't believe it! Her plan was so perfect and now it's ruined, thanks to Ilana once more! The crowd is getting closer now. It's only a matter of time before the faker is behind bars for good!

She hears a whistle making him look up. Nubia, Gina and Olei are on a high balcony holding a familiar boy.

"We got the boy, boss!" said Mephiles.

May looks horrified. Her brother has been captured...again! With a smirk, Constricta jumps from person to person and grabs a rope. Using it, she swings towards the balcony and landing on it. Ilana, Drakion, Mia and Wilhimina try to follow but stops when they see Max being held over the edge by the ticked off Bellatrix.

"Stay where you are or the boy dies!" snapped Constricta evilly. The group watches helplessly until Constricta disappear behind the curtain with Max in tow.

"Come on, you guys! We have no more time to lose!" yelled Ilana. The chase begins and Max needs saving!


	54. Case Closed

**Case Closed**

Outside, Ilana, Drakion, Mia, Wilhimina and May came out looking. They got to find Constricta and save Max.

"There's the culprit!" Ilana said pointing at Constricta's dirigible that is in the air. Climbing up a flag pole, Ilana gives out directions, "Drakion, Mia, Wilhimina, May, get those balloons, quickly!"

Mia, Drakion, Wilhimina and May rushes to get the balloons that are tied to the gate nearby. Meanwhile, Ilana lowers the flag of the country. They are going to need it.

A big storm is coming as Nubia, Gina and Olei doing their best to pedal the machine while Constricta steers. The Snake Lover is more outraged, but at least she got insurance that may help her. Unfortunately, it is beginning to tick her off as well.

"Just you wait. Ilana's not going to give up!" yelled Max as he pulls the faker by her dress. "By the end of this, you ARE going to be in prison, because Ilana is NOT afraid of an ugly hag like you!"

Constricta pulls her dress back and yelled, "Will you kindly sit down and SHUT UP!"

The yell causes Max to go flying back causing a stool to fall over and for her to hit the wall of the machine. Constricta, satisfied, turns back...and yelps as something is blocking her path. The trio gasp as whatever it is moving upward.

Sure enough, we now see it is: it is another ship. Ilana has uses a flag, the balloons, and some extra parts to make a ship for him, Mokuba, Renee, Seto and May to fly in. Bellatrix scowled. This detective may have caught up to him but the villainess isn't about to give up that easily and he has proven it by turning the thing while the trio pedal faster.

"Okay, Drakion, go for it!" demanded Ilana.

Drakion lets go of the neck of the balloon and made their balloon fly faster to catch the dirigible.

The chase is on as they go around everywhere including roofs, chimneys, towers, and bridges. The trio pedal faster as Constricta move his ship under the bridge. Wilhimina yelps as he fears they are going to crash. Luckily though, they rush downward missing it.

Soon back in Constricta's dirigible, the trio are breathing in and out getting tired.

The three climbs inside the dirigible. "We have to lighten the load." Nubia said.

"Oh, you want lighten the load, eh?" asked Constricta sinisterly. Nubia nodded but suddenly Constricta grabs him and the two girls and tosses them overboard yelling, "Good idea!"

"No not us!" Nubia cried as he, Gina and Olei fell into the river, hitting the water.

Meanwhile, Constricta hopped onto the peddler, and tries his best to get away but soon Ilana's ship has caught up to her.

"Okay, steady!" yelled Ilana. She is going to jump for Constricta's ship now. Soon she grabs the aircraft's tail and swings forward, Constricta dodges the Galalunian girl's feet in the nick of time. Once the detective got in, she glares at her enemy who glares back. It's time for the final showdown.

That is until Max screams in horror. Since Constricta is at the pedals, no one is steering...and they are heading right for the big clock tower. Bellatrix yelps in alarm as the whole dirigible made a big crash in the thing.

Mia, Wilhimina, Drakion and May looks worried as they watch this from their own ship while getting closer. They don't see anyone inside the dirigible that is hanging on a big hole that is made in the clock tower. They hope Ilana and Max are okay.

Ilana groans a bit as she feels her neck. Standing up, she looks amazed as she sees a lot of gears and cogs all over the place. The Galalunian girl is inside the clock tower.

As if to answer both questions at once, the faker himself is standing behind Ilana getting ready to strike the girl from behind. Her other hand was holding Max's mouth to keep him from screaming. Before Constricta could attack, Max got his mouth free.

"Ilana, look out!" yelled Max.

Max's warning came too close as by the time the girl turns around, constricta hits her sending her rolling to the ends of the gear she is on about to fall off. She manages to grab the edge and pulls herself up just as Constricta is about to make another hit.

But Max bites Constrict's hand causing her to scream in pain.

Ilana uses this opportunity to get back on the gear and grabs Constricta's last clothing and getting it stuck behind two gears. The Snake Lover was forced to drop the boy as she held her dress so she won't choke to death. However, she ends up kicking Max off the gear he is on. Max lands on a much larger gear that is connected to another one that will crush him very soon. Ilana, seeing this, did not waste time as she jumps off transforming to Corus and pulls a lever causing a chain to go towards the girl. She grabs the chain and is heading to Max who is about to meet the final keg that will crush him and who is trying to flatten himself against the gear. Luckily, Ilana has grabs him by the arm and pulls him out of the way in the nick of time. The two smiles as the chain Ilana's holding pull them to the top of the tower.

Still stuck by her clothing, Constricta looks furious. Her big plan, ruined! She has been made a big laughingstock! Everything she worked for and done, all in shatters! And worst yet, her enemies are escaping! Finally, what remains of his sanity snapped and she with her strength begins to rip her clothing off.

By now, Ilana and Max have arrived at the hole at the tower's top. They're safe but they're struck with no way down. And worst yet, the storm are getting worst outside. And to make matters worst, Constricta herself has escapes his 'trap' and is running and jumping through the gears. She is no longer the lady that she once was, only replaced by a terrifyingly dangerous creature that looked almost scarier. Her mind is filled with madness and hatred as she chases down her pray.

Just when things are getting dreadfully hopeless, Max sees something that made him tug on Ilana's coat and points. Mia, Wilhimina, Drakion and May are coming in with the ship. They are going to be saved. Ilana however senses that Constricta has escaped her death trap and is getting closer. There is no more time to waste! She picks up Max and held him up to the ship as it got closer. Mia and Drakion held onto May as she lean forward trying her best to reach her brother.

"Mia, Drakion, closer!" yelled Ilana quickly.

Constricta got on the striking hammer. She almost fell but he scrambles up and leaps forward just as Ilana is trying to get Max to May as high as she can. But the family members still can't get to each other.

"May, I can't reach!" Max cried out.

Ilana saw Bellatrix, running towards her.

Suddenly Ilana takes a zap from behind and Mia and Drakion comments. The attack causes Ilana and Constricta to topple downward as well as Max to be thrown into the air. May grabs him in the nick of time. The two hugs happily but they look concerned as the battle between the Galalunian girl and Snake Lover rages on.

The Snake Lover laughs as she held onto Ilana trying to hit her. The girl tries her best to hold on but Constricta's weight as well as the rain is making things difficult. Soon the two separate when they fell. Unfortunately in mid fall, Constricta grabs Ilana and the two ended up on the hour hand. Constricta then hits Ilana with a spring loaded fist sending Ilana flying across and landing on the edge. She groans as she moves back a bit, recovering. constricta seems to be gone. Perhaps she fell?

"Ilana, over here," Mia's voice yelled. The Galalunian girl turns and sees the ship approaching the hand's edge. Ilana is relieved. At least she's safe.

Unfortunately, she didn't go too far as Constricta grabs her from behind, growling. Ilana yelps as she gets loose, she runs towards the edge trying to escape. But Constricta got there first.

"There is no escape this time, Ilana!" snarled Constricta.

Ilana yelps as she slides down the hand trying to keep away from the insane toon. She got to escape. Unfortunately the Snake Lover blocks his path once more. Constricta chuckles evilly as his wand came out. Constricta scratched Ilana, sending her flying backwards.

Her friends gasped as they try to reach for her but keep failing to do so.

Constricta madly gets ready to strike. And worst yet, Ilana could only brace herself as the fake toon sends her down. Mokuba and Max tries to grab the girl but they miss. They look shock as their friend fell towards the ground and seems to disappear.

Constricta looks disbelief as well. But then she made an insane smirk which causes her to jumps up and laughs madly, "I won! Ha ha ha!"

"Think again, old hag!" yelled a familiar voice. Constricta and those watching watched on in surprise and shock. Ilana is holding on the ruined dirigible's propeller which she caught in the nick of time. The Galalunian girl smirks as she held up a familiar item, "This is not over yet or the game!"

To Constricta's shock, Ilana rang the item: her bell. Confused, the Death Eater checks himself as she wonders how the detective got her bell.

She didn't have time any longer as the minute hand got to 10:00. And as it did the striking hammer fall and the clock makes 'dong' noises like mad. Bellatrix gasps as the vibrations causes him to lose her balance...and she fell. She didn't get much further as she grabs Ilana by the robe. If she goes, she is taking her enemy with her!

Because of constricta's hold on Ilana, the ropes couldn't hold the extra weight. Soon they snapped and both, Ilana holding onto the propeller which also snapped from the dirigible, begin to fell. The heroes in the ship looks horrified as Bellatrix and Ilana disappear below the clouds.

Max looks more horrified. Ilana is gone! The one who help save his sister and all of Crossopolis...is gone for good! Not wanting to take it, she turns to May and sobs not wanting to see anymore. Mia, Wilhimina and Drakion looked down for the loss of their friend.

Suddenly a squeaking noise is heard making Max look down. Suddenly he smiles as a familiar propeller is seen flying back up...and at the pedals is Ilana, alive and well! The boy smiles as his friends cheer in happiness for her survival.

"Hooray! She's alive!" yelled Wilhimina excited.

"She did it, it's Ilana!" said Max as he hugs Drakion, Mia and Wilhimina, while May jumps up and down.

"That's right, very good! Ha ha!" Drakion cheered. Now's the time to go home.

Back at Ilana's place a day later, the detective herself puts up a newspaper clipping on his wall where Bellatrix's picture used to be. It has a picture of Ilana, Mia, Drakion and Wilhimina bowing before King Spirit who is thanking them for saving her. She is seen knighting them for their bravery. The headline reads, 'King Spirit Honors Ilana. It also had the sub headlines of 'King Praises Detective Ilana, Medal to be given.'

"Well, well, thanked by the queen. Very great, eh Ilana," Wilhimina asked her friend proudly.

"What can I say? It's good being the hero." said Ilana proudly as she placed the bell.

"I'm sure glad you got something to summon with without having to scream all the time." Alfred said.

"You did great also, Wilhimina. You, Mia Drakion were incredible." said Max happily making the trio blush happily.

"Indeed it is," said May happily. She looks at her watch and comment, "Come along Max, we don't want to be late for home."

"Okay, May," She smiles sadly at Ilana. He was having great times with Ilana and now he has to say goodbye. Sniffing a bit, he hugs the same girl who has not only saved his life, but May's as well. "Goodbye, Ilana. I...I'll never forget you."

Ilana smiled, not minding the hug this time. To tell you the truth, Max was starting to grow on her. She is going to miss the little boy.

As she leans down and puts her hands on his shoulder, Ilana comment, "And neither shall I forget you, Mister Richard."

Max is laughing this off and saying, "Whatever."

Max smiles as she turns to Wilhimina, Mia and Drakion, his first friends in this adventure, "Goodbye, Wilhimina, Mia and Drakion."

"Goodbye, Max. We'll miss you as well." said Drkion smiling. They are going to miss the little child.

Max goes to the front door and turns again trying his best to be brave as he said, "Goodbye."

With that, Max left. Will Ilana, Wilhimina, Mia and Drakion meet with him again? Only fate will decide.

Ilana sniffs a bit, "Well, to tell you the truth, he may be a kid, but he isn't bad for one."

"I agree," Wilhimina said with a smile. With a sigh, he puts his hat on as he said, "I guess we should go too."

"Now hang on! I figure..." Ilana began.

Mia sighs, "Sorry, but the case is over. You don't need me anymore. I think we better find a place to call home."

Ilana looks worried. Like Max, Wilhimina, Mia and Drakion is starting to grow on the girl as well. She doesn't want to see all her new friends leave. If only there's a way Wilhimina, Mia and Drakion could stay.

"Yeah, but..." A knock on the door interrupts Ilana, "Oh geez, now what?"

Renee goes to answer the door. A thunderian named Wilykit came. "Is this where Ilana of Baker Street lives?" asked Esmeralda worried.

"Why...this is the place, madam." said Drakion taking his hat off in request, "My you look like you are in some sort of in trouble?"

"I am…I am!" said Wilykit as she cries and wipes her eyes.

"Well then, this is the place all right," said Mia.

Ilana smiled. This is the chance she was looking for! Putting her arm around Mia, Drakion and Wilhimina, "Madam, before we begin, allow me to introduce to my loyal associates Mia, Wilhimina and Drakion, who help me in my cases. Isn't that right, pal?"

Mia, Wilhimina and Drakion looks surprised at what Ilana is calling them. But then they smiled. The Galalunian girl is asking them to become her assistants to help her for all time. They didn't need any more reason to stay.

"Of course, we are! Yes!" said Wilhimina as he shakes the girl's hands. "By all means!"

"All right, onto business! As you can see guys, this young cat has just arrived from the Hampstead district and is troubled about the disappearance of an emerald ring missing from the third finger of her right hand. Now tell me everything Miss, from the beginning and be precise." Ilana instructed.

Outside, Grizabella listens in on the conversion as she knows Ilana will need her again. As she does, we hear Mia narrated for the last time as this story is almost over.

"From then on, Ilana, Drakion, Wilhimina and I were a team through and through! We have many cases together over the years in the Criminal underworld. But trust me when I say I will never forget that first case no matter what. The first case that introduces me to Ilana of Baker Street, the Great Galalunian Detective," Mia narrated as this story comes to a great close.

**Voice Actors**

Ilana: Tara Strong

Mia Kamiko: Laura Bailey

Wilhimina: Emmauelle Chriqui

Drakion: Tom Kenny

Max: Kayzie Rogers

May: Veronica Taylor

Constricta: Michelle Pfeiffer

Nubia: Raquel Lee

Alfred Pennysworth: Efrem Zimbalist Jr


	55. Haunted Mansion

**Haunted Mansion**

Summary:When Sora, his girlfriend Kairi and their kids, Penny, and Lil d are stuck in an old mansion, they meet some creepy people that are friend of foe. Will they make it out alive or dead? SoraxKairi, VentusxFabia, DaisyxSasuke

Casts:

Jim Evers- Sora (Kingdom Hearts)

Sara Evers/Elizabeth- Kairi (Kingdom Hearts)/fabia Sheen (Bakugan Gundalian Invader)

Ramsley- Rasputin (Anastasia)

Megan and Michael Evers (the kids)- SII and Maily (Detective88's Kingdom HeartS)

Master Edward Gracey- Ventus (Kingdom Hearts BBS)

Madame Leota- The Witch (BRAVE; She'll be named Hagatha)

Ezra- Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto)

Emma- Daisy Sarutobi (Fellow authoress)

* * *

Deep into the woods on a dark and stormy night, there in the middle of the woods stands a beautiful mansion.

"_**Welcome foolish mortals!"**_

The big doors of the mansion open, as we now see a beautiful ball is being held inside the mansion. Most people danced gently and most were just talking to their friends.

As everyone enjoyed the ball, another person walked across the room. He appears to be a young boy. He had blonde hair, tan skin, blue eyes and he wor white/black jacket, gray pants and shoe. His name is Ventus, or Ven for short. And he appears to be the owner of the mansion. No telling why since he's young.

He was happy himself for hosting a ball and he's expecting someone else, whom he really loved, to come and dance wit him. As he waited and prepared himself, an unknown person is writing a letter in the other room that's for Naveen. After she's done, she sealed the envelope and slid the letter under the door to Ven's room.

Later, Naveen found the letter and began to read it. His hands stared to shake in panic and walked off in a fast pace. This letter must be a death letter from someone he held dear. In the other room a hand of a woman dropped the goblet from whatever she drank, took her life.

Naveen ran downstairs as quick as he can before it's too late. Suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks. He had just seen a young girl who's the same age as him, lying on the couch, dead. Danny ran and picked up the girl as he began to cry.

Back at the ball, everyone stopped of what they were doing and stood silently as the watched Naveen, carrying the dead girl in his arms upstairs, bridle style. The other people stood there, not saying a single word.

After the death of his girlfriend, Naveen became enraged and began to tear up the papers on his desk in his room. He tore them all up and threw them into the fireplace, to burn the papers. He also began to destroy other things in anger and sadness. Heartbroken, he has no other choice but to end his life.

Later on, a maid who is a spanish girl screamed in fright when he and a ninja saw Ven, who is found dead by hanging himself.

Many years later after the deaths of two people, the mansion became very old and is looks very deserted. No one didn't set one-foot pass the gates because there is a rumor that this mansion is now haunted. One the next day, a boy name Sampson (Camp Lazlo), rode his bike to deliver the papers. He stopped his bike and walked towards the gates in curiosity.

As he began to peek through the bars of the gates a strong gust of wind with a scary ghost face blew him back, without warning.

"_**Go away!"**_ the deadly voice warned. Sampson screamed and jumped on his bike and rode off as fast as he could to get out of this creepy place. While he rode off, the papers are blown out of his bag. The papers flipped, show an ad for The Strife Real Estate and it showed a pictures of a man with blond hair and a girl with Auburn hair.


	56. Strife Real estate

**Strife Real estate**

At the empty house, there is the couple name Mike and Zoey (both from Total Drama Revenge of the Island) looking around the empty house they might buy as the employer began to explain and show them around the house. He's 15 years old and He had blond hair, and he wore a black short sleeve jacket, black baggy pants and yellow shoe. This man was none other than Sora Strife.

"It's love, isn't it?" Sora spoke with a smile, "Sometimes you walk into a house and you take one look around and you know. And you say, 'this is for me.'"

"I think it's perfect. It's just what we've been looking for," said Zoey.

Mike sighed, "There aren't enough plugs."

"Hey, wait a minute Mr. Smith-kurosaki. That place that I've shown you over at Sycamore Street was absolutely positive loaded with plugs," Sora explained.

"That's right, they were plenty," Zoey agreed.

"Well, but the steps were too high. When we get older, we trip," said Mike.

"Every house we look at, you find something to pick at," said Zoey, starting to argue.

"I just know what I like," said Mike.

"Would you like a divorce?" Zoey asked.

"Come on guys," Sora said to break up the argument, "No need for that. Let me explain something to you. I'm going to find this house for you. I am totally committed to finding the perfect house for you and I don't care how long it takes because in the Strife Estate, we want you to be happy forever and ever," Sora grinned until his cell phone rang, "Excuse me for a second. Let me take this call," he answered the phone, "Hello? Strife Real Estate, Sora Strife?"

"Hey Oscar, how's it going? Did they like the house?" asked a woman with aubur hair with brown, a white tank top, pink sleeve dres, violet shoe; she's Kairi Kagurazaka; Oscar's wife, while driving her car and talking on her ear phone.

"Yes, this house is still available," Sora replied, when the married couple stared at him.

"Oh, I knew it. I told you they were looking loose," said Kairi.

"There's nothing interesting party. Excuse me for a second," Sora whispered to the Smith-Kurosaki.

"Listen, I'm on my way home, getting ready for dinner. I'm really looking forward to tonight," Kairi smiled.

"Oh, are you proved?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, the reservations at seven, so don't be late," Kairi warned.

"Okay, well, seven sounds perfect. Let's get together at seven and we'll go over your offer," said Sora, while Mike and Zoey argued quietly and she hits him on the stomach with her book.

"Okay, Sora. I'll see you later," Kairi hung up the phone.

"You see what you did?" Zoey glared at her dim-witted husband and smiled at Sora, "We loved the house. We'll take it."

"Well, Miss. Smith-Kurosaki, there's only one thing to do," Oscar held out his pen, "Let's sign some papers."

Later on, Sora arrived at the restaurant; he walked over and sat across another couple name Draculaura and Jackson Jekyll (both from Monster High), "Hey guys. Just like I promised, here's the offer," Sora handed them the paper, "Sign, sealed and delivered."

"Thank you so much," said Jackson, "We are so grateful."

"This is a cause for a celebration. Let's by you a drink," Draculaura suggested.

"Oh, no really. I've got to get go. My girlfriend's waiting for me," Sora refused.

"Oh no, but this is such a big deal for us. Please, we have to celebrate," said Draculaura.

"No, I really…" Sora has to go to meet up with Kairi.

"We insist, please," Jackson begged.

Oscar sighed, "Okay, but one quick drink. One quick one. Hey, sir!" he called the bartender, "Can I have a soda, here, please?"

"Oh no, that's not a drink. Mr. Krabs, three volcanoes," Draculaura ordered.

"Oh no, not volcanoes," Sora gulped.

"They are incredibly smooth," said Jackson.

"We love it here. We've been coming here for years," Draculaura added.

"It's like Hawaii," said Jackson.

"Yeah…" Sora looked around.

"We've spent our date here," said Draculaura.

"It was fantastic. Have you ever been?" JAckson asked.

"No, never been," Sora answered.

"Promise me, you'll go," said Jackson.

"Promise," Draculaura added.

"I promise, I will go if you sign. I will go to Hawaii if you sign, but I've got to get going now because it's my anniversary and I'm trying to get home with my girlfriend…" said Sora, still in a hurry.

"Your anniversary? Happy anniversary," Draculaura smiled.

"Thank you, now sign that thing here," Sora pointed the paper where they have to sign.

Jackson and Draculaura:**_ Happy anniversary,_**

**_happy anniversary, _**

**_happy anniversary, _**

**_happy anniversary! _**

**_Happy, happy, happy…_**

"_**HEY! SIGN THIS!"**_ Sora snapped in anger, can't take it anymore, as Draculaura jumped and quickly signed the paper.

"Okay, Sora," Jackson said, a little shaken.

Sora chuckled, "Sorry about that."

"No," Jackson signed his name on the paper.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you. Aloha," Sora waved goodbye to the couple and walked away, leaving the restaurant and drive back home to his girlfriend.

"Excuse me," a woman name Kai Green (Ben 10) stopped Sora, "Did I hear you correctly? Did you sign the house?"

"I sure did," Sora gave her and her Husband, Damian Wayne (Batman: Brave and the Bold) a thumb up and walked off.

"Because, we're looking to buy," Damian added.

Sora stopped and sighed in frustration that being with Kairi will have to wait, "Baby, forgive me," Oscar grinned and began to do his business with Kai and Damian, "Hello and I'm Sora Strife of the Striife Real Estate, tell me about your dream house."

Later on, the doorbell rang at their house and Kairi opened the door and stared at teddy bear plush, being held by Oscar, "Hi, Trudy. My name's Teddy, your boyfriend told me that he loved you very much and he loses the track of his time," Sora looked at her, "Sorry I'm late. Happy anniversary," he handed the plush to her.

"Happy anniversary," Kairi spoke with a frown from how late he was.

Sora smiled and gasped; what he saw it a golden watch that on the plush's arm that's for Kairi; he got it out, "Look at what he brought you. Look at that, isn't that pretty? You know, you have one for a boyfriend that thinks about you on that anniversary. You're so fortunate," he wrapped the watch around her wrist.

"It's beautiful," Kairi said, still not smiling.

Sora closed the door, "You know, it's actually Teddy's fault for me being late. He had a little accident in the backseat, cotton all over the place, but I cleaned it up," he chuckled to cheer her up.

"It's okay, I forgive Teddy," Kairi walked off, still not smiling.

"Hey, come on Kairi. Don't be like that. I'm on a roll here. Look, we sold seven houses this month," Sora followed her into the living room.

"Yeah, well what about three soccer games, two birthday parties and barbecue you missed?" Kairi asked, reminding him from what he missed back then.

"Did I miss that much stuff, this month?" Sora wondered, all because he's been selling a lot of houses, "Okay, I'll tell you what we're going to do. We are going to take off this weekend."

"What?" Kairi asked, now smiling.

"We're going to take off for the weekend. We are going to the lake like we did last year with our friends, just us for the whole weekend. How does that sound?" Sora asked.

"Can we really close on this?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, how about this, we can close on this, how about this?" Sora leaned close and kissed Trudy on the lips, "Close on that? Let me go tell the others, okay?" Oscar walked up the stairs to call his kids, "Hey guys, we've got a big adventure!" he called either getting their attention or waking them up.

Suddenly, a 14-year-old boy with short spiky chestnut brown hair and blue eyes like his father. He wears a red T-shirt with a yellow star on it, a keyblade necklace, wears black pants and white sneakers; his name is SII; a son of Sora and Kairi. Oscar saw him running out of his room and towards him, still screaming.

"Whoa, SII, what's wrong?" Sora asked in concern.

"There's a spider in my room!" SII yelled.

"There's a what?" asked Sora.

"There's a spider in my room, he's on the window!" yelled SII.

"Why don't you kill it?" asked Sora.

SII stared at his father, thinking he's nuts, "That's a big spider!"

"Well, should you get rid of that spider?" SOra wondered.

"There's a huge spider!" SII yelled.

"Come on, now it's just a spider, SII. How big can it be?" Sora held SII's hand and they both walked back to his room, "Where is this spider?" he found the spider on the window, "Man, you're acting like it's godzilla. It's just a spider. You're making a deal out of nothing."

They both went to the room and walked towards the window, where the spider is. "SII, you're 14-years-old and it's time I teach you to kill a spider the right way," Lil'D explained to show the child of how to kill a spider, "The most officiate way to crush a spider, you get a good magazine, it doesn't matter which one you use…" he notice that there are magazines that's only for him, "Hey, this is my magazine. What are you doing with it?"

"I don't know," SII answered, being innocent.

Sora rolled his eyes and continued, "Now, if you look at this, then you should have enough courage to kill a spider the right way," he rolled up the magazines tightly, "So, I'm going to roll them up good and tight, so you can get a good grip on it. You get a beat on this spider. You get a side swing really, like, get some good action going so you can come across like that, so that you can really crush it in case he's trying to go. You take it and then you whack it," he handedSII the magazine, "Go on, whack the spider."

"I don't want to whack it," SII refused.

"Come on, you've got to whack the spider," said Sora.

"Dad, I'm afraid of spiders. I can't whack it!" SII yelled.

Sora knelt down to SII's level, "Let me explain something to you. All your life you're going to be facing spiders, okay?"

"I am?" asked SII.

"What I'm trying to say is, you should never be afraid. Don't be afraid of anything," Oscar explained, "People know you're scared and use that against you. I'm not scared of anything; I'm your dad, right? You're my buddy you whack that spider. Come on, whack it."

"I can't whack it," SII shook his head.

"Yes you can. Come on whack it. You can do it, whack that spider," said Sora.

"I don't want to whack it," SII still doesn't want to do it.

"Yes you can, come on whack it," Sora is trying to help Timmy to be brave, just like another friend of theirs.

"Ash, I can't crush it! I can't whack it!" SII yelled.

While Sora kept helping SII to be brave and crush the spider and SII kept refusing, another sibling of theirs walked into SII's room, can't take much more of the argument. She is 14 year old girl with auburn hair and green eyes. She wore a black ruffled shirt over a blue short dress with sandals and she has a black necklace with a emerald on it; her name is Maily. Maily just had enough of this and grabbed the magazine with her mouth and crushed the spider on the window.

"Hey," said Sora.

"There, happy?" Maily handed the magazine back to him and walked off.

"No, I'm not happy Maily. I am just trying to make a point to SII of how it's important to whack your own spider," Sora replied with a frown.

"Whatever," Maily walked off. Meanwhile, Kairi just answered the phone and began to write the address down, while listening to someone who called her, "Pass the old, middle road." Someone spoke through the phone.

"Okay great," Trudy understood.

"It is an old home, Miss Kagurazaka and my employer is anxious to move out. Would it be possible for you to come alone to discuss the situation?" someone asked.

"But my husband and I work as a team," said Kairi.

"But my master usually does not take visitors, however from your photograph, he's thought you have a trustworthy face. About your boyfriend, he felt…differently," said the unknown caller.

"Oh, you got out flyer," said Kairi.

"The master, we'll meet you tomorrow evening," said the unknown caller.

"I'm sorry, but tomorrow, I got plans that can't be broken," said Kairi, while Sora listened to the whole thing and clapped his hands; telling her to know who's on the phone, "Excuse me."

"Who is that?" asked Sora.

"Just some caller about ripping a house," Kairi replied.

"What's the address?" Sora asked, as Kairi handed him the paper where the address is on; he gasped, "Sora, do you know how much that place is? All of places must be multi-million dollar mansions. This could be big!"

"And what about our big adventure with our friends?" Kairi asked, mentioning him about the vacation.

"It's just a little detour," Sora replied. The next day, Sora drove his car, while Trudy sat on the passenger seat and SII and Maily sat in the back seats. They've packed some of the things and head to this mansion that the stranger talked about.

"How long is it going to take?" Maily asked.

"No more than 20 minutes," Sora replied, "You guys should be excited. You're finally going to see your best friends in real estate action," suddenly, his cell phone began to ring and he answered it, "Hello, Sora of the Strife Real Estate? Riku, how are you doing? What's the latest? Really, the Griffin property…tomorrow…wow, I'm kind of out of town right now, but listen maybe I can come back early," he turned to Kairi, but she stared at him with a frown and he can tell, "…oh no I can't come early, maybe we should take care of this on Monday, Monday? Okay, that sounds awesome. Okay, I'll talk to you on Monday," he hung up the phone.

"Are we still in America?" SII wondered, while Sorra is driving their way deep into the woods to check out that mansion.


	57. Stranded

**Stranded**

The car that Sora and his company are in finally arrived to the gates that lead them into the same old mansion. Yesterday an unknown caller spoke to Kairi to ask her to come by to discuss the business, however, Ash wants to come along and bring along their children, SII and Maily before they go on their trip.

"Here it is right here," Sora spoke as he stopped the car right in front of the gates, "Man, that's a whole lot of gates. They must have a big possum problem down there."

"That's some big possum," said SII.

Sora began to honk the horn to get someone's attention from the mansion, but it looks like no one got the attention; he honked the horn again, "Didn't they know we were coming?"

"Of course they knew," Kairi replied.

"Maybe there's a call box or something," said Maily.

Sora rolled down the window and began to shout, "Hello! Sora and company is here! Yes we're here now!" still no reply from the residents in the mansion. Sora sighed, "Nobody's answering. I've got to get out in the dirt with my brand new shoes on," he and Kairi got out of the car and walked towards the gates to peek between the bars to find out if anyone's there.

"Wow," Kairi is amazed how big that mansion is, "How are we going to get in?" she held a lock on the gates.

"Why don't you give me a boost and I'll climb over and go around the back," Sora suggested, "Then I'll probably surprise them."

"You'll probably kill them," Kairi joked, "Let's just go. It's getting late."

Sora followed her, "You know Oscar, you've got to be more patient…" all of a suddenly, the gates began to open…by themselves. They turned and watched the gates open by themselves and just wondered why because it was locked.

"All right, we're in business," Sora said and he and Kairi got back into the car. He drove pass the gates and towards the mansion to take care of the business. Kairi began to grow suspicious, thinking why these gates opened by themselves. Soon, Sora parked their car and they all got out.

"Wow, I have a feeling with this place," said Sora, until Maily slammed the door; he turned to the girl, "Hey, Maily, don't slam the door like that. It's very sensitive."

"It's a car, Dad," said Maily.

"It's not just a car, a very delicate piece of machine," Sora began to whisper calmly to the car, "She didn't mean that." Maily rolled her eyes, while SII just stared at his father.

"Come on. Let's see what's around the back," Kairi spoke and walked off to look around.

"I'm getting hungry," SII complained.

"Me too," Maily added as she and SII followed Trudy.

"Don't worry, we'll be 20 minutes tops," Sora said, while following them around back,

"Hey dad, when we get to the lake, can I go to that pizza shop what I ate that whole pizza pie and then when we got to the cabin, I threw up the pepperoni chucks? Can we go there?" asked SII.

"We can go there, if we can avoid a repeat performance," Sora replied. As they made it to the backyard, Oscar began to stay still, stunned of what he's now staring at. The backyard has a graveyard with lots of tombstones, big and small. "Wow! Now that's something you don't see everyday," Oscar is amazed, but confused of why he wants to do a business with someone that has a graveyard at the backyard.

"Oh…my…gosh! Dead people?" Maily asked as she thought of who wanted to live at a house with dead people.

Sora called his girlfriend, "Hey, Kairi you know they have uh…dead people in the backyard?"

Kairi walked towards him, "Well, some people have pools. Some people have private cemeteries. It happens."

"You're going to sell a house, with this?" Maily pointed the graveyard and frowned at Sora.

"You mean with a historical brawling man with spaceship grounds, yes," Sora nodded.

"Hey, that's good. We'll put that on the listing," said Kairi.

"And leave that with all the dead people?" Maily still doesn't understand.

"We'll just stick to the bright side," replied Sora. Without warning, a thunderstorm had just arrived and it began to rain, which means they have to get inside the house before they catch a cold. They all ran back to the front yard and made it towards the big doors.

Maily began to shake the water off of her body, "Do you think it's going to stop?"

"I hope it's not raining at the lake," Kairi said, worried that the lake might be flooded.

Sora began to knock on the door with a big knocker, "All right, with you guys at work, your friends is always on the best behavior, okay? Man, look at the size of these knockers. Ever seen anything like that before. Hello, Strife Real Estate!" he called and waited, but there's still no answer, "Strife Real Estate!" Sora knocked on the door again. Suddenly, the door began to open slowly, on its own just like the gates, letting them inside which they're spooked out.

"Hello? Is there anybody home?" Sora called as he and the group walked inside, "Hello! We're the Strife Real Estate? Hi!" They continued to walk inside, unknowing that the door closed by itself.

"Wow! Have you ever seen anything like this?" Kairi asked, amazed at how big the house is inside, although everything is a mess and some stuff are covered in cobwebs.

"Never. Trudy, this place is a whole new league," answered Sora.

"It smells like a skunk," MAily spoke, cringing from the odor.

"Worse, it could be a skunk," SII added.

"This place is a little dusted. Get a cleaning crew and shine it right up. This place will be sparkling from top to bottom," Sora explained. SII looked around, but his eyes wide when he saw a spider, crawling on the web; he gulped, "Mom, this place has spiders!"

A creepy creak sound was heard, as Oscar turned and he and the others looked through the doorway. While the lighting kept flashing, a figure walked towards them slowly, with his hands behind his back. He is a man with green skin, blac hair, long beard and wears a brown robe; his name is Rasptuin and he must be the unknown caller.

Rasputin walked slowly towards the gang with a smirk, "Kairi Kagurazaka?" he asked, hoping that Ami is the one who he's expecting.

"Yes, I'm Kairi Kagurazaka," Kairi said.

"My name is Rasputin," Rasputin introduced.

Sora wondered why this stranger is only talking to Kairi and not to Sora; he's the one in charge. He smiled and introduced himself as he held out his hand, "Hello Rasputin, I'm Sora Strife of the Strife Real Estate. At your service."

"We were not expecting…others," Rasputin stared at Sora, SII and Maily as Sora held down his hand.

"Yes, we were on our way out of town," said Kairi.

"Yeah, then when we realize the enormity and complexity of your unique estate, we wanted to commit the full resources of the Proud Real Estate. We want you to be happy forever and ever. Please accept this waterproof calendar as our token of our appreciation," Sora handed Rasputin a small calendar and he took it.

"Very well. We shall have to replace other settings," Rasputin said and walked off.

"What are the other settings for?" Oscar asked as he and the others followed Rasputin.

"Master Ventus wishes to discuss over the affairs over dinner," Rasputin replied.

"Oh, I'm afraid we have plans," said Kairi and turned to her boyfriend, "Sora, we can't stay for dinner."

"Yes, but we mustn't be rude Kairi," said Sora.

"What about our adventure?" Maily asked to remind him of the vacation they have to go.

"Yeah Ash," SII added.

"We'll just have some soup and then we'll get going, okay?" Oscar suggested for one quick dinner, then they can leave. They continued following Rasputin as they all stared at the knights in each side. The door opened and Rothbart lead them into the big dining room, with all the food for dinner already set.

"Wow, nice. Very nice," Sora said, "Hey Maily, how would you like to eat back at your home?"

"The master will be with your shortly," said Rasputin.

"Carry on," said Sora. Rasputin bowed and left the gang to go get the master of the mansion. While they wait for the person in charge of the mansion, the gang decides to look around the dining room, to check some stuff out.

"Have you ever seen the fireplace this amazing?" Kairi walked towards the large fireplace, watching the fire burning the firewood, "Incredible."

"Wow, we can have a one heck of a weenie roast on that thing," Sora said, while walking next to Kairi to check out the fireplace.

"Seriously, look at this detail. I've never seen anything like this," Kairi said in amaze.

"Amateur," the couple turned around and saw a young keybearer, known as Ventus or Ven, the master of the mansion. Ven walked towards the couple and explaining about the fireplace and everything, "My grandfather spared no expense when he built this mansion."

"Well, your grandfather had really good taste. Hi, my name is Sora of Strife Real Estate. Charm to make your acquaintance," Sora held out his hand with a smile.

"Ventus. jaust call me Ven," Ven bowed instead of shaking Sora's hand. He stared at Sora, until he saw Kairi behind him. Ven began to smile at Kairi, as Sora looked at her, confused of why Ven's smiling at Kairi. "Uh…this is my wife. Kairi, you want to come and see Ven?" Sora asked.

"Very nice to meet you, Ven," Kairi spoke, as Ven bowed, "This is our kids. The children as SII and Maily." Sora moved his hand, telling his friends to come and see Ven. SII and Maily came and looked at Danny as SII smiled, but Maily didn't.

"You have very good friends, Kairi," said Ven.

"Yeah, these two are my children too," Sora chuckled.

"Children, and madam," Rasputin called, as they walked towards the table to take a seat. Rasputin pulled out the chair for Ami as she took a seat, "The master was very pleased when he heard you could come on such short notice. Normally, we would not have called you for so abruptly, so we had no other choice," he pulled out a chair for Penny as she took a seat.

"You got termites or something? Big house like this should have a lot of termites," Sora joked.

"No, but lately there have been more…disturbances," Rasputin replied as he walked off.

"What do you think of the house KAiri?" Ven asked.

"Oh, I think it's absolutely incredible," Kairi replied, making Ven smile, "The Italian flounce, the renaissance style of the molding, the intension to detail stunning. You never see a houses like this, or at least I don't."

"Great care and love went into building of this mansion," said Ven and smiled at her. Kairi blushed a little, while Sora began to wonder why Ven is still smiling at Sora's girlfriend.

After they ate the food for dinner, Ven explained the story about how the house became his when his parents passed away, "This house in my inheritance. My birthright, but lately it become too much to bear. Tell me Oscar, do you believe in ghosts?"

"Ghosts?" Sora asked, as SII and Maily looked at each other, "Yes, I believe in ghosts. I don't think it's a good idea to put that information on the listing, though. You should talk about the bathrooms in the house. We should play the whole toilet angle and leave out the ghosts for now. I think that would be best."

Rasputin kept looking out the window, staring outside, still raining, "The storm has swollen the river."

"How's that?" Sora wondered.

"The storm has flooded the road. I'm afraid there will be no leaving the mansion tonight," said Rasputin, explaining that the road that the gang arrived, is now flooded due to the storm.

"What?" Maily yelled in shock.

"Of course, you are more then welcome to spend the night here," Ven suggested, offering them to stay the night.

"Oh no, I really don't think we should. We've got plans," said Kairi.

"I'm afraid there's no other way," said Ven, "Rothbart will show you to your rooms," he got out of his seat and walked off to be alone. Looks like the family has no other choice, but to stay the night here at this creepy old mansion.

Later on, and the others walked down the hallway, so that he can show them to the rooms that they will be sleeping in because the storm just flooded the road and they're now stuck. Rasputin opened the first door; "I believe the children will be comfortable in this room."

"Yeah, real homey," Maily said when she and SII walked inside.

"You'll be fine guys. I know you're very brave Maily," said Ami as she ruffled SII and Maily's hair.

"Hey listen, when you flush the toilet, check and see how quickly it refills," said Sora.

Maily rolled her eyes, "Good night, Dad," she closed the door to get ready for bed.

Rasputin opened the door, leading them into their room, "I hope you and the madam will find this room to a liking."

"Yeah, it's great," said Oscar, "It's like spending the night in a fine hotel."

"Will there be anything else that you require, sir?" Rasputin asked.

"Well, are you going to get us some chocolates?" Sora smiled.

"Pardon?" Rasputin raised his eyebrow.

"You know, the little chocolates they put on the hotel and sometimes they have chocolates on the pillow…" Sora explained, but Rasputin closed the door, "…to have," he looked at Kairi, who is frowning at him and walked off, "What's the problem?" he asked, knowing why she's mad. This is going to be a long night for the family.


	58. Mysterious Visitor

**Mysterious Visitor**

It was still raining here at the mansion after Sora and the gang arrived there. However, the storm had just flooded the street, meaning that they have no other choice, but the spend the night and it looks like their vacation has been delayed. In the room, Sora kept trying to calm her girlfriend down, but she was so mad at him that she and the gang wasn't suppose to spend the night here, "…in the first place, we weren't suppose to be here! We were supposed to be at the lake!" Kairi yelled.

"What am I suppose to do, control the weather?" Sora asked in sarcastic.

"That's not the point! You couldn't resist, you just had to come," said Kairi.

"Excuse me, this is a big opportunity for all of us!" said Sora.

"Not for us, for you. The only thing you seem to care about anymore is work," said Kairi.

"Oh, but when I'm at work hard like this, it doesn't matter as long as I'm bringing you home expensive gifts, right?" Sora asked with a frown. Kairi glared at him and sighed as she began to take off the watch he gave to her. She threw it on the bed and walked off, wanting to be alone.

"Hey Kairi, I didn't mean that, okay?" Oscar followed her, but she closed the door, "Kairi, I'm sorry about this. Can you open up please?" he began to knock on the door, but there's no answer. Sora sighed that he really messed things up really bad. When he turned around, Rasputin stood in front of him out of nowhere, startling him, "You scared me," said Sora.

"Pardon the intrusion sir, the master was wondering if he might have a word with you in the library," Rasputin suggested.

"Okay, I like to have a word with him. Sure, let's talk some turkey," Sora nodded.

"Yes…turkey. Very good, sir. If you would kindly follow me," Rasputin walked off to lead the way.

"Of course. Hey Kairi, I'm going to have a world with Ven. I'll be back in a minute," Sora left the room to follow Rasputin.

Sora followed Rasputin down the stairs, heading to the library so that Sora and talk to ven. "You know Rothbart, I was just wondering have you ever been to a tanning salon? Because I've got a friend in the city, they're really great. They can make your skin smooth. I'm sure the ladies will love it," Sora spoke.

"Yes, sounds wonderful," said Rasputin as he and Sora walked into the library, "Would you care for a drink, sir while you're waiting?"

"Yes, don't mind if I do. Thank you," Sora looked up and saw a huge picture of Ven, "Wow, now that's class. That's what I need to do over at my place. A big picture of myself in the living room wall. That's a very good elegant."

"Yes, sir, very elegant," Rasputin handed him a glass of tea.

"Thank you, Rasputin," Sora took a sip of the tea, "So Rothbart, how long have you been a butler?"

"A long time," Rasputin replied.

"What are the most important qualifications in case I might be doing some interviewing?" asked Sora

"Attending to every detail, understand priorities and above all, knowing one's place," Rasputin answered.

"What's your boss like to do? What's he into?" Sora asked, "You know what floats his boat?"

"The master likes of great many things. Art, literature, beauty," said Rasputin.

"And all that stuff about ghosts, what did he get, like a bad clam as a jumbo night?" Sora joked.

"You don't believe in ghosts, sir?" Rasputin asked.

Sora scoffed, "Absolutely not. Let me tell you something Rasputin, the way I see it, I only go around the track once so you do it full out all the way around."

"Sora, may I confide in you?" Rasputin asked.

"Please do," Sora listened.

"The master is not well. He must leave this house, Sora. He must move on," Rasputin explained, "It is of the bravest importance, I assure you, or I fell the very worse."

Meanwhile at the other room, where SII and Maily are going to rest, Maily kept pacing around, frowning that their vacation is delayed and all she wants to do is fly in fast speed, "Man, I can't believe this. We had to take a little detour. 20 minutes tops, yeah right."

"Do you think it's going to stop raining soon?" SII asked.

"How should I know? I'm not the weather man," Maily replied,

Back at the library, Sora began to look around and check out some stuff while he's waiting for Ven to come so that they can start their conversation. He began to check out the stuff that are on the desk; he is really impressed of what this house have and he began to warn his hands up by the fire and he took a seat on the chair.

"Hello there, good man," Sora spoke, imitating as Ven, "Rasputin, fix this gentlemen some drink. I would like to recent return to the continent where I found the most interesting book. Yes, it was called, Raisin the Dead," he began to pick up a book, but he accidentally dropped his glass of tea on the floor, "Aw, I hope it doesn't stain," he now bumped his arm against the head of the small statue. He began to fix it, hoping it wasn't broken, until he just saw the part of the bookshelf being opened, showing him the stairway.

Sora moved the head back to the right position and the shelf is closed. "Wow," Sora began to do it again and again a few times until he decided to walk towards the path, but he looked back to see if Rasptuin or anyone came in. Sora walked inside the stairway, "I wonder where this leads to," he wondered to find out where the secret path is going to take him.

Without warning, the door closed right behind him. "Hey! Hey, open this back up! Rasputin, Rasputin!" Ash yelled as he began to knock on the door, but there's still no one there in the library. This is really getting spooky.

Back at the room, while Maily was in the bathroom, SII checked out the glass of perfume. He removed the lid and took a whiff. He cringed, telling that the scent is too strong for him. SII picked up the brush and started to brush his hair for a little bit and he put it back. He looked around to see what's interested, until he spotted a strange black box. He opened the lid and the music began to play and the two small figurines began moving. This must be a music box.

SII watched for a moment, impressed that it was a music box. While he watched, he saw something glowing next to him on the reflection of the mirror. SII's eyes wide in shock and fear as he turned around quickly, "Maily!" he yelled, calling his sister. Maily quickly got out of the bathroom, ready to pounce on someone who's scaring SII, but she stood there in shock or what she and SII are staring.

In the room is a floating spirit, floating between them and they have now idea where it came. "What do you think it is?" Maily wondered.

SII ran behind Maily, still shaking, "It's a ghost ball." They watched the spirit floating towards them as they back away and it floated away to another door, telling them to follow it.

"I think it wants us to follow it," Maily said as she began to walk.

SII ran and stopped her, "I think you're crazy." He and Maily watched the spirit phasing through the other door.

"It does. It wants us to follow it," Maily opened the door and left the room to follow the spirit. SII watched her leaving, but he doesn't want to stay here alone, "Hey Maily, wait up!" Lil'D ran and followed the girl.

Meanwhile, Sora lit up a match since the door won't open, so he has no choice but to walk to the secret path, no telling where it's taking him.

At the hallway, Trudy began to walk back into the room to see if Ash is here, but she spotted a 16 year old girl with Dark black medium-short/Long hair, light tanned skin, and Chocolate brown eyes, jade green shirt with dark blue jeans, white tennis shoes with green stars design; she's Daisy Sarutobi. "Oh, hello," Kairi spoke as Daisy got her attention, "Have you seen my husband?"

Daisy didn't answer as she backs away. She turned and walked in fast pace, but Trudy began to follow her, "Excuse me. Wait!" she ran to follow Raina to ask her where Sora is. She ran into the top of the stairs, where the dance hall is, but she wondered where Daisy was. How could she walk this fast? Sora looked into the hallway, where they met Rothbar. She turned and screamed when she saw Rasputin right in front of her.

"Rasputin, it's you," Kairi sighed in relief.

"May I help you?" Rasputin asked.

"Yes, I was just looking for my husband," Kairi answered.

"Indeed. I left him in the library, right through there," Rasputin said, pointing the path, where Sora is.

Later, Kairi entered the library and saw Sora on the chair, "Sora, it's late. Let's not fight anymore. Come to bed?" without warning, Ven got out from his chair, startling her as she knocked down some books, "Oh, sorry. I thought you were my boyfriend."

"Let me help you with those," Ven offered, "Rasputin hates it when I leave these lying about."

"Yes, he seems to be proper," said Kairi as she placed the books back on the desk, "He strives more people that way. Once you get to know him, you'll find that's not the case, but he's really…" he stared at Kairi, "…he's really sweet. He's been like a father to me."

"Naveen, my I ask you something?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, of course anything," said Ven.

"This house has been in your family for generations, is your home. Why do you want to sell it?" Kairi asked.

Ven sighed and explained to her, "These walls are filled with so many memories. Some of them…painful," he walked towards her, "I think you should understand. I really must show you," he offered his arm with a smile, but Kairi doesn't like it, "It's okay, there's nothing for you to be afraid of." So, Kairi accepts and they both walked off to show around the house.

"Although, it might be a bit worn and fatal with the original fracture," Ven explained, "This house was filled with so many things. So much life with grand parties, dancing laughter and above all, hope. Being a Keybearer that you would deny nothing. The world was yours."

"What happen here Ven?" Kairi asked, wondering what happen long ago.

"She did," Ven replied.

"Who?" Kairi asked again.

"Fabia Sheen," Ven answered, "Hers is the story that haunts these walls."

Meanwhile at the hallway, SII and Maily kept following the spirit to find out where it's taking them. No telling what they will discover beyond the mansion. They watched the spirit phase through the bar door. They stood there and saw the door open, which appears to be an elevator, and it seems the spirit wants them to get in.

Getting all spooked out and having a bad feeling, SII started to walk away but…"Oh no you don't," Maily grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him onto her back so that he won't get away. "Don't be a baby," Maily walked in, with SII on her back.

"Maily, wait a minute! You don't know when the last time that thing has been expected," SII said, still shaking.

"Would you just relax, kid? We're just on an adventure." Maily said.

SII went in the elevator as The elevator doors closed, going to take them up, "This is against on my bedroom of judgment," said SII. The elevator began to go up, taking them to the next row to follow the spirit.


	59. Attic Discovery

**Attic Discovery**

At the hallway, we now see a picture of a man, but his eyes on the picture is removed and it revealed different eyes, which appears to be Sora. Sora took a peep around to see where he's at since he can't get back to the library. He closed the eye door and opened the picture that was another secret passage to a different hallway. He picked up the candlesticks so that he can see more beyond the hallway. sora began to walk slowly down the hallway, pass the pictures, but unknown to him, as he walked pass the pictures, the normal pictures have changed into scary pictures.

"Hi! Is anyone home?" Sora called. He stared with his eyes widen, looking at the head statues that he thought they're staring right back at him, which is very creepy. When he walked away, the statue heads began to move, watching Sora. Sora kept walking until he saw a door. Without warning, the door began moving, like it's breathing. This is getting creepy.

His eyes widen in shock as he stared at the breathing door. "Those must be termites," Sora wondered as the door kept breathing loudly; Sora gulped, "Some big termites." Sora began to brace himself of what's behind the door and opened it slowly.

Meanwhile, Maily opened the door, as she followed the spirit while SII were behind. They followed the spirit up to the stairs as it phased through the door and Penny opened it to proceed.

Back at the hallway, Sora opened the door, expecting someone or something to strike, but when he opened it widely, he saw a phone, ringing. He spotted the phone on the small table, still ringing. He walked towards it and answered it to see who's calling, "Hello?"

At the other room, Rasputin was the one who called, but he didn't speak and hung it up. Back at the room, Sora wondered why someone who was calling hung up. When he hung up the phone, he saw his own reflection on the mirror. He straighten up his clothes, until a Honchkrow perched out of nowhere, startling him.

Sora chuckled in relief and began to stare at himself…seeing a zombie version of him. Sora began to scream in fright, thinking that he's a zombie for no other reason; he can't be dead already. He kept screaming as he dropped the candles in fright. He quickly picked it up and stared at the scary version of him, but he now stared at a normal version. Sora's heart kept pounding while he stared at his normal version. This is really freaking him out and he has to get out of here.

Meanwhile, the spirit leads Maily and SII right into the attic where it's filled with a whole bunch of junk that covered with dust and cobwebs. Maily walked and looked at the dusty wedding dress, as SII came up and followed the spirit. SII followed it taking him to where it wants to show him.

SII began looking at something where the spirit leads him, "Maily."

Maily walked beside SII and what they're staring at is a picture of a girl, who's the same age as Ven with blue hair up in a ponytail and green eyes and was wearing a white robe, yellow/orange suit. The picture of a girl looks very familiar.

"Mom?" Maily wondered that this picture looks exactly like Trudy.

"What are you doing here?" the two turned around and looked at Raina, holding a tray full of cookies and a 16 year old boy with black spiked hair on the back with a little blue tint, wearing a dark blue collar shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back, white shorts, arm bands and leg bands and blue ninja shoes; he's Sasuke Uchie and he was the one who asked, "You're not suppose to be here! This is unspeakable! Unspeakable! You have to leave!"

"Who is that?" Maily asked.

"That's none of your business. Now come on, get out of here. It's way pass your bedtime," Sasuke ordered.

"Her name was Fabia," Daisy spoke, "Are you kids hungry? Does anybody want a cookie?"

"Cookies?" Sasuke exclaimed as SII and Maily ate one of each cookie, Sasuke offered, "Don't offer them cookies! They're trespassers! Trespassers don't get cookies! This is none of their concern!"

"It is their concern, they're involved!" Daisy yelled. Suddenly, they heard a creak that someone is coming in and Sasuke and Daisy knows whom. Daisy panicked, "Hide! Hide!" she and Cedric quickly escorted SII and Maily behind the table and the crawled under to hide. Daisy and Sasuke quickly stood in front when they saw Rasputin, walking towards them with a frown.

"The Children are not in their room. Have you seen them?" Rasputin asked.

"The Children? What children?" Daisy lied to distract him while Penny and Lil'D snuck behind the frame.

"What children?" Rasputin raised his eyebrow as he looked down. Daisy and Sasuke panicked a little as they saw the same thing of what Rasputin is looking, a tray of cookies. Rasputin picked it up, "Her Children. The Children she wasn't supposed to bring along with that brainless husband of hers!" Daisy and Sasuke began to pick up the cookie, but Rasputin frowned at them and they placed their cookies back on the tray.

"If I have to listen to that insufferable fool, I think I would've burst!" Rasputin spat.

"Of course, sir. What a fool!" Sasuke growled as Daisy nodded in agreement.

"Did I not tell her to come alone? Is it really too much to ask for a little corporation? A little order?" Rasputin asked.

"Of course not, sir," Sasuke replied, as Mailly and SII watched behind the frame.

"If you find the Children, bring them to me," Rasputin ordered, clutching his fist.

"Certainly sir," Daisy and Sasuke nodded.

"The final arrangements have been made. Nothing further will interfere with the master's plan," Rasputin walked away to continue the plan he has in store.

Meanwhile, Sora opened the door when he heard someone speaking. He sighed in relief that there's someone down there in the other room, with a crystal ball, glowing green. "Thank God, I heard your voice. Hey listen I need your help. I lost my way and I can't get out. I'm sorry I'm a little frazzled, but I just have myself a little freak show back there," Sora gulped remembering the zombie version of him in the mirror, "I was suppose to meet Ven, but I got stuck in the wall."

In the room, someone kept chanting when we see a head in the crystal ball. She has white/gray hair, large gold eyes, she's Hagatha. "…Almonds and ghoulies from last Halloween, awaken the spirits with your tambourine," Hagatha chanted.

"I hear you, but I don't see you. Where are you?" Sora wondered because he thought no one is in the room.

"I am Hagatha, fear of all," Hagatha introduced as Sora is shocked, "Voice to the spirits. Whom do you seek?" A chair moved quickly on it's own, heading towards Sora. Sora screamed when the chair pushed him to take a seat and against the table, "Hey what are you doing? Let me out!"

"Silence! Whom do you seek?" Hagataha asked.

"I am seeking a way out of here!" Sora answered.

"Then you must look within," said Hagatha.

"I don't want to look within or without. Are you deaf?" Sora glared.

"There is great evil in this house, a Devil's curse. It seeks to destroy you," said Hagatha.

"Why would something seek to destroy me? Look, I'm just here to sell the house, okay?" Sora asked.

"Dark spirits from the grave come forth. Lift us from the black and show us, show us the way back," Oscar chanted.

"Dark spirits," his eyes widen of what she meant, "Hey no dark spirits. Don't you make no dark spirits come out!"

"Lift us, lift us up to the light and lead us through this stormy night," Hagatha chanted when she, the table and the chair began to levitate.

Sora panicked when the chair he sat on began to levitate "Hey, hey! I really need to stay on the ground! Can I stay on the ground now?" he panicked as he and a few instruments began floating around the table.

"Evil and darkness have fallen this night, but now to survive we must gain a new sight," said Hagatha.

"I must first gain new underwear!" Sora yelled.

"Only the light will lead the way. Follow it and find your way home," said Hagatha.

"There's no place like home. There's no place like home. There's no place like home," Sora whimpered in fear.

"Go Oscar Proud, your friends are at state. Your very life is at state! Break the curse! There is no escape for you unless you get this now. Go, save yourself, save your friends. Release her! Release us all!" Hagatha ordered.

"I'm getting so queasy. I'm getting very queasy!" Sora whimpered, feeling he's about to throw up. Everything still floating around fast as Hagatha laughed evilly. Suddenly, everything stopped and Sora screamed when everything dropped on the table, leaving Sora frozen in sight.

Later, Sora opened the door and ran down the hallway, screaming as floating instruments is chasing him. Sora ran to another path and quickly hid in the gap, watching the instruments floating pass him in fast speed. He looked slowly to see if they're gone, but a drum floated towards him, hitting him on the head. Sora screamed when they floated around him, freaking him out. Oscar ran to the door and slammed it, hearing the instruments crashing against the door.

"Dad!" SII called, when Sora saw his friends on top of the stairs, with Daisy and Sasuke.

"SII, Maily, are you okay?" Sora asked.

"We're fine. Thanks," SII replied.

"Okay, get your things. We're getting out of here," said Sora.

"But dad, we have a problem," said Maily.

"Because of the rain? We're just going to get a little wet. Let's just find your mom and let's get out of here!" Sora yelled, still freaking out from his journey he had.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. She can't leave," said Sasuke.

"And why not?" Sora asked, until Sasuke appeared behind him freaking Ash out, "Because she can't. If I could tell you I would that I can't. So I won't."

"How did you…" Sora wondered how Sasuke appeared behind him, "Come on, your buddy is having a little hallucination. Let's go right now."

"Their ghosts, daddy," said Maily, telling Sora and Sasuke and Daisy are ghosts.

"They're not ghosts. We're just having a little hallucination from that dinner we ate. It was that chicken. It didn't taste right," said Sora.

Daisy dashed her ghostly self towards him, "Hey! It's not the chicken!"

Sora yelped, "Okay, it's not the chicken, but we're still getting out of here!"

"Sora, we have to help them!" said Maily.

"You can't help the dead Maily, they're beyond help that's the nature of being dead," Sora said as SII and Maily walked downstairs.

"The man is talking sense. Everyone must keep their noses in their own business," Sasuke added.

"Oscar, we have to help them break the curse," said Maily.

"Why is everybody talking about a curse? Wait, have you been talking to that crazy, green gypsy in the giant paperweight? Sora asked.

"Gypsy? He knows the gypsy! We've got to go back and see here," Daisy suggested as everyone began to leave to visit Hagatha.

"Oh no, I'm not going back," Sora refused.

"Dad…" Maily said.

"They have me floating around the room." Sora said

"but dad..." Penny tried to explain

"I was strapped to a chair, floating around with the marching band chasing me! I'm not going back there! Forget it, Casper!" Sora cried, scared of what happen.

"But mom's in trouble!" SII yelled.

Sora stared at him in shock, "What kind of trouble?"

Later, SII and Maily took Sora back to the attic and showed him a picture of Fabia. He stared at it, seeing that Fabia looks a lot like Kairi. It must be the reason why Kairi wants to be in the house by herself and it looks like Kairi's in danger.

Meanwhile, Kairi is still with Ven as she listens to him to tell her what happen long ago, "…she died here in this house," Ven continued, "She was so very young, so very beautiful. She was in love the heir to this mansion."

"Your grandfather?" Kairi asked.

"And he loved her more than life itself, but they were from different worlds and couldn't be together," Ven replied.

"How did she die Ven?" Kairi asked.

"She took her own life. Poison," Ven explained, "After that, his life became unbearable. And so, without hope, without love, without…Fabia, he hung himself," Kairi is a little freaked out while Ven continues, "His soul wonders these halls waiting for her to return," he walked towards her, "If you listen carefully, you can still hear the beat of his broken heart." Kairi stared at him when she heard the heart beating from Ven.

Back at the room, Sora and the gang saw the whole thing when Hagatha showed them in her crystal ball as her face reappeared. "Wait a minute, you telling me that his guy is dead and the only reason why we were brought here is to try and get hitched with my girl?" ash asked with a frown.

"Pretty much," Sasuke replied, "Are you upset?"

"The guy is dead and he's trying to get with my girl? And the house is really not for sale? Yes, I'm upset!" Sora yelled in anger, no one double-crosses him in his business.

"Oh Zeniba, is it here? Is it really a clear and departed Fabia coming back to us?" Daisy asked.

"It is true. She walks these halls," Hagatha replied.

"You see? I told you it IS her," said Sasuke.

"But do not be deceived. All things are not as they appear. For the curse to be lifted the truth must be known and for the truth to be known, you must find the key," Hagatha explained.

"Hey, what are you talking about, ball lady, what key?" Sora asked.

"Enter the tomb under the great dead oak and travel down deep under the ground and there, you will find the key that must be found," said Hagatha, "Find the black crypt that bears no name, or soon your fate will be the same."

"You're telling me all I have to do is to find this key and then I'm going to walk out with Ami and my friends like nothing ever happen?" Sora asked.

"The key is the answer to all," Hagatha replied.

"Great, I'm in. Let's get this key," said Sora.

"There's only one problem: how do we get out of here?" Maily asked.

"Yeah, how do we get out of here?" Sora wondered.

"Well, there's always…my way," Sasuke grinned.

Later, the ghost carriage and a skeleton horse crashed through the wall and floating right outside onto the ground. Sora, SII and Maily hung on inside the carriage, as Daisy and Sasuke, as ghosts, are in the front.

"Hey, I thought you said you can drive this thing!" Sora yelled, seeing how fast they're going.

"Don't worry, I know exactly what I'm doing," Sasuke said, still driving. Without warning, they're heading towards the tree stump that's in the way. Sasuke and Daisy screamed, when they ran and the stump chopped their heads off, but their heads reappeared.

"You better keep your eyes on the road!" Sora yelled.

"Move over," said Daisty, grabbing the reins.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"If you keep driving like this, you'll kill us all!" Daisy replied.

"Well, that's where you're wrong because some of use are already dead!" Sasuke joked as he pulled the reins, slowing the horse down and walked.

"Daddy look," Maily said. Sora and the gang saw a ghost riding a bicycle as they saw more ghosts floating above the place, where they were buried: the graveyard. And that's where they should find this key to solve the mystery of Fabia's death.


	60. The Mausoleum

**The Mausoleum**

Sora and the gang have arrived at the graveyard to hunt for a key to solve the mystery of Fabia's death and save Kairi before Ven hooks up with her. While the carriage moved slowly to the graveyard, Oscar and his friends watched in shock, staring at all the ghosts all over the graveyard.

"Hey Dad," SII spoke.

"Yes SII?" Sora asked.

"I see dead people," said SII still looking at the ghosts doing their activities.

"Excuse me, why are all these ghosts still hanging around here?" Sora asked.

"When they died, they couldn't find the light. And now…now they're trapped," Daisy replied.

"Doomed to wonder for all eternity!" Sasuke added in a spooky tone. The gang continued to watch as they all waved at them slowly, still freaked out. They kept moving, passing the monster student name Larry curry and Moe (all three from the Three Stooges) hitchhiking for a ride.

Cedric pulled the reins, stopping the skeleton horse that they have arrived. Oscar kept looking around this place, until he turned and yelped, seeing next to him. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Oscar asked with a frown.

"Can they see us?" Curry asked his friend.

"No, of course not," said Moe.

"Yes, I CAN see. I'm looking at you right now in your fat body," said Sora.

"Don't listen to that fleshy. He's lying!" said Moe.

Sora rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Come on guys, let's go," he and the others got out the carriage to start their hunt.

"I can swear he was looking right at me," said Curry.

"He's psychic," Moe whispered.

Meanwhile, Ven escorted Kairi up to the attic to show her the wedding dress that Fabia was suppose to wear, before she died. "This was to have been her wedding dress," Ven explained.

"Wow, it's lovely," Kairi said in amaze.

"It would've been lovely still if she wouldn't have a chance to wear it," said Ven, "Now it only serves as a dark reminder of what could've been."

"If he love someone so much and then lose himself so suddenly. I can't imagine how awful it must be," said Kairi.

"If you truly love someone, they never leave you. They remain in your heart forever," Ven smiled at her.

"Isn't that romantic?" Maily asked while she and the others walked around the graveyard to find the key, "He was willing to throw everything away for love."

"Well, now he's broke dead and cursed. Nice move," Sora said until he stepped on something gross, "Aw man, these are my new shoes. Guys watch your step."

SII stepped on something gross too, "Aw man. That's gross!"

"All right, where is this place? Where are we?" Sora wondered.

"I think the gypsy lady said something about making a life out of an oak," said SII.

"Well, glad she was making specific," Sora said while looking around until he heard some singing, not too far from here, "What is that? Did you hear that?"

"Yeah," SII and Maily nodded, hearing some singing. They proceed to follow where the singing is coming from and maybe who ever is singing can help them. While they're coming closer, they spotted the statue crow name Mr. Mistoffelees and the other Jellicle cats (Cats Musical), singing.

Mr. Mistoffelees: _**When the crypt doors creak and the tombstones quake**_

Jellicle Cats: _**Spooks come out for a swingin' wake Happy haunts materialize, and begin to vocalize…**_

"Guys, guys, I was wondering if you know where the mausoleum is," Sora said, stopping the crows to sing.

Jellicle Cats: _**Down by the old millstream**_

**_When I first met you…_**

"Wait, I think they said it was an old oak. That's what they said, by the…" Sora explained.

Jellicle Cats: _**By the light of the silvery moon…**_

"Guys, look, you're really good. Your harmony is tight, but we're trying to my wife. I've got to help my wife. She'll be…" Sora said.

Jellicle Cats: _**…coming around the mountain when she comes**_

_**She'll be coming around the mountain when she comes…**_

Sora stopped them from singing, "Listen guys, I'm trying to find the key. I'm trying to find the key…"

Jellicle Cats: _**Where's the key?**_

_**Where's the key?**_

_**Where's the beautiful key?**_

_**Find the key**_

_**Find the key**_

_**Oh, I'll happy you'll be**_

"The key is what I'm trying to find is in the mausoleum!" Sora explained, as Penny rolled her eyes in annoyance and walked off.

Jellicle Cats: _**You left your key in the mausoleum?**_

_**Down in Dixie…**_

"Ash, there is it!" Maily called that she found the mausoleum.

"Oh, thanks, thanks for nothing," Sora frowned at the singing cats and walked off while they continued singing.

Sora and the gang finally arrived at the mausoleum, where the key is right inside as the thunder roared. "Okay, we made it," said Sora as he and his friends made their way to the mausoleum, "All right guys, stay close." They walked towards it as the fire to the torches, held by the statues, lit up on their own. Sora had a bad feeling about this while Maily saw something written on the door.

"It's a warning," said Maily.

"Now, how do you know that?" Sora asked.

"It's written in the ancient language in Latin class. You thought it was dumb," Maily replied, "You said it was a death language."

"Oh, we'll see how wrong I was then," said Sora.

The girl began to read the warning, "Beware of all who enter. Here lies the passage to the dead."

Having a bad feeling about this, SII began to walk away, but Sora grabbed the back of his shirt, "Hey, where are you going?"

"I don't like ancient language," SII said.

"Hey SII, we've been through this before. You're 14-years-old. You need to start being a man," said Sora.

"I just turned 10! I'm still getting use to it!" said SII.

Sora sighed, "Okay, here's what we do. Penny, you stay out here with SII."

"What?" Maily frowned.

"I'm not going to leave out here by himself, okay? Besides, you're brave. Now, you stay together while I go on ahead and take care of this," Sora walked towards the door and pulls the lock and opens it. He looked inside, seeing that there are webs everywhere as he picked up the torch and began to walk in as he turned to his friends, "Okay, I'll be right back."

"Twenty minutes tops, right?" Maily asked.

"Twenty minutes tops," sora nodded and proceeds inside, removing the webs that are in his way, but unknown to him, somebody is watching him back at the mansion, watching him through the crystal ball.

Sora walked down the steps slowly as he looked around, seeing how big it is inside. Everything has a lot of coffins, some are in the water, some are in the walls where they were suppose to be. "Now what was Hagatha told me to look for?" Ash wondered, "Look for a crypt…look for a crypt…"

"A crypt with no name!" Sora screamed in fright and turned around, seeing Maily. Sora glared, "What's the matter with you? You can't be popping out like that; you'll give me a heart attack. I thought I told you to wait with SII."

"I was worried you wouldn't find it," Maily walked down and landed next to him, "Besides, SII's fine. She said find the black crypt with no name or soon your fate will be the same." Sora and Maily looked and now spotted a black crypt with no name right in front of them.

"That must be…" said Sora.

"Good hunch, Daddy," Maily smirked.

"The fish was starting to get sick of this place," Sora said while he and Penny walked towards the crypt.

"And we're here because of who?" Maily asked.

"Here because I take serious to my responsibly in this family that I never have everything that I have before," said Sora.

"I didn't know you had a bad childhood," said Maily.

"I didn't have a bad childhood," said Sora.

"Then why do we have to have what you didn't have?" Maily asked.

"Because of…look, don't be tricking me, okay. You and your latin, speaking girl. Let's just get this over with. Hold this," Sora handed Maily the torch as she held it with her mouth. sora began to push the lid of the crypt, until the lid fell on the ground. The crypt revealed a zombie, skeleton, holding a key in its hands. That's the key they have to bring.

"Yuck!" Sora cringed in disgust from the bad odor, "Excuse me, I'm sorry to bother you," he can't believe he has to do it because he has to get the key from the hands. Sora is still disgust from moving the key from someone who's already dead, until he slipped the key out of its hands.

"Okay, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Sora asked as he took the torch, "Let's get out of here. That gypsy had me thinking that was hard, but that's too easy," he said while he and Maily walked away. But all of a sudden, the zombie rose slowly from the crypt, making some noises. Sora and Maily turned and saw the zombie snarling. Sora yelped until he dropped the key on the bars. He quickly began to pick it up, but the key slipped through the bars and landed into the water. This is really bad that the dead walks the Earth! Oh no!

"Go get the key, I'll take there of this!" Sora ordered to distract the zombie and Penny walked into the water to search for the key.

The zombie began to walk slowly towards Sora to get ready for the kill. "Hey, go on back to sleep! Get back in tour bed!" Oscar panicked in fast pace as the zombie is still heading towards him, "I'm Sora Strife of the Strife Real Estate, what's your name? I don't want any trouble; I just came here to get the key. The gypsy told me it was all right to get the key!" Ash jumped to the other side when the zombie ran to grab him.

Maily walked into the water, heading to the spot where the key fell. "It's lightening up! Let me tell you something, I'm trying to get the key because I got things to do! I've go to get my wife! Look, I don't want any trouble!" Sora panicked as the zombie began to grab him, but Sora jumped out of the way, "Hey back off!" the zombie did not listen and Sora has had enough, "You've asked for it," he swung the torch, chopping the zombie's head off and the head fell into the water along with the body.

"Next time, you're going to think twice before coming back from the dead," said Sora and looked at the girl, "Did you get the key?"

"I'm looking," Maily replied still finding the key.

"Well, take your time. Relax; I have everything under control up here. I have everything completely under control,"Sora smirked now that the trouble is over, but he was wrong. He heard the noises of the lids removing; he turned and his eyes wide in shock that the other crypts began moving and the other zombies began to open the lid to get out. Now they're in trouble!

"Maily, you better look faster!" Sora screamed.

"Oh, I hate to do this," Maily dove underwater and began to search for the key underwater.

All of the zombies began to get out of their crypts to go after Sora and Maily. Maily began her search underwater, while more of the zombies broke through the walls. All of the zombies began to walk while more began to crawl out of the ground. Maily kept searching, until she finally found the key. She picked it up until she saw the head that Sora chopped off in front of her.

Maily screamed and broke the surface, until the zombie grabbed her from behind. "Get your creepy hands off of me!" the girl bucked the zombie, knocking it and the others down like dominoes. She began to back away, while the zombies got up and walked to her, while she climbed up the steps, until something touched her shoulder. She turned and saw Sora, whom she thought it was a zombie.

"Give me your hand!" Sora helped her up and they both ran up to the stairs. They ran, reaching to the top, where SII is waiting for them. "Come on guys! Hurry up!" SII shouted. As they were reaching to the exit, the door slammed in front of them, locking them.

"SII! SII, open the door!" Sora yelled.

SII began to back away in fear that he's seeing a bunch of spiders crawling from out the door, "There's spiders everywhere and I don't have a magazine!"

"SII, are you scared?" Sora asked from the inside.

"Yeah," SII nodded.

"It's okay to be scared, everybody gets scared, okay? I'm scared right now!" Sora explained.

"You are?" SII asked.

"Yes, I'm very scared! Now please, open the door!" Sora yelled, as he turned and saw the shadows of the zombies, heading upstairs.

"Lil'D open the door or I'll beat you up ten seconds flat!" Maily snapped.

"Oh that's great, keep it calm," Oscar frowned at his friend, "SII listen, it's okay to get scared. Everybody gets scared ever now and then, but you can't let it stop you!"

"SII, if you think you're scared, wait till the zombies come out!" Maily yelled as the zombies are coming closer.

"What zombies?" SII asked.

"SII, just open the door please, we're running out of time. Open the door right now!" Sora yelled.

"Dad, they're coming!" Maily yelled as Sora screamed that the zombies are getting even closer.

"_**SII, OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW!"**_ Sora screamed. Lil'D took a deep breath and pulled the lock as the spiders began to crawl on his hands. He pulled the door open as Sora and Maily ran outside and closed it as the zombie's arm is sticking out. They kept pushed the door shut, until it's now closed and it cuts off the arm and locks the door.

Sora grabbed Maily and ran away from the mausoleum. SII is freaking out because there are spiders on his shirt. Sora and Maily began brushing the spiders off of him. Sora hugged his son while SII began to calm down, "That's my brave little pal."

"You got the key?" SII asked.

Sora began to panic as he began to search his clothes, until he found the key in his pocket, "Yeah, I got it. There it is."

Later on, Sora and the gang arrived back at the mansion and made their way to see Hagatha with Sasuke and Daisy. Sora showed her the key, "Okay, now we got this thing. All I want to know now is where's the door out of here."

"First, you must find the trunk," HAgatha said.

"Trunk?" Sora asked.

"Yes, trunk," Hagatha replied.

"Not door?" Oscar frowned.

"No, not door, trunk," Hagatha answered.

"All you said I have to do is to find this key! I got the key and now…now you're telling me the story about a trunk! The key is the answer to all, remember?" Sora asked in an outrage.

"Look, pal, I don't make the rules, okay? I just work here," said Hagatha.

"Okay, that's it. That's the last straw. I have enough of this nonsense," Sora had enough of running around; he picked up Hagatha and carried her out the room.

"Hey, what are you doing? Put me down! This is bad luck! This is very bad luck!" Hagatha yelled as she's being carried by Sora.

"I'll show you bad luck. I'm getting tired of playing around with you," Sora frowned, not listening.

"I'm getting nauseous!" Hagatha yelled, about to hurl.

"You'll get over it," said Sora as Daisy closed the door and they make their way up to the attic to finish the mystery.


	61. Rasputin is the Murderer

**Rasputin is the Murderer**

Sora and the gang made their way back to the attic as Sora carried Hagatha. Since they have found the key, they have to make their way to the attic to find this trunk Midna mentioned. "Please don't drop me!" Hagatha begged being carried by Sora, "I'm fragile. I'm very fragile!"

"Don't talk to me about being fragile. I'm the one that's being fragile, right now!" Sora said with a frown, until they found the trunk, "Is that it?"

"That's it," Hagatha nodded.

"Okay, now we're in business. Hey, hold her for a second," Sora handed Hagatha to Sasuke. He got the key out, while Sasuke passed Hagatha to Daisy and she placed her on the chair. Sora got on his and unlocked the lid of the trunk. Sora and the gang braced themselves to see what's inside the trunk and Sora opened the lid, bracing himself to see what's inside. However, what he's looking at is full of stuff like pictures and other junk.

"Hey, how do I know what to look for? This thing is full of junk," said Sora.

"Find the thing that must be red, list your heart that's filled with dread," Hagatha replied.

Sora began to dig through the junk; "There's nothing in there that's red." He continued digging through the stuff, until he found an envelope that's red, "Wait a minute, there's a letter here. It's a letter," he opened the envelope and got out a paper that was written by someone. He began to read the letter, "'Yes, my dear heart. I will marry you. I will love you for all eternity and tonight at last, we will be together. I do. Forever yours, Fabia.'"

Daisy gasped, "She didn't kill herself."

"She wanted to be with him," Sasuke added.

"Man, somebody gave him the wrong letter," Sora said, seeing that this is the letter that answers to all. But who gave Ven the wrong letter?

"Yes, well done Sora," the gang turned around and saw in shock that it's Rasputin, smirking evilly. Rothbart continued, "I must say I'm impressed. You are not persistent than I ever imagined."

"The butler did it?" Sora asked with a shock, "You've got to be kidding me!"

Rasputin glared angrily at Daisy and Sasuke, "I will deal with you two later!" Daisy and Sasuke quickly vanished into thin air in panic.

"Why did you kill her?" Sora demanded with a glare.

"Because the master would not listen to reason. He had everything in the world and yet, to his willing to throw it all away for love," Sora explained, "I did tell him it would end badly."

"Man, you are one cold man," said Sora.

Flashback

Years ago before everything had changed; Rasputin is in the room with Fabia, pouring a pouch full of poison on Fabia's drink, without Fabia noticing and gave the cup to her.

"No sora, I'm the irrational man. It was my responsibility to the house. My duty, sir to see to it that the boy did not make a foolish error in judgment," Rasputin explained. After Fabia took a drink, Rasputin smirked evilly as he watched her fall on the couch, dead.

"_Running away with that girl would have destroyed this house. It would have destroyed everything! And I could not stand there and watch it fall to ruin,"_ Rasputin finished. Rasputin smirked that his job of killing Fabia and writing the letter to Ven that she'll commit suicide is done and walked inside the secret passage.

End flashback

"Punch his face, dad!" Maily yelled, frowning at Rasputin of what he did.

"Yeah, but first I'm going to tell his master what really happen," Sora said, glaring at Rasputin.

"The master must never know. Ven and his love will be reunited and the curse will be broken," said Rasputin.

"But that's not her, that's my wife!" Sora snapped.

"And what she sees in you I'll never know, but that's a little importance now. The only thing it matters now is that the master's pain must end and it will end tonight," Rasputin explained, "The curse will be broken and we can all finally move on."

"Okay, that's it. Where's my wife?" Sora demanded.

"Getting ready for her wedding, of course," Rasputin smirked.

"What wedding? He can't marry here! He's dead and she's not!" Sora snapped. How can someone who's already dead marry someone else who is alive?

"True, but that can be easily corrected. Life, I'm afraid is such a delicate state," said Rasputin.

Sora growled, "If you put one more finger on my girl, I swear I'll kill you!" Sora threw his fist to punch Rasputin, but his fist went through Rasputin. He tried it again, but he went trough Rasputin once again.

Rasputin laughed, "How wonderful. You're going to kill a ghost."

"You leave him alone!" SII snapped.

"Stop it!" Maily added. Rasputin held up his hand and moved his two fingers. The other trunk slid behind SII and Maily as they tripped and fell inside. The trunk closed the lid, locking them inside.

"Let them go!" Sora yelled and began to grab Rasputin, but he ran through once again and crashed against the trunk that SII and Maily is in, "You're going to let my friends out of here! You're going to take me to my wife and then you're going to let us out of here, right now!"

"You want out? Fine," Rasptuin grinned evilly as he changed into a demonic skeleton, "Let me show you out!" Rasputin grabbed Sora by the throat and flew up to the window ceiling, "Now, for the last time! Good night, Sora Strife!" Rasputin threw Sora out the window, breaking the window into pieces.

Sora screamed, falling out from the attic and crashed onto another roof. He slid down and crashed onto his car, making the car alarm go off. Sora groaned in pain and tumbled onto the ground. As he began to get up, he saw all the doors began close and locking them. Rasputin must be doing this so that he can prevent Sora to get back in and tell Ven the truth. sora has to do something otherwise; his wife and his children are in danger!

Meanwhile, Ven opened the door to the dancehall, showing Kairi around the location. Kairi began to look around as Ven began explaining, "This house is waiting so long to have it shroud to darkness lifted. And tonight, for the first time in…so many years, I believe it may be possibly the story will finally end differently," he turned to Kairi, "Kairi, do you believe that love is about second chances? About forgiveness?"

"Yes, I do," Kairi replied.

"Don't you remember?" Ven asked.

"Remember? Ven, are you alright?" Kairi is worried for the way Ven is acting.

"Don't you recognize me at all?" Ven asked.

"Ven…" now Kairi is confused.

"I thought, certainly, bringing you back to Land of Departure will help you remember," said Ven.

"Remember what, Ven?" asked Kairi, "Ven, you're scaring me."

"Where it happened! Where we've spent our last moments together, danced together for the last time before you…before you killed yourself!" Ven took her hands when more of the ghosts began dancing on the floor, "But now you've returned to me and at long last, we can be together! Why do you not remember? You're my world, my life! And I have loved you in death as I loved you in life!"

"Let me go!" Kairi threw his hands away and ran off, freaking out.

"Why do you not remember?" Ven yelled.

Kairi ran out of the room and ran upstairs as Ven kept appearing out of nowhere, freaking her out. "You are her, you are Fabia! You must be!" said Ven, "Can you not sense it? Search your heart; I am your one, true love. And now, we can finally be together, don't you understand?"

Kairi ran down the hall as she kept listening to Ven's voice, "Fabia, you must listen to me!"

"I am not Ven!" Kairi yelled.

Ven appeared, "Please, I implore you."

"Leave me alone, get away from me!" Ven ran to her room and slammed the door, locking it.

Ven started to cry after all he tried to make Kairi remember, "She doesn't remember. It can't be her."

"It is her, sir," said Rasputin, "Hagatha prophesied her return. And now, the time has come," he straighten Ven's collar, "You have best get ready."

"But she doesn't remember!" Ven hissed.

"In time, she will, sir. I assure you, she will," Rasputin smiled. Ven walked off, back to his own room to get ready for the wedding. Rasputin smirked and vanishes into Kairi's room to make her marry Ven.

Back outside, sora is trying is best to get back into the house to rescue his family before it's too late. "Open up! Hey! Let me in!" Sora screamed in anger, knocking on the windows. Sora looked down and notices the leg of the house is a little loose. He kicked it a couple of times and pulled it off. He swung the leg to break the window, but the cracks of the window began to recover. He did it again and again, but the window kept recovering by Rasputin. It is no use for Sora!

At the room, Kairi looked outside and began to open the door to the window, but it didn't budge. Without warning, she turned and saw Rasputin appeared from behind her. She sighed in relief, "Rasputin, you have to help me. There's something horribly wrong. Ven is…"

"Yes, I know my dear. I know. He's expecting you. He's always been expecting you and you haven't put on your wedding dress yet. We can't keep the master waiting," said Rasputin.

"Waiting? For what?" Kairi asked.

"Why your wedding of course," Rasputin replied.

Kairi's eyes widen, "My…I'm not Fabia!"

"Of course you are, my dear. You may not see it yet, but in time you will," said Rasputin.

"You don't actually think I'm going through with this madness, do you?" Kairi asked in panic.

"Oh yes, I very much do. You see, we wouldn't want anything to happen to your children now, would we?" Rasputin grinned evilly as he showed her, SII and Maily, screaming, trapped inside the trunk.

"Maily! SII!" Kairi glared at Rasputin, "You wouldn't!"

"Of course not, my dear, but that is entirely up to you, if not, I really do fear for your children," Rasputin smirked.

Rasputin began to walk out the room, as Daisy and Sasuke stood there, "Have her ready and this time, any further accidents amortization will be dealt with a harshness possibly manner!"

"But sir…" Daisy said, but Rasputin frowned at her, "There are worse things than purgatory, madam! I can assure you!" Daisy looked down at the floor, while Sasuke glared at Rasputin. "Have her ready!" Rasputin ordered and walked off, while Daisy and sasuke began to have Trudy ready for the wedding.

Later on, the wedding tune began to play by Sasuke, as Kairi walked slowly down, in her wedding dress. She has to do it for the sake of her children. Ven walked down the steps with a smile on his face. Daisy followed behind her, while Sasuke turned, still playing the tune, feeling guilty. Rasputin walked down the steps, dressed as a priest as he went behind Ven. Ven looked closely, seeing the tears flowing down Kairi's cheeks as she walked towards him. Ven turned to Rasputin, looking at Rasputin to see what's wrong with Kairi.

"Tears of joys," Rasputin lied, as the tune ended. Rasputin smirked that his plan is going to succeed; nothing can stop him to ruin the wedding.


	62. Truth Revealed

**Truth Revealed**

Outside the mansion, Sora leaned against his car, giving up on everything because Rasputin's power is preventing Sora to go back in. Sora got out the watch he gave to Trudy and he lost everything. He lost all hope because his children are locked in the trunk and Kairi is forced to get married, to Ven, whom he's dead so that the curse will be broken for all eternity. As Sora had lost all hope, Hagatha happen to roll outside out of nowhere, towards Sora.

"What are you doing?" Hagatha asked.

"Hey, you leave me alone. Just get out of here an leave me alone," said Sora.

"Oh, I see. You're just going to sit there, feeling sorry to yourself," said Hagatha.

"You tell me why not. This whole thing is my fault. We should've never been here in the first place! We were suppose to be at the lake," Sora sighed, "We would sit by the fire. Now, I've made us come here and now it's too late."

"No, it's never too late," said Hagatha.

"Look, I tried to get in, but I can't, alright? I tried, I failed," said Sora.

"You try, you fail. You try, you fail, but the only true failure is when you stop trying," said Hagatha.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Sora.

Hagatha smiled, "Try again."

Later, Sora sat in the driver's seat, looking very serious as he began to set his car in reverse. He drove his car as far from the house, going to get inside even by crashing his car. When his car backed further away, Oscar is going to get ready to drive forward, "Hold on!"

Hagatha stared at him in the passenger seat, "With what?" Oscar pressed the paddle and drove his car in fast speed. The car moved fast and now sent flying over the small hill. Sora and Hagatha screamed until the car crashed through the window. Not even Rothbar's power can stop the car.

Meanwhile, Ven held out his hand to Kairi to begin the wedding in the hall room. "Fabia?" Ven spoke, waiting for Kairi to accept the offer. Kairi stared at him and stared at Rasputin. Rasputin glared at her, telling her to accept the offer…or else.

"Yes, my love," Kairi said, taking his hand, still very sad. Ven smiled and he and Kairi walked towards Rasputin to begin.

Back at the room, Sora quickly got out the car, not injured from the crash, "I'll be right back!"

"Okay, I'll…I'll wait here," Hagatha said with an airbag against her. Sora quickly ran off to rescue his friends, stop the wedding and tell Ven the truth.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in this sight of God, to join this man and this woman in bonds of holy matrimony," Rasputin spoke that the wedding has begun.

Sora ran down the hallway when he heard the cries of SII and Maily. He stopped the trunk, chained up by the door. "SII! Maily!" Sora ran down the hallway to rescue his friends, but all of a sudden, the armored knights began to move, stopping Sora in his tracks.

"Wilt thou, Ventus have this woman to be thy wedded wife?" Rasputin asked Ven, "To live together after a abundance in the holiest estate matrimony?" The knights moved out of their spots and held out the weapons to kill Sora.

"I will," Ven answered. Sora ran pass the knights and jumped between the knights that were going to swing the axes, but Sora jumped and they copped the helmets off. Sora began to dodge the attacks in a rush.

"And do you, Fabia Sheen take this man to be your lawful husband, to love and cherish in death as you did in life?" Rasputin asked. Sora quickly dodged the knights that kept swinging the balls with spikes all over.

"I do," Kairi replied. Sora fell on the floor and one knight began to swing the axe, but missed. Sora grabbed the axe as the knight lifted him up and Sora kicked it. The knight lost his balance and fell onto another one. The axe that was thrown off is landing straight to Sora's head. He screamed and grabbed it, with the blade barely close to his face.

"From this day forward, you shall be join together as one for all eternity, until the very end of time," Rasputin explained as he poured the poison powder into the cup. The knight got out the sword as Sora got up and held the axe. Sora stabbed the knight and threw him off.

"What God has joined together, let no man cost a sun down," Rasputin handed the cup to Kairi.

Sora chopped off the chains and opened the lid, letting his friends out. SII and Maily quickly got out of the trunk and hugged Sora, happy to see their father. Now there's one more thing left to do.

"If anyone has any objections…" Rasputin said, as Kairi began to drink.

Without warning, Sora opened the door in time, "Yeah, I got a few objections!" Kairi smiled and ran from Ven and hugged Sora, "Remember I said we're going to the lake? Well, we're going to the lake!"

"Let's go," said Kairi. She and Sora both hugged again, happy to see each other.

"Get away from her," Ven said with an angered voice, "I lost her once. I don't attend to let it happen again!"

"This is not Fabia!" Oscar yelled, "Rasputin, you tell him the truth!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rasputin lied.

"Now you've got amnesia, huh? Fabia didn't kill herself! He did it!" Sora snapped, pointing at Rasputin, "He's been lying to you all along!"

"I'm warning you, Sora," Ven warned as he pull his keyblade and pointing at Sora, "Step away!"

"Don't think you just pulled a keyblade at me, I'm not going to let you marry my girl," said Sora.

"My patience is wearing thin!" Ven snapped, "Fabia, please come along!"

"I'm not Fabia," Kairi said.

"You must be!" Ven glared.

"Her name is Kairi Kagurazaka, she's from Radiant Garden and she's a princess! Rasputin just wants you to think she's Fabia so this curse can be lifted," Sora explained.

"That is absurd," said Rasputin.

"Forgive me," Ven began to strike, but Sora stopped him, "Hey! If you gonna kill me, kill me! But listen...when I come on the other side I'll just be kicking your butt for all eternity so maybe you should read this before you stab somebody! Read it!" Sora handed the real letter to Ven.

"What is it?" Ven asked.

"It's Fabia's letter. Her real letter, she wrote. The one he stole! You never saw it!" Sora answered as Rasputin glared that Sora kept the real letter.

Ven took the letter and began to read. Ven frowned that this is the real letter and the other letter he read, when he was alive, was a lie. He turned to Rasputin, confused, "What's the meaning of this?"

"Must we continue to listen to the ramblings of a lunatic?" Rasputin asked.

"But it is written in her hand!" Ven yelled.

"Yeah, it's written in her hand! Explain that, Rasputin!" Sora yelled.

"Well!" Ven asked with an angered look.

Rasputin frowned and glared more as he began to confess, "You union was unacceptable. I tried to warn you, but you wouldn't listen."

"So, you killed her," Ve nglared at the true murderer.

"I told you it would be a mistake to run away with that girl," said Rasputin.

"But I loved her!" Ven snapped in an outrage, "It was love my mistake!"

"_**YES!"**_ Rasputin snapped, had enough of this, "I tried to protect you! All these years, I've sacrificed for you, but what would you understand the sacrifice, duty or honor? You loved her. Well, damn you! Damn you all to _**HELL!**_" The lightning flashed as Rasputin changed into his demonic skeleton form to destroy him and everyone else.

The windows opened and all the evil ghost spirits, Rasputin had summoned, floated inside, wreaking havoc in the mansion. Daisy screamed as she and Sasuke ran. SII screamed while Kairi held him and Maily stood in front of them to protect her kids.

Rasputin grinned like a maniac to kill everyone. Without warning, Naveen and the others turned and saw the fire bursting out of the fireplace, scaring the evil spirits. Sasuke and Daisy held close to each other in shock, realizing that the gates of Hell has been opened. Sora and the others watched in shock and fear as a firery demon loomed out of the fireplace, until the fire disappeared out of it body, revealing Devimon (Digimon).

Devimon roared and grabbed Rasputin, making him scream and dragged him to the fireplace. Without warning, Rasputin grabbed Sora's leg and dragged Sora. sora screamed that he's going to be taken by Rothbart as Devimon dragged Rasputin.

"Sora!" Kairi screamed.

Sora grabbed the ledge to hang on, but Rasputin is still grabbing Sora's leg, refusing to let go, but the Devimon is too strong and Rasputin still won't let go. Sora can't hold the ledge much long because his fingers began to slip. Sora's fingers slipped off, but Ven quickly grabbed Soa's hand in a nick of time. Sora watched as Rasputin screamed, being dragged down by Devimon. Rasputin had just paid the price and sent down into Hell for all forever. Sora grabbed the ledge as Ven helped him out of the fireplace as the gates of Hell sighed in relieved that the mystery is solved and Rasputin is gone for good.

"Mom!" Maily cried. Sora and Ven turned and saw Kairi, on the ground, while SII and Maily knelt down and Penny, "Mom, what's wrong?"

"Are you alright?" Maily asked.

"Hey!" Spra ran and held Kairi in his arms, "Trudy, what's the matter?" Sora is worried as he saw Kairi's eyes barely opened, "What's the matter? What's wrong?"

"It's the poison!" Sasuke spoke.

"Oh no!" Sora panicked that Kairi already drank some of the poison and the poison is taking her life, "Hey Kairi! Come on, please don't do this! Trudy, don't do this, please!"

"Sora…" Kairi whispered weakly, until her eyes are closed and let out one last breath.

"Kairi! Hey! Come on, Kairi, please! Kairi, I love you! Kairi, please, I love you so much," Sora cried, that Kairi's life has ended. Out of nowhere, the spirit ball, that lead SII and Maily to the attic, floated out of nowhere and floated towards the gang.

Sora looked and saw the spirit coming right to him, "Hey, get away from us! Leave us alone!" Sora snapped, tired from this torture.

"No Dad," Maily said.

"It won't hurt us," SII added. They all watched the spirit floated towards Naveen and phased right inside her. The gang wondered why the spirit went into Kairi's body and what'll happen next. Well, the next thing is happening right now. They looked up and saw a bright light from above that the gates of Heaven is opened. The light ray shined on Kairi's body and her body began to float out of sora's arms. Her body floated higher until it floated up, like he's standing and her eyes is opened, but her eyes are now green and Ven can now tell which eyes that belong to.

"Fabia, is that you?" Ven wondered.

"Yes Ven," Fabia replied, in Kairi's body.

"The ghost ball was Fabia!" Maily realized that the spirit that helped her and SII was Fabia this whole time.

"The truth had to be known for me to be released, he saved me," Fabia smiled proudly at Sora.

Sora blushed, "It was nothing."

Ven smiled, "Oh Fabia…"

"Yes, Ven?" Fabia asked as she floated down.

"I have waited so long for this moment," said Ven.

"And now, only Heaven awaits," Ven smiled. Fabia and Ven finally kissed, however, Ven is still kissing Fabia…in Kairi's body. Sora wondered and looked at his children, whom they are staring at him.

Sora gulped, "He's not really kissing your mom," he chuckled, but Maily stared at him like she knows. Sora sweatdropped and tapped Ven's shoulder, "Hey," Ven and Fabia broke the kiss and looekd at him, "That's my girl." Ven and Fabia looked at each other and she looked at Sora. She kept looking at Sora and her body shined and Kairi's body fell into Sora's arms. Kairi opened her eyes and stared at Sora, "Sora?"

"I thought I lost you," Sora smiled when Kairi saved her life.

Kairi hugged her boyfriend, "I thought I lost you, too."

"I'm back, Trudy, I'm back," said Sora.

Ven smiled at them, "Can you ever forgive me?"

"What's to forgive, you loved her," said Sora.

"Here, take this," Ven held out a roll of paper.

Sora took it, "What is it?"

"The deed to the house. It's yours," Ven replied, "Do with it, what you will. Sell it, keep it do it whatever makes you and your friends happy," he walked into the ray of light and next to the true body of Fabia. They new couple held hands now reunited. "And thank you. Thank you all so much," Ven said. He and Fabia floated up as their bodies disappeared, turning back to spirits as they are floating up to Heaven.

"Wait! Wait for us! Hold on" Daisy ran, carrying a few suitcases.

"What's all this?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know what we'll need," Daisy replied.

"What are you talking about? We're going to Heaven. You can't take them with you," said Sasuke.

"The hell I can't," Daisy said and began to say her goodbyes to Sora and the gang, while Sasuke said his goodbyes to the gang, too.

"All right, hurry!" Sasuke said as he and Daisy ran to the ray.

"Here we go!" Daisy and Sasuke floated up and turned into spirits, still floating up to where they truly belong. All of the ghosts beyong the mansion and in the graveyard that were trapped now made their way to Heavan. The curse is now broken and all the ghosts that were already dead now can go where they belong.

"Angels in Heavan together at tale is well ended for those who have passed," Hagatha chanted, "Love and joy us all no reason, no rhyme. At last forever and forever in all time."

"Mom, Hagatha won't be quiet," Maily said as Hagatha frowned. Well, now that everything is done, the gang can finally make their way to the lake. However, since all the ghosts are gone, they decided to take Hagatha along now that no one lives in the mansion anymore, but she's not the only one.

"Are we there, yet?" SII added.

"I'm hungry," said Maily.

"Can we get some pizza?" SII asked.

"How long before we get here, Kairi?" Sora asked, looking at the map in the passenger seat.

"20 minutes tops," Kairi giggled.

"Nothing takes 20 minutes," said Sora, as the statue, singing crows that the gang already took, kept singing on the roof, "Hey, guys, keep it down!" The statue jellicle cats kept on singing as the gang drove th car down the highway for their vacation.

Mr. Mistoffelees: _**We'll keep it down**_

Jellicle Cats:_** We'll keep it down**_

Mr. Mistoffeless: _**We'll keep it down**_

Jellicle Cats:_** We'll keep it down**_

Mr. Mistoffeless: _**Oh yes…**_

Jellicle Cats: _**We will, will keep it down**_

_**Oh, we drive down the highway**_

_**Yeah!**_

_**And we're trying…to…keep…it…down!**_

Voice actors

Sora: Haley Joel Osment

Kairi: HAyden Paniettiere

SII: Mitchel Musso

Maily: Lara Jill Miller

Sasuke Uchiha: Yuri Lowenthal

Daisy Sarutobi: Bridget Mendler

Rasputin: Christopher Lloyd

Hagatha: Julie Walter


	63. Pitchjuice

**Pitchjuice**

Summary: Terra and Sam, who became ghosts along with their friends want to get new people out of their home, but if they can't scare them out, they hire Pitch to do it with dangerous results. TerraxSam, RikuxRaven

Casts:

Adam Maitland...Terra (Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep)

Barbara Maitland...Sam Simpson (Totally Spies)

Beetleguese...Pitch (Rise of the Guardians)

Charles Deetz...Dracula (Hotel Translyvania)

Delia Deetz...Martha (Hotel Traslyvannia)

Lydia Deetz...Raven (Teen Titans)

Extras with Raven...Draculaura (Monster High), Mavis (Hotel Translyvania) and Riku (Kingdom Hearts)

Juno...Mama Odie (The Princess and the Frog)

Otho...Professor Tetti Tatti (Make Mine Music)

* * *

The camera zooms through a quaint little town in the mist of Cartoon City and it kind of looks like if it were like a doll's playhouse.

In truth, it is, the real city and house is outside of a house where the "city" is and that was just a model. A spider crawled onto the model house and a hand picked it up. The owner of the hand was a brown haired man with blue eyes wearing a black armorish shirt with red straps crossed, a piece of armor on his shoulder, one black fingerless glove on one arm, black bracelet on the other, gray cloth with black belt and gold heart-shaped buckle, brown pants, and goldish boots; he's Terra.

Terra smiled, "Oh, that's a big fellow" and ran out to the window to set the spider free. He walked back to the model and examined it, unaware of a girl watching him with a smile.

The girl was 19 years old and she had long ginger hair, green eyes, she wore pink shirt, blue jean and pink shoe.; she's Sam Simpson, Terra's girlfriend.

She quietly walked to her boyfriend and smiled, holding a box. "Looks great."

"Thank you." Terra smiled.

Sam smiled back and showed him the present. "Happy vacation, honey."

Terra took the box and opened it. He looked in it and gasped, "Manchurian tung oil. Where did you get this?"

"Clover got it for me in BAyville." Sam explained.

"Well, there's enough here to do the whole table and the bureau." Terra then gave his girlfriend a present as well.

"I wonder what this could be." Sam wondered as she opened the present. She gasped revealing it to be pink wallpaper. "Oh, Terrence, you got it. Thank." Sam hugged her boyfriend.

"Enough there to do the entire guest room." Terra said.

"I'm so glad we're spending our vacation at home." Sam said. "I'm gonna get started right away."

She was about to leave, but Terra grabbed her and they fell onto the couch. "Hey, where are you going?" Terrence asked with a smirk.

Sam giggled before she and Terra kissed. The two had been dating for a long time and had just moved in together and Jessy and Aaron moved in with them as well. Just then the phone was ringing.

"I'll go get it." Sam said.

"Be my guest." Terra said.

"I'll just get the-" sam was cut off when Terra pulled her back onto the couch and Sam laughed before she and Terra kissed again lovingly.

"I'll get the-" Terra was about to get the phone, but Raina pulled him onto the couch and locked lips with him again with passion. before a car outside drove up and the phone ring, making the two couples stop making out.

"Oh no." Sam groaned as the two walked to the window. They then groaned when they saw a person come out of the car. "Dakota." Dakota (Total Drama Revenge of the Island) are Terra and Sam's neighbors and real estate agents. Plus she is annoying to Sam because they keep taking pictures of their house and trying to sell it.

"It's your turn, girls." Terra said.

Sam smiled and she and Terra ran down the stairs to the attic and ran down the stairs to the foyer and the sam was about to run to the kitchen, but the thre boys kissed their cheeks.

"Good luck." Terra said.

"Thanks." Sam said.

While Terra went out the door, Sam ran into the kitchen. Sam opened the curtains to her kitchen door and saw Dakota's faces peeking in.

"Hi Sam!" Dakota said.

"Hi." Sam said. "Come in." she opening the door, letting Caitlin in.

"Glad we caught you! Heard you girls were on vacation." Dakota said.

"yes, that's right. Compelete vacation." Sam said.

"Today, I sold $260,000." Dakota siad.

"What?" Sam asked. "No, Caitlin, It's 6:45 in the morning."

"This offer is real." Dakota said. "From a man in Toon York City who only saw a photograph."

"Dakota, don't send people photos of our house." Sam groaned.

"He wants to bring the wife and kids up here for some peace and quiet." Dakota tried to reason.

"That's exactly what we're looking for." Sam said as she began to escort Dakota out the door.

"But girls, this house is too big for you." Dakota said. "It really ought to be for a couple with a family, you know-?" Just then she realized that Sam started to frown at them. "Oh, pumpkin, I didn't mean anything. It's just that this house is too big." Caitlin tried to explain.

"Bye, Caitlin." Sam waved as she closed the door. "See you in a few weeks. Okay?"

"Okay." Dakota said as she left. "Think about it."

"Take care." Sam closed the curtains on her door and she sighed in relief.

Meanwhile in the basement, Tera was put a CD into a radio and it started to play Harry Belafonte's "Man Smart, Woman Smarter" on it, Katara started to wash the dishes.

Terra looked at the brush for the tung oil and examined it and then opened the curtain. Terra saw Dakota peeking through the window, scaring him.

"Dakota!" Terra groaned annoyed.

"We were just telling the girls about this offer-" Dakota began before Terra cut her off, "No, Dakota." and shut the shades.

Terra found the keys to the car and shut the radio off. He then called up to the girls, "Sam, come with me down to the store."

"What for?" Sam asked.

"I needs a new brush for the tung oil." Terra said. "And I wanna get a part for the model. I don't think it's working."

"You just run in, okay?" Sam asked as she finished drying a dish and walked out of the kitchen.


	64. Fatal crash

**Fatal crash**

Terra and Sam walked out of the door of the porch to their house and into the car which was green on it. Sam and Terra got into the front seat.

"Two weeks at home. The perfect vacation." Terra said as they drove off.

"Katie and Sadie said we should sell the house to someone with a family." Sam explained.

"Well, I don't think that it's any of Dakota's business." Terra told them. "Besides, we could try again on this vacation, you know." Terra smirked and kissed Sam's cheek making the sam blush.

The two couples then drove under a red bridge and right into the town to get the supplies. First they stopped so they can say "hi" a guy , Isshin Kuosaki (Bleach) who was washing the dog statue.

"How you doing, Isshin?" Terra asked.

"Hi, how you doing?"Isshin greeted before Terra and Sam drove to the magic shop that Terra owned after he graduated from Land of Departure. He got out of the car and found the key to his shop in his pocket until he heard a voice behind him.

"How you doing, Terra?" asked the voice.

Terra turned and saw that the voice came from a old man named Herbert (Family guy).

"Need a haircut before your vacation?" asked Herbert.

"No thanks, Herbert." Terra told him.

"How's the model coming along?" Herbert wondered.

"It's great." Terra smiled before he went into the store.

"You know you said dumbledore built that foundation in 1835. But his son…" As Herbert chattered along, Terra ran into the shop and took the supplies they needed.

After Herbert finished chattering, Terra locked the door with his magic and said, "See you later, huh, Herbery?" as he ran into the car where Sam was waiting.

"Right." Herbert told him.

In just a few minutes, Terra and Sam were driving home. But as soon as they were about to head for the bridge, a brown greyhound named Santa's Little helper (The Simpson) was walking along the bridge.

"This is gonna be great." Sam smiled.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather go to Jamaica or someplace like that?" Terra asked.

"There's no place like home." Sam answered. "Nothing bad happens at home."

However, she ate up her words when Joey screamed, seeing greyhound in front of them, "Look out for that-!"

The car spun around out of control making the four bump into the door until their car crashed through a wall in the bridge.

Terra and Sam groaned until they noticed that their car was about to tip over and fall into the lake and that Santa's Little Helper was standing on a piece of wood that was preventing them to fall.

"Good boy, now stay on the wood." Terra commanded. "Stay there and don't move a muscle."

Unfortunately for them, Santa's Little Helper didn't obey and went off the wood, making the car tip over more. The nine screamed as they in their car fell into the lake and sink into the lake below. Santa's little helper looked down and barked.

Back at the house, the clock started cuckooing and the fire started to brighten up. Then the door creaked open and who else to come in, but a soaking Terra and Sam.

"Perfect start to our vacation." Sam said as she wringed some water out of her cap.

"Well, you'll feel better when you're dry, girls." Terra assured Sam.

The two walked into the fireplace and realized that it was burning making them confused. "That fire wasn't burning when we left." Sam said.

"sam, how's your arm?" Terra asked his girlfriend.

"It feels frozen." Sam said. The two went to the fire and Sam tried to warm up her hands, but fire caught onto it making her gasp. Katara's eyes widen as Terra lifted up her hand and saw the fire on her fingers and they weren't burning her, but just glowed on her fingertips. She blew them out like candles on a birthday cake and she and Terra stared at each other with shock and disbelief.

They couldn't do that when they were alive because it'll kill them, so it only meant one thing…they're ghosts! Of course they didn't realize it yet, for just a few minutes later, Sam said as she led Terra out of the room, "I'll make some coffee while you get wood for the fire."

"Wait, maybe we should take things extra slow." Terra said. "Do you remember how we got back up here? I'm gonna go back down to the bridge and retrace our steps."

Terra went to the door and walked down the porch, but to his shock and surprise, they were on Saturn or something and Terra could feel the sand on his feet. Just then he hears a roar and saw what looked like a giant sandworm going through the sand. He was spared from becoming its lunch when Sam pulled him into the house.

"You saved my-" Sam cut him off as she and Terra went into the house. "Two hours."

"Sam, you are not gonna believe-what?" Terra was about to explain but Sam cut him off again as she dragged him down the hallway to the living room. "That's how long you were gone."

"What is going on?" Terra asked.

"We have to show you something." Sam said. She finally reached the living room. "Look." She said, holding a bear doll and held it in front of the mirror. The two looked in it and found out that there was no reflection just the reflection of bear doll.

Terra waved his hand in it and there was nothing. Terra waved his keyblade, but the sword's reflection was shown.

"There's that." Sam sighed until she saw something on the table. "And that." The two couples turned and saw a book on the table called _"Handbook For the Recently Deceased_" with a picture of ghosts in a happy background.

""_Handbook for the Recently Diseased_._"_" Terra read.

"Deceased." Sam corrected her boyfriend.

"Deceased." Terra corrected.

"We don't know where it came from. Look at the publisher." Sam said.

Terrence opened the book and said, "Handbook for the Recently Deceased Press."

"You know what, guys? I don't think we survived that crash." Sam said, starting to get tears in her eyes.

Later, the two were in their bedroom, Sam pace around while on Terra is on the bed, reading the "Handbook of the Recently Deceased".

"I hate this. Just-can you give us the basics?" Sam asked.

"This book isn't arranged that way. What did you want to know?" Terra asked.

"Well," Sam began. "Why did you disappear when you stepped of the porch? Are we halfway to heaven, are we halfway to heck? And how long is this gonna last?"

"I don't see anything about heaven or heck." Terra said as Sam stopped pacing. "This book reads like stereo instructions. Listen to this: Geographical and Temporal Perimeters. Functional perimeters vary from manifestation to manifestation."

"In other words, we're just gonna be ghosts for eternity?" Sam asks.

"Yup." Terrence answered as he shut the book. "This is gonna take some time, Sam." Raina then plopped down on the bed and began to cry briefly.

Unaware of the two couples, down down in the ground where we probably know as Heck, we see a bunch of candles on, advertisements on the table and somebody humming while reading the paper. We don't see him yet, but he groaned from what he just read.

"Darn Jaws. 13%, huh?" The stranger groaned. "Well, I better find a job." He looked through the business selection until he saw an article with Terra and Sam's pictures, "Ooh la la, what we got here? The keybearer and the spy." He chuckled wickedly and said, "Cute couples and friens. Look nice and stupid too."


	65. New Owners

**New Owners**

The next morning, back up at the house, Sam was cleaning like she was on a junk-food spree while Terra was gazing at the cemetery in the model complete with people staring at the wreaths with his and Sam.

"I wish we had a better view of the cemetery from here." Terra said. "I can't tell which is the best placement for us."

Sam groaned, tossed the rag down and plopped down on the couch with a sigh.

"How did cleaning go, Sam?" Terra asked.

"Not so great." Sam said.

"Cabin fever?" Terra asked.

"Well, I can't clean anything properly. The vacuum's out in the garage and we can't leave la casa! Why don't they tell us something? Where are all the other dead people? Why is it just you and our friends?" Sam picked up the handbook and started to read it.

"Maybe this is heaven." Terra smiled.

"In heaven, there wouldn't be dust on everything." Sam said.

Before they could continue their business and/or mope about being ghosts, they heard the car door and groaned knowing who it was. They walked to the window and saw Caitlin come out of their car with Dakota's little sister, Coraline Jones (Coraline).

"Great, what're they doing here?" Sam groaned.

"I don't know." Terr said. He then called out to them from their window, "Hey! Caitlin, up here! Caitlin!" Somehow, much to the new ghosts' shock, Caitlin, nor Namine could hear or see them.

"Can't see you guys, right?" Sam asked.

"Uh-uh." Terra said.

"In the book, rule number two: The living usually won't see the dead." Sam explained, examining the handbook.

Terra walked to his girlfriend and took the book and asked, "Can't or won't?"

"It just says won't." Sam said, skimming through the pages. "Darn, this book is so stupid. I can't understand anything in there."

Terra took the book and closed it as Ven said, "Guys, we're dead. I don't think we have very much to worry about anymore."

Actually, what Terra said was wrong, because Dakota left with Coraline in their car and before they left, they had just sold their home.

The next morning, while Sam and Terra were snuggling in their bed, Terra pulled the blanket back to reveal that Sam is floating from across their bed. To prove it, a rumbling was heard like an earthquake. Sam woke up and realized she was floating and fell onto the floor with a scream waking Terra up.

Terra got out of bed and followed Sam, out of the bedroom and looked down their steps to see a couch go through the door and hit the railing. A woman and two movers Fred Flnitstone Barney Rubble (Both from Flintstone) went into the house.

"Sorry, madam." Flint said to the woman.

The woman was now shone into the light as a female vampire with long dark hair and a black ball gown; she's Martha.

Then much to the ghosts' surprise, a vampire with slicked-back black hair, and he was now wearing a white button-down shirt and black pants; Dracula Sanders walked through the doorway and said, "Martha, welcome home."

He kissed his wife's cheek as Martha said in concern, "Dracula."

Dracula noticing about the stairs, walked over to it and said, "It's okay, there's no damage." He tapped the railing and said, "Look, see? It's okay. Good, sturdy, country craftsmanship. And look at that kitchen. You're finally gonna be able to cook a decent meal."

Dracula gave him a look that means, "Are you kidding?"

"Come and have a look." Dracula said as she just watched and he went into the kitchen.

Nicole then called out, "Mavis, Riku and Draculaura. Come in and explore this place."

Then Terra and Sam saw them enter the house cheering. the first is a boy with long silver hair, green eyes, a black zipped-up tank top underneath a white vest, blue jeans, black gloves, and blue shoes. His name was Riku.

The second is 118 years old vampire girl with black hair and blue eyes. She wore black shirt, red and black striped shoe and red shoe. Her name is Mavis.

The third and final one is another vampire girl had black hair with pink highlights in pigtails, light purple eyes, and wears a pink Victorian top with black net sleeves and a white bib with a pink necklace, a white skirt with a white frilly under it, black net leggings, and pink boots with black laces from ankles to up and hearts on the top. Her name is Draculaura

Nicole looked around and she said to herself, "A little gasoline, blowtorch. No problem." She saw the movers put down an armchair with another holding a camera.

The girl had pale skin, blue/indigo hair, blue/black lipstick, a black leotard shirt, purple pants and black ankle-boots; she's Raven, Martha and Dracula's adoptive daughter. Raven looked around and stood up from her seat.

"So Raven, how'd you like this place so far?" Dracula asked.

"It's fine, I guess." Raven said as she took some pictures, just as Riku came into the room.

"It's perfect! Just perfect." Dracula said. He turned to Raven and asked, "What do you think kids?"

"Mom hates it." Raven rolled her eyes. Raven turned around and noticed it. She then smirked and said, "I could live here."

As she went upstairs, Martha was talking to the Thor who was holding up a weird sculpture that Sam had made. "Careful! That's my sculpture! I don't mean "My" as in "I bought it" I mean I made it. It's my sculpture."

Thor just stared at her oddly. Martha rolled her eyes, "Put it on the table."

Thor obeyed, but not too gently. Martha can be nice, but she can be a drag at times. Martha rolled her eyes and put it in its right position smiling.

Dracula sat in his rocking chair and looked at his watch. "Ten minutes. I'm already perfectly at ease. It's perfect."

Just then, they heard a voice call from behind a window and then they turned and saw a short obese man with short whit hair and wearing a white shirt with a black tie with black coat, gray pants and black shoes; his name was Professor Tetti-Tatti, the curator behind the mess.

"It's Tetti-Tatti." Marth said.

"Tetti, why don't you go in through the front?" Dracula asked as Martha helped Tetti in through the window, but it caused her to fall down and not only that, drop the curtains off the window.

"It's bad luck." Tetti told Martha as could watch in horror.

"Tetti, you left the city for me. I'm so happy." Sam hugged Tetti.

"Of course you are." Tetti told her as he walked around, Dracula walked to his wife and said, "Martha, let's get one thing straight."

"You're right." Martha said.

"We're here to enjoy the country setting…not to trash the place." Dracula said. That was the one of the reasons they moved into Terra and Sam's home. .

"You're right." Martha said.

Speaking of Raven, she kept on taking photos with th help of Mavis, Riku and Draculaura as Tetti said, "Dracula, you're lucky the yuppies are buying condos. So you can afford what I'm going to have to do with this place?"

"Tetti, I'm here to relax, clip coupons and spend time with my kids, and darn it, I mean do it!" Dracula ordered.

"Then do it quietly dear and let Phlemming and I think." She kissed her husband's nose and walked off.

As they were discussing, sighed in sadness and shock that the new family had bought their house thanks to Dakota.

"Is this a punishment or something?" Sam asked. "What are we gonna do?" Fabia asked.

Terra got to thinking until He got an idea. "We're not completely helpless, girls. I've been reading that book and there's a word for people in our situation: Ghosts!"

Sam who shrugged. It was tricky, but they'll scare them out of the place no matter what.

"Martha, let's get this show on the road." Tetti said. He took two spray can paints and shook them. He opened one and gave it to Nicole as they went upstairs.

"We're dealing with negative potential. I mean, there's absolutely no organic flow-trhough." Tetti explained.

Martha said to Tetti, not noticing the slams of the kids' doors, "I noticed that too. It's like a giant ant farm."

Just then, something went creak, making Martha stop and notice. Martha noticed him staring at the door and asked, "What?"

"I thought I saw something." Tetti told her. The two then walked into Terra and Sam' bedroom.

Back at the bedroom, Martha sprayed the wall the word "MAUVE" on it.

"You read my mind." Tetti said.

"I did?" Martha asked surprised.

"So few cliants are able to read my mind." Tetti bragged as Nicole smiled in amazement, "They're just not open to the experience."

They walked into the closet and opened it. Tetti turned on the light bulb and he and Martha saw Sam hung in the closet on a noose. Sam then pulled her face off to reveal her skull and eyes sticking out as she screamed.

Unfortunately for the spy ghost, Martha and Tetti weren't freaked out at all. In fact, they didn't even notice her.

"My gosh." Sam said.

"We just have to pray the other closets are bigger than this one." Tetti whispered to her. "Look." He pushed Raina out of the way and took out two tuxedoes, a long sleeved wedding gown and a red no sleeved gown. These were Terra and Sam's future wedding clothes for if they remember they were going to get married soon before they died.

"Ozzie and Harriet, Will and Jada, and Barbie and Ken." Tetti said as Sam groaned in disgust from the sight of those outfits. Tetti closed the door and said, "What happened to those people?"

"They died." Sam answered as they went into the bathroom.

"Oh, look! An indoor outhouse." Sam smiled before they went into the bedroom, just before Sam noticed something. "Tetti."

"Viridian." Tetti said.

"Viridian. Now why do I know that name?" Martha wondered.

"Blue-green." Tetti answered as he opened the said spray-paint and sprayed it, making an "X" on the wall. "Hydrated chromic oxide. Remember, I'm schooled in chemistry. I was a hair analyst and once a lawyer."

"What?" Martha asked.

"Briefly." Tetti answered. He opened the door to the study and Dracula was there reading a book. Terra (who got her face back on) was there too and it looked like she had murdered her boyfriend and decapitated him. .

"Yuck. Deliver me from Disney company." Tetti groaned at the sight of this.

Just then, Dracula jumped in front of the ghosts and scared Sam and Tetti. Dracula then said like it was a police investigation, "I know what you two are up to and you're not gonna get away with it!"

This wasn't going well for the ghosts at all. Terra "psst" at Sam and said, "Honey, this is not working out at all."

Sam groaned in annoyance that these people won't leave their home, they couldn't do it.

"Dracula, I will not stop living and breathing art just because you need to relax." Martha told Dracula.

Dracula laughed sarcastically as Sam continued, "I'm here. I will live with you in this heckhole, but I must express myself. If you don't let me gut out this house and make it my own, I WILL GO INSANE AND I WILL TAKE YOU AND Raven WITH ME!"

Tetti and Dracula's eyes widen at what Martha just said. After thinking this over, Dracula spoke, "Yeah, you know, maybe the house could use a little remodeling, but why don't you just leave this room alone, okay?"

"Okay." Marth smiled. She and Tetti walked into the room, still not noticing the ghosts trying to scare them as Dracula groaned.

"I'm gonna get her." Sam said with a glare.

"So?" Martha asked.

"Once you cover up the wallpaper, knock down a few walls this place might just be livable. What's on the third floor?" Tetti asked.

"Attic space." Sam answered.

"The attic!" Terra and Sam gasped as their bodies jumped/stood up. "I forgot to lock the attic door!" Terra groaned. he then ran to the attic just before Sam and Tetti could even get up there. Just as Terra passed them, Tetti stopped.

"Did you feel something?" Tetti asked.

"When?" asked Martha.

Terra made it to the attic, took the key and locked the door.

Outside the door, Tetti and Martha went up and tried to open it, but Terra had locked it up shut.

"You don't have a key?" Tetti asked.

"Maybe Dracula does." Sam said. "Raven has a key, but she only uses it for her bedroom and it can't fit into this door."

She turned to leave before Tetti said, "I have a feeling there's something very interesting behind this door."

"Yeah, ghosts of the people who died in this house and they want us out of here." Martha sarcastically said. "So let's do them a favor."

She and Marta walked downstairs.

Back in the office, Dracula was looking at some magazines. Terra came back, and announced, "That was a close one." he got his back on as Sam tried to scare Dracula

The ghosts gave a sigh of relief before Sam started to say, "I'm not watching this. What's the point of being a ghost if you can't frighten people away?"

"Sam-" Terra was about to say before Sam cut him off, "No, we're not putting up with this." She ran down the stairs, but Sam screamed when she saw that some decorators were busy painting the door banister. The Keybearer and the spy went into the kitchen.

"Sam, you don't know what's out there." Terra said.

"I don't care!" Sam said as she went to the door and opened it. Suddenly, she, Fabia, Starfire, Megan and Bridgette fell out and landed onto some sand.

"Sam!" Terra called out.

Sam then looked and saw that they were on the sandy planet that Terra was in before. Sam looked around, but it sems like she's lost and they're scared.

"Terra!" Sam called out as well. "Terra?"

"Sam." Terra said as he looked for them.

"Terra!" The girls called out. Terra ran to Sam and hugged them.

"Help us, we're getting all yellow." Sam said. Just then, the four couples heard a growl from far away and gasped. It was Jaw (Jaws), the Same one that tried to eat Terra earlier. It noticed the two running to the door and chase them. It roared revealing another Jaw as a tongue, freaking the four out.

"Back off, beast!" Sam yelled as she smacked it in the nose, making it whimper.

They run to the door and tried to open it and followed them. They tried to open the door before the giant Jaw could devour them in one gulp and as the sandworm was about to lunge at them, the two couples opened the door, went inside and locked it shut.

Sam then started to burst down into tears, crying on Terra's shoulder as she hugged him, "Oh, Terra. We're trapped in this house with those people."


	66. Skeleton and the Door

**Skeleton key and the Door**

The next night, Dracula had ordered Cantonese food for the family to have for dinner as their first meal in the new home. Raven was the only one quiet at the table which confused her family.

Sam stopped eating and said, "I can't believe we're eating Cantonese. Is there no Sichuan up here?"

"Plan to have a stroke form the amount of MSG that's in this food." Raven said.

"This is our first meal in this house, so why don't we all do our little private pars to make it a pleasant one?" Martha asked.

"Don't bait your mother, pumpkin." Dracula said. "Soon as we get settled, we'll build you a darkroom in the basement, okay?"

"My whole life is a darkroom." Raven told her adoptive father. "One big darkroom."

"You're no fun anymore, Raven." Draculaura said.

"We missed spending time with you, Raven." Mavis said.

"I know. Things have changed and I have too." Raven explained as she ate some of her meal.

"She may have change and has a boyfriend, but she is fun." Riku said.

"So you were miserable in Toon York City and now you're going to be miserable out here in the sticks." Martha said to Raven. "At least someone's life hasn't been upheaved."

"I don't know about you two, but I'm perfectly happy here. Those people in Toon York, they just don't know what they're missing." Dracula said.

Sam thought about something and said, "You know, we could become the Summer Art Center of Toon York. I could start sculpting again. I'm only truly happy when I'm sculpting."

"That's a very good idea. That'll be…very time consuming." Dracula said.

"First the house. Layton and I have some big plans." Martha said.

"I think we should keep it the way it is." Raven smirked.

"Good idea." Dracula said.

"Way to go, Raven." Riku said.

There was a moment of silence as everybody finished up eating. "The furniture truck is coming. We're gonna have to decide what goes and what stays." Dracula said.

"Everything goes, along with whatever's in the attic." Martha said. As the family continue eating, Terra and Sam heard everything through the door.

The next day, the furniture people came to start remodeling the whole house and make it more fitting for everyone (except for Raven of course).

As they were building, Martha said as she was talking to Ace Ventura (Ace Ventura: Pete Detective), "You see, if you tell me what you do, I'll tell why my husband will fire you."

Meanwhile, at the attic, Terra was still reading the handbook, which kind of drove Sam crazy.

"Isn't there an index or something?" Sam asked.

"No. Nothing." Terra said. He smiled when he finally found the page, "Alright now." He looked at the page, only to have a paper fall onto the floor. "What's this?"

He picked up the paper before he and Sam looked back outside where the construction workers are still doing their job while Raven was taking pictures.

"Do you know where that's going? Did anyone tell you where to-" Martha yelled at the construction worker before she noticed a few more make another mistake or two. "Why are there only three sculptures? There were four sculptures here. Where's the fourth? Where's the forth sculpture." She then screamed, noticing one construction worker was picking up one of Martha's sculptures by crane and he was aiming it right to the house!

"NO! What are you doing?" Martha yelled.

Back inside, Terra opened up a paper to see a picture of a spider with a mallet with some words on it.

"What does it say?" Jessy asked.

"'_Pitch, the bio-exorcist. Troubled by the living? Is death a problem and not the solution? Unhappy with eternity? Having difficulty adjusting? Call Pitch."_" Cedric read.

Just then they heard a crash coming from outside.

_"Pit- Pit-"_ Terra read, but stopped when he found out the paper was ripped.

"That's it?" Sam asked. "There's no number or instructions?"

Another crash was heard and they looked down to see the construction people still building with Tetti and Martha still trying to guide them.

Inside, Dracula walked downstairs to see two construction workers Varrius and Kardun unpacking some stuff.

"Why don't you guys take a break for a half an hour. Okay?" asked Dracula.

Peter and Quagmire nodded and went to have a break. Dracula yawned and went to the sink to pour some water into the kettle so he can have some tea. He took out a tea bag, smelt it and was about to put it into his cup…

**CRASH!**

The sculpture crashed through the window, startling the scientist out.

"Jeez Louise!" Dracula interjected. He looked out the window and called out to the construction workers. "What the heck are you doing out there?"

However, the construction workers didn't listen and accidentally made the sculpture go down and trap Martha against the wall like a cage, making her scream. Two other construction workers, Miguel and Tulio(The Road to El Dorado) went to her aid and tried to pull the sculpture out from the wall.

"Why are you doing this to me? This is my art and it's dangerous!" Martha screamed. "Do you think I wanna die like this?"

"Mom needs to relax." Draculaura said.

"Agreed. She's been going crazy since the day we moved here." Mavis added.

"Right, Gwen?" Riku asked.

"Right." Raven said as she took more pictures. Just then, she stopped and looked up at the attic window to see Terra and Sam in there. In shock and amazement, she stared at them.

"Draculaura, Mavis, Riku, come here." Gwen called.

"What, Gwen?" Mavis asked. They looked up to see the four ghosts as well in shock.

"Who are they? And when did they live here?" Riku asked.

"I don't know." Raven said. "There's only one way to find out. We're going up to the attic."

Just then, they heard a car come by and stop at the parking lot.

Back at the attic, Terra and Sam were in shock. Nobody else could see them, but the girl, her boyfriend, and two vampires saw them. Not only that, they weren't called ghosts to them, they were just people.

"That four saw us." Sam said.

"Honey, nobody can see us." Terra said.

"But she did." Sam said.

Back outside, Raven walked to the car and asked Dakota and Coraline. "What happened to the previous owners?"

"They drowned." Coraline said.

"Yes, they were family. We were devastated." Dakota said. "Here, Raven." she handing Raven something. "Take that."

Raven examined it closely. "Is this the key to the attic?

"It's a skeleton key. That key will open any door in the house." Dakota explained. "Give that to your father."

"Thanks." Raven was about to leave, but Dakota handed her a business card.

"And Ravn, you might mention that I single handedly decorated that house. In case he needs any advice in that arena, have him come and see us."

As Raven left, Dakota started to drive off.

Back in the attic, Terra was busy with his model and Sam was putting papers down to find out which wall paper to use for their attic, unaware that Raven, Draculaura, Mavis and Riku entered the attic steps just like someone appeared from smoke. They heard footsteps, making the girls scared.

"Don't worry, I locked the door." Terra assured.

Actually, Aaron was partially right, because Raven had just taken out the skeleton key out of her pocket and started to unlock it. Shocked, the dragon half, waterbender, duelist, keybearer, neathian princess, surfer girl, alien girls and the pokemon went to the door and tried to bar it shut.

"Hello, anybody home or in the attic?" Raven called.

"We gotta find a way to get these people out and fast!" Megan said.

Just then, their TV started to go on unexpected, making the ghosts turn and notice a commercial on it. The commercial featured a cemetery and a zombie in cowboy's clothes riding a cow and pretending to do a lasso.

"Come here!" Terra said, gesturing his girlfriend and his friends to come close to the TV to listen.

"Having trouble with the living?" The zombie asked as Jessy nodded like it was a person wanting a product on TV. "You tired of having your home violated? You want to get rid of them pesky living critters once and for all? Well come on down and see me, folks. I'm the afterlife's leading bio-exorcist." As what he just said appeared on the bottom screen, he jumped off the "cow". "Yes sirree. Come on down here and I want to tell you, I'll do anything."

"TV advertisements?" Raven asked. "Something's not right."

Back inside…

"I'll scare them real bad. The point is, folks. I'm gonna do anything to get your business. Heck, I'll possess myself if I gotta." The zombie on TV said as he fell down and pretended to be possessed. "I got demons running all through me." He got up and said, "All through me. Come on down here and see it. And hey, if you act now, you get a free demon possession with every exorcism. You can't beat that, can you? And bring the little kids down." the zombie on the TV said. "Heck, we got plenty of snakes and lizards for them to play with. They're no problem at all. So say it once, say it twice, third time's the charm. And remember: I'll eat anything you want me to eat, swallow anything you want me to swallow. So come on down, I'll chew on the dog!" The advertisment ends with him doing a wolf howl and the advertisment saying the name _"Pitch"_ three times and "Call now" on the bottom of the screen.

As the TV turned off, Terra sighed, "Is that the Pitch guy?"

"Terra." Sam said.

"Hello!" Raven called.

Terra and Sam ran back to the door and bared it up.

"Come on." Shareeena groaned as she tried to get the skeleton key to open the door.

Terra use his keyblade to poke the keyhole and then made the lock spit out the key.

"That was weird." Draculaura said as he picked up the key. "Locks don't spit out keys."

Back in the attic, Terra and Sam sighed in relief.

"We need some help." Terra told them. He picked up the book and continued, "I read something in this book this morning about emergencies. Here it is." He read the page and said. " "In case of emergency, draw a door." He picked up a piece of chalk and drew a rectangle on a brick wall to make a door.

"Draw a door? I don't know why we keep looking in that stupid book." Sam said. "Maybe we should try that Pitch guy?"

Terra finished the door and stepped back. They waited for it to open until Terra realized he forgot to put the lock and key in there. Terra walked back and added the lock and doorknob in there.

"You didn't actually think it was going to work, didn't you?" Sam asked her boyfriend once he stepped back and looked through the book.

""Knock three times."" Terra read. He walked back and knocked three times, before stepping back. suddenly the door started glowing green and the wall cracked open to reveal it to be an actual door to an unknown world.

"Holy cow!" Mavis said as she, Raven, Draculaura and Rik from outside watched in shock.

Terra put the book down on a table, took Sam's hand and the two walked carefully through the door, as the wall closed, leading them into another world.


	67. Mama Odie's Warning

**Mama Odie's Warning**

In the office, unaware that Raven, Mavis, Draculaura and Riku went up to the attic to open it and see Terra and Sam who just went through a mysterious "door" to another world, Dracula was trying to figure out what to do. He then saw a manaquin bird in a nest and started to whistle and pretend it was flying. He put it down as he looked out the window with binoculars after looking through a book about birds. He saw a raven eating a worm on a tree and smiled, "Get it."

"Dad." a voice called, startling him.

It was Shareena who entered and Raven was the one who called.

"Can't you see I'm relaxing here?" Dracula asked, trying not to boil over.

"Sorry, Dad, but we wanna tell you what we saw." Mavis said.

"What is the point of my coming up here if you people won't let me relax?" Richard demanded, finally loosing it. He finally calmed down and said, "Kids, kids," he kissed his daughter's foreheads. "Go help your mother."

"Maybe you can relax in a haunted house, but we can't." Shareena said, glaring at her adoptive father.

Richard then saw through the binoculars another house across the street and smiled, "Nice building. Bad roof. Good parking."

Meanwhile, Terra and Sam had finally went through the green smoking portal until they reached the turn around door. Sam jumped when she saw a shark biting on Jaylen's leg. she and the others notice a woman named Jasmine (Aladdin) who was bisected, reading a book. she jumped when she saw a man who got his head shrunken Pinhead Sokka (Avatar: the Last Airbender), starring at her. Then she and Terra, noticed a burned and choked up man OScar Proud (The Proud Family) stare at them.

"Terra?" Sam asked, clinging to her boyfriend in fear.

"This way, Sam." Terra told her.

They walked to the information booth and tried to take a ticket, but the ticket machine broke apart, making the boys groan in frustration. Sam then knocked on to the receptionist's window.

The receptionist who was a white cat with red devil wings and a red version of her outfit, Sawyer (Cats don't Dance) opened the window and asked, "You don't have an appointment, do you?"

"Well, we didn't know how to make one." Terra told her.

"Appointment for what?" Sam.

"What do you want?" Sawyer asked, freshly.

"We need help." Sawyer answered.

"Ha!" Sawyer said. "Already? You just bit the big one two months ago and you want help."

"Two months? What does that have to do with anything?" Terra asked.

"You're gonna use up all your help vouchers: D-90s." Sawyer handed Terra and Sam the papers and explained, "You spend 125 years on Earth actually in that house during which you only get three class-one D-90 intercessions with Mama Odie. You four probably haven't even read through the manual completely yet. You'll have to wait if you don't have an appointment."

"An appointment with whom?" Terra asked.

"For Mama Odie, your case worker." Sawyer said, trying to get them to remember. She then shut the window, not before she opened it and called out, "Number 54,000,601. Oscar Proud."

Oscar Proud who was sitting there, stood up and went through the door to get ready for his appointment.

Meanwhile, Raven, Draculaura, Mavis and Riku went back to the attic and opened the door with the skeleton key again. This time, the ghosts weren't there to spit the key out and with the help of a screw, they pushed the key to unlock the door.

"Wow." Mavis said as the door opened.

"Let's find these people." Riku said as she, her siblings and their dog entered the attic.

"Hello!" Raven called.

"Anybody home? Or in here?" Draculaura called.

They looked and turned on the lights to see Terra's model in amazement. They stared at it carefully and gasped.

"It's beautiful. Much like our home." Mavis said, about to touch a model of the house.

"Don't touch, Mavis." Gwen told MAvi. She then saw DRaculaura touching the keyblade and spy stuff .

"This stuff is awesome!" Draculaura amazed seeing this

"Draculaura. Those stuff don't belong to us." Riku said.

"Riku is right, put them back. If we do see them, you can ask them if you can read all those books. Right now we just need to find them." Gwen told them. Dracula sighed as she put the books back.

Just then, all four kids noticed the handbook Terra had left before and gasped." _"Handbook for the Recently Deceased?"_" Mavis asked.

"I don't know. I have a feeling this book is in connection with the dead." Raven said as she skimmed through the book.

Meanwhile, Terra and Sam are still waiting for their turn to meet with Mama Odie, though the girls are kind of freaked at the sights of the dead people.

A burnt up man Yujo Saki asked, "Want a candy cigarrette?" to Terra.

"No. We don't smoke. It's a bad habit. It kills you." Terra turned it down.

"Trying to cut down myself." Yujo said.

Sam backed up, until they freaked out when they notice Pinhead Sokka staring at them.

"Is this what happens when you die?" Sam asked.

"This is what happens when you die." Sawyer from the window said to her. "That is what happens when he dies." She then pointed to Yujo who nodded. "And that is what happens when they die." She finally points to Jasmine (and her legs) and two other ghost called Jamieson and Ryan. "It's all very personal. And I'll tell you something. If I knew then what I know now, I wouldn't have had my little accident."She showing her wrists that were slit and almost lost of blood, but luckily she sewn back together. All the ghosts except for Terra and Sam started to laugh.

Just then, they all heard the bell ring, meaning it must be time for the new ghosts' appointment.

A door opened to reveal a flat cowboy named Woody (Toy Story). "Simpsons. Party of 4. Take the handbook and go to the sixth floor." Woody called.

"Shoot!" Sam groaned. "We forgot our handbook."

The ghosts shook their heads. They should've brought the book with him otherwise it could fall into the wrong hands.

"Come on." Woody called.

Terra and Sam went up to the hall as Woody and a bunch of skeleton secretaries watch them.

"How do I look?" Woody asked. "There are no mirrors on this side."

"Fine, you look fine."Terra lied.

"Yeah?" Woody asked as Terra and Sam nodded. "Thanks, I've been feeling a little flat." Woody says as he laughs. Much to the new ghosts' surprise, Woody went in through the file pile in the wall like at a drycleaner store.

Terra and Sam walked down passed the files and then down a dim blue hallway full of doors.

"125 years. I can't believe this." Sam said. "I can't believe they didn't even tell us."

As they were walking, they noticed a windowshade open and looked to see that it was ghosts floating around, looking sad and unhappy.

"Terra, guys, what is this?" Sam asked.

A ghost floated to them with great sadness, making the new ghosts curious. The janitor Zolo (One Piece) went to them and explained, "That's the lost souls' room. A room for ghosts that have been exorcised. Poor devils." As the ghost float away, Jaylen sighed as he put the shade down. "That's death for the dead. It's all in the handbook. Keep moving." Zolo told her as he got back to cleaning the floor.

Terra and Sam walked down the hallway until Terra said, "This is the sixth door."

Sam pushed it open and the nine walked into a room, which looks like it was at a sculpture museum." However the girls looked on in horror and shock. This wasn't a room, it was their home! It was remodeled by Dracula and Martha.

"Sam."Terra said, trying to calm his girlfriend down while Terra tried to calm Sam down. "We're home."

"Look at this place. Everything's different." Sam said in shock. "All our furniture's gone."

"How long do you suppose we were waiting there?" Aaron asked as his girlfriend calmed down.

"Three months." A voice said, making them turn around and see a tall woman wearing black sunglasses, white dress; she's Mama Odie, their case worker.

"I almost given up on you, kids. I was about to leave." Mama Odie told them. "I do have other clients."

"Are you Mama Odie Ritchi, our case worker?" Sam asked.

"Yes. I evaluate individual cases and determine if help is needed, deserved and available."

"Are you available?" Terra asked.

"No." Mama Odie answered. The ghosts sighed very sadly, making Mama Odie feel sympathy for them and ask, "What's wrong."

"We're very unhappy." Sam answered.

"What did you expect? You're dead." Mama Odie told her.

"We want to get rid of the people who moved in here. Sam and I worked very hard on this house." Terra explained.

"We probably wouldn't mind sharing the house with people who were-" Sam began before Mama Odie interrupted her, "More like you used to be."

"Yes." Sam answered.

"But these people…" Terra said as he picked up a monster sculpture. Time to get these people out once and for all.

Mama Odie led them through the remodeled bar and up the stairs as she said, "Things seem pretty quiet here. You should thank heaven you didn't die in Italy." She then groaned, "The Sanders. Okay, have you been studying the manual?"

"Well, we tried." Terra said. "And nothing worked."

Mama Odi turned around and said, "The intermediate interface chapter on haunting says it all. Get them out yourselves. It's your house."

"We tried over and over." Sam said in complaint.

"Haunted houses aren't easy to come by." Mama Odie said as she went up the stairs with Terra, Joey, Sam, Ven, Fabia, Bridgette, Megan, Starfire and Darkrai following them.

"Well, we don't quite get it." said Sam.

"I heard!" Mama Odie said. "Tore your faces right off. It doesn't do any good to move furnature or pull your heads off in front of people if they can't see you."

"We should start more simply?" Terra asked.

"Start simply." Mama Odie said. "Do what you know. Use your talents. Practice." They finally reached the attic where it was still the same and the model was there too. "You should have been studying those lessons since day one."

They all stared at the model closely until Mama Odie looked at her watch which was beeping. She said to them, "I've gotta go."

"But what about that guy in the flyer, Pit-" Sam asked before Mama Odie shushed her.

"Don't even say his name. You don't want his help." Mama Odie warned.

"Well-" Sam said before Terra finished, "We might."

"No, you don't. He does not work with others." Mama Odie said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

Mama Odie sighed and then said as the light shone like if she was telling a ghost story, confusing Terra and Sam, "I didn't want to bring it up. But rather than have you four stumble onto it and make another mistake, I'll tell you. He was my assistant, but he was a troublemaker. He went out on his own, and became the boogeyman and feed childrens' fear, then as a freelance bio-exorcist. Claimed he could get rid of the living. Got into more trouble. In fact, I believe he's been laying around in your cemetery lately. The only way to bring him back is by calling his name three times. But I strongly suggest that you remove the Sanders yourselves."

"How do we contact you if we need you again?" Terra asked in concern.

Then Mama Odie took out a hooka and smoked it just like the Catipillar from "Alice In Wonderland" then disappearing without a trace, leaving everything the way it is.

Sam now having second thoughts about hiring Pitch. "Terra, that guy's in our cemetery." Bridgette shivered.

"She's right, Bridgette. We just have to keep this simple." Terra told her.

As he and Sam started to leave back to the real world, a fly buzz onto the model of the cemetery.

Just then, out of the grass, a bony, black corpse like hand pops out of the grass and a voice, which was familiar to Jessy beconed the fly, "Hey, you. Hey come here. Hungry? Come on. Hey, come here."

The fly went to the voice closer as the mysterious one said as he held up a Snickers bar, "I got something for you. Come on. Come on over." He then said ala Jackie Mason's voice, "We'll have a little bite, you'll have something to nosh." Finally, as the fly came over, the stranger tossed the candy bar away and yelled in his normal voice, "Come here!"

He laughed evilly and grabbed the fly and started to pull it down into the "ground".

"Help me! Help me! Help me!" The fly screamed as he was pulled down. Then we hear a belch come from the model.


	68. Meeting Raven

**Meeting Raven**

Back at the house in the office, Dracula was talking to somebody on the phone about his new home and his boss who was on the other line.

"Mr. Spacely, have I not always made you money? I think that's the only real question here." Dracula said.

"Well, Flny, nobody made me money like you." said the man toad on the other line, a purple toad with lhair pug, green shirt, brown pants and tie; he's Mr. Smity, Dracula's boss. "I mean, before your nerves went, you were a demon. That's just Winter River, Toonsville is, if you'll forgive me, nowhere. Why would I wanna invest that kind of money in an old building way the heck up there?"

Back in Toonsville, Dracula groaned, "It's not a building. That's the beauty of it. These people don't know the value of their property. I can buy the whole town."

"Oh, then we own a whole town in the middle of nowhere." Mr. Smitty scoffed.

"Mr. Smitty, you've got to come up here and see. Oh, and bring Tremaine." Mr. Smitty said, reffering to Smitty's assistant Tremaine.

Mr. Smitty sighed, "Yeah, all right, Dracula. It's just that I am kind of busy here."

Jus then, Dracula heard some moaning from outside and groaned, "Just a minute, sir."

"Now listen. Enough of this talk about visiting, okay? I gotta go." Mr. Spacely said. "You take it easy up there, big fellow. Goodbye" He hung up the phone, just before Richard could stop him from doing so.

"Idiot." Mr. Smitty chuckled to himself.

Dracula hung up his phone and sighed. He went up from his desk, opened the door to reveal a figures(really Terra and Sam) underneath some nice bed sheets to make them look like they were cartoon like ghosts and still moaning.

However, he didn't know that it was Terra and Sam under the sheets and thought it was Raven instead, making the ghosts annoyed.

"Jeez, Raven, is Toonville so boring. I had Mr. Smitty on the phone. Dad's found a way of making money while I relax, so would you scram?" he then slammed the door in front of them. He then remembered something and opened it again saying in a deadpan tone, "Your mother's gonna kill you when she sees you cut holes in her $300 sheets."

He closed the door again and annoyed, the two ghosts sighed took off the sheets. Sam, was annoyed the most, "This is so corny. Is this what we've been reduced to? Sheets?"

"Think of them as death shrouds." Terra said to his girlfriend optimistically as she put the sheet back over her.

The two ghosts walked over to Martha's room and started moaning like a ghost usually would do.

In Gwen's room, Gwen was tired and she couldn't sleep from the moaning Terra and Sam were making from Sam's room and thought that her adoptive parents were making out in there.

"God, how can he stand that woman?" Raven asked. She got up from her head and banged on the wall, "Cut it out! I'm only a child for goodness sakes." Just then, she heard closely to the moan and realized it was not her parents.

In Mavis, Draculaura and Riku's rooms, they couldn't sleep at all.

"Make it stop! Gwen!" Riku tried to cover himself with a pillow.

Mavis opened the door and went downstairs. Draculaura saw and said, "Mavis, no! We mustn't disturb them."

Mavis and Riku opened their door and followed Anais and Courage down quietly while still covering their ears. Just then all four said, "That's not Mom and Dad."

Back in Martha's room, Sam who was still sleeping took the TV remote and lowered it down as the nine ghosts stop moaning.

"We feel so stupid." Sam said.

"It's not stupid." Terra told her. "We're ghosts. Do you and other wanna spend the next 125 years having breakfast with this woman? moan louder."

The two ghosts began to moan again, but Martha didn't notice them, stood up and she shut the TV off before she went back to sleep.

"This is hopeless." Sam said.

The two started to get out of the room, right before the flash from Shareen's camera came and Raven started taking pictures of them.

"Sick. Love perversion. If you guys are gonna do that weird lovey-dovey stuff, do it in your own bedroom." Raven said to them as she finished taking pictures of them.

"Here you go, Raven." Riku said.

"Thanks, Riku." Raven took the picture from Riku and looked closely at it.

"No feet." Raven said. Then she looked at the two ghosts carefully. They walked to them closely and looked down.

"Are you two hanging out in the attic?" Mavis asked, curiously.

"We're ghosts." Terra moaned trying to scare the kids and dog away, however Raven looked under Terra's eyeholes and peeked through them.

"What do you look like under there?" Raven asked.

"Aren't you scared?" asked Terra.

"I'm not scared of sheets." Rave said. "Are you gross under there?"

" Are you _"Night of the Living Dead" _under there?" MAvis asked

" Like all bloody veins and pus?" Draculaurua added before Raven could removed the sheets, Cedric backed away.

"Night of the what?" he asked.

" "_Living Dead." _It's a movie." Raven said.

As Terra and Sam removed the sheets, surprising everyone that they are ghosts, but not all creepy, Raven said, "If I had seen a ghost at your age, I would've been scared out of my wits."

"You're not gross." Raven said, observing them. "Why are you wearing sheets?"

"We're practicing." Bridgette answered.

"You can see us without the sheets?" Ter asked.

"Of course we can see you." Raven said.

"Well, how is it that you guys see us and nobody else can?" Terra wondered.

Raven thought this over and answered, "Well, we read through that "Handbook for the Recently Deceased." It says, "Live people ignore the strange and unusual." I myself am strange and unusual."

"You look like a regular girl to me." Sam said to her.

"You read our book?" Terra asked.

"Yeah." Raven said.

"You can follow it?" Darkrai asked.

"Yeah." Mavis said.

"Why were you four creeping around in Mom's room?" Gwen asked, getting back to the subject.

"We were trying to scare your mother." Sam answered.

"Adoptive mother." Raven said. "Anyways, you can't scare her. She's sleeping with Prince Valium tonight."

"What?" Sam asked.

"She eats a relaxing sleeping pill each night to prevent her from stress at night." Raven explained.

Later, the two ghosts, two vampires and keybearer are at the attic staring at the model that Terra is looking at and they were amazed.

"You did this? You carved all these little houses and things?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, I used some of my keyblade powers to help out a little." Terra said.

"Why do you want to scare everybody?" Riku asked them.

"Well, we wanted to frighten you so you would move out." Terra answered.

"Ha, you don't know the Sanders very well." Raven chuckled. "Our dad bought this place. He never walks away from equity. if you wanted to leave, why don't you leave?"

"We can't." Sam answered. "We haven't left the house since the funeral."

Raven then started to crack a smile, "Funeral. Wow, you guys really are dead." Terra and Sam nodded. "This is amazing."

"Can we come up here, Sam?" Draculaura asked.

"Yes." Sam then tickled her making her laugh.

"Raven! Mavis! Draculaura! Riku!" Richard called from downstairs.

"We better go." Draculaura said.

Shee followed down. Sam said, "Wait, don't tell your parents that we're up here."

"Unless you think it'll frighten them away." Terra said.

Raven turned around and listened to them as Aaron said, "You tell them that we are horrible, desperate, ghoulish creatures who will stop at nothing to get our house back."Gwne thought this over, "What if this is a dream? Can you guys do any tricks to prove me that I'm not dreaming?" Starfire shook her head no. "Well, if you are real ghosts, you guys better get another routine because those sheets they don't work." Gwen chuckled a bit before she went downstairs.

"We promise! Your secret is safe with us!" Mavis called from downstairs.

Terra and Sam sighed in relief but were confused. They were starting to befriend this girl and their parents can't see them. However, the ghosts smiled and hoped that they can help them with their scaring project.


	69. Pitch

**Pitch**

The next day, as the construction workers were doing their job remodeling the house, Raven was in the kitchen and she had just told Martha that there were ghosts in the house, but by the looks of it, her mother wasn't buying it.

"Ghosts. You're telling me we have ghosts in this house." Sam said as Raven showed her the pictures she took last night. "Those pictures are of ghosts, are they? Ghosts." She finished chopping her vegetables and said, "Raven, I am giving a dinner party tonight for seven people. My agent, Aloysius O'Hare is bringing a woman who writes for _"Art in Toon America." _In fact, no one dining here this evening has not been in _"Vanity Fair" _except you."

"I told them you were too mean to be afraid." Raven said.

"Uh-oh." MAvis said as she, Draculaura and Riku were overhearing this from the hallway.

Martha's anger rose and she scolded, "Don't you dare speak to others about me! The only thing about being embarrassed in front of the few people who will set foot in here scares me in this part of Toonsville, so let's play family just for tonight, hmm?" she took a potato and started to grate it.

Raven glared at her and walked off into the hallways.

"Did she believe you?" Riku asked.

"No." Raven said sadly.

As Raven walked away, Terra and Sam had overheard this too from door to the dining room, feeling sad and concerned.

"Raven is trying, but they don't believe them." Sam said with a heavy heart.

"They've got photos, Sam." Terra said.

"Terra, you had a photo of Audrey II." Sam said to him.

"My photo of Audrey is a different story." Terra said. "We've gotta get some help here. We gotta contact this guy, Pitty or something."

The word "help" came into the nine ghosts minds, but Terra shook it off, remembering what Mama Odie had told them.

At the attic, Terra read through the handbook until Sam saw a glowing yellow light in the model of the cemetery.

"Terra." Sam, called. "Look." Terra saw the glowing light as well. "It's him. Pitch." Sam smiled, liking the name, "Pitch."

"Go ahead, Terra, say it." Terra encouraged.

"Pitch!" Sam said. Just as Sam said this, the two ghosts were magically transported into the model cemetery.

"What happened?" BSam asked.

"I think we're in the model." Terra turned around and noticed, "Look at that."

The two ghosts turned around when they saw the source of the light. It was a neon sign with an arrow saying _"Pitch" _twice on it and the arrow was pointing to a tombstone with a gargoyle pointing down and it read "Here lies Pitch" in blood red letters pointing down to Benton's grave.

The keybearer and spy walked up to the grave and Sam asked, "Well, Where is he? What do we do?"

Their answer was given when the nine shovels that were leaning against the grave fell off.

"Looks like we dig, Sam." Terra said as he and Sam took some shovels and he dug the "grass" out of the way.

After 3 minutes of digging the cardboard dirt out of the grave, the nine finally felt the coffin of Pitch.

"It's about time." Fabia said as she, Terra and Sam tossed their shovels away and removed the rest of the cardboard to reveal the tombstone with Pitch' name on it.

"I say we open it." Terra smiled.

"Maybe we should knock first." Sam said.

Suddenly, the ground and coffin began to shake violently. Terra and Sam climbed out of the hole. Then right before their eyes the zombie ghost flew out of the hole shocking them.

He was tall a tall man with sickly pale skin, yellow eyes, and spiky dark gray hair, and he wore a long black robe; this was Pitch, the ghost that was mentioned a bunch of times before and he was the same ghost in the flyer and the TV commercial.

Terra and Sam wasted no time in fleeing for their lives, but Pitchi floated in front of them, stopping them from their tracks.

"Terra!" Benton said before he smirked, "Sam."

He grabbed Sam first dipped her and kissed her lips. same fell down and spat it out in disgust. Kissing their boyfriends was heaven, but Pitch's mouth smelt like he hadn't brushed his teeth in centuries.

Pitch went to Terra and said, "Boy, do you know how to pick them. Are these relationships solid? Do I have a shot at the spy girl?"

"Excuse me!" Terra said as he ran to his girlfriend.

"Sure. Are we overstepping my bounds?" Pitch asked. "Just tell me. Come on."

As Terra and Sam hugged and said, "Know what's beautiful about this? You nine kids picked me. You didn't have to, but you picked me. It makes me wanna kiss you."

He tried to kiss Sam again, but they backed away and Raina slapped him in the face. "Bug off, creep!" Sam yelled.

"I like a woman who's feisty." Pitch smirked.

"I beg your pardon!" Terra said, getting his attention.

Pitch remembered and said, "Let's get down to business." Pitch checked his pockets to find the card he needed to give them. "Who do I have to kill? Here, hold that for me, will you?"

He handed Sam a rat and Sam screamed and put the rat down in shock.

"There you go." Pitch finally handedTterra a business card.

"You don't have to kill anybody." Terra said.

"Ah, possession. Good." Pitch said. He demonstrated when his voice came out of Sam's mouth saying, "Learn to throw your voice. Fool your friends. Fun at parties."

Sam gasped and covered her mouth in shock. She finally got down to the basics as she said in her normal voice, "No. We just wanna get some people out of our house."

"I understand." Pitch said putting his arms around Terra and Sam's shoulders. "Well, look, in order to do that, I'm gonna have to get to know you guys. We've got to get closer, move in with you for a while, get to be real pals. You know what I'm saying?" He got cut off when he had something in this throat and his spit it in his jacket, makingSam grossed out. "Save that guy for later."

"Our girfriend and I would like to ask a couple of questions!" Terra said, as he got out of Pitch's grip.

"Sure, sure, sure. Go ahead. Shoot." Pitch said.

"For instance, what are your qualifications?" Terra asked.

Pitch thought this over and answered calmly and in a voice like he was sophisticated, "Ah, well…I attended Juilliard…I am a graduate of the Harvard business school. I travel quite extensively. I lived through the Black Plague and had a pretty good time during that," He then shouted in his normal voice, "I've seen_ "The **EXORCIST" ABOUT A HUNDRED AND SIXTY-SEVEN TIMES, AND IT KEEPS GETTING FUNNIER EVERY SINGLE TIME I SEE IT! NOT TO MENTION THE FACT THAT YOU'RE TALKING TO A DEAD GUY! NOW WHAT DO YOU THINK? **_You think I'm qualified?"

"Sir, what my friend means is that can you be scary?" Terra asked.

Pitch now understood what Terra meant. "I know what you're asking me. Can I be scary? What do you think of this?" He made a really scary face, scaring the four out. "You like that?" Pitch asked.

"Excuse us, Mr. Pitch?" Sam said as she and Terra walked away from him.

"Sure. Talk amongst yourselves." Pitch told her.

Once they were far from him, Sam spoke, "Guys, let's go."

"I know, but we think he can be useful later." Terra said.

"We an work something out." Sam told the boys, just as Pitch used a stick to make it look like he was…checking out the parts under Sam's pants.

"Oh, yeah." Pitch said lustfully.

"Hey!" Sam shouted, catching him.

"Excuse me! Excuse me. We are leaving now!" Terra yelled, having enough of this zombie. Just before the nine ghosts can leave, Pitch jumped on Terra and he was wearing what looked like Terra's outfit.

"Don't go yet." Pitch said. "Hey, boys, come on. We're simpatico here. Look at us, huh? We even shop at the same stores. Hey, hermanos." He took Terra's hand and pulled them into a bear hug. "There you go." Terra gasped when Pitch felt on sam's shirt, making her really angry at him.

Despite that, Pitch put his arms around the keybearer and spy's shoulders and explained, "Come on. We're like peas in a pod, the ten of us. Let's face it. You wanna get somebody out of your house, I wanna get somebody out of your house. Look, we've been to Saturn. Hey, I've been to Saturn." Pitch backed away as he then said, "Oh, Sharks, you hate them right? I hate them myself. Come on, kids, what do I have to do to strike a deal with you two, huh?" Pitch asked. No answer, but Pitch then spun his head around like in _"The Exorist" _creeping the keybearer and spy out. Pitch stopped his head from spinning and asked, "Don't you hate it when that heappens?"

"Let's go." Terra said.

He and sam tried to leave again, but Pitch stopped them again. "Wait a minute. Just come up for a while, we'll talk inside." He went up to his grave, but Terra and Sam, who had enough stayed there.

"We're not staying here!" Sam yelled.

"This place is a mess, don't pay any attention." Pitch told her as he went to his grave.

"Home, home, home!" Sam shouted and just like before, the two ghosts were transported back to their attic, in their normal sizes.

"Sam, how did you do that?" Terra asked in amazement.

"Just call home?" Sam shrugged.

In the model, Pitch asked, "Hope you like Italian." That's when the zombie ghost noticed that the two ghosts had disappeared and left. "Where'd you go? Where-Where'd you go? Come on. You've got to work with me here. I'm just trying to cut a deal. What do you want me to do?" Pitch then roared, _**"WHERE ARE YOU? YOU BUNCH OF LOSERS! YOU'RE WORKING WITH A PROFESSIONAL HERE!" **_He kicked the model tree making it go down.

"Nice stupid model!" Pitch yelled at Terra before he "honked" his pocket.

As Terra fixed the tree on the model, Sam was talking to Terra.

"See, we can do this stuff on our own." Sam explained. "Besides, we're not exposing that girl or the others to that pervert down there."

"Sam, we did call him and he seemed awfully ticked off." Terra told them.

"I don't care. We've changed our mind." Sam said. "Listen, I think we can scare them off ourselves, tonight. I have an idea."

As the she and her boyfriends walked away from the attic, it seemed like Pitch was overhearing everything.


	70. Day-O The Banana Boat Song

**Day-O The Banana Boat Song**

That night, Sam was having a dinner party with Dracula, Tetti, Raven, a young man with a brown hair and a pink suit, violet, named Ziegfried Lloyd (Yugioh) and a woman with light skinned, light blue hair and wore a black robe, named Nanao Ise (Bleach) who are having dinner with them to check out the house.

"I think what you did with the place is wonderful." Martha said.

"Not me, them." Dracula mouthed to her pointing at Martha and Tetti.

"So?" Sam asked.

"Oh." Ziegfried said, noticing the sculptures behind them, trying to think of the perfect word to compliment them.

"You like them." Martha said. Ziefgfried nodded.

"I just hope it wasn't yet another of your dreary suicide attempts. You know, what they say about people who commit suicide?" Tetti asked another one of their dinner guests, a woman with purple hair, and she wore a pink dress, Drayanne (Yugioh 5ds). "They become civil servants."

Everybody except for Raven, Mavis, Draculaura and Riku laughed at this.

"Tetti, I didn't realize you were into the supernatural." Dracula said as he sat down in a chair.

"Of course, you remember." Tetti said. "After my stint with the Living Theatre, I was one of Toon York City's leading paranormal researchers until the bottom dropped out in '89."

"Paranormal? Is that what they're calling your kind these days?" asked Drayane.

"Don't mind her. She's still upset because somebody dropped a house on her sister." Tetti joked. Sam was the only one who laughed at this.

"This looks really good." Dracula said as he put a napkin around his neck.

"I saw some ghosts." Raven told them. Everybody stared at her for just a second, thinking that she was nuts.

Martha laughed it off and said, "It's a little private joke my daughter and I share."

"It's not a joke." Mavis told her.

"Yes it is. Just today, Raven tried to convince me that this house is haunted." Martha said. "Kids! You know I love them."

"By ghosts?" Nanao asked.

"In designer sheets, no less." said Martha.

"I'd like to propose a toast to our intrepid friends who braved the expressway and two said as everybody toasted." Dracula said

"Now kids, favor us about your ghosts." Tetti said.

"No. I am sick of that subject." Sam said as she set her glass down.

"Oh, Nicole, lighten up." Tetti said.

"I would rather talk about…" Martha began, making it be silent for a moment. Just then…

Marth (singing in Harry Belefonte's voice): _**Day-O**_

Martha was shocked. She was singing in Harry Belefonte's voice, like she was lip-synching to the song on the radio.

_**Day-ay-ay-O**_

_**Daylight come and me wan' go home **_

"That's cute, Sam." Tetti said. Then Martha started to stand up and dance around the table.

_**Day-O, Esa Day-ay-ay-O**_

_**Daylight come and me wan' go home**_

Raven just giggled quietly.

"Tetti, are you doing this?" Dracula asked.

Just before it, Everybody else except Raven, Draculaura, Riku and Mavis started to "lip-synch" the song and dance around after their napkins started to fidget around them.

All (except Raven, Draculaura, Riku and Mavis):_**Work all night on a drink of rum**_

_**Daylight come and me wan' go home**_

_**Stack banana till de morning come**_

_**Daylight come and me wan' go homeCome, Mister tally man, tally me banana**_

_**Daylight come and me wan' go home**_

Possessed, Tetti took the ice bucket, tossed the ice and used it like a drum.

_**Come, Mister tally man, tally me banana**_

_**Daylight come and me wan' go homeLift six foot, seven foot, eight foot bunch**_

_**Daylight come and me wan' go home**_

_**Six foot, seven foot, eight foot bunch**_

_**Daylight come and me wan' go home**_

_**Day, me say day-ay-ay-o**_

_**Daylight come and me wan' go home**_

_**Day, me say day, me say day, me say day**_

_**Daylight come and me wan' go homeBeautiful bunch of ripe banana**_

_**Daylight come and me wan' go home**_

_**Hide the deadly black tarantula**_

_**Daylight come and me wan' go home**_

After they finished "shaking their booty", they sat down and started to eat their dinner, only to have the shrimp form hands, cover their faces and push the adults down, making kids laugh hard. By then, the possession had stopped.

_**Lift six foot, seven foot, eight foot bunch**_

upstairs to where Terra and Sam cheer that they're plan has worked.

"We did it!" Sam cheered.

"Let's watch them scatter." Terra said. The two couples went to the window with a smile. "Any minute now, they're gonna come running out of that door screaming."

They looked out, only to find that the cars are still there. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Sam asked, coming to the door.

"It's us, Raven, Draculaura, Mavis and Riku." called.

Terra open the door and see Raven, Draclaura, Mavis and Riku in front of them.

"They want you to come downstairs." Raven told them. "Mom says you can wear any sheets you want."

This made the ghosts shocked. They didn't leave, yet they want to meet them. This was insane, but crazy. They just had to think of an excuse so no one could see them.


	71. The Pitch Snake

**The Pitch Snake**

Back downstairs, everybody was in the living room, excited that they were dancing and they didn't know that they were possessed while doing it.

"It was like I was at an amusement park!" Dracula smiled.

"I didn't know I could do the Calypso." Nanao said.

"Who has more fun than us?" Martha laughed along with everyone.

"We're dealing with supernatural here." Tetti told them as they finally his attention. "Two very sophisticated pairs. I mean, they even appear in sheets."

They started to laugh at the joke as Nanao asked, "Dracula, what I wanna know is why didn't you tell us about this before?"

"Well, we're not even sure we want our secret out." Martha interrupted Dracula, before he got a chance to speak. "I mean, everyone's gonna want them for their parties."

"People will pay big money for this, Nanao." Dracula said as he showed them the pictures of Terra, Sam, Joey, Ven, Fabia, Bridgette, Megan, Starfire and Darkrai while they were in the sheets that Raven took last night.

"The Enquirer is offering $50,000 for proof of life after death." Drayanne said.

"50,000?" asked Nicole.

"This is it, Richard." Tetti told him as he looked at the pictures. "You can get Mr. Spacey up here now."

"You think so?" Dracula asked.

"Spectra loves the supernatural. She'll have him sprint up here in his helicopter." said Tetti as everyone laughed.

"I should remind you all that I am Martha's agent." Ziegfried told them, spoiling their fun. "I have consistently lost money on her work for years, now if anything actually happened here, I shall handle it. But not until I've seen some real proof."

"But Ziegfried, what about this table?" asked Nanao, reminding him of the dinner incident.

"What just happened, what was that?" asked Martha in hope. "And what money? Don't you believe in my work?"

"Here's Raven." Tetti said as they saw Raven, Mavis, Draculaura and Riku go down the stairs with sad expressions.

"Well?" Dracula asked.

"They don't want to come down." Mavis told them.

The adults were shocked at what they heard. Finally, having enough, Tetti, Dracula, Sam, Drayanne, Ziegfried and Nanao walked over to them.

"Why not?" asked Tetti, sternly.

"I think the reason is that they were trying to scare you away and you didn't get scared." Raven explained.

Martha rolled her eyes, "Please, they're dead. It's a little late to be neurotic." She turned to Ziegfried, in hoping for if he disagreed with her. Unfortunately, the agent gave Nicole back the picture and he, Nanao and Drayanne left.

"This was not a hallucination. It was real." Martha said, trying to get them to come back. "We all just experienced a very super-powerful paranormal experience and it was real."

Ziegfried turned to her with a glare and disbelief on his face, "Martha, you are eccentric. You have always been eccentric. If you insist on frightening people, do it with your sculpture." Those were his last words before he, Nanao and Drayanne closed the door and left.

"Drive carefully!" Dracula called out to them, stupidly.

"I'm dead." Martha panicked.

"Where do they hide out?" asked Tetti to the goth girl.

"The attic." Raven answered.

"The attic's locked." Dracula told her.

"They're ghosts, Dad. They can do whatever they want." Riku said.

"Yeah, they do whatever they want. Guys take us up there right now." Martha ordered.

Without any arguments, Raven, Draculaura, Mavis and Riku led Martha, Dracula and Tetti up to the attic.

"Fabulous." Tetti said. "Lawyer Tetti's "Locked Door Ghosts." Probably committed suicide up there. I'm totally excited."

They finally reached the door as Sam asked, "They live there? They must live like animals."

"It's locked. How do they get in?" asked Dracula.

Martha banged on the door and yelled, "Open this door, you dead people or we'll bust it down and drag you out by the ropes you hanged yourself with!"

"Mom, They didn't commit suicide." Draculaura tried to explain. "They drowned in a car accident."

"It doesn't matter." Martha told her son and adoptive daughter. "Kids, I have a chance to teach you something. Take the upper hand in all situations or people wheither they're dead or alive, will walk all over you." She then banged on the door once more, "OPEN UP!"

Just then, the door opened as if there were magic. The three adults, and girl walked in through the attic checking the whole place out.

"So where are they?" asked Martha.

"Listen, you guys, these ghosts are really nice people." Gwen told them. "I think we scared them away, so let's just leave them alone, alright?" however the adults weren't buying it. Dracula stared at the model that Terra made and sighed.

"It's the whole darn town." Dracula smiled. He was about to touch it, but Raven said, "Dad, don't touch. Terra made this. Don't break it."

"I have never been so embarrassed." Martha said. "They haven't gone for good, have they?"

Tetti looked around while Dracula pushed the toy car onto the fake street.

"Dad, don't!" Mavis said. "Come on, let's just go."

Tetti however was looking around until he saw the handbook that Terra left behind, skimmed through it and put it in his jacket for something he planned to do which will be in the next chapters.

"No ghosts here." Sam said as she went to leave. She turned around and said to Tetti and Dracula, "Come on. If they are in here, I don't' want to scare them away." Ignoring, she grabbed Dracula by the collar and called out, "Well, we're leaving now. You can go about your business!"

As Raven, Draculaura, Riku, Mavis Tetti, Dracula and Sam left, they didn't notice four familiar hands belonging to four familiar ghosts. That's right, Terra and Sam had been holding onto the window ledge, without falling so the adults won't see them.

From the model, Pitch laughed at their crude joke to scare them as he said, "Oh boy. You guys are really a couple of spooksters, aren't you? Let's turn on the juice and see what shakes loose."

As he disappeared, Terra, Sam, Joey, Ven, Fabia, Bridgette, Megan, Starfire and Darkrai went back through the window unharmed.

"That was close." Ven said.

"Tell me about it." Terra said.

As they walked downstairs, Dracula said to Tetti, "Tetti, you get Mr. Smitty on the phone. We've really got something here. We could turn this place into the world's leading supernatural research center. An amusement park. I'll do a presentation, Raven will bring the ghosts."

"I can't bring the ghosts, Daddy." Raven said. "They're not here."

"Tetti, can't you do something?" asked Martha.

Tetti sighed, "Perhaps, if I'm properly motivated."

As the adults walked downstairs, they didn't even notice the railing of the stairs didn't feel very hard, instead it felt smooth and scaly, creeping the four out.

"Why don't you just leave them alone!" Riku asked Dracula and their curator annoyed. "They didn't do anything to you."

"Mommy…" Draculaura shivered.

"What is it, Draculaura?" Martha asked.

"Aren't stair railings supposed to rattle?" Draculara asked.

"No, silly." Martha said.

"Then what's that?" Mavis asked as they all heard a rattling noise.

they all heard a rattling noise.

Sam looked down at what she's feeling and gasped, seeing that the railing was actually a snake's body and it moved up, to reveal itself to be Pitch only as a dark blue snake with his eyes and fangs and a rattle.

"Hi." He hissed.

Dracula, Tetti and Raven stayed against the wall.

Pitch then took his snake body off the rail and poked out from underneath Martha laughing manically. Martha screamed and ran off to the door back downstairs. Tetti wasted no time in escaping, but Pitch used his tail like a whip to smack his butt and tripped him making him fall down the stairs.

As Pitch laughed and then saw Dracula run into his office and use his tail to grab him by the leg and hang him upside down.

"We've come for your adoptive daughter, Dracula." Pitch joked.

"Stop it!" Raven yells.

Hearing Raven's call, Pitch continues to laugh evilly as he drops Dracula down to the ground of the foyer, but he was okay. Pitch then eyed Raven with a lustful smile and an evil smirk about to strike her. Raven covered herself, preparing for the blow as her siblings and boyfriends watched in horror.

Thankfully, help was on the way for Sam saw Pitch and gasped.

"Pitch, Pitch, Pitch!" They cried, saying his name three times in order to get him away.

"Oh no!" Pitch groaned. Raven then saw Pitch disappear with his snake body, transforming back into the stair railing. Sam sighed in relief that the mess was over…for now.

"Why are you doing this?" Raven yelled with tears in her eyes. "Leave me alone, all of you!" she ran through the door her mother went through and shut it tight.

"Raven!" Riku yelled, but he turned to the two ghosts and asked, "That snake tried to kill us."

"Yeah, why did it?" Mavis asked.

"I don't know." Sam answered. "We're sorry."

"Never mind." Draculaura said. "We're gonna go cheer up Raven. We'll catch you later." She, Riku and Mavis followed Raven to the door and shut it.

Sam groaned and walked back to the attic where Terra is. Sam now mad that they had hired Pitch and he tried to kill everyone even though they specifically told him not to.

"Great choice we got here. We spend the next century either hanging out at the window or doing parlor tricks!" Sam groaned.

"Maybe, they'll leave now. That snake was a nasty customer." Terra tried to explain.

"Well, he could've hurt somebody." Sam said.

"But he didn't." Terra said. "We've got them right where we want them."

Their conversation got interrupted when they saw a car crash in their model and out of the car popped out Pitch in his normal self.

He looked up at them and yelled, "You bunch of losers, how dare you interrupt a professional while he's working?"

"I'm not fond of Dracula Sanders particually, but you could've killed him!" Sam yelled.

"Hey, I'm just doing my job! Besides, I thought we had a deal!" Pitch yelled. "Hey, it's okay. You know why? I don't want to do business with you deadbeats anyway, thank you. The only one I can deal with is Edgar Allen Poe's daughter. I think she understands me."

The two ghosts gasped in shock. This creep of a zombie ghost has fallen hardly in love with Raven and has planned to marry her against her will.

Angry, Sam picked up Pitch and said, "You leave her alone you-" she got cut off when Pitch grew spikes on him, making Starfire's hand hurt in pain.

Pitch landed on the model grass and pulled himself off like he was Velcro. The zombie ghost laughs as he dusts himself off.

"Go ahead, make my millennium." Pitch told them before he laughed. He then thought to himself, "I'm feeling a little, uh, ooh, anxious, if you know what I mean. It's been around 600 years after all. I wonder wher a guy, an everyday Joe like myself can find a little action."

Just then, a red light shone on him and Pitch looked to what looked like a nightclub with only girls. Pitch smirked as he did the Bob Hope purr while the girls, Madam Darkness, Rataka, Natalia, Toralei, Nefera De Nile (Monster High) and Poison Ivy (Batman)beckoned him to come over and…have some fun.

Pitch smirked and started to dance to the club, "Here I come baby! Hey, Terra! Nice move!"

Sam turned to her boyfriend as Sam asked, "Terra, why'd you build this?"

"I didn't!" Terra told her.

Just then the wind blew on the ghosts, meaning back to the afterlife to have a nice talk with Mama Odie who will be pretty angry at them for hiring Pitch.


	72. Last Chance to Scare

**Last Chance to Scare**

Soon, the nine ghosts were back in the afterlife and were led by Sawyer to Mama Odie's office.

Speaking of Edna, she was having problems of her own. She was now dealing with a bunch of dead quarterbacks talking to her about football, which annoyed her.

"Will you guys shut up and leave me alone? I got all this paperwork to do." Mama Odid told them.

Helen opened the door and knocked on it as Terra and Sam walked in, letting Mama Odie know that the nine ghosts are here. Mama Odie noticed them and glared at them.

"You four, come in here! Sit down! Get in here, all of you!" Mama Odie ordered. The nine ghosts obeyed as walked to her and sat in their seats before they looked at her sadly and guilty that they did that terrible deed of hiring Pitch.

"The babehouse was my idea. I want Pitch out of the picture and you four have really screwed up!" Mama Odie said to them, angrily. "I received word you allowed yourselves to be photographed and you let Benton out and didn't put him back. And you let Tetti get a hold of the handbook."

"The handbook? When?" Terra asked in shock.

"Never trust the living." Mama Odie sighed. "We can not have a routine haunting like yours provide proof that there is existence beyond death."

"Sorry, Mama Odie." Sam said. "The only living people we befriended were Raven, Draculaura, Mavis and Riku. They promised to keep it a secret."

Before Mama Odie could sigh, the quarterback, turned to her and said, "Coach, where's the men's room?" The other quarterbacks agreed.

Mama Odie rolled her eyes, "I'm not your coach. He survived."

"Wait, coach, let me get something straight." Another quarterback said. "What's our curfew around here?"

"Will you get out of here?" Mama Odie yelled at them. "Go on, get downstairs. "Mens' room." Are you kidding? Can't you read signs?" As the quarterback ghosts turned and left to go to the mens' room, Terra and Sam just gave her confused looks.

"I'll be right back." Mama Odie told them as she pushed the quarterback ghost out the door. Terra looked at each other in sadness that they made a mistake that they'll never forget.

Back at the living side, Draculaura and Martha were on the porch discussing the events that happened last night and Richard was thinking of moving back or something.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Draculaura said to his wife.

"I didn't say anything." Sam said, thinking he was talking about the porch. She finally saw what he was talking about and sighed, "Who are we kidding, Flint? You've never had a bad idea."

"Yeah?" Draculaura asked as he looked at the house. "Yeah, this could all work out. Home. Though…I'm not sure that this is the right environment for Raven. Snakes. Ghosts."

"Shrimp. Possessions." Martha added.

Tetti who came onto the deck rolled his eyes, "You family types. You've got other things to worry about. Mr. Slate's coming up here tonight. You've got to figure out a way to sell these ghosts. I can only do so much."

As he sipped some lemonade, Draculara asked. "What are you gonna do, Tetti? Viciously rearrange their environment?"

"I know just as much about the supernatural as I do about interior design." said Tetti. They looked around and began to think about this dinner and exorsism that night, but at the same time, the parents were thinking about Raven' safety. Should they do it or not?

Inside the house, in Raven's room and Raven was writing a suicide note so she can join the dead and be with her new ghost friends.

"I am…alone." Gwen said sadly as she wrote. She groaned and crumpled her paper and tossed it into the garbage.

"Raven, you're not thinking what I think you're gonna do, are you?" asked Mavis.

"Sorry, guys. I'm ending my life."Raven said.

"NO!" Riku, Mavis and Draculaura yelled as they tried to get Gwen to not put the pen on the paper to write her suicide note, but Raven didn't listen.

"I am…utterly…alone. By the time you read this I will be gone having jumped…"" she crossed out the word "jumped" and instead wrote as she continued, ""Having plummeted off the Winter River Bridge.""

Back in the afterlife, Mama Odie finally got to Terra and Sam's case.

"So I don't care what it takes. You get the Sanders out of there now!" Edna said.

The two ghosts were about to leave, but Mama Odie stopped them, "Whoa, wait a minute. What are you going to do?" The two ghost stared at her like she was a idiot. "To scare them." Mama Odie groaned. "I want to make sure it's not some silly parlor trick."

"I'll go first." Terra said as Sam nodded . Being a ghost, Terra put away keyblade and pulled his face to make it look like a scary version of himself (white hair and gold eyes) making Raina groan in fright.

Mama Odie smiled at Terra's scary face, "Not bad. Not bad. Now you." she said to Sam.

Sam groaned. "I'm gonna flipping hate myself for this."

She paint her face white and dress in formal dress very scary.

"You two look great." Mama Odie smiled at them. "Now clean house and don't forget the photographs and the darn handbook." Mama Odie said.

**"Thank you, Mama Odie!"** Sam and Terra walk out.

The quarterbacks came back with a frown on their faces to Edna. "Coach?"

"What?" Mama Odie asked.

"I don't think we survived that crash." the quarterback said.

"How'd you guess?" Mama Odie smirked. Here we go again.


	73. Raven and company meet Pitch

**Raven and company meet Pitch**

Later, Raven, Riku, Draculaura and Mavis walked to the attic, with Rave holding her suicide letter, ready to join the dead by becoming the dead.

"Terra Silva, Sam, Joey Wheeler, Ventus, Fabia Sheen, Bridgette, Megan Morse, Starfire, Darkrai?" Raven called. Raven put her note down and they kept looking around, "Hello?"

"I know something bad's gonna happen." Courage said to the audience before he continued searching.

"Where are you?" Raven called.

"Dead." a voice said, making the kids and dog look around.

"Who said that?" Mavis asked.

"Dead, dead, dead ski." the voice said. The goth, two vampires and keybearer looked and saw that the voice came from Pitch who was relaxing in a lounge chair.

"Of course they're dead. They're ghosts." Draculaura told Pitch.

"No, I mean they're gone. Split. Out of here. Afterlife kids. Deceased." Pitch said.

"Are you a ghost too?" asked Riku.

"I'm the ghost with the most, babe." Pitch said to Raven. He took off the cucumbers on his eyes and took one look at Gwen and to him, she was a babe. "You know," Raven said, getting up from his seat. "You look like a few somebodies I can relate to. Maybe you can help me get out of here, you know, because I gotta tell you, this, uh, death thing…" he got cut off when he squished a beetle with his hand and ate it. "It's just too creepy. I've got this problem. I've got these friends on the outside that I said I'd meet. You know, I have to be there in person, you know." Benton said. "So I was just wondering, could you guys help me out of here?"

"I wanna get in." Raven sighed, sadly.

"Gwen wants to join the dead." Mavis said sadly.

"Why?" Pitch asked. "Well, you know…hey, you've probably got your reasons, but I can't do anything from over here. If you and/or your siblings could get me out, over there, then maybe we could talk or something. But, you know, in order to do that, you've gotta say my name three times."

"What is your name?" Draculaura wondered.

"Well, uh, I can't tell you." Pitch lied.

"Why not?" asked Raven.

"Because if I tell you, you'll tell your friends, they're calling onto me on the cell phone all the time. I gotta show up at shopping centers for openings, sign autographs, crud like that and it makes my life a heck, okay? A living heck." Pitch explained. "But, maybe if you have a pen, maybe we can-I know. You ever play charades?"

"Yeah." Raven said.

"I love Charade." Mavis said

"Good. Good." Pitch told them. "Here we go then. Ready?" He made the two sign on his finger.

"Um, two words." Raven guessed.

"Right." Pitch answered.

"First word, two syllables." Raven guessed.

Pitch smiled before he gestured to something. "You know, just turn around."

"I don't know what your signal means." Riku said to him.

"Turn around and look behind you!" Pitch ordered.

they turned around and noticed a a beetle walking waving at them before he fall into a hole.

"Hey, how are you?" The Organizer asked before it disappeared , spooking Raven.

"Pit." Raven said, finally getting it.

"Got it." Pitch smiled. "Okay, now two."

Shade looked and saw a block of Cheese surprised.

"Cheese? Cheese? Cheese Pit?" Raven asked as the state disappeared.

"Piteese?" Raven tried as Pitch did the "getting warmer" sign. "Picchi? Pitcheese? Pitch?"

"Right!" Hade cheered.

"Your name's Pitch?" asked Riku.

"Your boyfriend said it. that count twice. Just say it once more. Come on." Pitch begged.

Raven then suddenly remembered Pitch from the incident last night and Raven said, "It was you, wasn't it?

"Wha-? Me?" asked Pitch.

"The snake." Mavis glared at him.

"No, what snake?" Pitch lied. "You kids and your imagination. Just say it."

"No." Draculaura answered sternly. "We wanna talk to Raina and Jessy."

"No, you don't need to talk to Raina or Jessy. Just say it." Pitchi said.

Back in the afterlife, Terra and Sam walked to the door sadly. They are now guilty that they have to scare them out, even the kids.

"We can't go through with it, boys. We like Raven." Sam said sadly.

"But, Sam, honey, it's too late. We have to go through with this." Terra said sadly with Xehanort's voice.

"Now we don't." Sam shook her transformed head.

"**Sam." ** Terra said.

"Boys, we wanna be with Raven." Sam said.

"We don't wanna go through with this either, but we have to." Terra said to them, sadly. They don't wanna do this, but they have to in order to restore balance…unless with permission, they can let them stay in their house.

The boys put their arms around their girlfriends' shoulders and walked out of the door to the mortal world.

"Here goes nothing." Sam said.

Pitch tried to get Raven to say his name. The two ghosts gasped in horror.

"No!" Terrea yelled as he and Sam ran to her.

"Don't say his name!" Sam yelled, but her transformed face scared Raven making them go back and bump into the transformed Terra.

"You. Say it!" Pitch screamed, but then he fell off the patio of the babe house and disappeared.

Raven tried to run away only to come across Sam who just got her face back to normal. "Raven, guys, it's okay. It's okay, it's us."

"Ptichi-" Raven tried to say, but Shareen shushed her.

"He told us that if we let him out, he would take Gwen to the other side to find you." Mavis

"No, Mavis. We're dead." Sam told her.

"I wanna be dead too." Raven sadly said.

"**No, Raven." **sam said as sam turned back to normal. "Raven… Being dead really doesn't make things any easier. Trust us. Since that accident, we're nervous wrecks." Sam said.

"Listen to them on this, Raven. This is something we know a lot about." Terra said as he came towards them.

"And you can come up here and visit us anytime you want." Sam said. "We have a feeling things are going to be a little better around here from now on."

"What do you mean, better?" asked Draculaura, confused.

"Well, we've decided that we're going to invite you and your family to stay." Sam smiled.

"That's right, kids." Terra said as he remolded his face back to normal. Raven, Mavis, Draculaura and Riku laughed because Terra's scary nose was there. Terra pushed it back to his regular nose and smiled.

Just then they all gasped when they heard the door open and hid.

"Why can't we bring Mr. Spacey up here?" Tetti asked as he, Draculaura and two business men came up with them.

"You've got a stake in this too, Tetti." Dracula told him as Terra and Sam watched from behind a chair. "This is a presentation. It requires a sense of occasion, a sense of style." He turned off the light to the model and asked. "It's so big. How will we get it out?"

"It's sectional." Tetti responded. "Get both hands."

"Wait, there are plugs." Dracula warned.

"Careful." Tetti told the business men as they, Dracula and Tetti took the model downstairs.

"What's going on?" Terra asked, "Why are they taking our model?"

"I don't know. We'll go find out." Raven said as she, Mavis, Draculaura and Riku left the attic.

"Be Careful." Sam said to them, ready to find out what's going on and what their father, curator and the business men were doing up in the attic.


	74. Marriage or Exorcism

**Marriage or Exorcism**

Down below, Dracula was talking to Sam, Tetti, O'Hare, and a wavy gray haired woman with a red clothing named Lady Tremaine who is O'Hare's assistant about the idea for the town unaware of Raven coming down the stairs.

"We've got Burger Fool to head the wax museum deaded to 50 great moments of the paranormal here in Thanksgiving Park. Now you remember Fool, Mr. O'Hare." Dracula said as Tetti handed O'Hare a drink of water. "He's the genius who gave us the talking Teeny the Monkey statue. It was a sensation. And d-CON is on its knees to sponser the insect zoo here in the old hardware store. We can't lose!"

Martha smiled and applauded, though stared at her like she was weird. Martha stopped and smiled nervously. Just then, the adults notice Raven in the room and stared at them.

"Dad, what are you doing?" asked Riku, tapping his foot for an answer.

Richard smiled as he hugged his sons, daughter, dog and adoptive daughter. "Gwen, you and the others finally decided to join us. Kids, Courage, I just, uh, finished the initial presentation and now I think it's time to have a stretch and invite our friends to meet your friends, okay?"

"Are they here yet?" Tremaine asked.

"They're not coming." Raven said. She winked at the audience, letting them know that she is lying so that way the adults can't see the ghosts.

"Richard," O'Hare said. "We're here to see some ghosts."

Dracula nodded as Raven said, "They're not here anymore."

The adults weren't buying it as Richard said, laughing "Every time Raven say that, the paint peels and some wild creature tries to kill us."

"But we have these pictures, Raven." Tremaine said as she got up from her chair and demonstrated the pictures that she took.

"No, really." Mavis said.

Nicole giggled and said, "She have such a tendency to overreact."

"No we're not." Draculaura said.

"Don't worry." Martha said to them. "We're not relying on them. We have Tetti." She gestured to Tetti who has the book and is smirking that the exorcism is about to begin.

"Are they still here, Tetti?" Dracula asked the laywer.

"Tetti, are they still here?" asked Martha with concern.

"Oh, they're still here. They're just hiding out." Tetti said to them. "Probably feel guilty about what they did to me."

"They're sorry they didn't kill you." Martha apologized for Terra and Sam who are still up in the attic.

"Well, I don't know from guilt. I just wanna see them." O'Hare demanded calmly.

"Tetti , can you do it?" asked Dracula.

"It'll be tricky, but I think I can handle it." Tetti told him.

"No!" Raven, Mavis, Draculaura and Riku screamed. Martha's mouth opened in shock as the kids looked guilty and shocked. "What are we worried about? Tetti, you can't even change a tire."

Sam, Tremaine and O'Hare laughed quietly as Tetti glared at the kids as he put the book down. "I'll be needing something personal of theirs." he said.

Martha then remembered something and said, "Excuse me." she ran upstairs to get the said items as Dracula, Tetti, O'Hare, Tremaine, Raven look in wonder.

Later, all of them are at the table with the future wedding outfits that Terra and Sam were going to wear before they died and Tetti opened the book and lit a candle.

"The future wedding clothes. The words…" Tetti gestured for everybody to take hands as part of the tradition, except for Raven, Draculaura, Mavis and Riku who can only watch in horror.

" "_Hands vermilion…" _Tetti recited. " _"Start of five, bright cotillion, raven's dive. Nightshade's promise, spirits strive. To the living, let now the dead come alive!"_"

Lightning struck the sky, shocking everyone around in surprise.

Upstairs, Terra and Sam were about to hold hands until the boys notice that their girlfriends are starting to disappear. The girls mouthed out the boys name in shock.

"Sam? Sam?" Terra asked.

"Terra!" Sam screamed in silence, still mouthing it out.

"Sam?" Darkrai asked in shock. "Oh no."

Back downstairs, Tetti read as the light turned green, " _"As sudden thunder pierces night, as magic wonder mad affright." Then suddenly to everyone's surprise, Raina's wedding dress and Jessy's bridesmaid dress started to levetate up from the table, " "Rives asunder man's delight. Our ghosts, our corpses and we rise to be."_"

"Oh no." Raven said as they watched Raina appear in the wedding dress while Jessy appeared in the bridesmaid dress in shock, much to the surprise of the other guests and the horror of the kids.

"Help." Sam mouthed.

"Sam?" Terra called. "Where are you?"

Back downstairs, Sam cried, "Terra!" as she felt herself decaying and cough up dust.

"Stop it!" Draculaura called, but O'Hare shushed her.

Sam smiled and they were about to touch Raven's hands as Tetti recited, " _"As flies the lizard, serpent fell, as goblin vizard at the spell, the buried, dead and slain_ _rise again." "_

Upstairs, Terra was about to reach for the door, but they notice that they can't touch it. he too started to disappear.

Back downstairs, just like before, the tuxedos levitated above the table and out popped Terra still in them. The boys looked at the girls who are dying first.

"Girls?" Terra mouthed as he felt Raina's cheek and rabbed Sam's hand, before the two notice that they're decaying. Joey then suddenly began to cough up the potion from before.

"Terra." Sam cried as her shoe fell off and she felt her boyfriend's cheek and saw that they were decaying as well.

"What's happening to them?" Martha asked in concern.

"I-I-don't know." Tetti stammered as he looked through the book.

"They're dying!" Raven cried.

"No, they're already dead. They can't feel a thing." O'Hare assured her.

"That's not true! Look at them!" Riku said.

"Alright, that's enough now." Dracula said, not wanting to see his kids' feelings get hurt or their new friends' lives get hurt as well. "Can you stop this?"

"I'm sorry, Dracula. I'm sorry." Tetti said.

Raven, Draculaura, Mavis and Riku looked in horror and imagined two graves for the two ghost couples and gasped. Then with determination, she only had one choice.

"I'm going to summon him." Raven said.

"No, Raina said we can't do that." Draculaura said.

"We have to save them. I don't think we've got a choice." Raven said. Much to her siblings and boyfriends's horror, she ran to the model where Benton is sitting on the tombstone and said, "Where are you? Help them, please.

Pitch heard Raven and looked at her, "Sure I can help them. But you gotta help me."

"What?" Raven asked.

"Look, I'm what you call an illegal alien. I want out for good. In order for me to do that, hey, I gotta get married." Raven said. "Hey, these aren't my rules. Come to think of it, I don't have any rules." He noticed Raven looking at the almost decayed ghosts levitating with a horrified. Raven glared at him in anger as he continued, "Come on, come on. Think of it as a marriage of inconvenience. Okay? We both get something. I get out, you get to say you're hitched with the most eligible bachelor since Davey Hunkerhoff came over. We're even, babe."

"Okay, just help them." Raven begged.

"Sure." Pitch said to Raven who saw the two ghost couples still levitating and almost about to die completely.

Draculaura and Mavis then noticed Raven talking to Pitch and gasped.

"Don't say his name!" Riku said

Raven gulped, took a deep breath and said as Pitch got ready, "Pitch. Pitch." Pitch dusted himself to get ready. "Pitch."

"It's showtime!" Pitch smirked as lightning crashed.

Just as Terra and Sam are about to die, the ground shook as if it were an earthquake, making everyone confused and Raven back away.

Just then, Pitch appeared(human sized) with a carnival top on his head like a hat and his arms wrapped up like a hose as he said like a store manager, "Attention, marketplace shoppers."

Tetti, Dracula, Sam, Tremaine and O'Hare got up from the table and walked over to the "God of the Underworld/bio exorcist" and gasped as he laughed manically.

Pitch then said, "Well, I'm back. I feel real good about myself. You know what I mean? So without further delay…" he then said like a carnie at a carnival as his carnival hat spun around and Mr. Spacley and Tremaine started to get interested, "Welcome to Winter River, Museum of Natural Greed. A monument to the bored businessman. Come on, a little closer. Step right up. Test your strength."

Two bells appeared from behind Tremaine and O'Hare while Benton unwrapped his arms and they turned into two giant mallets. The spotlight shone on O'Hare and Tremaine who laughed, thinking this was a attraction, but no. Pitch lifted his arms up and hit the bells sending both Tremaine and O'Hare up through the ceiling, crashing through the debris.

Pitch smirked that the boss and his lovely assistant are gone back home(which we're not sure). "Thank you." Benton said in his normal voice. Benton (who got his arms back to normal) popped up in front of Tetti, Dracula and Sam and bowed, "Thank you. That is why I won't do two shows a night anymore. I won't. I won't do them." He sucked on a lollipop and smirked, "Well, what have we got here tonight, kids?"

Benton remembered and said, "Well, we've got the, uh, dragon halfa, waterbender and. I think they've had enough exercise for tonight."

Benton snapped his fingers and Terra, Sam, Joey, Ven, Fabia, Bridgette, Megan, Starfire and Darkrai fell right onto the table. Nicole and Richard watched in shock. Slowly and miraculously, Terra, Sam, Joey, Ven, Fabia, Bridgette, Megan, Starfire and Darkrai's flawless selves were returning to them and they weren't starting to turn into dust anymore.

Tetti was about to leave, but Benton jumped on him and said, "Not so fast, round boy, we're gonna have some laughs." He gave a noogie to Tetti who got freaked out and started to leave letting Benton go of him.

"Tetti!" Sam called.

Pitch smirked once more as a spotlight hit on Tetti. Then he pretended to shoot with his finger, making Tetti's grey suit, rip apart to reveal he was wearing a white one. Tetti looked on in shock and horror before he screamed and ran off.

Horrified, Dracula called, "Come on, come on, come on." to Raven who ran to the parents and did a group hug on them, comforting them to tell them that they're gonna be okay.

Pitch smiled at his work, then at the family, "Mom, Dad, bros, sis." Pitch jumped onto the group hug and said to Dracula, "I just want you two and the other kids to know you're welcome in our house anytime you wanna come over."

Dracula nodded nervously. "In the meantime, the dowry's on me, Dad." Pitch handed Dracula two snakes, freaking him and Sam out.

Terra and Sam looked on in shock that Raven had summoned Pitch as the ghost said, "Well, keyboy, his spy are taken care of. Everything seems to be pretty much back to normal, I think."

Pitch then remembered what to do next: marry Raven. He turned to Raven, and he was now wearing a dark pitch tuxedo with a skeleton tie.

"Shall we?" Pitch asked, putting his arm out.

The Sanders let go of their adoptive daughter to see that Raven was now wearing a red wedding dress with red gloves and a veil. Raven gasped in horror as she was now going to Pitch's side.

"You can't marry Gwen!" Riku said. "She's my girlfriend!"

"Shut up, best man." Pitch said. He snapped his fingers and Riku were put into black tuxedos with pumpkin's tie on it and Draculara and Mavi wore a black dress with long sleeves and is holding the flowers which were all lilies.

Terra and Sam about to get up. Terra tried to say Pitch' name, but his jaw dropped. Sam picked up her boyfriend's jaw and put it back on.

"Called the caterer. He's got a great band." Pitch said to a horrified Raven. "We're gonna need witnesses." He turned to Dracula and Raven, "Would you?"

Dracula and Martha are speechless until they noticed that all of a sudden, the sculptures that Martha made started moving and creeping about which got the miracuoulsy cured Terra and Sam shocked. One of them grabbed onto Sam as she screamed while Dracula was being tied up by another.

Pitch winked and fireplace grew to be like a mass. Out of the fireplace came the priest and Pitch and Raven walked down the "asile."

"Come on. Let's go. Let's get on with the ceremony." Pitch said.

"Do you Ha-" The priest began, before Pitch did the wave the finger meaning, "No no."

"Nobody says the "P" word and I'm not talking about the other one. Come on." Pich said to him, not wanting him to say his name otherwise, he'll be stuck with the dead forever.

"Do you take this woman to be your wedded wife?" the priest asked.

Pitch went away from the aisle and thought to himself and the audience, "Oh, jeez, I don't know. I mean it's kind of a big decision. Isn't it? I always said if I ever did it, I was gonna do it once and that was it. oh well." He went back to the alter and answered to the priest, "Sure."

"And you, do you Raven, take this man…"the priest asked.

"NO! Pit-" Raven shouted before Pitch covered her mouth.

"She's a little bit nervous. Maybe I should answer for her, okay." Pitch said before he briefly answered in Gwen's voice, freaking everyone out and shocking Gwen, "I'm Raven Wickett/Lockwood-Sparks and I'm of sound mind. The man next to me is the man I want. You ask me, I'm answering. Yes I love that man of mine."

Benton uncovered Gwen's mouth as Gwen groaned in horror. "Come on." Benton ordered in his normal voice

"Then by the power-" the priest tried to say before Terra (normal again) ran up to them and yelled, "Pitch!"

Pitch snapped his fingers and Terra's teeth fell out of his mouth. Terra covered his mouth in shock.

Before he could finish, Terra's teeth almost got crushed by an angry Pitch who tried to blast on it, but the teeth managed to get away and go back into Terra's mouth. Cedric chomped a bit to make sure it didn't happen again and sighed in relief.

"Scram!" Pitch yelled at the teeth, before he went back to the alter. "Come on!"

He noticed Terra run to him and stopped him before he got a chance to say his name. "Take a hike." he snapped his fingers and Cedric was transported to the model.

"May we continue with the ceremony?" the priest asked.

Sam groaned They went up and shouted, "Pitch!"

Pitch screeched and zipped her mouth literally. Sam unzipped her mouth and tried again, "Pitch!"

"Oh gee!" Pitch groaned as he angrily threw a metal with screws on it on her mouth shutting it tight. "Strike." He smirked.

They tried to pull the metal off of Sam's mouth, but it was stuck tight.

"Come on, let's get rolling now, rev!" Pitch ordered to the priest.

Terra heard what's going on and gasped, knowing that if Pitch officially marries Raven, he'll go back to the land of the Living and cause a lot of danger. Terra noticed Pitch's wrecked car and got an idea.

"Then by the authority vested in me-the ring please." The reverend said.

"The ring! Oh no!" Pitch groaned and started to look for it. Back in the model, Terra was now putting the hood on Terra's car and pushing the lamppost out of the way so he can drive it.

Pitch said as he started to look through his pocket for the ring, though when he took them out, there were a lot of rats, snakes, spiders and what not making Gwen cringe not from the animals, but the thought of marrying this creep.

"You know I got it, honey." Pitch assured his future bride. Pitch snapped his fingers and Sam, Joey, Ven, Fabia, Bridgette, Megan, Starfire and Darkrai disappeared.

It turned out that Sam is on the sand planet from before and the metal was off her mouth. Sam looked at jaw and backed away when she saw one that she remembered.

Back in the mortal world, Terra was now driving Pitch's car through the model. while the zombie ghost had finally found the ring…with a finger on it.

"Here it is. Here you go." Pitch said before he noticed Raven groan in disgust from it.

"Look, she meant nothing to me, nothing at all." Pitch said as he took the finger off the ring and put it on Raven's.

Terra who was driving the car, jumped off the model and started driving onto the floor.

"I now pronounce you…" The priest began to say the closing lines before Pitch said rudely, "Yeah, yeah, come on."

"Man and-" The priest was cut off when Terra jumped out of the car and the car hit and burn Pitch's foot making him scream in pain.

Suddenly, a roar was heard, making Dracula, Sam and Pitch scream because out of the wall, popped Sam on Jaw's back.

Sam jumped off of Wormy and landed on the floor as Jaw ate Pitch and went into the floor below, back to Saturn. Then there was a gulp that was heard. Raven tossed the bouquet and the ring down into the hole as she hugged Riku, MAvis and Draculaura who just released their parents from their sculpture prisons.

The Sanders looked at the two ghosts and smiled. Terra and Sam smiled and nodded back, letting them know that they can stay in their house. The preacher disappeared as the two ghosts and the Sanders family smile at each other to let them get to know one another at last.


	75. Shake, Shake, Shake Senora

**Shake, Shake, Shake Senora**

Months passed since the experience with Pitch and the Lockwood-Sparks, Terra, Sam, Joey, Ven, Fabia, Bridgette, Megan, Starfire and Darkrai decided to live together in peace. The kids started school and everything was peachy keen.

Raven left her school and rode her bike back home.

Speaking of which, Mavis, Riku and Draculaura said goodbye to their friends and saw Raven with a smile. They hopped onto their bikes and rode off with their sister back home.

"So, how's school?" Raven asked.

"We should tell Terra and Sam about it." Anais said happily.

Back at the house, the Keyblade and Spy and their friends in question were remodeling the house back to the way it was supposed to be with the help of two friends Clover and Alex who was invited by Raven.

"What time is it, girls?" Joey asked.

"It's about 3:30, I guess." Bridgette answered.

"Give or take a year." Terra said when Sharrenea and her sibs got through the door.

"Hi, you guys." Raven said

The four ghosts smiled and went to them as the kids put their books down on a desk.

"Well? Did you get the paints." Terra asked hopefully.

"Yes, and I took pictures of the new town hall for you too." Raven said, handing Terra the pictures and paints.

"how was school?" Sam asked.

"Great." Raven said, "I got an "A" on every subject!"

"That's great." Megan smiled. "Raven, how'd you do on that science test?"

"It was gross. They wanted me to dissect a frog. I told them no way. I said it was against my religion. So I got a C." Raven said.

"And what about the math test?" Sam asked.

"Are you kidding me, we spent the whole week studying for that test." Terra said.

"I got an "A"." Raven smiled. "So can we?"

"I don't know, Raven got a C on the science test." Terra said.

"Terra." Sam playfully said. "Don't tease them. You never got an A on the science-" Terra playfully shushed her making her giggle.

Terra, Joey, Ven and Darkrai looked at the kids who said, "Come on."

The boys smiled and said, "Well, I suppose." Every time they got a grade at school, they would float around and dance. Then by magic, the furniture started moving and everyone started dancing to_ "Shake Shake Senora(Jump in the Line)"_ by Harry Belefonte.

Meanwhile in the office, Draculaura was reading a book which is called, _"The Living and the Dead" _which is a sequel to _"The Handbook for the Recently Deceased" _and Edna did allow the family to live with the ghosts all along so she had that book published.

"This thing reads like stereo instructions." Dracula said as he put the book down. "Sounds like Raven got an "A" on the math test."

He then jumped and fell from his chair, when Sam held her latest sculpture which is the snake version of Pitch.

"He likes it." Martha smirks.

Back downstairs, the party continues as Raven started to float up and "lip-synch" to the song as Terra and Sam started to dance.

Raven (singing in Harry Belefonte's voice): _**Shake, Shake Senora**_

_**Shake your body line**_

_**Shake, Shake, Shake Senora**_

_**Shake it all the time**_

_**Work, work, work, Señora**_

_**Work your body line**_

_**Work, work, work, Señora**_

_**Work it all the time**_

All(lip-synching): _**Jump in the line, rock your body on time**_

Riku (lip-synching):_** Okay, I believe you**_

All(lip-synching):_** Jump in the line, rock your body on time…**_

In the afterlife waiting room, Pitch was waiting for his next turn, and he was rubbing against Jasmine's legs after he somehow escaped Jaw's belly. Meg angrily slapped him with the book, making the zombie ghost jump, "Sorry, didn't see you sitting here." He said before he headed to the next seat where Pinhead Furious and a voodoo magician, Hungar (X-Men Evolution) were sitting.

"Women." Pitch chuckled to Furious. "I don't know what her problem is. Normally, chicks-"

He looked at his paper to see that he was number 9,998,383,750,000 on the waiting list. He looked up at the teller, but he groaned because it was number 3 next. Looks like he got a long way to go. Pitch then noticed that Hungar is next because he was number 4 as said on the paper.

"Pardon me, Hungar, did you do that?" asked Pitch, mentioning to Furious's shrunken head. "That's very nice work. Let me ask you, how'd you get them down so sma-Hey, there goes Elvis! Yo king!"

The african witch doctor noticed that the zombie ghost took his 4 and swapped it with his own number.

"Whoa! Looks like I'm next." Pitch smiled. "Good thing too. I gotta do a photo shoot for GQ in about an hour and a half. They've been after me for months. Doing some kind of underwear deal, I don't know-"

"You swapped my number?" Hugan asked Pitch angrily.

"Why not? A guy's gotta cut his number once in a while. I checked out Terra and Sam who summoned me. I even got close to that keybearer and spy friend, but they aren't as hot as Raven. Sam, though she already has a boyfriend, is one feisty little-"

Hungar then got really mad, so he took out some magic dust and sprinkled it onto Pitch's head.

"Hey, what are you doing? Stop it!" Pitch cried as his head started to shrink until it was the size of Furious' and his voice was getting higher. "You're messing up my hair! Come on. Whoa, whoa! Stop it! Whoa." Pitch then smirked and said, "Hey, this could be a good look for me."

Back in the mortal world, everybody was still singing and dancing to the song.

Raven, Mavis, Riku and Draculaura (lip synching): _**You can talk about cha-cha**_

_**Tango, waltz or the rumba**_

_**Senora's dance has no title**_

_**You jump in the saddle**_

_**Hold onto the bridle**_

Then the football players from before appeared and sang/danced along.

All: _**Jump in the line**_

_**Rock your body on time**_

Mavis (lip-synching):_** Okay, I believe you**_

All:_** Jump in the line **_

_**Rock your body on time**_

Draculaura (lip-synching):_** Rock your body, child!**_

All:_** Jump in the line**_

_**Rock your body on time**_

All: _**Shake, shake, shake Senora**_

_**Shake your body line**_

_**Shake, shake, shake Senora**_

_**Shake it all the time**_

_**Dance, dance, dance Senora**_

_**Dance it all the time**_

_**Work, work, work Senora**_

_**Work it all the time**_

Riku (lip-synching): _**Senora dances calypso**_

_**Left to right is the tempo **_

_**And when she gets the sensation **_

_**She go up in the air **_

_**Come down in slow motion**_

All:_** Jump in the line**_

_**Rock your body on time**_

Raven (lip-synching):_** Okay, I believe you**_

All:_** Jump in the line**_

_**Rock your body on time**_

Raven (lip-synching): _**Whoa!**_

All:_** Shake, shake, shake Senora**_

_**Shake your body line**_

_**Shake, shake, shake Senora**_

_**Shake it all the time**_

_**Work, work, work Senora!**_

"Yeah!" Everyone said in their normal voices as they did a pose ending our story about nine ghost who saved their new friends from a certain bio-exorsist named Pitch.

**Voice actor**

Terra: Jason Dohring

Sam Simpson: Jennifer Hale

Raven: Tara Strong

Dracula: Adam Sandler

Martha: Jackie Sandler

Mavis: Selena Gomez

Riku: David Gallagher

Draculaura: Debi Derrbery

Pitch: Jude Law

Professor Tetti-Tatti: Nelson Eddy (May he rest in peace)

Mama Odie: Jennifer Lewis


	76. Terrence: Legend of the Seven Seas

**Terrence: Legend of the Seven Seas**

Summary: Terrence is being accused of stealing the Book of Peace and they have to get it back from Ember before sunrise in ten days with the help of Katara. TerrencexKataraxAang

Casts:

Sinbad- Terrence (myself)

Marina- Katara (Avatar: the Last Airbender)

Eris- Saleen (Aladdin Series)

Proteus- Aang (Avatar: the Last Airbender)

Spike- Axew (Pokemon)

Kale- Joey Wheeler (Yugioh)

Rat- Dudley Puppy (Tuff Puppy)

Sinbad's Crew- Beastboy, Virgil HAwkin (Young Justice Invasion), Crow (Yugioh 5ds), Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto), Ven (KH BBS), Darkrai (Pokemon), Robin (Young Justice), Po (Kung Fu Pand), Blue Beetle (BAtman Brave and the Bold) and Beelzemon (Digimon Tamer)

Cetus- Gesomon (Digimon)

The Sirens- The Trix; Icy, Darcy and Stormy (Winx Club)

Island Fish- King Whamon (Digimon)

Roc- Kyurem (Pokemon)

Eris's Monsters- various monsters

* * *

We see the cosmos, where we focus in on Earth, surrounded by constellations. From the blackness appears a figure, who moves like oil. As she comes closer, we see a mermaid with orange hair, black eyes. She is Saleen, before heading towards Earth, the constellations taking form and moving after her.

"Wake up, my beauties." she called, "Rise and shine. It's a brand-new day, and the mortal world is at peace." She smirks at the Earth.

"But not for long", she said, "Just look at them I pull one tiny thread"

She yanks a little thread from somewhere on Earth.

"And their whole world unravels into chaos. Glorious chaos." Saleen looks closer with a smirk. "And what could be more perfect than this?"

We zoom into the planet, landing somewhere on the ocean, following a ship.

"A noble prince, a priceless treasure" Saleen said as it glows brightly in the back of the ship, then looks at another ship in hot pursuit, "and a black-hearted thief" She chuckles evilly. "Oh, this is going to be fun," She looks over at kraken-like Digimon named Gesomon. "Gesmon?", smirks Saleen, clearly enjoying this, "You know what to do. Let the games begin!"

Seadramon dive into Earth. As he splashes into the water, we follow the two ships, focusing on the last one. Here we see a dragon halfa who has blue eyes, black hair. He wore black shirt, beige pants and white shoe. his name is Terrence Silva, who wa pacing in front of his crew, while a small green dragon pokemon named Axew, at his heel.

"Gentleman." Terrence as he paces, "This is what we've been waiting for the worlds most valuable object is on it's way to Ba Sing Se. It's a shame it'll never get there"

The crew laughs.

"After today, we retir to Fiji." Terrence said,

We observe the crew celebrating, which includes Ven, Robin, Po, Darkrai, Beastboy, Virgil, Naruto, Crow, Kurt, Beelzemon, Dudley. At the helm is blonde haired teenage boy with brown eyes. He wore blue school outfit named Joey Wheeler.

"Joey!" Terrence shouts.

"Aye, Captain", he says as he moves the ship closer to the one in front.

"Axew!"Terrence shouted.

Rahne barks, pulling on a lever, which causes lots of sharp blades to appear out of the side of the ship. His ship rams the first one, the blades digging in as Roberto lands on it, fighting off the army upon it. Rahne sits herself on a catapult, pulling a bone which releases it, sending her over onto the other ship. She lands on sokka (Avatar: the Last Airbender), slobbering all over him.

The rest of Roberto's crew jumps aboard, Joey grabbing a hunk of the ship and tossing it at Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 Alien Force) and Cyborg (Teen Titans). Robin tosses what look like mini grenades at Ash Ketchum, blowing them up. Terrence does lots of swashbuckling., before landing next to Piotr, who has Jason in a headlock.

"Did you catch that last move?", Terrence asks proudly, "Pretty cool, huh?"

"I thought you overworked it", Joey replies, "Just a bit."

"Awww, y..." Terrence, winces as Joey punches Lance (X-men Evolution) in the head, "overworked it?"

Jack Atls (Yugioh 5ds) growls, running at Joey with a sword, which Joey grabs with his teeth, and tosses JAck, still attached to the hilt, into the sea.

"Oh, and I was overworking it?", Joey asks sarcastically.

Terrence looks over to the helm, where Aang is bravely fighting off his crew.

"Aang?" he asked.

"Whoa," Joey said, "This just got interesting. How long has it been?"

"About a lifetime ago", Terrence sighs as he walks over to where Aang is fighting, "You still fight like an old lady"

"Terrence?", blinks Aang, then knocked from behind by Beelzemon .

"Oooh", Terrence winces where he leans on a part of the ship, smirking.

"Terrence, what are you doing here?", Aang ask as he picks himself up.

"I'm working", Terrence said, using a dagger to destroy the lock to the cabin, "you?"

"What happened to you?"Aang asked, "Where have you been?Why are you vandalizing my stuff!"

"Hey, love to stop and catch up", Terrence replied, "But I've got things to do, places to go, stuff to steal."

He shrugs, walking into the cabin, Aang rolls his eyes, following him. Inside the room is empty but for a table with a book on top. A book that has glowing light coming from it.

"Ooooooh", Terrence said, "shiney"

"Terrence, we need to talk", Aang said

"Heard about it, read about it never actually seen it", Terrence said, moving Aang aside to walk over to the book, "the book of peace"

Inside are the constellations again, but this time surrounded in a nice, beautiful bluey niceness.

"It's my job to bring it safely to Ba Sing Se." Aang said.

"Really?", Terrence asks, "Now, see, now I just feel bad because you're going to get fired"

"You can't be serious!", Aang said, "You disappear for ten years, show up, and rob me?"

"I wish it wasn't you", Terrence said, "I do. Heh. Really, but.."

"But it is me, Terrence." Aang frowns.

"Aang, we had a special handshake, some code words, a secret hideout", Terrence told him, "It was fun, big fun, but we were kids"

"We were friends!", Aang said, "You're not going to steal this, not from me. And what would you do with it anyway?"

"Hang it on my wall?" Terrence tried.

"The book of peace protects all of us in the four nation." says Aang

Terrence sighs. "You're right, That was a long time ago."

He reaches for the book and Sam pulls him away, Terrence spins around as they both draw their swords. The two starts to fight with their swords.

"If you want to book, you have to go through me", Aang said.

Suddenly, a huge tentacle breaks through the side of the ship, breaking them apart, then slides out.

"What the…", Terrence blinks

They run out to see Gesomon wreaking havoc.


	77. Making deal with Saleen

**Making deal with Saleen**

we see Aang's guards are trying to fight Joey, Axew runs over biting Gesomon's tail as Gesomon raises his tail, while Axew still attached up in the air.

"Go Axew.", smirked Teerrence

Axew is tossed free, and flies through the air back to the pirate ship.

"I gotcha, I gotcha", says Po, then winces as Axew lands on him.

"Well, I see you're busy" Terrence said to Aang, "So, uh, stay in touch"

Aang look surprised as Terrence begins to walk off. "Wait! Wait! You're just going to run away?"

"Uh, yeah" Terrence answered, then blinks as their ships part, trapping him on Aang's ship.

"Terrence", Aang said from where he is trying to steer the ship, ducking pieces of wood being flung at him.

"**MY SHIP!**" Terrence yelled

Meanwhile, Aang is fighting Gesomon, stabbing him with his sword and suchnot. Suddenly, a mouthpiece pops out and grabs Michelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles), sucking him into his mouth. Mikey yelled before he get eaten

"Heads up!" Terence shouted before firing a lighted canon at Gesomon, who eats it.

The cannon blows up in Gesomon, but does nothing but make him spew out slime…and a still alive Jason. Jason blinks in surprise, before grabbing his sword, running back at Gesomon.

"Give that guy a raise", says Terrence

"Come on, Terrence, lets go!", Aang said, going to run for it as Gesomon wreaks the ship some more.

"Wait, stand your ground", Terrence said, before whistling.

"What are you doing?", Aanga sked.

"Hey, squid boy, over here!" Terrence shouted.

Gesomon was going to bite Terrence. Terrence sticks his sword in it, pinning it toe the ship. As Terrence tries to get free, Aang and Terrence run for it, Terrence grabbing one end, tossing the other to Aang, them both being on opposite sides of the mast, the rope around it.

"Let's go." Terrence smirked

The two grab each others hands, running up the mast,Terrence pulling up a dagger buried within it with his foot half way and tossing it into his mouth, as they get to the top, he spits it into his hand.

"And the plan?", Aang asked.

"How about try not to get killed?" tries Terrence as he cuts his end of the sail. Terrence tosses the dagger to Aang. "Here, you'll need this."

"Where are you going?" Aang asked.

"Fishing", Terrence grins, beginning to tightrope walk over a rope above Gesomon, "Left, right, left, right, left, right, left, right."

Terrence reaches up a tail, grabbing the rope, Terrence diving onto the other mast, using his own dagger and cutting his raft. Aang twigs onto his idea as the two raft are now pointing downwards towards Gesomon's head.

"Now!" shouts Terrence as they cut the ropes ate the Aange, the raft flying down, stabbing Gesomon in the head. Terrence and Aang dangle above him from ropes.

"You okay?" Terrence asks as he landed.

"Yeah" says Aang, "Thanks for sticking around"

"Ahh, just like old times", says Terrence as Gesomon slides back into the water, his tail heading for Aang's head, "look out!"

Terrence knocks him aside, and is dragged down into the water. Aang is about to dive after him, but is stopped by his men.

Terrence and Gesomon sink down below the ocean, where Saleen suddenly appeared. If Terrence could talk..But he can't. Saleen blows a bubble, which grows and takes in Terrence, letting him breathe

"The day began with such promise" Saleen said, "And now look. My sea-monster is dead, and I still don't have the book of peace. All because of you, Terrence Silva"

Terrence blinks as she appears next to him.

"Uh…huh", says Terrence, "And you are?..."

"Saleen, the Goddess of Discord", says Saleen, "No doubt you've seen my likeness on the temple walls" She creates herself bat-like wings from her fingers.

"You know", Terrence chuckles nervously, "They don't do you justic."

"Uh huh," Saleen said dryly, "No, about my sea-monster?"

"Right, righ,t" Terrence said unsure, "Listen, I'm sorry about that. I don't suppose a heartfelt apology would do?"

"Heartfelt?", Saleen laugh, "From you? Terrence, you don't have a heart. That's what I like about you."

"…..Are you coming on to me?" Terrence askedthe mermaid.

"So, I'm going to let you live", Saleen says, brushing a hand over his cheek.

"I think you are coming on to me", Terrence said.

"But there's just one little thing you have to do," Saleen explained, "Get the book of peace, and bring it to me", she says.

"Right. Hmmm", Terrence said, "Now, see, that's a problem for me because I had my own plans for it. Ransom, get rich. You know, 'me' stuff".

He squeaks as Saleen appears in front of him again.

"You're not thinking big enough, Terrence" she says, creating a version of his dagger out of nothing, "steal the book for ransom, and you'll be rich enough to lounge on an island beach. Steal the book for me, and you can buy the beach, and the island and the world"

"Hmmm." Terrence, mulling this over, "You let me live, you make me rich, I retire to paradise. So far, I don't see a downside. If you keep your word."

"Terrence, when a goddess gives her word" she sigh, cutting an X on her collarbone, with the dagger, which glows white, "she's bound for all eternity"

"All right", Terrence said, "You're on."

"I knew you'd see it my way", Saleen purred, "So, when you've stolen the book.."

She makes an image of the sea in the bubbles wall, showing a bright star in the sky. "Follow that star beyond the horizon", she says, "You'll find yourself in Tartarus, my Realm of Chaos."

"Tartarus" Terrence blinks. "I'll see you there."

"It's a date then", Terrence smirk, making his dagger vanish as he reaches out to grab it, "So, where were we? Oh, yes. You were holding your breath."

Terrence blinked as she vanishes, the bubble filling with water as he swims to the surface. Wanda smirks, watching from the depths.

"He's so cute", she smirks. Wanda ignores him, watching as Gesomon reappeared. Saleen, then turns to see Gesomon, "Gesomon you're alive. and well done"

On the surface, Terrence comes up, coughing and spluttering, before being hauls on his ship by Joey as they sail past.

"Terrence, you're alive!", Ven grinned, "glad you made it!"

"What happened down there?", asks Joey.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you", says Terrence.

"Try me", Joey said.

"All right, here goes", Terrence explained, "So I meet Saleen, the Goddess of Chaos. She's got a major crush on me, and she invited me back to her place"

Joey arches a brow, then laughs, "Hah, that's a good one. Goddess of Chaos? Oh, I'm writing that down"

Terrence scowls as Joey walks off, laughing. Dudley swings down from a rope by Terrence's head.

"So that's it then?", he asks, "No book? Now what do we do?"

"A little patience Dudley." Terrence said, "It's not like we don't know where it's going"

They watch Terrence's ship sailing off, Aang smiling, noticing Terrence's still alive

"Men, all sails to Ba Sing Se!", Aang says.


	78. Peace to Chaos

**Peace to Chaos**

We watch Aang's ship sail into Ba Sing Se, which has been decked out as a fancy load of cities on the water. The crowd cheers as Aang's men carry the book of peace into a tower, where they lay it to rest. It shines out of the tower like a beacon.

"For as long as I can remember.", Roku (Avatar: the Last Airbender), from where he stands watching it, "I've dreamed of this moment. The sacred treasure that's protected us for thousand years is now in Ba Sing Se."

We see he is making a toast as a fancy shindig.

"Today the book of peace" he says, raising his wine glass.

"And to you, King Roku and Prince Aang," says Iroh.

Suddenly, he guards rush off to the doors, where Terrence and his crew have crashed the party.

"You see?", sighs Terrence, "This is what happens when you use the front entrance"

"What is he doing here?" Roku grumbles as he an Aang head towards them.

"At least he's not out robbing someone" Aang says optimistically.

"That's because everyone worth robbing is here!" Roku snaps.

Still surrounded by guards, Terrence smirks at Sabertooth.

"I'll bet you ten crowns you're about to put those swords down", he says.

"I'll take that bet." growls Sabertooth.

"Guards!" Aang called, "put away your swords"

Terrence grins smugly at Sabertooth as he does as he's told.

"One day, dragon boy" Sabertooth mutters, "one day"

"I don't see you for ten years, and now twice in one day." Aang puts a hand to his head dramatically, "You're smothering me"

Terrence laughs, shaking his hand. "I knew you'd want to thank me for saving your life …again"

"You probably just heard we had free food and wine", Aang laughs, leading Terrence away.

"You hear that guys?", Terrence calls to his crew from over his shoulder, "Dinner and drinks are on the prince."

"Come on", Aang said, "There's someone a'h want you to meet"

"Get to work", Terrence whispers to his crew before following Aang.

Just as Joey steps forward, but Sokka (Avatar: the Last Airbender) steps in front of him. "Weapons?"

Joey arches a brow, and suddenly pulls two swords, amking a few guards step back. Joey smiles pleasantly, putting them on the table and heading into the party. He is followed by Dudley. Po stops and starts unloading piles of nasty-looking gadgets out.

"Here she is," Aang leads Terrence through the crowd, "Ih've told her all about you"

Terrence grins as he steals Professor Crumbs'(Wizard of Waverly Place) wine before he can drink it. Aang clears his throat.

"Terrence, I would like to introduce you to my fiancée", he says, "Lady Katara, The Ambassador from The Water Tribe."

A 14-year-old girl with long brown hair in which she had in a pony-tail and some hair loopies. She had very beautiful blue eyes that were like the sea. She wore a short-sleeved blue robe and its rim was white. Her name is Katara, who she walks over, all dressed up, Terrence looked at her dumbfounded.

"So, this is the infamous Terrence." Katara began, looking him up and down, "I heard all about this morning. First, you try to rob Aang, and then you save his life." She smirks. "So, which are you?" she asks, "A thief or a hero?"

"Terrence wanted to give me an opportunity to thank…" Aang blinks as Terrence suddenly walks away the crowd, "…him."

Elsewhere in the hall, Axew is walking along the table, eating everything in sight. At the other end, Dudley is talking to Aquaman (Young Justice), his arms full of various foodstuffs.

"Eight months on the sea with nothin' but eggs and pickles,", he says "You don't know what that can do ta a man"

"….Go away, you puppy.", mutters Aquaman.

Dudley grins as Terrence walks past, "It's almost too easy. There's only a handful of guards."

"Forget it." says Terrence, passing Joey, "Let's get back to the ship."

"Just like that?" Joey asked, "But the book is almost ours" He frowns, looking the way Terrence came from, noticing Aang and Katara. "Oh."

"What?" Dudley asks, dropping his food, "Who's she? An old girlfriend?"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple,", Joey told Dudley, "Lets go." He walks past where Kurt has put the last of his gadgets on the now piled high table. "Forge, pack it up." he ordered Po

"What?" Po asked, "I just put the…..awwww!"

Muttering to himself, he picks up his stuff and heads off after them. Unaware to them, on the roof of the building, Saleen watches them.

"Oh, this is just too easy." she chuckles, and vanishes.

Elsewhere, Aang and Katara are having a moment alone with each other.

"Look at it this way," Katara began, "Now that Terrence's gone, your father can finally relax and enjoy the evening"

"Well, you're right about that," Aang chuckles, "He's trying not to show it, but he's so proud to have the book in Bayville. He's been planning this day his whole life"

"And soon it will be your responsibility.", Katara said.

"Our responsibility." Aang smiles putting a hand on her shoulder.

They smile and look out across the beautiful city and ocean.

"It's beautiful." Katara sighs, looking at the ocean.

"It is. My father spent years preparing it for the book." Aang said, looking at the tower and getting the wrong end of the stick completely, as he is prone to do, "There are guards on every level, and if you look up to the…"

He pauses and noticing Katara arching a brow at him.

"Ah", he chuckled nervously, "You were talking about the ocean, weren't you?"

"I only wish I'd seen more of it", Katara said, "I used to imagine sailing far beyond the twelve cities, discovering the world."

She sighs walking over to the balcony.

"Oh, look at it, Aang." she sighs, "There's so much wonder."

"Katara," Aang called, taking her to a seat, kneeling on the floor next to her, "Our marriage was arranged many years ago"

"…It was?", blinks Dani, "First I heard of it."

"It's always been expected of us", he continues, "But politics is not a reason to get married, and a'h don't want you to do this just because it's your duty. I'm asking you for myself now", he says, "Katara, will you marry me?"

Before she can reply to Aang, Roku comes walking over.

"There ya are!", he says, "I think the delegates from the Bei Fong Family are tryin' ta give a toast. Though I'm not sure. They're doin' somethin' with their knees. Katara, I need an ambassador."

Katara sighs, looking at Aang, then smiling at Logan.

"Of course, Sire", she says, following him, Aang trailing behind.

No one notice Ember heading into the book tower as a shadow. Inside, she causes a candle to blow out, Razoul (Aladdin), who is on guard duty, pauses and blinks, pulling out his sword. Razoul shakes his head at the candle, sheathing his sword, pausing to look at the book, not seeing Ember shadow appearing behind him. She resumes solid form long enough to smother two candles with her hands, before vanishing again.

"who's there!" Razoul said

Ember lands on the floor behind a pillar, making a puppet Terrence, stepping inside him and walking out towards Razoul, pulling out a dagger.

"Terrence!", snaps Razoul.

Razoul goes to cut him with his sword, which 'Terrence' blocks with a dagger, before evilly punching out Razoul.

"I love playing pretend" Saleen, assuming her true form putting Terrence's dagger in the ground next to an unconscious Gauntlet. She chuckles evily, grabbing the book.

"All the pieces are coming together", she says.

She shuts the book with a slam, causing a great darkness to fall over the land, and causing a few earthquakes.


	79. Trading place and Stowaway

**Trading place and Stowaway**

Not long after Ember steals the book of peace, we see Terrence being tossed into jail by Sokka and Michelangelo, chained up. Aang frowns at him from the other side of the room. "Terrence."

"Aang!" Terrence said, "It's about time."

"Do you realize how serious this is?" Aang asked.

"Do you realize how many times I've heard that today?" Terrence talked back.

"You've betrayed Ba Sing Se!" Aang snapped "Stealing the book of Peace, when you knew how much it meant to us!"

"Aang, here's the way it works" Terrence explained, "First, I actually commit a crime, and then you get to blame me for it"

"Then how do you explain this?", asks Aang, pulling out Terrence's dagger from his coat.

Terrence stares at the familiar dagger, before blinking. "Saleen"

"What?" Aang puzzled.

"Sallen…she framed me!" Terrence said.

"Terrence, listen to yourself." Aang pointedly.

"Trust me, Aang!" Terrence said.

"Trust you?" Aang asked.

"The book is in Tartarus." Terrence said "Talk to your father. Tell him I'm.."

"This is beyond my father" Aang said, , "The ambassadors are convening now for your trial"

"Whoah, whoah, whoah, trial?" Terrence said, "I didn't do it! Look, I left the book on your ship, and that's the last I saw of it. You were there. You know the truth. You know me,"

"Do I?" Terrence asked, "I knew a kid. Who are you now, Terrence? Look me in the eye and tell me: Did you steal the book?"

Terrence looks at Aang, "No."

We then see Terrence in a trial.

"We've heard enough of your lies," Roku snapped, "Terrence, for the last time, give us the book."

"How many times do I have to say it?" Terrence sigh, "I don't have it."

"Very well, then." Aquman began, "The order of Ba Sing Se finds you guilty of treason, and we sentence you to die. Take him away."

"Come on, this is a joke, right?" Terrence snapped as he wa being dragged away, "Are you people blind? I didn't do it!"

"Stop!" Aang walking through the crowd, "I demand the right of substitution, Take me in his place", says Aang.

"No!", snaps Roku.

"Terrence says that Saleen took the book." Aang told them, "And I believe him. Let him go to Tartarus and recover the book".

"What?" Terrence blinking out of the smirk he'd been growing. Terrence moves over to Aang as the council begin to talk amongst themselves. "What are you doing?" he asks.

"You claim that Ember stole the book" says Aang, "steal it back. You're good at that".

"Hey, look, I will not be responsible for your life" Terrence said.

"You would do the same for me" Aang said.

"No, I wouldn't." Terrence said.

"If Terrence is allowed to leave the city, he'll never come back!" Roku snapped, "Son, listen to reason".

"No, Father, you listen"Aang addresses the court, "Terrence either stole the book or he's telling the truth and it's in Tartarus. Either way. he's our only hope".

"But you can't", we can see Katara arguing with Iroh with the other ambassadors.

"Avatar Aang", Iroh began, "You realize that if Terrence does not return, you will be put to death in his place".

"I understand" Aang sighs.

"So be it", Iroh said, "Terrence has ten days to return the book"

"Release him", Roku scowled Terrence being released and the handcuffs being put on Aang, who is led away.

"Oh, and Robert.o", calls Aang, "don't be late"

Terrence groans, wincing as Katara gives him a glare. We shift scenes to Terrence's ship as it sails out of Ba Sing Se harbour. Dudley lights a torch in his hands, and proceeds to swing around the ship on a rope, lighting all the candles. Joey holds one up as dudley swings past, it lighting before he puts it down, not once looking up from his map. Joey sighs, walking over to where Terrence is staring at Ember's star in the horizon.

"So any idea how me actually get to Tartarus?" he asks.

"Tartarus?" asked Joey, "Oh, no, no, no, no. People get killed in Tartarus"

"…So where are we going?" Joey asked.

Terrence unrolls a map with a hula girl on it.

"Fiji!", he proclaims proudly.

"Fiji?" Joey asked, "This time of year?".

"Think of the beaches" Terrence grinned

"Oh, beautiful," Joey said dryly, "if you like mosquitoes".

"Think of the sun," Terrence continued, "oh, glorious sun."

"It's monsoon season." Joey reasoned.

"Oh!" Terrence added, "then the women."

"They're cannibals, Terrence." Joey pointed out.

"Exactly." Terrence grinned. Joey groans, walking away.

"Come on, Joey", says Terrence.

"He's your friend", Joey said to.

"Oh, here we go, Mr. Righteous." Terrence said "Listen to youself, you sound like my mother. Aang will be fine."

"You're sure about that?", asked Joey.

"You and I both know Roku is not going to let them execute his only son", said Terrence.

"So, we're running away?" Joey asked.

"We're retiring!" Terrence spatted back, "We don't need another score. We've got enough. Now, set a course for Fiji."

Joey sighs, going to the helm.

"Gentlemen" Terrenc shouted, "we're heading for Fiji!"

The guys cheer, starting their Fiji chant again. Terrence sighs, heading to his quarters.

As he walks down to his quarters, Terrence is muttering about Joey's righteousness. He pauses as he opens the door, however, seeing Katara walking around his cabin.

"Look at all this", she muses, "I can't believe it"

Terrence hides behind the door and had 'What is she doing here' expression on his face. Meanwhile Katara walks over to a sword stand made of bones.

"Oh, this can't be real. It'd be far too delic…" As she touches it, a pieces falls off.

Terrence's eyes widen a little as Katara walks away from it.

"This is more like it", she says, "Stolen from Venezia."

Terrence takes a deep breath, walking in quietly as Katara continues to rummage through his stuff.

"From Pompeii" Katara continues then holds up a very kinky bra, "And from a brothel in Edenia…"

"Good guess." Terrence said, coming up behind her who squeaks as she turning around. "What do you think you're doing down here?"

"I'm here to make sure you get the book of peace." Katara replied, "Or bring back your dead body if you fail."

"Really?" Terrence humouring her, "And how are you going to pull that off?"

"By whatever means necessary." Katara said.

"Did you bring a crew?" Terrence asked.

"No," Katara admitted.

"You know how to get to Tartarus?"

"Ummm...", Katara sighs, "No."

"Can you navigate on your own?" Terrence asked

"Yes!", Katara said proudly.

"Well, good.", Terrence smiled, "Then I'll dump your butt in a rowboat, and you can paddle all the way back to Bayville. 'Cause we're going to Fiji."

"Fiji?" Katara said as Terrence settles on his hammock, pulling his hat over his eyes.

"Yup.",Terrence smiled.

"Just as I thought.", Katara smirked.

"What?" Terrence raising his hat.

"Terrence, you're not a very complicated guy." Latara said, "All someone has to do is imagine the most gutless course of action, and you're bound to take it."

"Hey, this is not my problem" Terrence scowls, "I did not steal the book"

"You're really not going to lose any sleep over this, are you?" Katara said.

"Not a wink." Terrence replied.

"I'd be tossing and turning, knowing I'm alive because I let my friend die!"

Terrence groans, getting up off his hammock. "I'm not responsible for this mess! And I didn't ask Aang to put his neck on the line for me".

"Look, clearly I can't appeal to your honour" Katara smirked, "but I have other ways of convincing you."

"Really?" he clears his throat, "Uhhh…just how do you expect to do that?"

"By speaking your language", Katara then pulls out a diamond from nowhere. Terrence blinks at it, before taking it.

"Keep talking." Terrence said

Katara promptly opens out a bag of jewels into his hand. Terrence considers, weighing then in his hand.

"I'm not much of greedy person, but this'll do." he smiles, "But not for first class."

We cut to the deck, where Terrence comes out of his quarters, Katara slung over his shoulder, the waterbender beating him out of his back as he does so.

"As you can see, we're well equipped to accommodate the most discerning of royal tastes", he says, "We have excellent ocean views, luxurious living quarters.."

He dumps her into the food store.

"With three gourmet meals a day!" he grins, "pickles, eggs and pickles**!**"

Axew barks as she walks in.

"Oh, hey, Axew, there you are!" Terrence grinned, then looks at Katara, "I'd like to introduce you to your new bunkmate."

Axew trots over, giving Katara a lick.

"We do hope you have a pleasant stay aboard the green dragon." Terrence grinned, "Oh, and if he starts hugging your leg, it means she likes you"

"If you think" Katara growls, getting up, but having the door slammed and locked in front of her.

"How did she even get on the ship?", Terrence looked at his diamond.

His question is answered when he sees the rest of the crew holding jewels of their own. Seeing they'd been noticed, they all attempt to hide their loot. Tulio sticks his in his mouth, while Po gives an exaggerated yawn to hide it behind his back. Terrence sighs.

"Gentlemen, we have a new course," he says, "We're going to Tartarus."

The crew don't take this too well.

"Huh?"Robin asked, spitting out his jewel, "What happened to Fiji!"

"What, no fun?"Ichigo asked.

"No beaches?", whimpers Kurt

Terrence scowls, walking off, only to be hit by a wreath of flowers from above.

"Dudley!" Terrence called

"Sorry, Captain." Dudley called from the crows nest, where he is wearing a similar wrath, then slides down a rope to dangle by Terrence's head, "But did you say Tartarus?"

"That's right" Terrence said.

"Will that be the same Tartarus form which no sailor ever returns?" Dudley squeaked, "The Tartarus of lost souls, where they grind your bones and pickle your spleen and…."

"No, Dudley" Terrence smiled dryly, "This is the nice Tartarus, with lots of beaches and drinks. You know, with little umbrellas?"

Dudley smiles happily, muttering to himself in Italian. Terrence shakes his head, walking over to where Joey is leaning on the helm.

"I'm only doing this for the money.", says Terrence pointedly.

"Riiiiight." Joey said, "So, how do we get there?"

"That star's our point.", says Terrence, pointing at it.

Joeymoves the helm in the right direction, heading for the star. Meanwhile, Saleen was watching this from what appears to be a champagne glass.

"Our little thief isn't going to run away", she sighs, as her beasts move around her, "He thinks he's going to pay us a visit. "Hmmm. Let's provide some mood music."

She stirs her finger in the glass, soft singing being heard.


	80. Music of the Trix

**Music of the Trix**

We open on the ship as the door to Terrence's cabin is prised open by Katara. She walks out, looking behind her. "Oh, come on, you look great"

Axew whines, padding after her, on her head in a pink bow. The second Katara walks off, Axew shakes the bow off. Katara walks onto deck to see the men at work, nearly being taken out by a couple of poles Beelzemon is carrying.

"Watch it!", she snaps.

"Sorry ma'am." he says, walking off.

Katara scowls, then blinks at the nasty looking cavern of rocks they are heading to. "The dragon's teeth?", she blinks.

Dudley clears his throat, jumping from the crows nest to dangle by her head. "Indeed, senorita."he says, "Only the most foolish of captains would dare sail a ship through this."

"I heard that," Terrence said, "Dudley right the fores'le."

"Excuse me, senorita." Dudley smiles, jumping back up.

Katara frowns, walking over to where Terrence is at the helm.

"Are you sure you know what…" she was interrupted.

"Yes, we've done this kind of thing before.", says Terrence.

"Look…"

"No, there is no other way." he cuts in again.

"But…"

"And, yes, you have my permission to stand there quietly and get a free lesson in sailing." Terrence

"You know…", starts Katara.

"Besides, a ship is no place for a woman", Terrence finished.

The ship sails off towards the sharp, pointy rocks, sailing carefully through them.

"Steady as she goes." Terrence says.

"Rocks, off the starboard bow. "Dudley shouted.

As the ship starts to avoid pointy rocks, we see some shipwrecks, as a soft singing starts up.

"Steady" Terrence said

They pass a wooden sculpture at the front of a boat. That looks a lot like Icy (Winx Club).

"What is that sound?" Katara asked, only to be shushed by Terrence.

Suddenly, watery figure drop from figurines that look like Darcy and Stormy into the water, causing Katara to gasp. More sirens arrive as they drop into the water. Axew begins barking, causing Katara to look over the side of the ship, where Stormy and Darcy jump past.

"Sirens", Katar blinks.

Meanwhile, the male crew, looked dazed as they watch the sirens, enter.

"Terrence", Katara said giving him a shake as the ship goes into more dangerous water, Terrence is in a daze.

"Ven? Robin?", tries Katara.

Both are in dazed as they stagger around the deck, Ven managing to kiss Robin's armpit.

"Come and get it, ladies!" Beastboy grinned, taking off his shirt.

"Joey?" Katara caled.

"Come with me", Joey smiled, "We'll speak of love"

Dudley is blowing kisses to Darcy while swinging on a rope…hitting a mast with a thud.

"Ah, men!" Katara snapped

"Sink the ship, sink the ship. sink the ship", chant the trix.

Katara grabs Terrence by the leg, roughly pulling him away from the helm, taking it herself as she tries to doge the sharp, pointy rocks. The Trix bring a wave of water on the men, giggling.

"I saw her first!", snaps Ven.

Katara grabs a rope, handing it to Axew.

"Round the deck, now!", she shouts.

Axew runs off with the rope, tying the crew together.

"Amore, amore, amore!", Dudley sings as he sails on his rope.

"Dudley!" snaps Katara

As Dudley leans in to give Darcy a kiss, she pulls him under.

Katara frowns, putting the dazed Terrence on the helm, so he acts as a deadweight, as she runs over to save Dudley, singing on ropes to get him out of the water. Katara grins at her success, but frowns as Icy moves over to Terrence, trailing a hand over his chin and leading him away.

"Axew, get Terrence." Katara shouted.

He smirks, biting his rear, yanking him back onto deck..and right into Icy, who also begins flirting with horror, Katara realises they are right over a waterfall, and about to go down it. She falls down the length of the ship, right into Jean, causing her to shatter, and Katara to be lips-to-lips with Terrence.

Katara growls, punching Terrence to get away, before rushing back to the helm.

"Axew, the blades!"

Axew roared, yanking a lever, causing the blades to appear at either side of the ship. These cut through wreaked ships and sirens alike, so Katara can steer the ship through the sirens and into safer water, Terrence getting clonked on the head by some debris. the spell was broken up, the ship lands safely as the men come back around.

Katara lets out a breath as she steers the ship, the picture of calm. Terrence blinks suspiciously as he notices they are out of their stair…and Katara is steering his ship.

"…..Did I have a blackout?", he mutters.

"Oh, my precious"Po purrs, kissing a fish.

"Wake up, you idiot!" Beelzemon giving him a slap.

"What happened?" Virgil blinks.

"Terrence saved us", says Darkrai.

"No, Katara," Dudley says from where he is still dangling by a rope.

Terrence scowls as the crew murmur about Katara saving them. He stalks over to where she is at the helm.

"All right men, snap out of it." Terrence said, "Lets get back to reality. We got a ship to sail"

"Here's my little hero." Katara smiles, patting Axew on the head, "You were so brave. Yeah, what a good dog"

"Axew." Axew said.

Terrence clears his throat.

"Still think a ship's no place for a woman?", Katara asks smugly.

"Absolutely!" Terrence snapped, "I mean, look at my ship!" He gestures to destroyed parts of it. "This railing was hand-carved mahogany! And here! These moldings came all the way from Damascus! Do you have any idea what I went through to steal these?" That's exactly why women shouldn't drive"

Katara looks like she could very well kill him for a moment. "Are you crazy? I saved your life!"

"Oh, I would have been fine" Terrence said, taking the helm back, "I always am"

Katara, walking off angry.

"And you chipped the paint!", Terrence snaps after her, "Right there look at it. That's more than a little scratch"

Katara scowls, slamming the door of the food store behind her. The crew turns to look at Terrence while Axew roared, looking at him disgustedly. Terrence groans as he walks past towards the food stores.

"The dog and the crew and that…that woman!" he snaps, banging on the door, giving the crew a glare. He bang couple more time

"What?" Katara snapped as she opens the door.

"Thank you!", Terrence snapped.

"You're welcome!" Katara snapped

"No problem!" Terrence shouted.

"Don't worry about it" Katara growled

"I won't!"

"Good!"

"Goodbye!"

"Bye to you!"

Katara slams the door behind her again. Terrence glares at the crew, who wander off to do their work.

"You happy now?", he asks Axew.

Axe roared happily, before tilts hia head as Terrencewalks away, a piece of bare butt showing thanks to his bite.


	81. The Island of King Whamon

**The Island of King Whamon**

We open the scene in Ba Sing Se, where Aang is sulkily looking outside his prison window. He tilts his head to the side as the door opens, Logan stepping through, followed by Jack and Sokka.

"Aang, come quickly."He says

"…Wha?" Aang blinks.

"There's a ship waiting in the harbour." Roku said, "A crew of my most trusted officers will take you far form Bayville."

"Go where?" Aang asked, "To live the rest of my life in exile?"

"To live, son!" Roku said, "I won't let them exile you for Terrence's crime"

"Neither will Terrence." Aang said stubborn.

"Aang, don't be foolish!" Roku snapped, "Terrence has no intentions of goin' ta Tartarus. The Terrence you knew as a child is…"

"Is still in him as a man." Aang said, "I've seen it."

"Aang…"Roku said in concern. He pats Aang's shoulder, despite the risks of severe body harm. Roku sighs and leave the cell. Elsewhere, we see the ship has docked on an island.

"All right, listen up." says Joey, "We're here for ten minutes. You get lost, you get left."

Terrence is still sulking over his ship. "How did one woman do so much damage?", he mutters, "All right, I'm going to need the full set of chisels, the jack plane and about a cord of cut wood"

"All right men!" Joey said, "You heard the captain. Find some logs and be quick about it"

Katara scowls at Terrence as he hugs his ship. "Oh, for heaven's sake! You only need a little tree sap, and she'll be as good as new"

"When I want your advice…" Terrence said as Katara walks ashore, "Where do you think you're going? Well, fine! At least take someone with y…"

In a second the entire crew are around Katara, only too happy to help.

"Why, thank you." Katara smiled, "How nice to see some men haven't forgotten a little common courtesy"

He growls when he sees Joey heading after them, a tiny little bucket in his huge hand.

"Not so fast, Joey!" Terrence said

"But you know she's right.", says Joey, "The tree sap would be prefect for…"

"Just...stay with the ship!" With that, he heads off onto land, following the group.

"I already said thank you", he calls back, "That's what this is all about, isn't it?"

"It's about repairing the ship." Katara explained walking over to a tree, "If I break something, I fix it. Knife please?"

"Oh, yeah" Terrence scoffed, "Like I'd give you a weapon?"

Katara smirks as everyone else offers up their knives.

"Thank you, Dudley", she smiled taking his.

"You know, you really ought to be a little more courteous" Dudley said.

Terrence punches Dudley off the rock without even looking at him.

"Oh, great," Terrence muttered, "Now I'm getting etiquette lessons from a bilge rat."

"Well, she did save the ship, Captain." Darkrai points out.

"Why, thank you, Darkrai." Katara said pleasantly.

"And now she's helping to fix it." Dudley said, reappearing from the bushes.

Katara cuts the tree with the knife, getting some tree sap into a bucket.

"Very handy, I'd say." says Ven.

"And brave!" Po added.

Terrence groans, covering his face with his hand.

"This…..girl wouldn't know how to fix a broken fingernail!" Terrence said

"Honestly." Katara growls, "You are the most boorish, pig-headed man I've ever met!"

"Hey, lady, I've seen the highborn boys your type hangs out with.", he points to himself, "I'm the only man you've ever met"

Katara growls as Terrence walk off, throwing the bucket at his head, so he gets covered in tree sap. Terrence stops and turning around. He smirks, leaning down and picking up a handful of mud…

"No" Katara commanded to Terrence, "no, no, no no."….Which he tossed into Katara's face.

"Five on Katara" Beastboy cringed.

"You…"Katara snarled, wiping the mud from her face, "Egotistical"

"You spoiled", Terrence insult.

"Disrespectful."

"Pretentious, pompous."

"Deluded."

"Self-centred."

"High and mighty."

"Ungrateful, impossible, insufferable" Katara ranted, tossing various things at Terrence's head.

"At least I'm not repressed!" Terrence snapped.

"Repressed!" Katara snapped, "I'll show you repressed!"

She growls, picking up a big rock, about to throw it at Terrence head when the entire island moves, all the trees going in, and a bright light shinning down on them.

"Put it back", Terrece whispered.

Katara laughs nervously, putting the rock back….making a huge eye open at their feet. Dudley overbalances, falling in and getting covered in eye-juice.

"…..Aww, man, that's disgusting.", Dudley said, then grimaces as Axew proceeds to like the stuff up, "…even grosser"

The eye turns to look at them. It turns out, the island is actually a big fish… KingWhamon.

"Run away, run away!" Terrence shouted.

The crew run, screaming back to the ship, where Joey blinks in surprise as a fin hits the boat. The crew run along KingWhamon, sliding along its fins towards the water.

"Joey!" Terrence shouted.

"Got it." Joey said, steering the ship close by.

The crew all fall onto the ship safely, Katara and Terrence landing next to Joey.

"Run off, Joey." Terrence comander.

"The star!" Katara said, pointing to where the Juggerfish is heading straight towards it.

"Hold your heading!"Terrence said running across the deck, grabbing a rope, "Toad, tie it off!"

Dudley was being told as Terrence hooks the other end of the rope onto the Whamon as it tows them along, riding the waves quickly. By the time morning comes, our heroes are still being towed by the Juggerfish, all the shaking and swaying of the boat making it's inhabitants very ill.

"Terrence, the men can't take much more!" Joey cried.

"I can't" Terrence stops to heave, "can't take much more, either. Cut the line!"

They cut the line, freeing them from Whamon. As the boat steadies itself, we see Naruto, Crow and Po all looking rather sickly. Axew gives a wolfy growl.

"No, no, **PLEASE!**", cries Po.

As they go off screen, however, we hear a barf.

"Hey, where'd she get the carrots?", whines Forge.

Terrence groans, sitting down. "Who's idea was that again?"

"I don't know," Katara said sickly, sitting next to him, "but he owes me lunch"

They share a smile, before Terrence looks up at the castle.

"The Granite Gates", Terrence smirked, "Bet you never thought I'd get us this far"

"I, I didn't", she admits with a giggle, "But Aang did. For some reason he trusts you."

"Well, what could he have been thinking?" Terrence mutters.

"How did you two ever meet?" Katara said.

"Well, I was running for my life, as usual" Terrence chuckled, "A couple of angry thugs had cornered me outside the palace walls. I was trapped A sword at my throat, my chest and at my.."

"Pickles and eggs!", shouts Ray, coming up with said food.

Terrence clears his throat. "Well, you get the idea", he says, "And then suddenly, there was a fourth blade and it was Aang!"

"You see, he'd watched it all from his room in the palace", he says, "He actually climbed down the castle wall to fight at my side, and, boy, did we fight. It was like we rehearsed it. We were best friends from that day forward."

"What happened with you two?" Katara.

Terrence sighs sadly, looking down.

"What is it?", Katara asked.

"We…..", Terrence sighs, "took different paths"

Katara looks sadly at Terrence as he walks off.

The scene changes so the view is from a bubble. One of the many bubbles in Saleen's bath.

"Enough talking", sighs Saleen, ignoring her twin, "Time for some screaming"

She blows on a bubble, causing it to freeze over with ice, turning it into a snowglobe as She smirks, shaking it when we see a legendary pokemon named Kyurem.


	82. Attack of Kyurem

**Attack of Kyurem**

The scene shifts back to the boat, where the water around it freezes, trapping it in place. Axewhimpers as some dragon drool freezes to her face.

"For crying out loud, what next!" Terrence snapped, almost walking into a Joey's bare-chested, wincing, "Oh, get a shirt on before you poke someone's eye out!"

"Okay, guys," calls Terrence, "Get down there and break it up. We've got to keep moving!"

A few minutes later, and the crew are hacking away at the ice, trying to break it free.

"Steal the book of peace," Dudley mutters in a little vest shirt and even sillier little hat, "We will retire to the tropics!"

Axew suddenly starts roaring.

"What is it, Axew?" Terrence asked.

Katara looks out to see a something flying in the distance towards them, trailing snow as it goes, Terrence narrows his eyes, seeing it too. Axew whimpers, running to hide. There is a loud boom as Kyurem breaks through a bunch of rocks, flying at them.

"Everyone, back on the ship!" Terrence shouted as Kyurem circles overhead.

As the crew run for the ship, Po has to jump (rather stupidly) into the freezing cold water, to avoid being eaten by Kyurem. Upon getting in the freezing cold water, he inconsiderately begins to drown.

"Po!" Katara shouted, as Po manages to surface, clinging to a piece of ice, "Grab the rope"

She tosses him a rope, tying it to the ship…just as Kyurem catches her in its talons and flies off. Terrence reaches for her hand, grabbing it before losing grips after getting thrown into a random piece of ship. The crew watch in horror as the Bobby-Bird flies up to his den on the top of a mountain. Kyurem dropped Katara on the nest, trapping her with his foot, before moving in to kill her widdle self. Of course, she's the heroine, so she doesn't die, he only gets her coat, while she goes to hide under a snowdrift.

On the bottom of the mountain, Terrence is tyring to dagger his feet.

"Toad, don't let the blocks freeze." he orders.

"Umm, fine.", Dudley said, then coughs, "I mean, aye, aye, captain"

"And Joey?", asks Terrence.

"Aye?", Joey asks.

Terrence smirks, snagging Joey's knives from his belt, before tying a shield to his back, tying himself to a harpoon, giving a whistle. Axew runs over pulling the bone which releases it, Terrence is heading towards the mountain, hitting it with a thud, getting a mouthful of snow. Terrence mutters to himself as he uses the daggers to climb up the mountain.

On top of the mountain, the Kyurem is stomping around his nest, looking for Katara. Suddenly, a hand clamps on her face as Terrence appears next to her.

"You're rescuing me." she smiles as he lets her go.

"Yes, if that's what you want to call it"Terrence said, "But this is going to cost you another diamond. Rescues aren't part of the usual tourist package"

They scuttle off as Kyurem smooshes their hideout, hiding behind the next snowdrift along.

"So," Katara whispeed, "How are we going to get down?"

"I….don't know." Terrence admitted.

"What!" Terrence hisses.

"I don't know yet," repeats Terrence, "I'm thinking about it, all right?"

Katara narrows her eyes at him. "You scaled a thousand foot tower of ice, and you don't know how to get down!"

"Of all the ungrateful." Terrence started, then grunts, "Look, if you'd rather take your chances on your own, that can be arranged."

"Shhhh!" Terrence shushed, "All right. So, what do we have to work with? Um..ropes?"

"Ummmm", Terrence smiles sheepishly, "no."

"Grappling hooks?" Katara said

"Yeah….no"

"Your swords?", Katara said desperately.

"Hey, I've got this!" Terrence said, proudly showing her an itty bitty little dagger.

"Oh, great." Katara said drylu, "He can pick his teeth when he's done with us"

"Yeah, okay", Terrence said, "See, in the hands on an expert, a good knife has 1,001 uses"

Katara gives him a look that would make him die a thousand deaths, if look could kill. He gives a nervous giggle as Kyurem heads towards them.

"**RUN!**", shouts Terrence, grabbing her hand as they runs for it.

The Kyurem chases them as they jump off a cliff, Terrence landing on his back, using the shield as a snowboard with Katara in his arms as they skid down the mountain.

"I think we lost him!" Terrence shouted.

Kyurem steps in front of them.

Terrence pulls the shield from under them, putting it over them so Kyurem pecks that instead of them as they continue to slide down the mountain. Terrence whimpers as snow begins to go in rather unmentionable places. He quickly slides the shield behind him again as they slide downwards, dodging falling pieces of castle, eventually sliding into a passageway full of icicles, the Bobby-Bird still following.

Terrence notices some light to the side, and using his dagger as a break, turn them at an angle, so they head towards it. As they pass the last piece of tunnel, it collapses, smashing Articu no's head in.

"I'm not dead yet." Terrence said, "I feel happy, I feel happy"

Terrence and Katara, meanwhile, burst out of the castle, and fall down the mountain, towards the ship.

"Yep, there they are!"Terrence said.

As they fall, Katara and Terrence get tangled in the ships sails, eventually landing on the deck, all tied up together.

"There." Terrence smirked, "just as I…..planned."

Katara chuckled softly as they make the eye contact of love, before the sails are pulled apart by Joey, Tulio, Crow and Po (who is not dead, it seems).

"It's Katara!" they all say happily, helping her up.

"We thought you were gone forever!" Dudley cried, hugging her.

"Oh, I'm fine, really," Terrence called, "But I'm touched by your concern"

He winces, cricking the joints in his back as the last of the crumbling castle breaks up the ice, setting their boat free. The crew cheer as Terrence and Katara is made eye contact.


	83. Traveling alone

**Traveling alone**

We open to late at night, where the stars are beautiful. Katara walks over to where Terrence is at the helm.

"Terrence?" she sighed, "Thank you for coming after me."

"Well, y…" Terrence smirks, then frowns, "you're welcome."

"This life suits you." Katara smiled

"Yeah,", says Terrence, "I wasn't made for dry land. And you?", Terrence asks, "Is it the shore or the sea?"

"I've always loved the sea" Katara smiled, "I even dreamed of a life on it. But it wasn't meant to be. I have responsibilities in Bayville."

"You really have to give it up?" Terrence asked.

"Yes." Katara replied sadly.

Terrence sighs, taking her hand and leading her to the helm, letting her steer the boat.

"You know, I've travelled the world," Terrence said, "Seen things no other man has seen, but nothing compares to the open sea."

"And is this what you always wanted?" Terrence asked.

"Not really", chuckles Terrence, "When we were young, Aang and I used to talk about joining the Royal Navy, and serving Ba Sing Se side by side. But, as we got older, our lives began to change, he's a prince, and I'm…well. I was never jealous of him, though… until one morning a ship came into harbour, a ship with his future on it. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen."

"What was on the ship?" Katara whispered.

"You." This made Katara, surprised. "Aang met you at the dock", Terrence continued, "I jumped on the first outbound ship and never looked back. Until now."

He takes her hand, leaning in for a kiss, before Katara puts a hand on his chest, stopping him. Before anything can be said, there is a wild flash of light, and clouds form by the star, opening to show the gates of Tartarus.

"The gates of Tartarus." Terrence said.

I just said that. The crew come up form below deck to look at it.

"Dudley, give me a lookout", shouts Terrence.

Dudley sighs, hopping into the crows nest, looking as the sea just ends. "We're dead", he whimpers, then shouts down, "It just ends, Captain! It's the edge of the world"

The crew take this in for a moment.

"Well, that's it." Po said cheerfully, turning around, "Time to go home."

"Nuh uh," Joey said, "The captain hasn't given his orders yet!"

Po sighs, then looks up giving Terrence one of his best disgruntled looks.

"Follow that star beyond the horizon." Terrence mutters to himself, "Beyond the horizo.n"

He looks up, watching the wind whip wildly.

"Terrence?" Katara asked.

"Men! All hands to your posts!", he shouts, "Free all sheets! Wait for my command!"

"…..What?" asked Miguel.

"Now!", Terrence shouted, "Go! Go! Go!"

"Terrence, how are we gonna pull this off?" Joey asked.

"Just trust me." Terrence grinned, "Dudley, right the main yard to the post!"

"But that will stop us dead!", protests Dudley.

"Just do it!" Terrence snapped.

"…Aye, aye, Captain!" Dudley saaid. He bounces around a bit, yanking at ropes and the like.

"Slack to all sheets!" Terrence shouted.

"Aye, aye, Captain.", Po said.

"Cut the for and main trusses!" Terrence, "move, move move! Aft yard to stern!"

"But that's…" Ven started.

"Crazy, I know!" Terrence said, "Now, hurry!"

"Swing the post to port!" Terrence, not entirely sure what he's saying anymore, "Ease the aft! Full hoist to forward sails!"

"Aye, aye, Captain" Katara said, doing her bit.

"Tie off all sails" Terrence shouted, "All hands on ships! And prey to the gods, we may be meeting them soon."

"Oh, yeah", Darkrai said dryly, "Great pep talk, there"

They all hang on as the ship starts towards the edge of the world, tilting down.

"We're going to diiiie!", Dudley cried.

"Come one, come on come on!" Terrence shouted as they begin to plummet.

Suddenly, the sails pop out, and the boat becomes a plane, the sails becoming wings as they fly towards the gates.

"It worked?" Terrence blinked.

"Terrence, you did it" Joey chuckled.

"Not like he moved the Golden Gate Bridge or anything" Darkrai grumbled.

Suddenly, things begin to snap as the rig starts to fall apart.

"Joey!" Terrence shouted.

"Aye?" Joey asked.

"If I don't make it.", Terrence grabbing a rope, "the ship is yours."

"No." Joey blinks.

"Gentlemen, it's been a privilege robbing with you." Terrence said.

"I'm coming with you.", Katara said putting her hands on her hips, "And don't tell me the realm of chaos is no place for a woman"

Terrence chuckles as he tying the rope around them both, pulling her close.

"I would never say that", he smirks, then looks down at Axew, holding the rope in its mouth, "Sorry, Axew. Not this time"

Terrence and Katara take a running jump, swinging in through the gates, vanishing with a flash of light.


	84. Thief or Hero

**Thief or Hero**

As they enter Tartarus, Katara and Terrence free-fall in the Cosmos, before stopping inches above some sand. The sand rises and falls like waves, revealing a shipwreck, and then a stone army. Suddenly Digimon and Pokemon surround Terrence and Katara.

"Now, now, my pets." Saleen said, making them swirl back into the sky, "Is this any way to treat a guest?"

The sand all flows away, revealing a ruined throne room, a skeleton sitting on the throne.

"O…kay" Terrence blinks, "I'm severely creeped out"

Saleen clapping slowly as she steps out of the dust, "Bravo, No mortal has ever made it to Tartarus before." She chuckles, sitting on the arm of the throne, looking at the skeleton. "Alive, that is…", she makes the skeleton vanish, taking it's place on the throne. "Make yourself at home."

"Thank you,"Terrence chuckles nervously, "Uh…nice place you got here."

"Like it?" Saleen asked appearing next to them, "I'm planning on doing the whole world this way."

Terrence looks around nervously, "Wow, that's a good plan. Well, I see you're busy, so listen, we'll just take the book of peace and get out of your way"

"What makes you think I have it?" Saleen said

"Uh, well, you framed me for the theft." Terrence said, "so they would execute me"

"You?" Saleen smirked

"Yeah" Terrence nodded.

Wanda arches a brow, smirking at him. Terrence blinks, realizing he has made a rather a big mistake.

"No…" he frowns, "Avatar Aang! You knew he would take my place."

Wanda giggles. "What a clever little man you are"

"You thought I'd run." Terrence explains, "Then Aang would die, and Ba Sing Se would be…."

"Left without the next rightful king," says Wanda, "Annd tumble into glorious chaos. You humans are so predictable. Aang couldn't help being ever so noble, and you couldn't help betraying him"

"But I didn't betray Aang." Terrence frowned, "I didn't run away."

"Oh, but you did betray him." Saleen looking at Katara, "You stole his only love. "Look at her, Terrence." she pushes Katara towards him, "He's not even in his grave yet, and you're moving in on his girl. Face it, your heart is as black as mine"

"You're wrong about him!" Katara snapped

"He knows I'm not." Saleen said

"You don't know what's in his heart." Katara said

"Oh,. Yes I do." Saleen said, "And more importantly, so does he." going over to Terrence. "In your heart you know that Aang is going to die, because he saw something in you that just isn't there."

"No", Terrence said, pushing her off.

"You want to bet?" Saleen smirked, "I'll tell you what. Let's play a game, and if you win, I'll give you the book of peace."

Parts of the floor tumble away, so it becomes a narrow ridge to where the book is hovering at the edge.

"There it is, noble hero." Saleen said.

Terrence starts towards it, but Saleen stops him, some of the floor crumbling away.

"Not so fast!", she began, "My game has rules, Terrence. I'll ask you a question, one simple question. If you answer truthfully, the book is yours."

"Give me your word." Terrence said

Saleen gives an exasperated sigh. "You still don't trust me?"

"Uh….no." Terrence said

"Isn't it a pity we live in such sceptical times?" Saleensigh doing the cross thing on her heart, "oh, all right, you have my word…as a Goddess. Fair enough?"

Terrence nods, stepping forward, "Ask your question."

"Excellent", Saleen grinned, "Now, we all know what happens if you get the book of peace. You return it to Ba Sing Se and save Aang. But if you don't get the book, you have a choice to make. Either sail to paradise with the woman of your dreams, or return to Ba Sing Se to die. You're either a thief or a hero? "So here's my question, Terrence", she says, "If you don't get the book, will you go back to die?"

She vanishes in the wind, leaving Terrence to ponder this question.

"I will go back", he says, walking to the book.

Before he can grab it, the floor shakes.

"You're lying" Saleen grinned, appearing behind him.

The floor crumbles away as Terrnce and Katara fall, Saleen cackling evilly. Terrence and Katara find themselves on a little island in the sea, watching the gates of Tartarus close behind them. A little while later, they are still on their island, sitting together quietly.

"I'm sorry, Katara," Terrence said, "Saleen is right about me"

"No she's not" Katara said, "You answered her question. You told the truth".

"It wasn't the truth", Terrence sigh, "It was me trying to pass myself off as someone I'm not"

"Terrence, I've seen who you are!", snaps Katara, "You don't need to pretend. Wanda trapped you. You should you or Aang or anyone have to die!"

"Katara…." Terrence started

"No, you need to escape!", said Katara, "Get as far away as you can. I'll go back. I'll explain everything!"

"No, Katara." Terrence said.

Katara lets out a sob.

"I can't watch you die.", she whimpers, "I love you."

Terrence sees his ship in the distance, sighs and puts a hand on her cheek.

"But could you love a man who would run away?" Terrence said


	85. Terrence's reformed

**Terrence's reformed**

Everyone has gathered to watch Aang die, as apparently, everyone is morbid. Aang kneels by the chopping block, resting his chin on it.

"I regret nothing." Aang says.

Logan looks away as the executioner, Drago (Jackie chan Adventure), lifts the axe. Just before the axe comes down, a knife cuts the blade off the stick, it landing inches in front of Aang's face. Terrence and his men climb up the wall, Terrence walking over to Aang.

"I bet you thought I wouldn't make it" Terrence grinned, shaking his hand.

"I was.." Aang winces, putting a hand to his neck, "beginning to wonder"

He gives Terrence a random hug, then frowns softly.

"The book?"

Terrence sighs. "I did my best, it wasn't enough."

"No." Aang said, "You came back anyway."

"How could I do anything else…my friend?" says Terrence

Everyone watches sadly as Terrence goes to the block, resting his chin on it. Mystique now has a nasty looking sword.

"…Break my axe…You little!", she mutters.

Before the sword hits him, it shatters into billions of pieces. The clouds above swirl around, eventually revealing Saleen…who looks ticked.

"How dare you!", she snaps, "Everything was going perfectly, and now you do this!"

She knocks the execution block into the sea.

"Saleen, I don't understand", blinks Terrence, "….don't kill me"

"Don't play dipstick with me!" Saleen snapped, "Maybe you can fool these people, but I know who you are. You're a selfish, unprincipled lair!"

Terrence blinks, "Wait a minute, I didn't lie. I came back. That's why you're here. This was all part of your test. I told the truth" "And wasn't there something about being bound for all eternity?"

TSaleen goes to hit him, but the cross over her heart flashes, she scowls, handing him the book.

"Well, well, well", grins Terrence, "This has got to be a little embarrassing for you, Saleen"

"Don't push your luck, Terrence."Saleen smirked, "You're cute, but not that cute. And luck for you, I've got places to go, things to destroy, stuff to steal." With that, she vanishes. Terrence grins, opening the book, letting all the good loose in the world again, making it all light and shiny-like. Aang smiles, walking over and helping him up.

"You know, for what it's worth", he chuckles, "I think the council believes you now"

They look over at the frazzled council.

"You think?", smirks Terrence as he walks over to Logan. "King Logan", he hold the book just out of the runts reach.

"I offer youe the gratitude of the four nation." Roku said, "and' the apology of a king"

"Come on, this is going to be one heck of a party!" Aang grinned, "Everyone's going to want to hear about the voyage."

"Fair winds, calm seas," Terrence smirks, "Nothing much to tell!"

"What's the matter?"Aang asjed, "No fun if you're actually invited?"

"No, it's just…uh", Terrence shrugs, "There's a hammock in Fiji with my name on it"

They shake hands.c"Good sailing, Terrence", says Aang.

"Get a haircut", Terrence said as he walks off, "You're going to be king someday.

The crew sadly say goodbye to Katara as they follow Terrence away. Aang notices how depressed Katara looks as she weaves away through the crowd. Shortly afterward, he finds her on the balcony we saw them on ages ago.

"Just another uneventful day in Ba Sing Se." he says, then glances at her, "You know, aI stood here with a woman once. She looked over the ocean and wished she could sail beyond the horizon. She saw…such wonder."

"And what happened to this woman?" Katara asked, arching a brow.

"She got her chance," Terrence said, "She sailed she seas, and she fell in love"

Katara blinks at him, surprised, then looks away. "Aang, I…"

"Katara, follow you're heart," Aang said, "Mine is here in Ba Sing Se,. Yours…yours is sailing with the next tide."

"Oh, Aang." Katara gives him a hug.

We move to where Terrence and his crew are ready to set sail.

"Captain?" Joey said, "We're ready to sail"

"All right, Joey!"Terrence said, "Take us out."

"Aye, aye, Captain",Joey said, "Cast off!"

Terrence is deep in thought as the ship leaves the harbour, a rope dropping and hitting him on the head. "Oww, Dudley!"

"What?" dudley asked, from where he is on the deck of the ship.

"Excuse me, Captain?" Katara shouted from above, "You need to replace these rig joints pretty soon. The mizzen ropes need the support"

Terrence grins happily. "These joints were form the Jasmine Sea, That's halfway around the world."

"Then we'd better get started" Katara smirked

Terrence smirks, cutting the tope he's leaning on, sending him up to the crows nest next to Katara.

"Well, you know", he says, "That means going through the Loki's lair, the viper's haven, Under the Swansea Bridge. Though the China seas, that's a very long voyage. And it's very, very dangerous."

"Don't worry.", smirks Katara, "I'll protect you."

They finally get their kiss. Axew sets itself into the catapult, throwing herself at Terrence. Everyone has a laugh as the ship heads off into the sunset.

**Voice Actors**

Terrence: Sean Schemmel

Katara: Mae Whitman

Joey Wheeler: Wayne Grayson

Aang: Zach Tyler Aisen

Virgil Hawkins: Bryon James

Beastboy: Logan Grove

Crow Hogan: Pete Capella

Po: Jack Black

Robin, Ven: Jesse McCartney

NAruto Uzumaki: Malie Flanagan

Darkrai: Scott Williams

Blue Beetle: Will Friedle

Beelzemon: Derek Steph Prince

Dudley Puppy: Jeffrey Trainor

Saleen: Julie Brown

Icy: Lisa Ortiz

Darcy: Carrie Finlay

Stormy: Suzy Myers


End file.
